


Identity

by Bugsy2019



Series: Alias [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 93,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsy2019/pseuds/Bugsy2019
Summary: Book Three takes place during season 6. Cam and Cas are broken up, Dean is different, and Sam has been acting strangly. Can Campbell and Cas find one another again as Cas's personality spirals. I don't own Supernatural





	1. Exile on Main Street

**ONE YEAR LATER SINCE 5.22 SWAN SONG**

Life for Campbell has been great since Sam got locked in the Cage. Hail Mary's has been doing well. Cam lived in a bedroom that once belonged to the Madam of the brothel. She would get up in the morning, shower, and get dressed. Go downstairs, do inventory, greet what ever Hunters were there before, and party. She forgot how much fun single life was. But that didn't last long when she me Jackson. 

_"Excuse me," a voice called out to her._

_"Yes," she looked up in deep brown eyes. "Hi," she blushed._

_"Hi. Can I have a screaming orgasm please?" he asked, smirking._

_"Can I have of those too?" Garth asked._

_"Go home, Garth!" she shouted to the smaller man. "Sorry. Coming right up, Mr..."_

_"Jackson. Jackson Richards. Let me guess...your name is Mary?"_

_"Nah. That was my mom's name. I'm Campbell."_

_"Nice to meet you, Campbell," he smiled, holding out his hand. Cam took it, and shook it. She  didn't feel a sparks like she did with Cas, but she felt a sparkle. "Howdy."_

_"Hi...' she sighed._

_"My drink?"_

_"Right. Let me get that for you." Cam blushed and made his drink, setting it in front of him on a napkin._

_"How long you been hunting?" he asked, taking a sip._

_"Uhm...all my life. Don't tell me you don't know my family. You know...the infamous Winchesters? Started the apocalypse, yada yada yada?"_

_"I know. But I didn't want to sound like a creep," he laughed. Cam felt her self grow wet at the sound of his country drawl. They continued to talk until it was time to close up._

_"Do you want to stay for a bit?" she asked._

_"Sure."_

They were together for five months now, which Dean didn't approve. Cam was cleaning the bar counter one day when her phone rang. "Hail Mary's," she answered. 

"Hey, Cammie." 

"Dean?" she asked, shocked. 

"Yeah. What's up?" 

"Nothing much. How are you?" she asked, sitting down on a bar stool. It's been three months since they last spoke. 

"Fine. Has anybody said anything about demon activity in Michigan?" 

"No. Why?" 

"I heard a woman screaming, and smelled sulfur." 

"Dean...drop it. You're out. Stay out." 

"But..." 

"You're. Out. You have a life with Lisa and Ben. If your so concerened, I'll drive out myself." 

"Would you do that?" 

"Of course. I can have Jay watch the place for a while," I told him. 

"Thanks. I'll see you soon." 

"See you soon." 

Cam hung her phone up. After telling Jay that she would be gone for a week or so, she took off in her truck. She got there pretty quick, taking the back roads, and speeding. She hasn't seen Dean in three months. By the time, she got to Dean's house, she saw Baby untarped. Getting out, she smiled, stroking the hood. "Hi, old girl. Miss me?" Cam looked around. "Dean?"

"Hey, Cam," Dean smiled. 

"Hey," she smiled back, hugging him. After Dean left, he called her to say that he was alright, and promised to keep in touch. She did. She came over for holidays, and Dean's birthday. She liked Lisa, and Ben was a great kid. She saw Dean smile more, something that she was glad for. 

"How's buisness?" he asked. 

"Good. I put another check into Ben's college fund, so you can let Lisa know." 

"Let Lisa know what?" Lisa asked, coming out into the garage. 

"Hi!" Cam smiled, hugging her. "I dropped a check in Ben's college fund." 

"I wish you didn't," Lisa chided. 

"Hush. At least I don't hide it from Bobby when I cash it into his bank account. He wants me to have it." 

"You should have it. How's Jackson?" 

"Hmph...Jackson..." Dean muttered. 

"Hey. What are you doing?" Lisa asked him. 

"Just getting a hammer," Dean lied. Cam rolled her eyes, hand elbowed him in the ribs. 

"So, I just ran into Sid. Did you almost shoot a Yorkie?" 

"Technically," Dean shrugged. 

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." 

"Cam's here. How come I don't believe you?" Lisa raised her eyebrows at him. 

"I just -- I, uh, I-I got this -- I don't know, spidey sense. Cam's here to validate." 

'Okay. Are you two hunting something?"

"Are we, Dean?" Cam asked, crossing her arms. If she came all the way here for nothing, she would be pissed. 

"Honestly? Uh, at first, I thought that I was. But I'm pretty sure that I got worked up over nothing. It's, uh, you know..." 

"It happens," Lisa reassured. 

"Are you sure? I'll tell you what -- just because, you know, I have an OCD thing about this, why don't, uh, why don't you and Ben go to the movies, hit the Cheesecake Factory -- you know, hang out with the teeming masses, and we'll do one last sweep just to be 100%." 

"Okay. Be careful.

"Careful's my middle name," Dean smirked, kissing her. 

"Bye..." Cam waved as Lisa left. "So?" 

"Do you see that?" 

"See what?" Cam asked, getting knocked down, the back of her head hitting the cement floor. Cam saw little birds as her vision blurred. Looking down she saw a big blurry figured that looked a lot like her brother. "Sam?" Then everything went black. 

Cam woke up, laying on the couch, her head pounding. Turning, she saw Dean on another couch. "Dean," she groaned, touching her head. 

"What?" Dean jolted awake. 

"I swear I saw Sam," she told him. She heard someone clear their throat. Turning, her mouthed opened. "Oh my god." 

"Hey, Dean. Cam. I was expecting, uh... I don't know, a hug, some holy water in the face -- something." 

Dean's reaction was similar to hers. "So I'm dead? This is Heaven? Yellow Eyes killed me, and now --" 

"Azazel?" she asked. 

"Yellow Eyes? That's what you saw?" Sam asked. 

"'Saw'?" Dean asked. 

"You were poisoned. So whatever kind of crazy crap you think you been seeing, it's not real." 

"Then who pushed me?" Cam asked. 

"Dean. He was protecting you." 

"So, then, are you...real? Or -- or am I still --"

"I'm real. Here, let me save you the trouble. All me." Cam watched as Sam cut himself, poured salt in a jag of water, and drank it. "That's nasty." 

"Sammy?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. It's me." Cam threw her body towards her, hugging him tight. Pulling back, Dean hugged him, taking her place. 

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. You -- you -- you were -- you were gone, man. I mean, that -- that was it. How the hell are you --" 

"I don't know." 

"What do you mean you don't know?" Cam asked. 

"I mean, no idea. I-I'm just back." 

"Well, was it God, or -- or -- or Cas? I mean, does Cas know anything about it?" Cam asked, again. 

"You tell me. I've been calling. Cas hasn't answered my prayers. I don't even know where he is. I mean, I was... down there, and then, next minute, it's raining, and I'm lying in that field, alone. It's kind of hard to go looking for whatever saved you when you got no leads. But I looked. I mean, believe me, I looked... for weeks." 

"Wait, weeks? How long you been back? How long you been back, Sam?" 

"About a year."

"About a year?" Dean questioned. Cam's eyes grew wide. 

"Dean --"

"You been back practically this whole time?! What, did you lose the ability to send a friggin' text message?!" 

"You finally had what you wanted, Dean. And Cam was fine!" 

"We wanted our brother, alive!" 

"You wanted a family. You have for a long time, maybe the whole time. I know you. You only gave it up because of the way we lived. But you had something, and you were building something. Had I shown up, Dean, you would have just run off. I'm sorry. But it felt like after everything, you deserve some regular life. And Cam, you built your dream bar. You're helping others like us. By the way, where's Cas?" 

"We broke up, Sam. He was too busy." 

"What have you been doing?" Dean questioned. 

"Hunting."

"You left us alone, and you were flying solo?" Dean asked, standing up. Cam stood up, blocking him from Sam. If they wanted to fight, she could block them easily from each other. This past year, Cam learned to hone her demon side, incorparting it with her magic. 

"Not solo." 

"What?" Cam asked. 

"I hooked up with some other people." 

"You? Working with strangers?" Dean raised his eyebrows. 

"They're more like family. And they're here. Come on." Sam led them into the adjoining room, where a woman was. 

"Hey," she smiled. 

"Hey," Cam greeted back, cautiously. 

"Hi," Dean waved. 

"My God, you have delicate features for a hunter. And I love your outfit!" 

"Thanks..." Cam deadpanned. 

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, unsure about the comment about his face. 

"Dean, Cam. Gwen Campbell," Sam introduced. 

"Good to finally meet you. Sam's gone on and on," she smiled. 

"And this is Christian... and Mark. Campbell," Sam introduced two other men about their age. 

"Hi," Mark waved. 

"Cam-- Campbell? Like..." Dean pointed to his sister, who pointed to herself. 

"Like your mom," Christian nodded. 

"Third cousin," Sam informed them pointing to Gwen. Sam pointed to Christian. "Third cousin." Then he finally pointed to Mark. "Something, something twice removed. They grew up in the life, like Mom and like us." 

"I thought all of Mom's relatives were gone. And I'm sorry. It's just, you know, why didn't we know about any of you?" Cam appologized, feeling awkward. 

"'Cause they didn't know about you. Not until I brought you all together." 

"Jack?" Cam asked, remembering the man from Hail Mary's. 

"Samuel?" Dean asked. 

"Samuel?" Cam asked, looking at Dean. "Ahhooo," Cam drawled out. 

"Guys, give me a second with my grandsons and granddaughter here, please." Mark, Christian, and Gwen exited the room, leaving the Winchester side of the family. "Lot of resurrections in your face today. It's all right. Take a minute." 

"I need a drink," Cam muttered. 

"It's gonna take a little more than a minute. I mean, what the hell? H-how did this happen?" Dean wondered, flustered. 

"We're guessing whatever pulled Sam up pulled me down. So, whatever this is, we're both a part of it."

"But you don't know what that is," Cam clarified. 

"Bingo."

"And you have no leads? Nothing? Well, this -- this is, uh... No more doornails coming out of that door, is there?" Dean asked. 

"As far as we know, it's Samuel, and it's me," Sam told them. 

"Okay, am I the only one here that -- that -- that thinks that this can't all just be fine?" Dean asked. 

"I'm with you," Cam told him. 

"Believe me, you're not. I wanted to come get you, of course. Sam was adamant about leaving you out, so we did. And Cam, Sam made me go into the bar to get youm but you looked so free and happy. So we just left you. Until this." 

"Right. So, then you ended up in my garage how?" 

"I got hit before you did, few days ago. Dosed up with poison."

"By what?" Cam asked. 

"Couple of djinn." 

"Djinn? I thought those were -- were cave-dwelling hermit-type. That's pretty exotic."

"Not anymore, at least. These...look like regular people. They can blend in. And all they got to do to kill you is touch you. Their toxins get in your system, all of a sudden you're hallucinating your worst nightmares, and pretty soon you O.D."

"Well, then how are you breathing air?" Dean asked. 

"Samuel had a cure." 

"You got a cure for djinn poison?" 

"Oh, I know a few things. Stick around, I'll show you tricks your daddy never even dreamed of," Samuel grinned. 

"Uh... Okay, why are these things after us?" 

"Well, you did stake one a while back." 

"After they came after me, we were pretty certain that they were gonna go gunning for you next." 

"Lisa and Ben -- they're at the house right now. If that thing comes back --" Dean told them, panicking. 

"It's all right. I already sent someone over there to watch 'em." 

"You got to take me home right now." Dean grabbed his coat, and headed towards the door.

Cam followed them outside, then stopped. "You guys go without me. I have some stuff to do?" 

"What kind of stuff?" Dean asked. 

"Noe of your damn buisness stuff," she fired back, stalking off. Pretty soon, she found her truck, getting into to it, and driving off. Once she got to a clearing, she grabbed her bottle of red spray paint from her tool box in the back. Drawing the doorway, and saying the spell, she watched as it glowed red. Stepping through it, she shivered as she entered Hell. 

Passing the people with tickets in their hand, she made her way to the thrown room, where the King sat yelling at his subjects. "Your a bunch of Bloody Morons!" Crowley yelled. 

"It's nice to know that you got your wish," Cam smirked. 

"Campbell! How very nice to see you!" Crowley, smiled. 

"How did Sam get out of the cage?" she asked, crossing her arms. 

"Pardon?" 

"Sam. Cage. He's out. Also my grandfather, Samuel Campbell is alive. So what the hell?" 

"I don't know how the Moose got out of the cage. And I don't know how your grandfather is alive." 

"Really. Aren't you the king of Hell?" 

"Yes. But it was chaos after Lucifer and Michael got snapped back in." 

"So you know nothing?" 

"That's right," Crowley smirked. 

"Well, you're useless," she sighed, sinking down on a step. 

"How's your little problem?" 

"It's fine. I'm in control. I took up kickboxing to let my anger out. I need to get back. Thanks for nothing," Cam told him, walking back down the hallway. Getting back on the road, she hopped into her truck, and dialed Dean's number. 

" _Hey_ ," Dean answered. 

"Hi. What's the plan?" 

_"We're going back to my place. I dropped Lisa and Ben off at Bobby's."_

"How is he? He still pissed about the checks I keep dropping?" 

_"Oh yeah. He told me to tell you that he's not a charity. By the way, Bobby knew."_

"About what?" she asked, putting her phone on blue tooth in her car. 

_"About Sam. He wanted me to stay out."_

"Well, fuck! Why didn't he tell me?" 

_"He didn't want you back involved either. He said that you were happy."_

"Huh. Happy is not what I would call it. More like coping. I mean my brother basically died...again. My boyfriend who I think is my soulmate and I broke up. Everybody keeps saying, I'm fine, but I'm not!" 

_"I know that. How far away are you?"_

"I'm pulling up." Cam indeed was pulling up in front of Dean and Lisa's place. Hanging up, she grabbed her keys, strutting towards the door. Using her key to Dean's house, she made her way in seeing everybody scattered. Walking towards the kitchen, she saw Dean and Sam talking. 

"Do you remember it?" Dean asked Sam. 

"What?"

"The Cage." Cam stopped in the doorway, then turned back. She didn't want to know what happened to Sam in the Cage. The thought of her both of her brothers being tortured in Hell made her sick. Plus her dad. Maybe it was a curse. 

"Hey," Samuel greeted her. 

"Hi," she greeted back in a small voice. 

"How are you?" he asked, awkwardly. Samuel didn't know how to talk to her. He wasn't a very good father to Mary. 

"Fine." 

"You look just like her if I didn't know you were adopted," he commented. 

"That's what everyone tells me. That's how Mom lied for so long. Listen, I know that I'm not really a Campbell...so if it's to hard for you, you can call me by my birth name. If I don't answer, it's because I never use it. I always have gone by Cam, or Cammie, or Campbell..." 

Samuel started to laugh. "You remind me so much of her. She wouldn't stop talking either. I know that you're not one by birth, but my daughter raised you. She rescued you. So, to me you are a Campbell. Even if your first name is Campbell." 

"Yeah. She wanted to honor you and your wife. I have some old scrap books Mom made. You're welcome to look through them," she smiled. 

"I would like that," he smiled back. 

"Dean!" she heard Sam yell. 

Cam took off running, following Dean outside. 

"You made it through that last trip, so how about a big, fat double dose? Bad news -- it'll kill you. The good news? At least you'll go fast. That's for our father, you son of a bitch," the Dijinn sneered at Dean. 

"Leave him alone!" Cam hollered out. 

The Dijinn turned around, and breathed in her face. Cam smirked. "I'm half Demon, bitch!" Cam's eyes flashed black, as she raised the Dijinn with her mind in the air. He hurt Dean, made him cry. That was not cool. Letting her anger get the best of her, she raised him up in the air using her magic and Demon powers, crushing his windpipe. 

"Cam!" Sam called out, halting at what he saw. Eyes wide, he saw his sister with her eyes black. They stayed that way for a total of ten minutes while she chocked the dijinn. Pretty soon, she dropped the dead Dijinn, rushing over to Dean, eyes back to normal. 

"Dean? You alright?" she asked, gently. 

"Lisa!" he chocked, crying. 

"She's with Bobby and Ben. They're both ok," she soothed, hugging him. 

Dean cried, clutching her arms. Soon, he calmed down and stood back up. "Let's go," Dean told his siblings, wiping his eyes. Going back inside the house, they saw it empty. "So, Samuel and the cuzzes?" 

"Don't know. They left in a hurry. I'm meeting them back at their place. You guys, uh, you coming with me?"

"No. No, I'm going back for Lisa and Ben." 

"I thought you said --"

"I did. I changed my mind."

"Look, I practically shoved you at them."

"That's a funny way to put it, but all right."

"I'm just saying, I really wanted that for you. And when I told you to go, I-I thought... You could have it, you know? But now I'm not so sure. I mean, you got to consider the fact that you'll be putting them in danger if you go back." 

"So, what, it's better to leave them alone, unprotected, and then they're not in danger? I did this to them. I made them vulnerable the moment I knocked on their door, and I can't undo that. But what I can do is go with the best option." 

"I hear you. Cam?" 

"I have a buisness to run, Sam. But hey, if you guys ever come by Montana, come by, okay? Free drinks, comfy beds, showers, good food?" 

"I'll keep that in mind," he told her. 

"Wait!" she cried out, running to the truck. Digging through her glove box, she pulled out her envelope of emergency cash. She didn't know how much Sam had, but she felt it was her duty. "Here. Don't spend it all at once," she smiled, handing him the envelope. 

"Cam...I can't take this." 

"Keep it. I want you too. I give Bobby a monthy check. I also give Dean one for Ben, per his request. Mary's is doing well. Really well. Go buy some new guns or knifes, or do whatever..." 

"Thanks, I guess," he smiled back. Cam reached up and gave him a hug. "Call me if you need some back up. Dean, I'll talk to you later." 

"Bye, Cam," Dean smiled. "Thanks for coming." 

"No problem." 

 

 

Cam got back in her car, and drove back to Montana to her home/buisness. Going inside, she saw some of her regulars drinking, or patching up wounds. "Hey! You're back." 

"Yeah. Stuff happened. I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed." 

"No problem, Boss." 

Cam walked into her room, and laid down her purse. Something didn't add up. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she sighed. Getting down on her knees, she clasped her hands together, leaning on the bed. "Dear Castiel..." she began. "I know we haven't talked since last time we saw each other. But Sam is back, along with my grandfather, Samuel. Did you bring him back? Or did you know who did or what did?" She waited for a bit, before sighing. "This was stupid," she told her self, standing up. Laying down, she closed her eyes and slept. 


	2. The Third Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes Place during 6.03. I don't own Supernatural

Cam stood at the bar, pouring drinks at the bar for those poor people who were hung over. Cam looked over to where a woman was coming out from Sam's hotel room. Cam smirked, and went back to making Bloody Mary's. Cam looked down at the bar. The last couple of weeks were hard. She took care of a shifter baby and fell in love with it. Then she had a strange dream.

_Cam sat on a rocking chair, holding a baby, singing her to sleep. Cam looked up and saw Sam and Dean cooking out. Cam smiled, and looked back down at her daughter She had light brown hair, with a hint of red, and tiny freckles across her little nose. She felt a presence beside her. "She's so quiet," came a familiar deep voice. Turning, she saw not Jackson, but Castiel._

_"Cas!" she cried, smiling._

_"Yeah. Did you forget about me?"_

_"Of course not," she smiled, leaning up to kiss him._

_Cas picked up her hand, and kissed the gold ring that sat on her ring finger. "I love you. And I love her. Thank you..."_

_Cam felt tears prick her eyes. "Cas...I'm so sorry."_

_"For what?" Dream Cas asked._

_"For breaking up with you."_

_"Why did you do it?"_

_"Because I didn't want to be alone. You made me feel like I was alone. But don't tell Dean or Sam that."_

_"I would never leave you alone..."_

Cam had waken up then. Then Sam came to her hotel, saying that Dean is back on board, asking her if she wants back in. Did she? Yes. Cam summoned her staff, ready to break the news. "Ladies and gentlemen. I have some news. I'm going back on the road hunting for a while. Hail Mary's will remain open under the management of Jay." Cam smiled at her Right Hand Man as people cheered. "It doesn't mean that I won't be here. I'll still drop by unannounced, so my bar better be still standing. But one thing I have learned is that family is very important. And you guys are my family as well..." Cam had a group hug with her staff, before Cam yelled out. "Back to work!" 

Cam smiled, then turned to see Sam straightening his shirt. "Hey." 

"Have a fun night?" she asked, smirking. 

"Totally. Do you see coffee?" 

"Of course. So, how was your room?" 

"Very comfortable. I mean, a nice shower, good smelling soap and shampoo, including separate conditioner. Home cooked food, booze, and women who think I'm candy. It's a good place. Mom and Dad will be very proud of you." 

"Thank you. You have no idea how many sleepless nights I have worked spending my time here, trying to perfect things. I basically used all of Dad's money. I figured that he would like this place. And he would approve of the name. I went through storage and found these old photos. And with help from Bobby and Rufus, I was able to tear down this old whore house to turn into a much more classier whore house." 

"I thought it was a roadhouse?" Sam asked, smirking. 

"Yeah. But then I found out how many of my staff have fucked the customers." 

"Here here," Sam grinned, holding up his cup. Cam clicked his mug against a glass of whiskey and drank it. "So, you in?" 

"I'm in." 

Cam walked out of Hail Mary's like a movie star. Her hair was shiny, she wore new clothes...a tank top and a button up that was not buttoned. Ever since she opened Mary's, she had gained more confidence in herself. She had nice breasts, a killer attitude, magical powers, and could take care of herself. She wore her favorite blue skinny jeans, and her favorite brown combat boots. She had found a new chain for her pendent, letting it rest below her breasts, an inch above her belly button. 

"Come on. We're meeting Dean is Easter, PA!" Sam called out. 

"What's in Easter, PA?" Cam asked, getting in the car. 

"A case." 

Cam rolled her eyes, throwing her bag into the trunk of the car. Sam drove them there where he then answered Dean's incoming call. Cam donned a black blazer, a white blouse, black high waisted pants, and black high heels. Cam strutted out of the bathroom, wearing aviators, and flickering her hair. Sam's eyes bugged out of his head. Who was this woman, and what happened to his sister? 

"New clothes?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. We waiting for Dean?" 

"Yes, we are. I got this report from the police station while you were changing. We have some time," Sam told her. 

"Cool," she shrugged, crossing her arms. She saw Dean drive up, and she waved as Sam and Dean talked. Making her way over to him, she smiled at her brothers. Sam, Dean, and Cam...back at it again!" 

"Let's just go in," Sam sighed. Cam followed, then Dean. On the way in, Sam clued them in. "Officer Gerald Hatch, 17-year veteran, found dead in the ready room three days ago." 

"Whoa. Somebody was over-hydrated," said Dean, reading the file. 

"Basically, yeah. The guy just... liquefied. Most of the meat, bones, dense tissues -- they just turned to blood." 

Dean handed the file to Cam, who grimaced at the pictures of the crime scene. "Gross!" 

"Okay, I don't get it," Dean told them. 

 _"Nobody_ gets it," was Sam's answer. 

"No. I mean, I get _that._ I'm saying, if the guy was a mop job, then what are we doing in the morgue? What's left of him to look at?" 

"Not here to look at _him._ Here." Sam opened a drawer in the morgue, revealing a boil covered man. 

"Gross!" Cam shrieked. 

"Ooh. Bad news," Dean shook his head. 

"Officer Toby Gray. They just brought him in. Found him dead in his patrol car, sitting at a speed trap on the outside of town," Sam informed them, staring at the corpse. 

"'Extreme allergic reaction,'" Cam quoted. 

"Yeah. Boils. Covered from head to toe." 

"Yeah, on the inside, too. It says his airways are chock full of them. This startin' to look a little witchy to you?" Dean asked, looking at Cam. 

"That was my first instinct, but I found zero signs of hexwork anywhere. Far as I can tell, witchcraft was not involved," Sam answered. 

"It's not. I don't sense anything demonic or witchy," Cam told them, closing her eyes. 

"There's got to be some sort of link between, uh, skid mark and bubble wrap here," Dean rationalized. 

"No question," Sam agreed. 

"All right, well, can I get a witness?" 

"Yep. Uh..." Sam stopped, reading through his notes. "Officer Ed Colfax. Saw Hatch go from a solid to a liquid." 

"Another cop?" Cam asked. 

"Hatch's partner." Sam pushed the body back into the drawer, closing it. They walked back to the cars, while Dean got in Baby, and Cam and Sam got into Sam's car. Sam drove carefully to Ed Colfax's home while raced by. 

"Is he racing us?" Cam asked, seeing him park the car first. 

"I think so..." Sam told her, getting out of the car. Walking towards Dean, he asked,"Were you, uh... were you racing me?" 

"No. I was kicking your ass," Dean smirked. 

"Very mature," Cam rolled her eyes, leading the way to the house. Cam knocked on the door. 

"Hello? Officer Colfax?" Dean called out. The door opened to reveal a man in his full dress uniform. 'Whoa. Lookin' sharp, Kojak." 

"Who the hell are you?" Ed asked. 

"We're the Fed, Ed. We're here to ask you a few follow-up questions about your partner's death," Cam told him. 

"Don't worry about it. It's nobody's business." 

Cam didn't like his attitude. Working in a bar, she learned that Men would walk over her, sometimes her own boyfriend. But she learned to stand up. "Officer Colfax-"

"Don't worry about it!" Ed slammed the door in their faces. 

"Hell no!" Cam shouted, throwing her hand out. The door busted in, but Ed was gone. 

"Dude!" Dean exclaimed. 

"He's pissing me off," Cam explained, making her way through the doorway. Dean and Sam followed her, where they saw a wall of photos with their faces scratched off. Walking into Ed's office, they saw him scratching the face off his police portrait with a screw driver. 

"Officer Colfax?" Sam asked 

"Hey, man, you all right?" Dean asked. 

"Don't worry about it," Ed sapped. 

"Right. Look, Officer Colfax -- Ed. We think that your partner died of unnatural causes." Ed scratched his head as Dean went on to question him. "Did he have any enemies that you know of?" 

"You might say that." 

"Oh, yeah? Who's that?" Sam asked. 

"They both had it coming. Me too. I'll be the next to go, and then it'll be over. And God will be satisfied." 

"Why does God want you all dead?" Cam asked. 

"'Cause of Christopher Birch." Ed knocked over a bottle of booze, and watched it spill. "Oh, damn it." 

"Who's Christopher Birch?" 

"He has no face." Cam took a step back as Ed said this. 

"Ed?" Sam asked, cautiously. 

"Officer, you all right?" Dean asked. 

Ed righted the bottle. "Who is Christopher Birch, Ed?" Cam asked. Ed didn't answer her. Something was wrong. 

"Ed!" Dean yelled. 

"Christopher Birch is a kid with no face... and a planted gun." 

"Uh, you, uh... you got a little something..." Dean pointed to his own head. Ed touched his head, and saw the blood dripping from under his hat. "...yeah." 

"Damn. My head's been itching like a dirty jock." Ed fell forward, his face landing on broken glass. 

"Ed?" Sam asked. Walking behind, Sam checked Ed's neck for a pulse. "Dead." 

Cam heard a buzzing sound nearby. "Guys?" she asked, looking around. 

"You hear that?" Dean asked, hearing the noise too. 

Sam removed Ed's hat, seeing a locus crawl out of a hole in his head. The bug took stance, and flew around the room, nearing on top of Campbell's head. Cam shrieked, swatting the bug. "Get it off! Get it off!" Cam ran out of the house, shaking her hole body. 

Sam and Dean followed her out, watching as she ripped off her jacket. "You alright?" Dean asked. 

"No! Is it gone?" she asked. 

 "Yeah. It's gone," Sam told her, looking around. 

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Cam whimpered, needing a shower. When they got to the hotel, she immediately jumped in the shower, blowing drying her hair and pulling her hair up, and clipping her bangs out of her face. Getting out of the bathroom she saw that the boys were doing research.

"Sweet. Blood, boils, locusts," Dean listed off. 

"Three of your more popular Egyptian plagues," Sam agreed. 

Dean grabbed a jar of locusts. "Yeah, but these guys... ate their way out of a cop's melon. I don't quite remember that in the King James." 

"Why do you have those?" Cam grimaced. 

"Research," Dean shrugged. 

"Meanwhile, a kid named Christopher Birch _was_ shot in the head last month after a vehicle pursuit. Hatch, Gray, and Colfax were the three officers involved, and they all filed the exact same police report." 

Cam grabbed the report, reading it out loud. "'Suspect exited vehicle brandishing a firearm. We were forced to fire.' Just a kid with no face and a planted gun. Bunch of dicks. So they pop the kid, plant the piece," Cam sneered in disgust, throwing down the file on the desk. 

"Maybe Colfax is right. You know, maybe heaven has a hate-on for bad cops," Sam suggested. 

"So we're listening to the guy with the bug in his custard? That's -- that's the, uh, the theory you want to go with?" Dean asked. 

"Dean, angels got to have something to do, right, now that we're post-Apocalypse?" 

"No," Cam said, getting at what Sam was applying. 

Dean grabbed two beers, opening one to hand to his sister. She would need it. "We should call Cas." 

"You're kidding, right? Dean, I tried. It was the first and second and third thing I did, soon as I got topside. Son of a bitch won't answer the phone," Sam protested, scoffing. 

"Which is why...I broke up with him. I'm with Sam." Cam chugged down her beer. 

Dean moved to sit on the bed. "Well, let's give it a shot. Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here." 

"You're an idiot," Sam told him. 

"Stay positive," Dean fired. 

"Oh, I _am_ positive." 

"He's not gonna come. Just like our relationship! One sided!" Cam yelled up at the ceiling. 

"Come on, Cas! Don't be a dick. We got ourselves a... plague-like situation down here, and... do you...do you copy?" Dean asked. 

Cam sucked in a breath as he appeared behind Sam. "Like I said..." Sam cleared his throat, "son of a bitch doesn't answer -- he's right behind me, isn't he?" 

"Hello," Cas greeted, his gaze trained on Campbell. 

"Hello?" Sam asked, pissed. 

"Y-yes," Cas answered, nervously. 

"'Hello,'" Sam mimicked. Then in a normal voice, he said, "Hello?" 

"Uh, that is still the term?" 

"I spent all that time trying to get through to you. Dean calls once, and now it's..." Sam mimicked Cas again. "Hello?!" 

"Yes." 

"So, what, you -- you like him better or something?" Sam scoffed, in his normal voice. 

"Dean and I do share a more profound bond." Cas turned to Dean, "I wasn't gonna mention it." 

"What about me, huh Cas?" Cam asked. "I break up with you, and you don't answer?" 

"I didn't know how to talk to you. But I brought you these," Cam smiled, handing her a bunch of flowers. 

"Thanks?" Cam answered, taking the flowers. 

"I hate to break up this reunion, but what about me, Cas?" Sam asked. 

"Cas, I think what he's trying to say is that... he went to Hell for us. I mean, he really took one for the team. You remember that? And then he comes back without a clue, and you can't take five friggin' minutes to give him some answers?" Dean questioned. 

Cas's demonor changed. "If I had any answers, I might have responded. But I don't know, Sam. We have no idea who brought you back from the cage... or why." Then to Cam, he said, "You look...very pretty..." 

Cam's eyes bugged out of her head. First flowers, then compliments....something wasn't right. And he was smiling? 

"So... it wasn't God?" Sam asked. 

"No one's even _seen_ God. The whole thing remains mysterious." Cas turned back to Cam. "Would you like to grab burgers sometime?"

"What the hell does _that_ mean?" Sam asked. 

"What part of 'I don't know' escapes your understanding?" Cas asked. "And burgers are food." Cas remained silent at this interaction. 

"Cas, look, if Sam calls, you answer. Okay? You wing your ass down here, and you tell him, 'I don't know.' Just because we have some sort of a -- a bond or whatever..." 

"You think I came because _you_ called? I came because of this." Cas walked towards the table where the research is spread out. "I also came because of her."

"Cas..." Cam began.

"I want you back. We're soulmates...but I'll give you time to think." 

"Oh, well, it's nice to know what matters," Dean sighed. 

"It does help one to focus," Cas said. 

"Wait, so -- so you and the Halo Patrol, you guys aren't the cause of these killings?" Sam asked. 

"No. But they were committed with one of our weapons. There's only one thing that could have brought this into existence. You call it the Staff of Moses." 

_"The_ Staff?" Cam asked. 

Cas picked up the jar of locusts. "It was used in a dominance display against the Egyptians, as I recall."

"Yeah. That one made the papers," Dean scoffed. 

"B-but I thought the Staff turned, like, a -- a _river_ into blood, not one dude," Sam reasoned. 

"The weapon isn't being used at full capacity. I think we can rule Moses out as a suspect," Cas told them seriously. 

"Okay, but... what is -- what is Chuck Heston's disco stick doing down here, anyway? I mean, don't you guys put away your toys?" Dean asked. 

"Before the apocalypse, Heaven may have been corrupt, but it was stable. The staff was safely contained." Cas sighed, "It's been chaos up there since the war ended. In that confusion, a number of... powerful weapons were... stolen." 

"Wait, you -- you're saying your nukes are loose?" Cam asked, eyes widened once again. 

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. But you've stumbled onto one of them. We must find the weapon that did this," he indicated the jar. "I need your help." 

Cam scoffed. "That's rich. Really." 

"Sam, Dean, Campbell, my 'people skills' are 'rusty.' Pardon me, but I have spent the last 'year' as a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent. But believe me, you _do not_ want that weapon down here. Help me find it. Or more people will die." 

"All right. Okay. Well, if the angels didn't pull the trigger, then that brings us back to motive." 

"What?" 

"Back to the case. Right now, we got three dead cops. Only thing linking them... is this." Dean handed Cas the newspaper clipping, "Father of slain suspect calls for investigation."

"Guys, can I have moment with Cas?" 

"Uh...sure...Dean..." Sam nudged him. Dean nodded, and followed Sam out. "What do you think there talking about?" 

"Them probably. I hope they get past this crap, and get back together. I do not like Jackson..." Dean told him, peaking through the blinds. 

"What's so bad about him?" 

"I don't know. He's a good man, that son of a bitch..." Dean growled. "Seeing Cam with him and not Cas bothers me." 

"Huh...remember the ship name we gave them?" 

"Yeah...Castel" (pronounced Castle).

"I hate to admit, but I want them to get back together too. She didn't keep her promises." 

"So...we going to Team Cupids?" 

"I thought you hated Cupid?" 

"I do. But we'll be the badass versions of him." 

"Deal...Team Cupid," Sam smiled, making a fist. Dean smiled back, and pounded it. 

Meanwhile, Cam stood with her arms crossing over her chest. "What the hell?" she asked. 

"I want you back. I've talked to some Cupids about us, and they told me that my behavior is what seperated us." 

"You talked to Cupids?" Cam asked. 

"Yes." 

"Cas, cupids are dicks. They put Mary and John together, and they died," she reminded them in a patronizing tone. 

"I recall. I didn't understand what I did...my distance caused our separation. I was also jealous of that man." 

"Jackson?" Cam asked. 

"No. Well, him too. The little, sickly man." 

"Garth? What do you know of Garth?" 

"I saw you dancing with him." 

"What, when?!" Then Cam remembered the night of the grand opening. She felt stupid. "You were there?" 

"I was going to come in, but you looked comfortable." 

Cas was there for her. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I don't know." Cas looked down at his hands. "I was dealing with Heaven. Angels are fleeing, no one is in power, dangerous weapons are disappearing..." 

"You could've explained. Or talked to me! We were partners! And that broke my heart..." she ranted. Cas stepped closer to her. "I was alone! I have always been alone, so that's why I left you because, what are you doing? Cas...?" Cas grabbed her wrist and kissed her. 

Cam closed her eyes in reflex, bringing one hand to his cheek. Against her better judgement, she kissed him back, bringing one arms up around his waist, the other clutching his back. Cas brought his hands to her waist. The kiss ended, with their breaths panting hard. When she kissed Jackson she felt a tiny spark. Nothing ever ignited from their kisses, or when they had sex. But when she was with Cas, their were fireworks, and electricity, and ever nerve felt like shaking. 

Sam knocked on the door. "We should get going!" 

"Be right there!" Cam called back, staring at Cas. Cam grabbed her coat and exited, meeting her brothers. The grabbed hands, while Cas transported them to the Birch family home. 

 

"Oh, Cas, a little warning next time," Dean protested. 

"What the... how'd you get in here?!" Mr. Birch yelled out. 

"Mr. Birch, settle down." Sam held up his fake badge. "Federal agents."

"But you can't just walk in here!" 

"Quite a collection you've got there, huh?" Cam asked, seeing the newspapers. 

"What are you trying to --" 

"Look, we know the truth, all right? Chris didn't have a gun on him when those cops shot him. They set him up," Cam smiled, pulling out a chair, staring at him. She sat down backwards, her front facing the back of the chair. Cam leaned forward, wrapping her arms around the back of the chair. 

"Yeah. They're all getting theirs." 

"And who's giving it to them, Darryl?" 

"Darryl? Did you kill Toby Gray and the others?" Dean asked. 

_"Me?!_ I didn't kill anyone! Look at how they died!" Darryl protested. 

"You smote them with the Staff of Moses!" 

"Cas!" Cam shouted, shocked at his outburst. 

"The hell kind of Fed are you?" Darryl questioned. 

"We don't have time for this." Cas walked towards Darryl while Cam got up from her chair, putting herself between the two men. "Where is it?" 

"Back off!" Cam shouted. 

Suddenly, a young boy appeared, weilding an acient looking staff. "Leave my dad alone!" 

Cam twirled, looking at the angry boy. "Is that...? Yes," Cas answered himself. 

"Shouldn't it be bigger?" Sam asked, staring at the staff. 

"Yes. It's -- it's been sawed off," Cas told him. 

"Leave him alone! It wasn't him!" the boy shouted. 

"Aaron, get out of here!" Darryl told his son. Cas stepped closer to Darryl, pressing two fingers to his forehead. Darryl fell back on the sofa, asleep. 

"What did you do to him?" Aaron asked. 

"It's all right. He's just sleeping," Dean told the boy. Aaron pointed the staff at Dean. Cas transported away from Cam, next to Aaron, taking the staff away. "Cas, take it easy! Listen, we're not here to hurt you, okay? But we need to know... where did you get this thing?" 

"Please don't kill my dad. It was me. I did it." 

Cam approached the boy, carefully, her hands out in a surrender, peaceful motion. "Okay, nobody's killing anybody. What's your name?" 

"Aaron. Aaron Birch." 

"Okay, Aaron Birch, where did you get this?" she asked. 

"You won't believe me." 

"Try me," Cam smirked. 

"It was an angel." 

"An angel?" Cam clarified. 

"Those liars, they killed my brother, and nothing bad even happened to them. It's not fair. So I prayed to God every night he would punish them. God didn't answer. But _he_ did." 

"His name -- did he give you a name?" Cas asked. 

"No. He just said I could have justice, but I was gonna have to take it myself. He... he gave me the stick." 

"He just... gave it to you? Ah, come on. He didn't just _give_ it to you, did he, Aaron?" Dean asked.   
I bought it.

"You _bought_ it?" Sam chuckled. "With what? What's your allowance?" 

Cam felt crest fallen. She knew what he had sold. She had learned a lot of things in the last year. 

"What did the angel want for it? What did you give him for it?" Dean asked. 

"It was your soul wasn't it?" Cam asked. 

Aaron nodded. "My soul."

"You sold your soul to an angel?" Sam asked. 

"Can that even happen?" Dean asked. 

"It's never happened before. An angel's buying souls. That could explain why he cut the staff into pieces," Cas explained. 

"Why?" 

"More pieces, more product." 

"More 'product'? Who is this guy?" Dean asked. 

"We'll find him." Cas pressed his fingers to Aaron's forehead, making him drop. 

"Cas?!" Cam shrieked, going over to check the boy. 

"What did you do that for?" Dean asked. 

"Portability." Cas picked Aaron up, slinging him over his shoulder. Cas than transported them all back to the hotel room, where he placed Aaron down on the bed. 

"Cas, you realize you just kidnapped a kid?" Dean asked. 

"If the angel we seek truly bought this boy's soul, when a claim is laid on a living soul, it leaves a mark, a brand." 

"Like a Demon?" Cam asked. 

"Yes," Cas nodded. 

"So what, it's like a -- like a shirt tag at camp?" Sam asked. 

"I have no idea. But I can read the mark and find the name of the angel that bought the soul." 

"How?" Dean asked. 

"Well, painfully for him. The reading will be excruciating." 

"Wait, what?" Cam asked. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on," Dean protested. 

"Dean..." 

"No. I'm with Dean on this one. He's a kid, Cas. A ki-- Sam?" Cam asked. 

Sam turned to Cas. "Any permanent damage?" 

"Hold on a minute!" Cam shouted, pissed. 

"What?!" Dean asked. 

"Physically, minimal," was Cas's answer. 

"Oh, well, yeah, then by all means, stick your arm right in there," Dean snorted. 

"Dean! If I get the name, I can work a ritual to track the angel down. Campbell, you should understand..." 

"Just because I am half demon doesn't mean that I go sticking my arms into people's chests!" Cam told him. 

"And I'm all for that. But come on. There's got to be another way," Dean told Cas. 

"There is no other way." 

"You're gonna torture a kid?" Dean asked. 

"I _can't_ care about that, Dean! I don't have the luxury." Cas pushed his hand inside of Aaron's chest, causing him to scream. Cam rushed over, while Sam held Dean back. Cam placed her hands on the side of his head, to keep him calm. 

"Shh!" Cam pleaded to the boy, holding him down. Finally Cas withdrew his hand. 

"He'll rest now." 

"Did you get a name? What is it?" Sam asked. 

"I thought he died in the war," Cas told them suprised. 

"What, he -- he was a -- he was a friend or something?" 

"A good friend." 

"Yeah, well, your frat buddy is now moonlighting as a crossroads demon."

"Balthazar. I wonder..." 

"Balthazar? You mean the same one that used to own our cabin that we sleep in?" 

"That one," Cas nodded. 

"So we can find him now, right?" Sam asked. Then a angel appeared. 

"Balthazar. Thanks, Castiel. We'll make good use of the name," the angel sneered. 

"And by the way, Raphael says hello." The angel groped his Angel Sword, running towards Cas. Cas blocked him, and began to fight. Fighting, they eventually lost their swords, Cam dropping to grab Cas's, tucking it inside her pant leg. Grappling, Cas and the other angel fell jumped through the window, falling several stories onto a car parked on the street. The three Winchesters ran towards the window. 

"Cas?!" Cam yelled out, worried for him. 

Cas hopped off the now wrecked car, while the other angel disappeared. 

"My car," Sam groaned out. 

"Oh shit!" Cam said shocked. "Sorry, dude," she told him.  

"Okay. Silver lining," Dean smirked. 

Suddenly, Cas was back in the room. "He's gone." 

"Alright Cas, who was that guy?" Sam asked. 

"A soldier of Raphael. He must have followed me when I answered your call." 

"Raphael? The archangel? I'm sorry, what's going on here?" 

"Yeah! Who's guarding Chuck?" Cam asked, worried for her good friend. 

Cas ignored their questions, grabbing a bowl from the cupboard. "I can explain later. Right now we have to --" 

"No, not later. Now. Stop, all right? Too many angels, Cas! I don't know who's on first, what's on second," Dean protested. 

"What _is_  'second'?!" Cas asked, confused. 

"Don't start that." 

"It is simple: Raphael and his followers, they want him to rule Heaven. I -- and many others -- the _last_ thing we want is to let him take over. It would be catastrophic." 

"You're talking civil war." 

"Technically, yes. Which is why we have to find Balthazar and his weapons before Raphael does. Whoever has the weapons wins the war." 

Cam watched Cas pull Sam's weapon from under his bed. Cam crossed her arms, shaking her head. If things were that bad, he should've told her. She would have listened. Cam admitted that the kiss felt good. It was more than good...it was explosive. But she was still with Jackson...the safe choice. 

"Help yourself," Sam told Cas, as he went through the bag. 

"End what happens if Raphael wins? What -- what does he want?" Dean asked. 

"What he's always wanted -- to end the story the way it was written," Cam replied. 

Cam _really_ hated angels. "You mean the Apocalypse, the one that my brothers derailed? The same one that sent Sam to fucking Hell?!" 

"Yes. That one. Raphael wants to put it back on the rails." 

"FUCK!" 

"Why?" Dean asked. 

"I need myrrh," Cas suddenly said. 

"Myrrh?" Sam asked. But was gone. 

"Freakin' angels," Dean grumbled. 

Cas reappeared behind Dean, drawing on the kitchen table with chalk. 

"Why does Raphael want to bring back all this crap?" Cam asked. 

"He's a traditionalist." 

"Cas, why didn't you tell us this?" Dean asked. 

"More importantly, why didn't you tell me? This is the same bullshit why I broke up with you!" Cam threw up her hands. 

"I was ashamed. I expected more from my brothers. I'm sorry. Now I need your blood." Cas grabbed Dean's hand, slicing his palm. 

"Whoa, whoa! Hey! Ahh! Why don't you use your own?" Dean protested. 

"It wouldn't work. I'm not human." 

"True. I mean, angel, half-demon, human who drank demon blood. Your more human than all of us, Dean," Cam smirked, pointing each out. 

Dean squeezed his hand shut, blood dripping into the bowl. Cas added myrrh, holy water, and intones.

Suddenly, sirens blared as Cam groped her ears. 

"Uh, Cas, how long does this spell take?" Sam said over the wailing. 

The wailing intensifies as Cas said, "Got him. Let's go." 

Cam grabbed her coat from the bed, pulling it on. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What about him?" Dean asked, pointing to the still sleeping Aaron. 

"Don't you think the police will take him home?" Cas asked, grabbing Cam's hand. Cas transported them to a giant mansion, where they stood outside. 

"Damn!" Cam exclaimed. 

"Huh. I was expecting more Dr. No, less Liberace," Dean shrugged. 

"He's in there," Cas told them. 

"Wait...here," Cam told him, handing him his sword. 

"Thank you," Cas nodded. 

The Winchesters and Cas advanced on the mansion. Cam felt her magic on her fingertips, ready to fight. Cam followed Cas, teleporting to follow him. Cas looked behind her in shock. "Yeah. I learned some new tricks. Keep going," Cam told him. Cam stopped as she saw a frog. Stepping over it, she saw Cas teleport upstairs. Following him again, they walked towards loud music, into a room with a piano and strobe lights. 

"Cas. You're here," said a tall, thin man with redish hair. "And you brought a friend." 

"Balthazar," Cas greeted. 

"Hey," Cam nodded her head. 

"It's so good to see you. He told me you were floating around." Balthazar then turned towards Cam. "And who might you be?" 

"Campbell Winchester. His ex," she smirked, nodding towards Cas. 

"Really?" Balthazar asked suprised. Grabbing her hand, he lowered his lips to kiss it, but stopped when her eyes went black. 

"He?" Cas asked, getting irritated at Balthazar's behavior towards Campbell. 

"I believe you two have flown together." Balthazar dropped Campbell's hand, turning on the lights. "Oh, you know, the old frog in the throat." 

Cam watched as a frog jumped from the angel's mouth. Jumping back, she backed away. 

"Even _I_ know that that's a bad joke," Cas told his old friend. "I grieved your death." 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry about that, you know. I wanted them to think, you know, so... they wouldn't come looking for me?" 

"What... is all this? What are you doing?" 

"Whatever I want. This morning I had a ménage à -- what's French for 12?" 

"You stole the Staff of Moses?" 

"Sure, sure. I stole a _lot_ of things. You were with a demon? My friend, how far you have fallen!" 

"Half-Demon. Witch," Cam corrected. 

"You were a great and honorable soldier. We fought together. And don't disrespect her," Cas growled. 

"Yes, too many times to count. And she's  _very_ capable of taking care of herself." 

"I know you. You're not some common thief." 

"Common? No. Thief? Eh."

"I need your help." 

"I know. I've been hearing all about you, and as far as I'm concerned, you and me, Cas, nothing's changed. We're brothers. Of course I want to help you." 

"Thank you. I need the weapons." 

"Don't ask _that."_

"Why take them? Why run away?"

"Because I _could!_ What? What? I me-- you're the one who made it possible. The footsteps I'm following -- they're yours. What you did, stopping the big plan, the prize fight? You did more than rebel. You tore up the whole script and burned the pages for all of us. You're fucking the enemy!" Balthazar laughed. "It's a new era. No rules, no destiny. Just utter and complete freedom." 

"You're a fucking psychopath," Cam scoffed, shaking her head. 

"And this is what you do with it?" Cas asked. 

"Hey, screw it, right? I mean, dad's not coming back. You might as well blow coke and jump on the bed. You proved to me we could do anything, so I'm trying _everything_. What difference does it make? And since, you two are broken up, how about you and me go try out my new hot tub?" Balthazar asked, nudging his way back towards Cam. Once he got close enough, Cam sent out a spark of energy, shocking him. "Ouch! Ohh, fiesty! I like it!" 

"Of course it makes a diff-- it's civil war up there!" Cas shouted. 

"I know." 

"If we can beat Raphael, we can end this! Just give me the weapons." 

Balthazar laughed, "Do you know what's funny about you? You actually believe that you can stop the fighting. It will never stop. My advice -- grab something valuable and fake your own death." 

"You've gone insane. Your little holiday is over. Raphael knows you're alive by now." 

"Oh, Raphael can try me anytime. I'm armed. I'm sorry, Cas. All else aside, I'm really, really happy to see you. Even though you still have that stick up your ass." 

Cam watched the two angels argued, suddenly feeling more electricity that wasn't her. Then she heard thunder crackle. "Boys?" she asked, looking around the room. 

"Was that you?" Balthazar asked. Cas shook her head, while Cam inched her way closer to him. "Oh, that's my cue then. Tell, uh, Raphael to bite me." Balthazar disappeared then. 

"Coward!" Cam shouted. "Now what? Cas, you can't lose," she told him, walking towards him. 

"I will try not too," he answered, truthfully.  

Suddenly an angel appeared behind Cas. "Behind you!" Cam shouted. 

"You're making a mistake. Please. There is another way. Brother, please. I don't want to hurt you," Cas begged. The angel advanced towards them, and Cas threw his knife into his chest. The angel screamed and vacated the body. "Why won't any of you listen?" 

Cam pressed her back to Cas's, but was suddenly flung against the wall by an unseen force. Sitting up from where she landed, she saw Raphael grab Cas by the collar, beating the crap out of him. 

Cam threw out a hand, inflicting pain on Raphael. "If it isn't Castiel's little whore. I see you have grown in power, yet your heart is still true. Interesting. How's your father?" 

"Fuck you," Cam spit. 

"Well, this is a perfect time to see your little boyfriend die." Raphael raised his own angel-killing sword. "Somehow, I don't think God will be bringing you back this time."

Cam saw the angel blade gleaming in the light, and her heart dropped. If that was Jackson, she would be upset, but she would be able to move on to the next guy, then the next, then the next. But with Cas, she would never recover. Her heart would shatter, and she would give her soul to her father and become a Demon. 

"Hey! Look at my junk," Balthazar suddenly said. Cam saw that he had a block in his hand. 

"No," Raphael protested, before turning into salt from head to toe. The salt clattered to the floor. 

"Same thing happened to Lot's wife. Iodize the poor sucker, and your kitchen is stocked for life," Balthazar laughed. 

Cam let out a breath in relief, going to her feet, to help Cas up. 

"You came back," Cas breathed out. 

"Well, now Raphael will have to go shopping for a new vessel. Should give me a nice long head start on him. Until next time." 

"Next time." 

"No time like the present," Dean grinned. Cam handed Dean her lighter, smiling as he flicked the flame, dropping it on a circle of holy oil. 

"Holy fire. You hairless ape! Release me!" Balthazar yelled. 

"First you're taking your marker off of Aaron Birch's soul!" Dean ordered. 

"Am I?!" 

"Sam?!" Dean looked to his brother. 

"Unless you like your wings extra crispy --" Sam uncorked the bottle of holy oil. "-- I'd think about it." 

"And trust me. I can spread that fire faster than you can say 'I repent'," Cam giggled. 

"Castiel, I stood for you in Heaven. Are you gonna let --" Balthazar began. 

"I believe... the hairless ape has the floor." 

"Very well." Balthazar inhaled, touching his clasped hands to his forehead, exhaling. "The boy's debt is cleared. His soul is his own." 

"Why you buying up human souls, anyway?" Cam asked. 

"In this economy? It's probably the only thing worth buying. Do you have any idea what souls are worth? What power they hold? Now... release me." 

"Suck it, ass clown. Nobody said anything --" Dean began to say. Cas waved his hand, lowering the flames. "Cas, what the hell?" 

"My debt to you is cleared." 

"Fair enough." Balthazar flew off. 

"Cas, are you out of your mind?!" Dean yelled. Cas then flew off. "Cas?! Oh, friggin' angels! Come on!' 

"Text me your next location. I'll meet you guys there." 

"Where are you going?" Then Cam vanished. "Why will no one listen to me?!" Dean asked. 

Cam waited for Cas in their cabin, sitting on the bed. "You're here..." Cas told her, stepping closer. 

"We need to talk," Cam told him, standing up, placing her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. "I have a boyfriend."

"I know." 

"But when we're together, there's nothing. I love him, but I'm not IN love with him." 

"And me?" 

"When I'm with you, I see fireworks, and the world stops turning. When Raphael held that blade against you, I pictured Jack in that spot. Yes, I would be upset, but I would move on. But with you...I wouldn't." Cam took a breath. "But I can't do this. You still won't tell me anything. I don't want to be alone. I'm sorry..." Cam felt tears prick her eyes, walking out. Stopping outside, she turned back inside.

Cas was about to fly off when he heard the door opened. Cam barreled towards him, grabbing him by the lapels, pulling him into a kiss. Cas pushed off her jacket, while Cam pushed his off. Cas unbottoned her shirt, while Cam gave him the same treatment. Cam undid his belt, while Cas picked her up, setting her on the counter of the kitchen. Soon, Cam's tank was off, leaving her in her bra and jeans. Cas pushed his pants down, while Cam did her own. 

With one sharp thrust he was in her, with their lips still connected. Cam moaned into his mouth as he moved inside of her. Cam gasped, disconnecting their lips, grabbing his ass. Pulling him closer, she felt him touch the end of her, making her toes curl. Cas growled out, raising bending one of her legs to use it as leverage to push harder and deeper into her. Soon they fell off the cliff together, with Cam screaming out his name, and Cam growling hers. 


	3. Predator or Pray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 6.05. I'm going to skip some chapters maybe, so I can focus on the relationship between Campbell and Cas, as well as Campbell learning about the other side of her. The beginning of this chapter takes place right after chapter 2, and during 6.05.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to Dress: http://wheretoget.it/look/2105191

The next morning, Cam woke up alone. For a moment she thought it was a dream, but then she felt the cool sheets against her naked body. "Oh no!" she groaned. "What have I done?" 

Gathering her clothes, she slipped them on, grabbing her shoes. Walking out of the bedroom, in her socks, she entered the kitchen. "Good morning," a familar voice greeted her. 

Turning, she saw Balthazar, grinning at her. His expression made her turn five shades of red. "What are you doing here?" 

"This is my cabin, darling. I see you and Castiel have made very good use out of it. How is he? I mean in bed. I have always wondered." 

"That's none of your damn buisness..." she sneered. Cam sat at the kitchen table, putting on her boots. 

"It's my cabin..." 

"You were dead. He was very upset..." 

"Did you console him?" Cam said nothing. "Are you the reason, dear old Cassie fell from Heaven?" 

"No. He didn't see a purpose there anymore. It's called Humanity." 

"Yes, I know. You are filled to the brim with it...Humanity...caring for those you don't even know. I see why everybody is so infaturated with you." 

"What rank were you? In the Angel Army, or whatever you call it?" she asked. 

"I would what you call a captain in your little ape army." 

"Do you know why God is so interested?" 

"I have heard rumors..." 

"What rumors?" Cam leaned forward. 

"There was a tale of a girl who would be born of evil, so God sent an angel to smite it, but he looked into the child's soul and saw goodness. He thought he was mistaken, but then she was adopted by Mary Winchester. God knew that the Apocoplyse would happen, and her two sons will duke it out. But what would happen if a girl was thrown in the mix. He was curious, but then he heard a small voice pray to him..." 

"Me..." Cam whispered, remembering what she had prayed for. It was right after she found out she would have another sibling. She was five at the time, and would always pray.  _"Dear God, thank you for my mommy and my Daddy, and Dean. I would like to thank you for my new baby brother or sister. I have a wish..."_

"Yes. You. And you prayed for something that would change the game. You're parents began to fight a bit. They were tired...and you would sacrifice your own happiness for theirs, and your brothers. That's when God knew that you had kindess in your soul. It's strange. You have Demon blood in your body, but your soul is as pure as an angels. Except for taking an Angel's virginity..." 

"And this is a rumor?" 

"Maybe, or maybe not." 

"I should go..." Cam told him, standing up, grabbing her jacket. Pulling it on, she saw him smirk at her. 

"I'll be seeing you, Delilah." Cam's jaw dropped as he disappered. Then she was gone. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later, her brothers were still trying to get infomation about what went down between Cas and their sister. They saw her pop in the Impala, with her hair messed up, and her makeup smudged. Yet, she gave no word. They eventually dropped the topic, but it was still in the back of their minds. 

Now they stood in front of a police station. Dean was on the phone with Lisa, while Cam and Sam were getting the details of their next case from the front desk, Cam flirted with the police officer. "If you would be so kind to give us our file..." she smiled, leaning into the desk, making her breasts pop out. 

"Absolutely! Whatever you guys need!" the young cop grinned at her. "But I hate to break it to you lady, this case is messed up." 

"Don't worry, I can handle it." Cam grabbed the file, handing it to Sam. Flipping her hair, she turned and strutted out, putting on her aviators. 

"Dude..." the police man drawled out, staring at her perfect ass. "You gotta let me hit that." 

"She will eat you live. Plus, she's not for sale," Sam told him, ideas running through his mind. 

Sam followed her out, while she went to fix her makeup. "What're you so stoked about?" Sam asked, catching the last of the conversation. 

"What? Nothin'. Whattya got?" Dean asked. 

Sam handed him over the file from the police. "Six girls in seven days, which is more disappearances than this city has seen in over a year -- all about the same age." 

"And cute. " Sam scoffed at the comment. "Hey, ice cream comes in lots of flavors, Sam." 

"Right. Sure. Well, half a dozen girls, late teens, a shower away from greatness. Sounds like a profile. I mean, what else they got in common?"

"Well...six directions to go here. Pick a number." 

"Seven. Another call just came in today," Cam told them, speaking up. Piling into the Impala, they drove to the the new missing girl's house. They were welcomed in, where they sat talking to the girls father. 

"Kristin's a good kid. A little naive, sure... You try to be a good parent. Girls are hard," the father explained. 

"Right. Well, we'd just like to find your daughter." 

"Last door on the left," the father told them. 

"Thanks," Dean nodded, standing up. Sam, Campbell followed Dean up the stairs. "Whaddya think he was talking about?" Dean asked, quietly. 

Sam answered, "Drugs?" while Cam shrugged. 

Dean shook his head, and entered Kristin's room. Cam's eyes grew big as she saw the walls were painted red with vampire posers covering the walls. "Oh, it is SO much worse." 

"Vampires?" Sam snorted, not getting what girls were up to these days. 

"Ah, these aren't vampires, man, these..." Dean began as Sam shut the door. A cutout life size cardboard cutout of a teen heartthrob vampire stared back at him. "...These are douche bags." 

"Yeah." 

"They kinda are, but they're interesting," Cam simply replied. The boys looked at her like she'd grown two heads. "Alright, fine. I'm about to tell you my guilty pleasure.The boys nodded. "So deep down inside my tough hunter exterior, and bar owning bad-ass, I am a girly girl." 

"Wait, what?" Sam asked, surpised. "I've never seen you were a skirt, except for last year when you went hardcore." 

"Yeah! And you very rarely wear light colors." 

"If I wore a skirt and wore pink, would you take me seriously?" Cam was answered with gazes looking away. "Right. And I like chick flicks, and romance like this. Except Edward Cullen. He's a douche. But Erik from True Blood is awesome on SO many levels. '

"That was quite a development," Dean mumbled to Sam. Cam walked away, rolling her eyes as the boys tried to break into her laptop. Finally they made success, and walked out of the house. 

"Cam, you need to be bait," Sam told her. 

"Wait, what?" she laughed. 

"You're young, and pretty, and know about these guys! And you can hold your own! Dean and I will be there the whole time!" 

"Oh my god, you're serious! You're going to pimp me out?" she asked, pissed. 

"It's undercover. Can you do it?" Sam asked. 

"I guess. Promise you'll be there if something goes wrong?" 

"I promise." Something in Sam's voice made her shiver. But he was her brother and wouldn't let anything happen to her, right? "I'll need some new clothes to fit in." 

Sam and Dean followed her inside a trendy clothes shop, sitting down while she modeled clothes. Sam and Dean shook their heads as they saw many outfits. At one point, Dean gave a thumbs down, while Sam let his head fall back. Finally, Cam came out in a black straight dress. The straps of the dress made a pentagram in the back. "Perfect," Sam grinned. 

Cam bought the dress, along with black heels, and red temporairly hair paint. She changed back at the motel where they were staying, putting on dark makeup with bright red lipstick. Her eyes were dark, and her blonde hair once again had bright red streaks. 

"You look like great!" Sam smiled. 

"I look like a whore," she groaned. 

"We ready?" Dean asked. 

"I guess." 

Cam sat by herself at a table at the Black Rose, drinking a glass of red wine. A little away were Dean and Sam. They were at the bar where the last girl was abducted from. Cam sighed, taking a sip from her wine. "'May I sit here?" a smooth voice asked her. 

"I guess," she smiled. 

"Bartender! The bottle of what she's drinking!" the man waved. 

"I'm Delilah," she smiled, holding out her hand. The big, fake ruby ring on her hand gleamed in the light. 

"Robert." 

"Patterson?" she joked. 

"I wish," he grinned back. 

"I'm more of a Eric fan. You know from True Blood?" she smirked. "All that glitter seems gay." 

"Well, my buddy is gay and he HATES glitter." 

They talked for a while, while she saw Dean and Sam leave. "I'm going to use the ladies room," she told him. 

"Hurry back." 

Cam walked out towards the back when he wasn't looking. She walked out to see Dean, finishing defusing the situation with the wannabe vampires. "You okay?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. That guy was giving me the creeps." 

"You're pretty..." a voice said behind them. 

Turning around, they saw a burly man. "I'm sorry?" Dean asked. 

"I said...you're pretty." 

"Yeah, sorry again, pal. I don't play for your team." 

The man grabbed Cam's head and bashed her forehead against the dumpster. Cam dropped like a sac of potates into darkness. Sam who was watching the whole situation watched in in awe. Dean was just infected, and Cam was being taken. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cam woke up with a pounding headache. Trying to move, she realized her hands were bound above her head. "I see your awake!" Robert grinned. 

"Fuck!" she cried out, trying to loosen the chains. 

"I found your ID that you left at our table. Tell me, Campbell Winchester? Are you related to Sam and Dean?" 

"Go to Hell!" she shouted.

"Fiesty...I like you." Robert stepped forward, licking her forehead where blood was. Cam squeezed her eyes closed. Robert's pupils grew big. "What are you? Boris! Kristen! Come in here!" Both came in the room, where Cam was struggling to be free again. "You gotta try her! It's like abromsia!" 

Boris grinned and licked at the blood, while Kristen did the same. "We should bleed her," Kristen told him. 

"Excellent idea!" 

"No...please don't!" Cam cried out, seeing Boris bring out IV Kits. Cam thrashed as they tied off her arms, and inserted the needle. Cam cried out, and soon saw her blood drain into a bag on each arm. Where was Sam and Dean? Robert was satisfied, and walked away with Boris and Kristen in tow. 

Cam watched as blood dripped from her arm in a steady stream. Gauging the needle which was small, she would last several hours before losing blood. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too late. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dean**

Dean was pacing the room, his head pounding. He could hear everything. EVERYTHING! No hangover he ever had was worse than what he was feeling at this very moment. "Oh my God, what is that SOUND?" 

"What sound, Dean?" Sam asked him. 

Dean in his stupor pushed over the lamp, making it crash to the the floor. A siren was blaring in the distance distance. He could also hear the TV in the next room. Dean walked over and banged on the door. "Hey, c'mon, keep it down, dammit!" Dean squinted his eyes at the harsh bright light. "Please, PLEASE shut that off...geez..." 

Sam walked over to turn off the light for him. Dean winced at Sam's footsteps. Pretty soon, Sam's heartbeat reached his ears. "Dean...you should sit down..." Sam began. 

"YOU sit down," Dean growled. This was worst than he imagined. Here he was, at the peak age of thirty something, about to die. And Cam...shit Cam! They left her! She was either dead, or taken captive. Dean sat on the edge of the bed, cradling his head in his hands. He could hear a passing freight train go by. "Of all the ways to die, I never thought I'd be going out like this." 

"Dean, nobody is 'going out'." Dean could now hear a loud, mechanical ticking sound. That annoyed him the worst. Dean looked at the nightstand, and got up. "It's THAT..." 

"What?" Sam asked. 

Dean ripped the cord out of the wall, enjoying the peace and quiet. Now reality sunk in. "Samuel is gonna kill me when he gets here." 

"No, Dean, he's not!" Sam denied. 

"Yes he is, cuz I'm gonna ask him to because you won't do it." 

"Okay, just hold on a second..." 

"For what, huh? Look at me!" 

"We can figure this out!" 

"How?!" Sam gave him no answer. "And Campbell man! We have to find her! I'm pretty sure they took her. She's probably been made."

"Or made into a vampire like you."

"Or worst! She could be food! They don't know what her blood tastes like! She has demon blood! She could be their high!" Dean ranted until he realized how calm Sam's heartbeat. "Why aren't you freaked out?" 

"Of course I am!" 

"Really? Cuz I can hear your heartbeat, and it's pretty damned steady. Did you forget about our sister? The one that was pratically our mother? The promise we made her?" 

"That's cuz I'm...I'm TRYING to remain calm. I could never forget Campbell! Dean, look -- Samuel will know what to do." 

"C'mon, man, I'm a monster, okay? This is NOT a problem that you spit-ball. We gotta deal with this before I hurt somebody. Then you and Samuel find our damn sister!" Dean held his head again, and groaned. 

"How's it feel?" Sam asked. 

"NOW? Now you wanna talk about my feelings?" Dean questioned. 

"No, I mean...physically." 

"How do you THINK it feels? Not good!" 

Dean crossed towards the floor to go into the bathroom. 

"Where you goin'?" 

"Bathroom, okay? News flash, Mr. Wizard: vampires pee!" Dean stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door. Splashing some water on his face, he looked at his reflection. He still kept his good looks. Lifting his lip with his finger, she jumped back at the newly grown fangs. He closed his head and closed his eyes in despair. He was gonna die...if he was gonna go, then there was two special people he wanted to see. Turing on the water again, he opened the bathroom window, and escaped into the night. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cam**

Cam was getting weaker. They came in and unhooked her, letting her rest. Her head was fuzzy, and the roomed spinned. She lost track of time at one point. Closing her eyes, she began to sing. "S...O...S...please. Some one help me. It's not easy. For me to feel this way..." she sang out. Her voice resonated through the walls. Dean and Sam need to get here quick and save her. The world spun around her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dean, Sam, and Samuel**

After Dean's disatorous farewell with Lisa and Ben, he headed back towards the motel. By now Sam had probably called Samuel. He felt like someone walking to their execution. But it would be worth it. 

Sam and Samuel walked back into the motel room, with Samuel carrying  large duffel bag. Sam had come to him, telling him that Dean was now transitioning into a vampire and Campbell was missing. 

"Can't keep track of your brother or sister now?" Samuel asked. 

"Well, I didn't think he'd just --" Sam began, trying to find a reasonable answer. 

"He's not himself, Sam. He's a monster and he's hungry. You gotta be prepared to do the right thing." 

"I told you he'd kill me when he showed up," Dean told Sam from the dark. Dean was hunched against a cabinet. 

Samuel and Sam drew their machetes, quickly. "Did you feed?" Samuel asked. 

"I went to say goodbye to Lisa...which, for the record, was a lousy idea." 

"Dean, answer the question," Sam answered, sternly. 

"You can relax, I didn't 'drink' anyone," Dean sighed. 

"Thank God," Samuel sighed. 

"But I came close." This was it, Dean thought. He would hopefully see his parents again. Dean removed his jacket slowly.  "All right. Do it." 

"Okay...if you insist...or I can just turn you back," Samuel smirked. 

"What?" Dean asked, surprised. 

"What?!" Sam copied. 

Samuel gave a look to Sam. "I didn't drive all this way to kill you, Dean -- I'm here to SAVE you. And your sister." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cam**

Cam winced as Kristen sliced arm, and licked it. Cam cried out a little at the pain. "Please...Kristen...why are you doing this?" she whimpered. 

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked. 

"Of course. I'm thirty-three years old." 

"Then you know why I'm doing this! It's for him! So we can be together." 

"He doesn't love you. He used you. How do you think he found me?" This made Kristen angry, slicing her wrist. Cam cried out, gasping as she watched as a slow stream of blood drip her arm. 

"No...no..." Cam gasped out. 

"Robert will forgive me. Don't worry,your death should be slow, but painless." With that she walked away. Cam didn't want to cry. She wanted to live! She wanted to be with Cas and put there differences aside. She needed to get out of here. She already lost blood. But this would surely kill her. Using the remaining of her strength, she snapped the chains off. Cam fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Cam ripped a piece off of her dress, and wrapped it around her wrist. But the wound was too deep. She rested against the wall, and waited for her brothers to rescue her. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dean, Sam, and Samuel**

Samuel pulled out an old notebook. "That's my grandfather's journal. Cure's an old Campbell recipe, kind of like the soup. No one's tried it since God knows. What I hear...this stuff is a bad trip." 

"Awesome," Dean answered, sarcastically. 

"Hey -- the cure is good. But a lot of this is on YOU. You drink, you're done. It won't work. I'm talking one drop of human blood --" 

"I got it." 

"Do you? Because you WILL feed. It's a matter of time." 

Dean slammed the journal shut. "What else do we need?" 

"Some stuff we got, some we gotta get. Trickiest thing on the list: blood of the fang that turned ya. But you find him, you find your sister. I went back to that bar...her bag was there, but her wallet was gone. Which means they know who she is." 

"That guy was HUGE," Sam told him. 

"There's nothing in the recipe about 'easy'. But you'll be cured, and be saved. And Cam will you be there." Samuel told him. 

"I can get it. And while I'm at it, I'll grab our sister." 

"You're gonna walk right into the nest?" 

"Well, I'm one of them, aren't I? So all I gotta do is get in there, get the guy alone, and...shoot him with so much dead man's blood that he'll think he's rushing a fraternity. Grab Cam, and run out there like Hell."

"I should come with you." 

"No. Dude, you REEK. You're like a walking hamburger. I gotta do this solo." 

"Yeah, except -- we haven't been able to find him yet."

"No problem. I can smell him. Two miles east of town. You guys get the other crap and meet me there. And Cam might need medical attention." 

Dean grabbed his jacket, while Sam and Samuel rose up. "Dean," Samuel called out, handing him a large syringe. "It's dead man's blood. Now, there's enough there to drop a linebacker, and then some." Dean slowly reached for the syringe, smelling the blood. "Good luck, son. Bring her home." Dean took the syringe and left. Sam rose to grab supplies, while Samuel stared at him. "What the hell's wrong with you, Sam?" 

"Whaddya mean?" Sam asked. 

"You knew about the cure!" 

"What? No, I didn't." 

"But we talked about it MONTHS ago." 

"Not me. Must've been Christian or something." 

"Huh. That's strange, cuz if you HAD known, it'd be almost like you LET him get turned. Get a man on the inside? Help us find that alpha vamp we've been looking for? And sending Cam in by herself, knowing what would happen..."

There was an uncomfortable pause as Sam, very carefully tried to piece what he was going to say. "Are you serious? You think I'd do something like that, risk my own brother? My own sister, who raised me?" Sam paused for a moment. "What's wrong with YOU?" Samuel's eyes bore holes into him. "Look, I'm just relieved we can fix him." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dean and Campbell**

Cam got her bearings as she got up from the wall. The world kept spinning. Ripping another piece of her dress, she tied around the now soaked strip that was around her wrist. Retying the new piece of fabric, she walked towards the door, and tried to open it. It was locked. "Come on!" she grunted, slamming her shoulder into it. She tried several more times before she gave up, crying slumping against the wall. No...she will not give up! Raising a shaking hand, she cast an unlocking spell. The door unlocked, and Cam wiped away her bloody nose. Slipping off her heels, she began to run down the hallway, right into a pair's arms. 

"Cam?" a familiar voice asked. 

"Dean?!" Cam looked up to see her brothers blue eyes. Cam threw herself at him, sagging in relief. "I thought you left me!" she cried out. 

"I would never leave you." Dean pulled away and looked at her. Cam was deathly pale. He could smell the sweet scent of her demon blood. Looking down, he realized that she had an open cut on her wrist. Both arms were also bandaged at the elbow. "What did those bastards do to you?" 

"The worst? Fed from me. Let's get out of here." 

"Not just yet. I need to get the big one's blood?" 

"Why?" she asked. 

"Because the bastard bled in my mouth?" 

"What? Dean are you..." she asked, backing up. 

"Yeah. But Samuel has a cure." 

"Things are so fucked up!" she cried out. "My head is spinning!" 

"That's because you're bleeding, and you're dehydrated. The sooner we get what I need, the sooner you can have water and a blood transfusion. Come on." Dean swung an arm around his neck, grabbing it with one hand, while the other went around to her waist, to keep her up. 

"S'up?" Robert blocked the hallway. 

"Hey. I'm..." Dean began, playing it cool. 

"The guy Boris turned outside the bar, right? Said to look out for you." 

"Yeah."

"Well," Robert smiled. "Glad you made it, man!" Robert raised his fist for a knuckle-bump, and after a second, Dean complied. "I saw that you found our desert! Follow me." Robert led Dean through the hallways, with Cam still on his side. She was getting heavier, finally succumbing to her wounds. 

"Cam?" Dean whispered. Cam didn't answer, resting her head on his shoulder.

Cam heard her name being called, but her eyes felt heavy. Finally, she fell unconscious. Dean gently drooped her on the ground. 

"So you must be starving," Robert told him. 

"Uh..." 

Robert walked up to a fridge, selecting a bag of blood for Dean. Dean stared at it, thirsty and hungry as ever. Smelling the sweet aroma, he knew it was Cam's. "Here ya go."

Dean couldn't take it. "I'm okay." Robert looked at him strangely. Dean smiled. "I killed SO many people on the way over here, so..." 

"Yeah, uh, about that... Company line is we, we don't just kill people anymore, except for maybe her... But you gotta tell me what that's like." 

"Yeah. Yeah, first chance I get, I'll...I'll show you myself." 

"Sweet." Dean stared at the blood for a while. He was SO hungry! And SO thirsty! But he can't...Dean looked up at the other vampires, watching him. "Don't worry about them. They're jealous. The recruiters get to bang all the chicks. That's YOU now, bro." 

"Recruiters?: 

"Yeah. Big man'll explain."  Robert led Dean into the main room.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------                    

 

After Dean won the battle with Boris and went on a Acid trip, Samuel, Dean and Sam went to retrieve Campbell. "We gotta get her home," Samuel told them, kneeling down to check her pulse. It was weak, but there. Dean grabbed her, and sped off with her. Sam and Samuel followed, and soon they were back in the motel room. 

Dean laid her down on the bed, while Sam sat next to her, holding out his arm. Samuel hooked both of them up, and gave a shot of morphine for the pain. 

"Will she be okay?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. Now, let's get you back to human," Samuel told them. Samuel grabbed the syringe of Boris's blood, and squirted it into a jar.  Dean panted, holding his stomach. He was SO SO SO hungry! "If this works, you know it's not gonna be a kiddy ride, you know that." 

"That's great. Light her up," Dean groaned.. 

"So what'd you see in there?" Sam asked, sounding a bit eager. 

"What?" Dean asked, staring at the jar. 

"In the nest -- what'd you see?" 

"Sam, I can't hear you -- your blood is so frickin' loud, okay? Just -- just back off." Samuel poured the potion into a coffee mug. "All right, gimme the damn cure. " Samuel handed the mug to Dean, who took a whiff and recoiled. With a grim smiled, he raised the mug." L'chaim..." Dean chugged the potion down messily, then tried to keep it down. Waiting, he braced himself. But nothing happened. "I don't think it --" be began to say, but something made him stop. Dean spun around, and began to projectile vomit and retch into the waste basket. 

Samuel and Sam watched with concern. "Is it working?" Sam asked. 

Samuel drew his machete. "Either that or he's dying." 

Dean finished vomiting, and struggled to breathe. Raising his head, he clutched his stomach, moaning in agaony. At this point, his fangs had descended, and his eyes were bloodshot. Dean started to see flashes of the evening in reverse. 

_Dean was using Boris's head as a foot stool._

_Boris was beckoning him as he readied the machete._

Dean contorted in pain as the flashes continued...

_Dean finding his big sister, pale as a ghost._

_Dean was injecting the guard with dead man's blood._

_Boris invading Dean's personal space, and sniffing Kristen's hair._

_Dean pushing Ben into the wall...Dean narrowing his eyes and watching as Lisa woke up._

_Dean breaking the lamp into the motel room._

Dean continued to twitch, struggling to breathe still. The bulbs on the ceiling were blinding him. 

 _Dean and Cam in the alley way. Boris bashing Cam's head into the wall. Dean calling Cam's name. Dean getting thrown into dumpster. Sam fighting Boris. Boris smearing his blood on Dean's lips. Sam watching them...Robert came out and picked Cam up and left....Dean helpless, seeing his sister being taken away. Seeing Sam_ _watching the attack. Seeing_ _Sam_ smirk  _as he watached Dean get turned, and Cam being taken._

Dean's eyes flew open. Dean realized that he world was silent once again. Dean shook his head, trying to process what he had seen. Struggling to get up, Sam unhooked his arm from the IV line, and rushed to help Samuel get Dean up. Sam patted him on the chest, while Dean watched him strangely. Sam threw him under the bus. And he let Cas get tortured. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cam groaned, waking up. Seeing the IV line, she unhooked it, and sat up. "What happened?" she asked, seeing her grandfather. 

"Good to see you awake. Dean found you, got you out, and we took you back here. Dean's cured by the way. Here...drink this," Samuel told her, handing her a cup. 

"What is it?" 

"Juice. And here's some cookies. Sam told me you like Chocolate Chips," Samuel smiled, handing her a box of cookies. 

"Yeah..." 

"Good. It'll bring your blood sugar back up." 

Cam nibbled, and saw her brothers. "Packing up?" Cam asked, standing up. 

"Yeah. We left you an outfit out. Figured you don't want to wear the dress." 

"You got that right," she sighed, grabbing her clothes. She was going to be ok. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Crowley**

Crowley watched from his throne room on his giant TV. Somewhere deep down, he knew that Campbell Winchester was important to him. But he couldn't place. "Bring me my physician!" he ordered. 

The Demon servant ran off to find the doctor, while Crowley grabbed his head. He would figure this out. 


	4. Parentege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Crowley Interlude/Short drabble.

"There's a block in your head, your Majesty. Very powerful..." Crowley's doctor told him. 

"Well, who bloody put it there?!" growled Crowley. 

"Someone of great power..." 

"WHO?!" 

"I can't say for sure...but something of great divinity." 

"You mean Bloody God put something in my head?! Remove it!" 

"It would cause your Majesty a great amount of pain." 

"I don't care!" 

Crowley laid down on the operating table, closing his eyes. The doctor smoked out and entered Crowley's body. The doctor dug around Crowley's head until he located it. Finally, he found it, and attacked it with brute force. Crowley cried out in pain. Finally Crowley felt something shatter. A rush of memories invaded his mind...

_Crowley invaded James Lewis's body after they made the deal. He might as well get something from this deal. He laid with the wife, and had a glorious night. Nine months later, he received word. He had fathered a child...an Anti-Christ. Lucifer would praise him for his seed. But something stopped him...a bright light and he couldn't remember the last nine months. All he knew was that one of his Crossroads Demons made a deal with a couple, and they now had a child._

The doctor smoked back into his own body, and Crowley opened his eyes. "Bloody hell..." Crowley sighed. He was a father...and he didn't hate her. He hated Gavin. He was a twat. But Campbell/Delilah...she was smart, and fierce. She was powerful, but she was good. Seeing her do a new spell, he had a weird feeling in his chest. It was pride. 

He would get his daughter back if it was the last thing he ever did. 


	5. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short drabble about Cam and Cas. Lemon alert. I don't own Supernatural

After Cam was strong enough to assume regular activites, she met Cas for a night. She waited at Mary's for him. It was a two for one trip, she could see Cas, and she could check on her bar. Then there he was, in all his glory. Cam stalked towards him, and kissed him. Cas snaked his arms around her waist, lifting her up. Cam wrapped her legs around his waist, as he carried her to her bedroom. Cam ripped off his belt pushing his pants down, as Cas rumbled with her tank top. Cam ripped his shirt open, as he pulled down her pants and panties. Cam groaned as he thrusted into her. Cas groaned, happy to be back with his soulmate. His release was quick as with as her. 

Once he pulled out, Cam went to the bathroom to clean herself off. She walked back, pulling on a fresh pair of underwear, and a bra. Then she got a clean pair of jeans, a tank top, and a button up from her wardrobe. She started to get dress as Cas followed suit. "That was...nice," Cas told her. 

"Yeah..." she answered, absent mindly. 

"Next time, I want to take you to Heaven. Even though there is a war going on, there are spots where it is peaceful." 

"Whatever..." 

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her tone. 

"What's wrong? Cas, I'm fucking you behind Jackson's back!" 

"Then end things with him..." 

"It's not that simple." 

"Why not?" 

"Because, I still love him!" 

"I thought you loved me?" 

"I do! It's compicated. He was in my life for a year! I've formed attachments!" 

"So you don't want to be with me?" 

"No! I...I need...just give me time to think!" Cam thought her head was going to explode. 

"I will honor your wishes. When you are ready...just pray." Then he was gone. 

Cam felt tears fall down her face. If he only knew the truth...


	6. You Can't Handle the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 6.06. Grab your tissues...feels alert. I don't own Supernatural

Cam hasn't seen or talked to Jackson or Cas in a week. Jackson knew something was up, but respected her space. On top of her boy drama, she couldn't sleep at night since she's been taken. Now here she was...packing up her shit along with her brothers. Since when was she their housekeeper? Sure, she did their laundry, because for some reason, Sam didn't care how he smelled. Or Dean for that matter. 

Dean came into the motel room, and noticed her packing his stuff. "Hey. Can we talk?" 

"Sure. Hand me those shirts?" she nodded towards the pile of his flannels that were neatly folded. 

"Yeah. Damn these are soft!" Dean exclaimed, feeling the soft material. 

"I know. Fabric softener. Then I hang them out to dry, but put them in when they're damp on air fluff." 

"And you did all mine?" 

"And Sam's. I was tired of you two smelling like a bar or sometimes a barn. What did you want to talk about?" 

"Sam. Something is wrong with him." 

"What do you mean?" 

"When I drank the potion to turn me back into a human, I saw things.' 

"What kind of things?" she asked, putting Dean's jeans into his bag. 

"I saw flashes of that night, when I turned. I saw Sam. He was there... _watching_. Then when I turned, he  _smirked_." 

"Dean...that's a serious accusation. I mean...you're probably his favorite sibling. He would never let you become a monster. Or let me be taken..." she tried to defend him. But everything about that night made sense. When she stood there, before her head got bashed in. She saw Sam. He just stood there. He's been acting differently. 

"You know something is wrong here..." Dean told her. 

"Sam promised to be there for me. He wasn't, was he?" she asked, afraid. 

"No. Either that's Sammy messed up from Hell? Or that's not Sammy all together." 

"If that's not Sammy, then who the hell is it?" she asked. 

"I don't know." 

Cam thought for a moment. "We play it cool. The next chance one of us gets, we call Bobby." 

"Okay." 

The following morning, the drove. Cam made sure to keep an eye on him. Dean looked uncomfortable. They finally got to Illinois, and parked by a hot dog vendor. Sam went to pick up a couple of dogs for them, while Dean pulled out his phone. Cam walked away a bit, looking at Sam. Finding a ladies room, she went in and leaned over the sink. 

"Are you okay?" a woman asked next to her asked. 

"Yeah. It's just stress." 

"Maybe it will help to tell me about it," she smiled, kindly. 

"Well, my brother is a dick, my other brother hates that brother, and I have two guys pawing all over me. One who is the safe choice but I don't really love, and one that will break my heart but can't imagnine my life without. I don't know how to break up with them. 

"Maybe you should just tell them the truth on how you feel. I'm Ashley Frank by the way." 

"Delilah. Thanks for the advice." Then Ashley was gone, and Cam was left alone. Going outside, she found her brothers talking. "So, what we got?" 

"Four people, out of nowhere, all in the last couple of weeks. What do you say?" Sam asked his siblings.  

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan," Dean nodded. 

"Let's go," Cam told them, opening her door. 

Getting in the car, they drove to the most recent victim's sister's house. They stopped somewhere to change into their suits, the boys as FBI agents and Cam as her usual shrink. They were welcomed in by Olivia, the sister. Dean began to roam the house, while Cam and Sam sat down to integrate her. 

"I don't understand. Why would federal investigators be interested in a suicide?" Olivia asked. 

"Well, um... it's a new, more caring administration." 

"Well, I already told the cops. Jane was having a really bad day, so I-I did what any sister would do. I... tried to cheer her up, you know? Told her to hang in there," Olviia told them, twirling her hair. 

"You know what a 'tell' is?" Sam asked Olivia. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Sam..." Cam warned. 

"It's a poker term... for when you're bluffing. Like what you just did with your hair," Sam pointed out. 

"What are you trying to say?" Olivia asked nervous. 

"You're lying," Sam told her forcefully. 

Dean turned in surprise at the force of Sam's inquiry. 

"Sam," Cam snapped. 

"What?!" Olivia asked, scared. 

"Tell us what you did to your sister." 

"Sam! That's enough!" 

Olivia turned to look at Cam for reassurance, before breaking down. "Okay. You're right. I was lying. I wanted to tell her, "I love you. I'm here for you." Oh, but what came out was... "You're a burden. Just kill yourself." Who says that?! I-I-I just couldn't stop!" 

Cam was so furious that she stormed out. Sam and Dean were not that far behind her. She paced back and forth as the talked and walked towards her. 

"See anything in the house?" Sam asked Dean.

"No hex bags, no sulfur, no EMF. You?" 

A tuba and an issue of  _Crochet Today._  So, what, already kinda suicidal?"

"Right, and then big sis's Taxicab Confession sends her over the edge. Question is, what made big sis open her big, fat mouth in the first place?"

"Yeah, that  _is_  the question. Hey, you ready to go?" Sam asked Cam. 

"What the HELL is the matter with you! That poor girl lost her sister, and feels quilt ten fold. I have seen a lot of shit from you Sam...lying behind my back, when I gave you EVERYTHING! I have given up my whole life to raise your ass and all you have ever done is thrown my into the street! I am so sick and tired of this shit! No wonder Dean is my favorite brother, he doesn't let me down like your worthless ass!" Cam's eyes widened, as she clamped her mouth shut. 

"What just happened?" Sam asked. 

"I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me," she apologized. 

"Okay. Lets not piss you off anymore," Dean told her, ushering her to the car. Once they got to their motel, she ran to the bathroom, locking the door. She didn't know what got into her. Maybe whatever happened to Olivia happened to her. Washing her face, she left the bathroom to find Sam gone. 

"Where is the freak?" Cam asked. 

"Harsh, but he went to investigate another one. Dentist drilled his paitent. I told him to go on without me." 

"Stop being a pussy and deal with Sam!" 

"Whoa!" 

"And stop trying trying to contact Lisa. You did a dick move, and now you need to pay the price. I'm going out." 

"O...okay?" Dean asked, confused. 

Cam left and unlocked a car with a screwdriver. Using the same scewdriver, she started the car. Pulling out her phone, she called the familar number. "We need to talk." After setting up a meeting place, she drove until she reached a large clearing. 

"Hey!" Jackson smiled at her. 

"Hey," she sighed. 

"You said we needed to talk?" 

"Yeah...the truth about me is not what you know." 

"What do you mean? I know you. Your name is Campbell Winchester, your parents are Mary and John, your brothers are Sam and Dean, and you love me." 

"My name is Delilah Lewis. My parents were witches who traded their souls for power. My father was possessed at the time of my conception, which makes me half demon. Mary Winchester killed my parents and adopted me and named me Campbell. I'm a witch." 

"Wow...okay. I don't care if your a magical fairy. I still love you." 

"You love me more than I love you," she told him, feeling tears in her eyes. 

"What?" 

"I saw Cas again. He almost died. And I tried to put you in his place. But the truth was that I would just move on from you to the next guy to the next and so on. But Cas...I would never live without him," she told him. "But you are my safe choice." 

"I'm the safe choice," he laughed. "What do you want, Cam?" 

"I don't know. When I'm with you, I feel sparks. But with Cas, there are fireworks," she cried. 

"Listen, Cam. I love you. I want you to be happy, and if that's with him, then I'll back off." 

"I don't know what will make me happy," she admitted. 

"Then I think its for the best if we go our separate ways. There's a reason why hunters don't date. Too complicated," he smiled. 

"I'm so sorry!" she bawled. 

"Don't be. I want us both to be happy. I think its the right thing to do." Jackson took a step forward, kissing her forehead. Jackson got back into his car, and left. Cam got back in her car, and cried. She banged her hands on the steering wheel in anger. Pulling herself together she drove back towards the hotel. When she got back, she grabbed her coat and dragged herself in. Instead of finding Dean, she found Sam. 

"Hey," he greeted. 

"Where's Dean?" she asked, grabbing the gun from her waist bad behind her. 

"He went to scope out the dental hygenist office. He said that you went out. Where did you go?" 

"To break up with Jackson." 

"Oh. Well. I'll be back later." 

Cam ignored him, and closed her eyes. When she woke up, she felt strangely better. "Hey," she greeted Dean as he entered the room. 

"Hey. So I found something..." 

"What did you find?" 

"Horn of Truth. Otherwise know as Gabriel's. Sam said that you broke up with Jackson?" 

"He broke up with me. We agreed that it would be better. " 

"So who are you choosing?" 

"I want to choose Cas. I can't live without him, but I'm afraid that we'll run into the same problems" she told him, grabbing some clothes and going to the bathroom.  SlippING on a white tanktop, along with her favorite pink, white, and blue flannel. She put on her shorts, and her cowboy boots, Cam left the bathroom, and sat next to Dean. Grabbing a clip, she pulled part of her hair back up and out of her face. 

"You sure you're okay?" Dean asked. 

"You ever love somebody so much that it hurts you to be apart? Like, being without them, you know that something is missing. You see them, and it's like the dark clouds part, and your so much happier than you were."

"Like a soulmate," Dean nodded. 

"Yeah." 

 

"Whiskey?" Dean asked. 

"Please," she sighed. Dean poured herself a glass, then himself one sitting one. "So what's up with this horn?" 

"Whoever has it can compel someone to tell the truth." 

"Like me?" 

Dean looked at her. "Yeah. Exactly like you..." 

"Castiel? Hello? Possible loose nuke down here, angelic weapon. Kinda your department. You hear that, Cas?" Dean shouted to the sky. 

"Hello, Dean. Campbell," Cas greeted. 

"Are you kidding me? I have been on red alert about Sam, and you come for some stupid  _horn?!"_ Dean questioned, angry. 

"You asked me to be here, and I came." 

"I -- I've been asking you to be here for days, you dick!" 

"Dean..." Cam sighed.  _Here we go, again._ "Cas, what Dean means, that something is happening to Sam, and you come because of a stupid horn." 

"I didn't come about Sam because I have nothing to offer about Sam," Cas told her, truthfully. 

"Well, that's great, because for all we know, he's just gift wrap for Lucifer," Cam told him. 

"No, he's... he's not Lucifer." Cas grabbed to bottle of whiskey. 

"And how do you know that?" Dean asked. 

Cas refilled Dean and Campbell's glasses. "If Lucifer escaped the cage, we'd feel it."

"What's wrong with him?" Cam asked. 

"I don't know. I'm sorry." 

"What happened to you, Cas? You used to be human, or at least like one," Dean questioned. Dean looked at his sister. She wouldn't take him back if he acted like this. 

"I'm at war. Certain... regrettable things are now required of me.: 

"And Gabriel's Horn of Truth? That's a real thing?" 

"You've seen it?" 

"We think it's in town. Something's forcing people..." Cas left with the sound of fluttering. "Oh, well, you're welcome!" 

Cam rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her drink while Dean did the same. Then Cas returned behind them. "It isn't the Horn of Truth." 

"What are you talking about? You were gone for like two seconds. Where did you look?" Dean asked. 

"Everywhere." 

"Right. Well, nice seeing you, anyway." 

"Wait!" Cam called out. Cas turned her direction. "Me and Jackson are over." 

"That's fantastic" Cas nodded. 

"Yeah. So if you ever get a free moment, we can have dinner?" 

"I would enjoy that. Dean?" 

"What?"

"About your brother. I... I don't know what's wrong with him, but I do want to help. I'll make inquiries." Cas disappeared. 

"Yeah. Thanks." 

"I wanted to fuck him right here..." Cam trailed off. 

"Great," Dean sighed, taking another drink. "Well then..." 

"Where are you going?" 

"Out for a drink," Dean told her, grabbing his coat and keys. 

"Your going to get liver cancer!" she hollared out as he closed the door. Cam sat a moment, before going to follow him. "Hey wait up!" 

"Wanna join?" he asked. 

"Yep," she shivered, placing her hand around his arm. Cam smiled as they strolled to the bar. "This is nice. I missed this. I missed you," she told him. 

"I missed you, too," Dean smiled. When they got to the bar, Dean found a couple of stools for them, sitting down at the counter. "Two please," he told the bartender. 

Cam threw hers back, and looked around. "I miss my bar," she told her brother. 

 _"...Consumers from predatory prices. Here's the facts,"_ a familar voice said over the TV. 

"Hey!" Cam exclaimed. "I know her! I met her in the bathroom! Ashley Frank!" 

"Exciting," Dean sighed, taking his shot. 

"Another one?" the bartender asked. 

"Uh, no, thanks. I'm working."

Cam rolled her eyes, and ordered a fruity drink, sucking it down the straw. Dean's phone began to ring. "Hey...maybe it's Mr. Hyde." 

"Hey, what's up? You're on speaker." 

" _All the bodies are gone,_ " Sam told them. 

"What do you mean, they just vanished?"

_"That's what the coroner said. But I got a lead. One of the missing bodies, she died a whole week before everybody else."_

"Suicide?" Cam asked. 

_"Reported as a car accident, but no reason it couldn't have been."_

"So then that would make her our patient zero, right?"

_"I'm thinking maybe. Whatever got this whole curse thing rolling started with her. I'm at her place now, corner of Burnham and 159th."_

"Yeah, give me 10," Dean told him, hanging up. Dean rubbed that little area between his eyes. 

"You know what? He'll have that other one," Cam told the bartender. 

"Cam..." Dean sighed. 

"Shut up and drink it. Make that one for me." 

Dean continued to rub his eyes. "You okay?"

"No, not really." 

 _"I talked to local experts to bring you the truth,"_ Ashley Frank reported from the TV. 

"On me. Anything else I can get you two anything else?" the bartender asked, setting down two shots. Cam picked hers up and drowned it. 

"I'd just like the freakin' truth," Dean told her, draining his shot. "But I'll settle for another one." 

"Sometimes I think I can't get pregnant 'cause God knows my marriage is a sham. Why'd I say that? I mean, I've been snorting oxy all day. Why'd I say  _that?"_

Cam and Dean looked up at her. "I'm pretty sure we know," Cam told her. 

"Cam?!" Dean asked, slightly uncomfortable. 

"I'm already telling the truth! Why do you think I broke up with Jackson!? God, you're so dumb sometimes! No wonder you didn't go to college!" 

"Really, Cam?!" 

"I'm sorry, you're right. Let's just get out of here." She grabbed her coat, while Dean grabbed his. 

"I've got to go. Thank you," Dean told the bartender, throwing money on the counter. 

Cam grabbed his arm, and led him out, walking by a patron. 

"I'm sitting like this so you'll look at my breasts. I just bought them. I need a  _lot_  of attention," she told Dean, smiling. 

"Good luck with that." Dean stole another peek, while Cam tugged at him. 

"Come on! Horny bastard..." she mumbled. 

They continued to walk back to the Impala, while Dean pulled out the phone, dialing Bobby, and putting it on speaker phone. 

"Hey, Bobby. What's up?" Cam smiled. 

"Hey, anything you're itchin' to tell me?: Dean asked. 

_"Not really. Sorry to disappoint."_

"Ah, that's all right. I'm just testing a theory."  

_"Well, I'm here hittin' the books while drinking a nice glass of milk, while watching 'Tori & Dean.'" _

"Wait, what?" Cam smirked. 

"Wh-- wait, w-who and Dean?" Dean asked, confused. 

_"Tori Spelling. I'm a huge fan. Girl's a real talent."_

"Oh, I guess it does work over the phone," Dean muttered to himself. 

_"You know what else? I get a pedicure once in a while -- this nice Vietnamese joint."_

"Okay. Okay, please stop," Dean begged. 

"No, no. Keep going. I wanna see where this goes," Cam laughed. 

_"This one gal, Nhung Phuong -- her name means 'velvet Phoenix.' Tiny thing, but the grip on her. She starts on my toes, and I feel like I am gonna --"_

"Whoa, whoa! Hey, come on, ma-- now I'm scarred for life. Thank you," Dean groaned. 

 _"I never told anyone that. Why am I telling_ you? _Maybe 'cause you're my favorite, second to Cam. Although, Sam's a better hunter. Lately, anyway."_ There was a pause before Bobby said, " _Whoa. Why the hell_ am  _I tellin' you this?!"_

"Because I'm cursed. And so is Cam." 

"Cursed?" 

"Yes."

"How is it... that half the time you clean a mess, you end up dirty?" 

"That's an excellent question, Bobby," Cam told him. 

"Actually, this might be the best thing that's happened to me in a while." 

_"What do you mean? Dean... Dean, what damn fool move are you about to --"_

"I gotta go," Dean told Bobby. 

_"Okay.But did you know my first girlfriend turned out to be a --"_

"No, no! Mnh-mnh. Mnh-mnh," Dean hung up. 

Cam followed him into the Impala. "Dean, what are you planning?" 

Dean ignored her, and pressed a button on his phone, holding it against his ear. 

"Sam, it's me. Listen, I'm on my way to you, but if you get this before then, give me a call back. There's a few things I want to ask you." 

"Dean, no!" Cam told him, as they drove to the hotel. 

"Why not, Cam?" 

"Because, these things are private! What are you going to do if he tells you something you don't like?" 

"That's easy. I'll put a bullet through his skull." 

"Dean! Do you hear yourself? We don't know what we're up against!" 

"Tell me the truth, Cam." 

"What truth?" 

"You and Sam were talking the other day. Something about your heritage. Before I left, I saw you burn a manuscript of Chucks. What's so dangerous about you? When I was a vampire, I smelled something different in your blood. It smelled different than Sam's or Samuel's. So what are you?" Cam felt the truth fly up to her brain, but she clamped her mouth shut. It was like something was knocking on her brain. Using her mental block, she slammed the door. "Yeah, it looks like I can't trust you or Sam." 

They reached the motel, and Cam stormed out. "You want the truth, Dean?! You are so fucked up that you push every good thing away! And one day, you'll end up alone without me, or Sam, or Bobby, or even Cas!" Cam walked into the hotel and slammed the door. 

Sighing, she took the car she stole earlier and drove to where Sam was. But before she did that, she grabbed her glock, and extra bullets, stashing them into her jean jacket. Once she got there, she saw no sign of Dean. "Sammy?!" she called out. 

"Upstairs!" he called out. "What's up?" 

"I broke things off with Jackson." 

"Oh, wow. You okay?" Sam sounded strange. 

"Yea," Cam nodded, following him down the stairs. "Sam..." she began. 

Then Dean appeared. "Hey, where you been? I found something," Sam told him. 

"It can wait. We got to talk." 

"Dean...think very carefully what you're doing here," Cam warned, reaching for her gun, staying behind Sam. 

"Yeah. What's up?" 

Sam and Dean walked back downstairs, while Dean turned, and saw a flash of purple and white. "There's a few things I want to ask you, and, uh, you're gonna tell me the truth." 

"Uh, yeah, Dean. Of course. What are you talking about? Whoa. Are you saying  _you're..."_

"I asked for the truth. And you know what? I'm getting it. So, like I said, I have a few questions for  _you_. When that vamp attacked me, why did you just stand there?" Dean questioned.

Sam stopped, and turned to face him. Cam saw his big puppy dog eyes. "I-I didn't. I froze." 

"You froze. You have been Terminator since you got back." 

"I don't know. Shock? And then it was too late. I feel terrible about it. Believe me. Dean... I can't lie here. Do you really think I would let something like that happen on  _purpose?_  You're my  _brother._  H-how could you even --Then Cam was taken! I didn't know who to choose!" 

Cam glared at Dean, and tucked the gun back into the waist band of her shorts. 

"Okay. Okay. Sorry. I...I thought -- I thought I saw something. I... I guess I was wrong. It's just been a really, really bad day.' 

"Hey. It's okay. I got your back, all right? I always have." 

"Thanks, Sammy. By the way, what is up with Cam?" he asked. 

"Nothing. She's human," Sam told him. 

Cam's eyes widened in shock as what he just said. Sam continued to walk down the stairs.

Cam's heart pounded as she followed her brothers.  _He lied! He fucking lied! He must have lied to Dean about what he just said._ "Hey. I'm pretty cold. I'm going to head back and put on some jeans. I'll talk to you later," she told her brothers. It wasn't a lie. She was cold, and planned on returning to put on jeans once her brothers were situated. 

"Okay. We'll meet you back there," Sam told her. 

Running out to her car, she gunned it, before running into her hotel room, pulling out her phone. "Cas...it's Cam. Something is off about Sam. Long story short, Dean is now cursed  and people tell him the truth. But when he asked about me, Sam lied. He said I was human. And the thing is Cas, I'm not human. My father is Crowley. I'm like Jesse. I don't care if you never want to be with me again, but that thing is NOT my brother!" Hanging up, she grabbed a pair of jeans, and grabbed her wallet before heading out. Stopping at an ammunition store, she grabbed her gun and strolled in. 

"May I help you?" the man in a ball cap asked. 

"Yes. I need some bullets that will do some real damage with this gun," she told him, laying her gun down on the counter so he could see it. 

"What are you hunting?" 

"Big prey..." 

Once she got what she needed, Cam drove around, finding a park. Swinging on the swing, she closed her eyes for a moment, mentally sceaming. She contined to drive around the town until the boys called her to tell her what their findings were. Ashley Frank was a goddess, and they were on the menu. Sighing, she headed towards the TV station, where the Impala pulled up next to her. 

Ditching her car, she hopped in the back with Sam and Dean. "So we trailing her?" she asked. 

"Yeah. Where you've been all night?" Dean asked. 

"Buying more ammo, then taking some me time," she told him. 

"Oh," Dean nodded. They followed Ashley to a modest looking home. 

"Ready?" Dean asked, holding up three knives. 

"Yeah." 

"And that's...?' 

"Dog's blood." 

Cam leaned up to stare at the jar with a red liquid. 

"Do I even want to know where you got that?" Dean asked. 

"Probably not." 

"Ugh." Sam dipped the knives in the blood, then handed them out. "All right, let's do this." 

Walking into the house, Cam was a creature walk by. "Cat..." she pointed her knife, at the direction the cat was going. They followed the Cat downstairs, where it jumped up and licked at a bloody, mutilated human corpse. Cam's mouth shot open in shock at another gutted torso, and the body of the dentist. 

"You came for dinner," Ashley Frank, aka Veritas grinned. A fight ensured, ending with the boys tied to a post, and Cam hanging from a hook with ropes around her wrist. Dean was concinous. "Mm. Sit tight," she pointed to the corpse. "You're up next." Cam watched in fear as the goddess tore the dentist's tongue out with a pair of pliers. "The tongue... is the tastiest part. It's where the lies roll off." She took a bite as Cam and Dean looked away. "Mmm. Mmm! I cannot  _wait_  to eat yours. I mean, I've seen liars before, but you three? Gold standard. How is the boy trouble, sweetie?" she asked, Cam smelling her. 

"Taken care off," she replied. 

"You still got some lies in there, don't you? All three of you..." 

"Point of professional pride," Dean told her, trying to get her away from Cam. 

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, Dean. You know what happens when you base your life on lies, right? The truth comes along and... So, while you've still got your tongue, God knows you've got an earful." 

"Get away from him! Touch my brother and I will end you!" Cam sneered, throwing her body against the hook. She heard a creak and thanked Cas. 

"I think it's your turn to spill some. How 'bout we play a little truth or truth? What should we ask Dean first, hmm? Something... Personal about you? (looks at SAM) Hey, Dean, I'm curious. What do you really feel about your brother?" 

"Better now. As of yesterday, I wanted to kill him in his sleep." Sam was surpised at the answer. 

"And you, Campbell? That is your name right? Two people living in one body." 

"I'm afraid of him," Cam told her, tears falling down her cheeks. 

"I thought he was a monster. But now I think..." Dean continued. 

"Now you think what?"

"He's just acting like me." 

"What do you mean?"

"It's the gig. You're covered in blood until you're covered in your own blood. Half the time, you're about to die. Like right now. I told myself I wanted out... that I wanted a  _family."_

"But you were lying." 

"No. But what I'm good at... is slicing throats. I ain't a father. I'm a killer. And there's no changing that. I know that  _now."_

Veritas patted Dean on the shoulder, before grabbing a knife and trailed it down, Cam's face. "How does this make you feel knowing that it will always be those two against you?" 

"Leave her out of this!" Dean yelled. 

"Quiet! You had your turn!" she yelled at Dean. Veritas turned back towards Cam. 

"It makes me angry," Cam shook, letting her anger get the better of her. 

"How?" 

"They left me. Dean went on without me, and Sam never came back. They left me alone! I was scared and sad, and you two left me alone! You think that I don't feel?! But I do! I wish that Mary killed me that night, so I would be with people that accept me! And by the way, Dean! Sam lied! I'm not human! I'm half demon, like Jesse! Crowley possessed my father, and I was conceived!" she spat out. 

Dean looked on at her in shock, while Veritas grinned and walked towards Sam. "So, Sam walking back into your life must have been a relief. Hmm? Mallory to your Mickey. And how do you feel about the band getting back together? Hmm, Sam?" 

"Look... what we do... is hard." 

Dean looked around and saw the hook that Cam was hanging off her. Cam was squirming, trying to get away. It was about to come down. 

"But...we watch out for each other. All three of us." 

Dean caught Cam's attention, and motioned to her wrist. Cam nodded, and used her telepathy to untwist the bolts holding her wrists to the hook. Dean then turned towards Sam, his eyes communicating a plan. 

"And that's what's important. And that's it. That's the truth."

"No. No, it's  _not,"_ Veritas said, confused. 

"You said yourself -- I can't lie."

"How are you doing that? That's not possible. You're  _lying_  to me!" 

"No, I'm not!"

"What are you?" Veritas turned towards Dean and Campbell. "What is he?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Really? I doubt that. I doubt anything that comes out of your mouth right now. You're not human." 

"Told you," Cam told Dean, remembering Sam lying to the both of them. 

"What?" Dean asked, his eyes widening. 

"You didn't know that? Now,  _that_  I believe." 

Sam sprung free from the ropes, tossing a knife to Dean. Cam finally got free from the hook, and said a quick spell unbinding her wrists. Sam rushed at her with a blood-soaked knife, but Veritas began to beat him back with a series of punches. Cam's eyes went black, and threw a hand up to toss her back as she began to choke Sam. Dean managed to cut through his hooks, grabbing the hook that Cam was previously hung from. Dean impaled Veritas through the bacK. Cam backed up as her human face turned into a monstrous one. While she was distracted, Sam plunged the dog's blood-soaked knife into her heart. The now dead goddess fell into the basin. 

Cam watched carefully as Sam stood up. Dean watched him, gripping the knife tighter. "Who. The  _hell._ Are you?" Dean sneered.

"Dean, it's me. Cam, tell him!" Sam pleaded. 

Cam used her demon powers to search within him. She was right. He was not human. She was more human than he was.  "You are  _not_  my brother." 

"Just listen." 

"Dean," Cam attempted to calm him down. 

"What are you?!" Dean yelled, backing him into the basin. 

"I'm me, Dean. Look, please, just let me explain. Cam?" 

"Why the hell should we believe anything you say?" Dean asked. 

"Okay, okay. You want the truth? Here it is. Here it is. God's honest. She was right. There's something wrong with me, really wrong. I've known it for a while. I lied to you. Yeah. And...I let you get turned by that vamp. Because I  _knew there was a cure, Dean_ , and we  _needed_  in that nest! And I knew you could handle it! And I let Cam be taken. I knew you would go after her!" 

"You broke your promise," Cam told him, reaching her gun. 

"Handle it?! I could've died! I could've killed Ben. Cam could've died!" 

"And that should stop me cold. But I -- I just don't  _feel_  it." 

"You what?" 

"Ever since I came back, I am a-a better hunter than I've ever been! Nothing scares me anymore! 'Cause I can't  _feel_  it. I don't know what's wrong with me. I think... I need help." 

 Cam gripped her gun tighter while Dean turned back then forward. Dean hesitated, before punching Sam. Sam fell back by the force, while Dean set upon him. "Dean!" Cam cried out. "Stop! You'll kill him!" Dean kept going. Then a gunshot rang out. 


	7. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during episode 7 of season 6.

Dean stopped throwing his punches when he heard the gunshot. Turning around, he saw Cam with her gun pointed towards the ceiling, her breathing echoing his. Standing up, Dean faced his sister, who lowered her gun to her side. Tears dripped down her cheeks. "You gonna shoot me, Cammie?" Dean sneered. 

"You needed to stop!" 

"Why?! He let me get turned! I could've killed someone...like Lisa or Ben! You could've died! That's not Sammy! It's just an empty shell! The Sammy I knew, he would never do that!" 

"Don't you think I know that?!" Cam cried out. "You think I wanted this to happen?! I love Lisa! She's like a sister to me! And I treated Ben like a nephew. But despite everything that is Sam's body, and there's a possibility to fucking bring him back!" Cam yelled at him. "So stop fucking sulking!" 

Dean looked at her, then looked at Sam's unconscious body. "What do we do now?" he asked. 

"We take him away to a safe place, where we call Cas and find out what the hell is wrong with him!" Dean nodded, and they got to work. Cam and Dean together lifted Sam up. Cam took his feet and Dean got his upper body. "Jesus! What is he made of? Bricks?!" 

"Careful!" Dean told her as they banged his head on the door. They got him to the car, where Cam sat on the front bench seat with Dean. Dean started the car, and began to drive down the highway. The tension and silence was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. "Does he know?" Dean asked. 

"No. Only you, me, Sam, Chuck, and Cas." 

"Cas cool with it?" 

"I don't know. I just told him. Probably not." 

"Fuck, Cam..." 

"I know. I'm unholy, I'm the epitome of evil, I am Lucifer's bitch, the Princess of Hell, take your pick of names. Plus I'm a witch." 

"Jesse wasn't like that. He was just a confused kid." 

"And I'm a grown woman. Fuck Dean, I'm 32 years old! I know what I'm doing!" 

"Well, the angels haven't smited you yet." 

"That's because God knows! That's what Chuck told me. God realized that I could ruin his plan for the Apocalypse. But he saw humanity in my heart. I was innocent. He thought I could show Lucifer humanity. What a joke that was." 

"You do have humanity. You kept me and Sammy sane for many years. Even Dad. You would clean him up, take care of us when he got into one of his moods." 

"I love you too Dean." 

Dean nodded, and turned into a hotel. "Stay here. I'll go check us in."Cam nodded, and waited until Dean returned to get out of the car, Together, they carried Sam into the room, placing him into a chair. Cam grabbed a rope from her bag, and watched as it coiled around him like a snake, interwining around him, keeping up secure. "Cool," Dean nodded. 

"It's a Celtic spell. I've been exploring different spells. I mean, who else is going to each me. I can't join a coven." 

"So you going to the dark side?" 

"No. Just been exploring my powers. Being alone has taught me a lesson. The only one I can trust is me." 

"You saying you can't trust me?" 

"You left me Dean. All I had was the Bar and my magic. Judging my magic, I can do twice as much as Demon Blood Sam could. Even more than Jesse. I've really got the knack of nonverbal spells down." 

"So your like Sabrina the Teenage Witch now?" 

"Kinda. Okay. Let's find out how to fix our brother." 

"CAS! WE NEED YOU! IT'S SAM! HEADS UP, HE LOOKS LIKE SHIT!" Dean screamed to the ceiling. 

"Shush! People are sleeping, you know!" Cam told him. 

"Dean, Campbell," Cas nodded to the feuding siblings, turning to stare at Sam. Sam began to come to, grunting and groaning. "You're right. He looks terrible." Sam groaned once again. "You did this?" Cas asked Dean. 

"Cas? What's -- " Sam grunted, struggling. "Let me go." 

"Has he been feverish?" Cas asked Cam and Dean. 

"Have you?" Dean questioned Sam. 

"No. Why?" 

"Is he speaking in tongues?" Cas asked Cam and Dean once again, before turning to Sam. "Are you speaking in tongues?" 

"No. What are you... Are you diagnosing me?" 

"You better hope he can," Dean threatened. 

"Dean. Cool it," Cam warned. 

"You really think that this is --" Sam began. 

"What, you think that there's a clinic out there for people who just pop out of hell wrong? He asks, you answer! Then you shut your hole. You got it?" Dean asked. 

"How much do you sleep?" Cas questioned Sam. 

"I don't." 

That got Cam's attention. "At all?" 

"Not since I got back." 

"And it never occurred to you that there might be something off about that?!" Dean yelled. 

"Of course it did, Dean. I-I just never told you." 

"What?" 

"Sam... What are you feeling now?" Cas asked. 

Sam scoffed. "I feel like my nose is broken." 

"No, that's a physical sensation. How do you feel?" 

"Well, I think --" 

_"Feel."_

"I... don't know," Sam answered, truly thinking. Cas nodded and began to undo his belt. "What? Uh..." 

"This will be unpleasant," Cas told him, sliding his belt through the loops of his trousers. Folding it in half he held it out by Sam's mouth. 

"What --" 

"Bite down on this. If there's someplace that you find soothing, you should go there. In your mind," Cas warned. 

Sam took the belt in his mouth, and waited. Cas then stuck his hand inside of his chest. Sam screamed into the scrap of leather at the intrusion. As Cas felt around, Sam's screams turned into gasps, then to groans, then back to gasps as Cas withdrew his hand. Sam was breathing heavily trying to adjust his body after having the angels hand inside of him. 

 

"Did you find anything?" Dean asked. 

"No." 

"So that's good news?" Dean asked. 

"I'm afraid not. Physically, he's perfectly healthy." 

"Then what?" 

"It's his soul. It's gone," Cas told them. 

Cam groaned, rubbing the spot between her eyes. "I knew he was missing something!" 

"Um... I'm s-- I'm sorry. One more time, like I'm 5. What do you mean, he's got no --" Dean stuttered. 

"Somehow, when Sam was resurrected, it was without his soul," Cam explained, rolling her eyes. 

"So, where is it?" 

"My guess is... Still in the cage with Michael and Lucifer," Cas told him. 

"So, is he even still Sam?" 

"Well, you pose an interesting philosophical question." 

"Well, then, just get it back." 

"Dean." 

"Well, you pulled me out." 

"It took several angels to rescue you, and you weren't nearly as well guarded. Sam's soul is in Lucifer's cage. There's a difference, a big difference. It's not possible." 

"Okay, well, there's got to be a way," Cam told them, sitting on one of the beds, thinking. 

"So, are you gonna untie me?" Sam asked his siblings. 

"No," Dean and Cam answered, simultaneously. 

"Listen, I'm not gonna --" 

"Sam, how the hell are we even supposed to let you out of this room?" Dean asked. 

"You guys, I'm not some psycho. I didn't want you two to get hurt. I was just trying to stop the vamps." Sam sighed. "I'm sorry. It won't ever happen again. Please let me go." 

"You're kidding, right?" Dean asked. 

"Well, what are you gonna do, just keep me locked up in here forever?" 

"You say that like it's a bad thing." 

"Okay, fine, look, I get it. I get it, Dean. I was wrong. But I'm telling you I-I'm trying to get right. It's still me." 

"Is it?" 

"Yes. So just let me go." 

"No way in hell." 

Sam sighed again. "I didn't want it to come to this. You're not gonna hold me, Dean -- Not here, not in a panic room, not anywhere. You're stuck with the soulless guy, so you might as well work with me." 

"He can't, but I can. You wanna try me Sammy?" Cam questioned, placing her hands on his thighs, and leaning close to his face. "Since you fell into that Hell Hole, I have gotten a lot stronger. I can do things you couldn't even do while you were on the juice. I'm the spawn of Hell." 

"Cam...you know that we work better as a team. Let's fix this," Sam pleaded. 

"Dean?" Cam asked, leaning away from Sam. 

"I'm gonna be watching every move you make," Dean sighed, defeated. 

"Fine. Sounds about right to me." 

"Cas, clean him up. Cam, unite him." Cas placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, while Cam snapped her fingers, letting the ropes fall away from him. "All right, if we're gonna figure out what happened to your soul, then we need to find who yanked you out. You say you don't know?:

Sam shook his head. "No idea." 

"Then we start a list. If it's so hard to spring someone out of the box, then who's got that kind of muscle?" Dean asked Cas. 

"I don't know. You have no memory of your resurrection?" Cas asked Sam. 

"I woke up in a field. That's all I got.

"No clues? None?" 

"I've got one." 

"Samuel. I say it's time to pay Gramps a visit," Cam nodded. 

"We need to talk," Cas told her. 

"Uh...okay. We'll meet you at the Compound. You two take your time..." Dean told them, pulling Sam away, and out towards the car. 

Cam watched as her brothers disappeared, while she faced Cas. "So...you wanted to talk? Then talk." 

"You're a Hell Spawn. An Anti-Christ." 

"I know. So you going to kill me like you did to Jesse? I know what I'm doing unlike him." 

"I would never lay a hand to you," Cas told her, stepping closer to her, placing his hands on her face. 

"I don't need you or them to protect me anymore. I'm not a little girl." 

"I know your not." 

"If we're going to do this again, we have to be equals," Cam told him, undoing his tie. 

"Ok." 

"No. I mean it," she told him, undoing his shirt, and pushing it off his body, along with his coat. Cas looked at her in admiration. "Promise me," she told him, pushing him on his knees. 

"I promise. I, Castiel...Angel of Thursday, promise to you...Campbell Delilah Winchester...to be your equal. My hand will never stray to harm you, nor will anybody from Heaven. As long as I exist..." 

Campbell breathed heavy, impacted on his words. Looking at the clock above Cas's head, she took off her flannel and her tank. "We have some time," she breathed, falling on her knees, kissing him. Cas ran his hands up and down her sides, pulling her closer to him. Cas fell on his back, and Cam took the opportunity to undo his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down. "You're so beautiful," she whispered. 

Cas's hands moved to her jeans, undoing them hastily. Once they were off, he slid into her warm heat, groaning at the touch of her. Cam gasped, placing her hands on his shoulders of leverage as she began to move up and down, rolling her hips. Cas closed his eyes, feeling the bolts of pleasure. He missed being human, and feeling all the pleasure a woman could offer him, especially Cam, but partial was better than nothing at all. Cam's breathes quickened, as she moved faster, her blonde hair falling in her face. Her knees were getting red from the carpet, but she didn't care. She was taking her frustration out on the angel below her. Cas groaned even louder as he felt her walls tighten around his member. 

Cam closed her eyes as the feeling of Cas moving inside of her. His hands gripped her thighs tight. Moving a hand over his heart, she dug her nails in as he thrust-ed up into that one spot inside of there. "THERE!" she gasped. Cas barely heard her, but kept hitting that one spot, until he could hear her heart rate pick up pace. "CAS!" she screamed out, feeling the rubber band inside her snap. "FUCKING HELL!" 

"Cam!" Cas groaned, letting his release empty inside of her. 

"FUCK!" Cam repeated, falling apart again. Once she calmed down, she rolled off of him, and pushed her damp hair out of her eyes. Cas laid there, barely breathless staring at the ceiling. Sitting up, Cam ran her hands through the dried drops of blood on his chest. "I forgot how fast you heal." 

"I did as well. The only thing that can hurt me is a Demon or an Angel Blade." 

Cam sat up straighter, looking into his eyes. "You have to defeat Raphael. The Apocalypse can't start again. And you can't die." 

"i will try my hardest." 

"You better. I can't lose you. I tried to picture my life without you, Cas. There is none." Cam closed her eyes, and kissed him. "I love you." 

"And I you," he responded, kissing her again. A beeping sound came from Cam's phone. 

Groaning, she grabbed it, and looked at the text. "They're almost to the compound. I'm going to go wash up, and get dressed." Cam stood up, grabbing a pair of blue jeans, a purple flowy tank, and her jean jacket, and headed to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, she dressed again, and quickly donned her boot socks, and combat boots. Pulling her hair into a pony, she looked at her boyfriend who was dressed. "Ready to meet more of my family?" 

Cas nodded, and grabbed her hand, taking them to the Campbell compound. 

"Well, recap it for our wingman," Cam heard Dean say. 

Suddenly the appeared in front of her brothers, cousin, and grandfather. 

"This Castiel? You're scrawnier than I pictured," Samuel nodded. 

"This is a vessel. My true form is approximately the size of your Chrysler building." 

"And trust me grandpa. Looks can be decieving," Campbell smirked, watching her grandfather's face turn green. 

"All right, all right, quit bragging. So, you were dead, and..." 

"And, pow, I was on Elton ridge. Don't know how. Don't know why. I got nothing to hide, guys." 

"Well, you mind if Cas here double-checks?" 

Cas stepped forward, placing his hand inside of Samuel's chest, feeling around.

Samuel screamed at the intrusion, as Sam tried to calm him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay." 

"What the hell?" Christian asked, as Cas withdrew his hand. 

"Angel cavity search." 

"It's a bitch," Cam told him, standing back near Cas. 

"I'm fine, Christian. Just give us a minute," Samuel told him. 

"But --" 

"Just give us a minute." 

Christian turned away, closing the door behind him. 

Samuel turned back to his three grandchildren and their angel pet, breathing heavy. "What the hell was that about?" 

"His soul is intact," Cas told the three Winchesters. 

"What? Of course I have a -- What's going on, Sam?" Samuel asked. 

"Whatever dragged me out... left a piece behind."  Samuel groaned. "Did you know?" 

"No, but I... I knew it was something. I... You're a hell of a hunter, Sam, but... the truth is, sometimes you scare me. So, what's the deal here? How do we fix this? How do we get his soul back?" 

"We don't know yet, but we have to," Cam told him. 

"Well, I'm here to help, of course. What leads you working?" 

"A bunch of dead ends and you," Sam told him. 

"Well, then, we'll just have to dig." 

"Cam, Sam, Dean... I have to get back," Cas told the three Winchesters, squeezing Cam's hand. 

"You're leaving?" 

"I'm in the middle of a civil war." 

"You better tear the attic up, find something to help Sam." 

"Of course. Your problems always come first. I'll be in touch." Cas looked at Cam, who quickly kissed him, passionalty. Pulling away. She looked into his eyes quickly, reminding him of his promise to her. Nodding, Cas let go of her hand, vanishing. 

"Would've asked him to stick around for a beer. Gave him a talking to about being with one of my granddaughters." 

"Dean and Sam beat you to it," Cam told him. 

"So, what's with the book club outside?" Dean asked. 

"Putting together a hunt," Samuel answered. 

"That's a lot of guys for one hunt."

"You found him, didn't you?" Sam asked, excited. 

"Who?" Dean asked. 

"He's got a lead on the alpha vamp." 

Cam looked over at Samuel. "Do you?" 

"Maybe. Yeah," he chuckled. 

"How'd you track him down?" Dean asked. 

"We're good." 

"That's all I get? 'We're good'?" 

"When's the run?" Sam asked. 

"Dawn." 

"You didn't call me? Why?" 

"'Cause of me and Cam. You don't trust me very much, do you? Especially when it comes to big game like this. And Cam is basically on the other team," Dean told Sam, looking at Samuel, challenging him. Cam smirked. Of course she knew that Samuel didn't trust her. Hell, she didn't trust herself most of the time. But she was one good hunter and so was Dean. 

"That's not true." 

"Okay, well, then, we're in." 

"No offense, but --" 

"So you don't trust us," Cam smirked, swinging herself up onto a table. 

"No, I just don't know the two of you. Not like I know Sam." 

"All right. You call the plays. 100%. I'm here to listen." 

Samuel chuckled. "Since when?" 

"Big daddy bloodsucker? I ain't gonna miss that. But this is your deal. Okay? I get it. I'll follow your lead. I trust you." 

"And you?" 

"Even though I think this is bullshit, I guess I can play from the defense," Cam rolled her eyes. 

Later that night, Dean stood by the Impala, talking to his siblings. 

"I don't trust him. Dude's hiding something." 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"I can feel it. And if you weren't Robo-Sam, you'd feel it, too. " 

"Huh," Sam smirked. 

"What?" 

"Just...You. Saying you don't trust family." 

"I feel it too, Sam," Cam told him, wrapping a hex bag together with twine. 

"Look, we hang close, we blend in, we see what we can pick up." 

"You think Samuel's connected to this whole soul thing?" 

"I still think he's the only lead we got. Cam what are you doing?" 

"Providing us with some magical back up," she told them, holding up three hex bags connected to a long piece of string. 

"Wow! This is like some top grade, A plus shit. What's in it?" Sam asked. 

"Vervain, and Chrysanthemum. Protection from Vampires, and strength. I made it look like a bracelet." 

"Clever," Dean smiled, as he held out his wrist for her to tie it on. Sam mirrored his actions, then took hers to tie it on Cam's wrist. 

Soon her brothers walked away, leaving her alone. Undoing her hair, she braided it into a side pony, and grabbed her machete and her knife holster. Placing her silver daggers into the correct pocket of her belt, before checking her gun, and placing it in holster, followed by her machete. 

"Nice weapons," Gwen smiled. 

"Thanks. The gun was a gift from Bobby. The knifes were from Dean on my 21st birthday, and the Machete was from my dad the same year on Christmas." 

"They're so shiny." 

"Yeah. Haven't used them much. But no time like the present right?" 

Gwen nodded and followed her around to the passenger side where she pulled out some cash, and a couple of cards, and a cell phone. "Whats that for?" 

"My dad always taught me to be prepared. And that means having some cash for some medical supplies, insurance cards for major injuries, IDs, and a burner phone for absolute emergencies. And since my Dad, or one of my bozo brothers always forgot, that fell on me. I guess it's a habit." 

As Cam leaned down to to tuck the things into her boot, her head moved down, revealing the tattoo on her neck. "You have a tattoo?!" 

"It's an anti-possession tattoo. I had one on my back, but a douche bag angel cleansed me of them. So I got another one." 

"Cool," Gwen smiled, feeling a tab bit envious of the other woman. 

Soon, night fell into dawn and the armada of hunters moved out, the Winchesters in their own car. Once they got to their destination, they got out and formed a huddle. "The house is just over the hill. About a dozen vamps and the alpha. We got one shot at this son of a bitch," Samuel told the group. "Christian, take flank. The rest of you are with me and Sam. Dean, Cam, Gwen... hang back, sweep any stragglers we flush out. Problem, Dean?" 

"No, sir." 

"I'm in the rear with the rejects?" Gwen asked, pissed. 

"Excuse me?" Cam asked, crossing her arms. 

"All right, let's go." 

"Don't worry. It's fine," Sam shrugged. 

"No, nothing's fine. You're not fine. Go. Go," Dean told him, annoyed, walking away. 

Sam looked on him, confused. Cam sighed, and turned to him. "Just go Sammy. He'll calm down eventually. Be safe." 

"You too," Sam nodded, walking away. Cam stood away from Gwen and Dean, annoyed at Gwen for calling them rejects. Suddenly she heard movement in the trees around her. Backing up, she stood near her brother and cousin, as they listened to branches snapping. Gwen drew her machete, slicing off a vamps head. 

 

"You're welcome." Suddenly gun shots erupted from the house. Dean took off running. "We're supposed to wait here!" Gwen called after him. Suddenly, vampires were among the two girls, who began to fight. "Dean!" Gwen cried out. There was too many for the two of them. 

Cam was swiping at a large one, who easily pushed her down. Cam struggled back, then held up her hand, muttering a spell. Then the vampires fell on the ground. Cam looked up and met Gwen's eyes. Cam held up her finger to her lips. "Shh." 

Gwen nodded, and helped her up. Pretty soon, Dean returned to them, breathing hard. "A lot of them came charging from the house. You two okay?" 

"Yeah. Right, Gwen?" 

Then Samuel came out with Christian and Sam. "Where were you?" Gwen asked Dean as they came up to him. 

"Everything all right here?" Samuel asked. 

Gwen met Cam's eyes, who threatened her slightly. "Just, uh, chopped up a runner. No big deal. How'd it go?" 

"Rough, but one alpha down." 

"Where is it? Want to pay my last respects." 

"Well, bring marshmallows. Already on the pyre." 

Soon the Winchesters and the Campbell's parted ways. It was now night, and Cam was sleeping in the back seat, curled up, with Dean and Sam's coat over her. Cam stired when she heard the door of the car closed. "What's going on?" she slurred, rubbing her eyes. 

"Sam's gone," Dean told her, crossing his arms. 

"What do you mean, gone?" she asked, sitting up. 

"He went to be with Samuel." 

"Damn-it Dean! When are you going to grow up?!" she asked. 

"Lay off, Cam." 

"No Dean. I get that you don't trust Samuel. Or Sam at this moment. I don't trust either at the moment. I don't trust myself most times. But you need to calm down about Sam. We'll get Sam back." 

"Why don't you trust yourself?" Dean asked. 

"Everyday, I see my power grow. I was sleeping one night, and I was having a bad dream. I woke up with a start, and the bible on the bedside caught on fire. My powers grow each day, and more they do, I feel my humanity slipping. I told you that I was angry. And I am angry. How do you think Demons are born. Through fire and hatred...through pain and suffering....through anger...I'm losing my faith in God, Dean. He keeps dealing up crappy cards." 

"Well, that must be a Winchester thing. Afraid of ourselves." 

"Do you think he'll come back?" Cam asked. 

"I honestly don't know. If that was really Sammy, yes. But Robo-Sam. I don't know," Dean told her, crossing his arms and legs, and closing his eyes. Cam shrugged, and snuggled back into the seat. Then there was a knock on window. Opening their eyes, they saw Sam standing by the car. Dean unlocked the car and watched him get in. "Hey," Dean greeted. 

"You didn't think I'd come back." 

"I figured 60/40." 

"Hence why we haven't left yet." 

"So, Samuel didn't take the bait. So I went with plan 'b'," Sam told them. 

"We had a plan 'b'?" Cam asked. 

"Fired up the GPS on one of his cellphones. We should be able to track him right to the alpha." 

"The old man won't notice?" Dean questioned. 

"Trust me. He thinks Velcro is big news." A beeping noise caught there intention. "There. Got him." 

"Let's go," Cam grinned, sitting back in the back seat. They drove towards the warehouse, where Dean parked the car. 

"Dead man's blood?" Sam asked, holding out syringes. 

"Smart. Lock the place down with vamp repellent," Dean nodded. 

They waited in the dark until Samuel left the Alpha Vamp alone. "Are you three going to hide all night? Come on out, boys and girls," he laughed. "How can I help you?" 

"We got some questions for you, skippy, since you're going nowhere fast." 

The Vampire chuckled. "Don't be so sure." 

"Yeah? Locked down pretty tight. And with all that dead blood rushing through your veins, not sure you got enough juice to fire up that psychic bat-signal of yours, do you?" 

"True. Not near enough juice for that... Dean." 

"I didn't realize we were on a first-name basis." 

"Of course we are. After all, you were my child... for a time. Dean, tell me... did you enjoy it?" 

"I'm asking the questions here, fright night." 

"Dean..." Cam warned. 

"And there she is! Your handler! The Princess of the Night! Tell me Delilah. Are you enjoying slipping into the darkness with the rest of us?" 

"Leave her alone!" Dean shouted. 

"When your kind first huddled around the fire, I was the thing in the dark! Now you think you can hurt me? I have all night, boys. Anyway, I'm happy to tell you whatever you want to know." 

"Why?" Cam asked. 

"Why? Because soon, I'll be ankle-deep in your blood, sucking the marrow from your bones." 

"So you're really it. The first of your species," Sam concluded. 

"The very first." 

"But if you're the first... who made you?" 

"We all have our mothers. Even me."  

"What does that mean?" Cam asked.

The Alpha Vamp chuckled. "And what's with the big surge of vamps lately? I mean, it's like --" Dean thought aloud. 

"Like we're going to war." 

"Why? What's going on? Why did Samuel bring you here?" Sam asked. 

The Alpha sniffed. "You smell cold. You have no soul. What an oddity. Do you feel how empty you are? What is it like to have no soul? Answer my question." 

"You first. You're the one in the cage." 

"The thing about souls -- If you've got one, of course -- is they're predictable. You die, you go up or down. Where do my kind go?" 

"All right, enough with the sermon, freak," Cam comandanded.

"I'm trying to answer the question. Now, when we "freaks" die... where do we go? Not heaven, not hell. So?" 

"Legoland?" Dean guessed. 

The Alpha Vamp sighed. "Little rusty on our Dante, boys?" 

Sam and Cam answred at the same time. "Purgatory." 

"Purgatory? Purgatory's real?" Sam asked. 

"Oh, stupid cattle," he chuckled. "Of course! And it is filled with the soul of every hungry thing like me that ever walked this earth. Now, where is it? That is the mystery. And that is what your kindhearted granddaddy is trying to beat out of me." 

"Samuel brought you here... to find out where Purgatory is?"

"I keep telling him -- how would I know such a thing? But he refuses to untie me." 

"You know exactly where it is. Why does Samuel care about any of this?" 

"He doesn't care. He does as he is told," 

"Well, if the old man's Kermit... whose hand's up his ass?" Dean questoned. 

Cam froze as she heard a gun cock. "Evening, guys," Samuel greeted. 

All three of the Winchesters turned around. "Wow, you know, I have seen some stupid in my time, but you take the crown. Putting Jaws in a fishbowl? How do you think that's gonna end? I don't know what kind of game you're running --" Dean began. 

"What, do you think I'm doing this for kicks?" 

"I think you've got the rest of these feebs convinced that you're John Wayne. So whatever you're doing, whatever you're hiding... it's gonna put you and everyone around you in the ground." 

Cam rolled her eyes at the sound of another gun cocking. "Hi," Gwen greeted. 

Cam raised her hands, arms bent in a fake surrender. "Gwen," Cam sighed. "And I thought we had something special. A sisterhood." 

"Are you scared of me? I would be,," the Alpha asked. Cam focused on the lock on the cage, opening it with her mind. While her brothers were ocupied, she met the Alpha's black eyes, and winked. "Go ahead." Electricity crackled as the Alpha escaped the cage. A man screamed in the distance. 

"Grab your stuff," Samuel ordered. 

Dean sighed. "How long till the alpha's 100%?" 

"Hour. Maybe less. We need to get him dosed up and back in the cage." 

"No," Dean told him. 

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Samuel asked. 

"I mean, I don't know what your big plan was, but playing catch is not on the table." 

"Dean --" 

"We take the thing's head off, or it kills us all! You know that." Samuel didn't reply.  "Okay. We split up. Clear every room. You get a shot, you take it. It's not gonna kill him, but dude will move a lot slower without any kneecaps. And if we make it through this, you, me, and Sam are having one hell of a family meeting." 

"You think he ran out?" Christian asked. 

"No!" Samuel shouted, as Christian's neck was snapped. 

"The boy with no soul. I've got big plans for you. It's amazing how that pesky, little soul gets in the way. But not for you. You will be the perfect... animal," the Alpha smirked. Suddenly black smoke flew from his mouth and into the air. 

"Son of a bitch!" Cam exclaimed. 

"Christian?" Samuel asked. 

Then there was slow clapping. "Well, that was dramatic," said a Scottish drawl. 

"Crowley?" Sam asked. 

"Hello, boys. What an unexpected treat. Campbell," Crowley nodded to them. 

"Bring Christian back now," Samuel demanded.

"I'm sorry?" Crowley asked. 

"My nephew! The one you just crammed a demon into!" 

"Oh. No. I had him possessed ages ago. Samuel, really. I keep an eye on my investments." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. You two know each other?" Dean asked, confused. 

"Not in the biblical sense. More of a business relationship, I'd say." 

"You're Crowley's bitch," Sam guessed. 

"It's not what you think," Samuel defended. 

"It's precisely what you think. That alpha he's caught me is getting him a gold star." 

"Since when do you give a crap about vampires?" Dean asked. 

"Since, uh... What's today -- Friday? Since, let's see -- mind your business." 

"You may as well share with the class, Crowley. We know you're looking for Purgatory," Sam told him. 

"So you heard about that?" 

"Yeah. You want to tell us why?" 

"Isn't it obvious? Location, location, location. I'm a developer. Purgatory is vast, underutilized, and hell-adjacent, and I want it." 

"What for?" Dean asked.

"Best shut your gob. Employees don't question management." 

"We ain't your employees," Dean protested. 

"Of course you are! Have been for some time now, thanks to gramps. I don't keep Captain Chromedome around for his wit, do I? Samuel knows things. More than any of you, actually. Walking encyclopedia of the creepy and the crawly. And I knew... You two are so hung up on family-loyalty nonsense, he said jump, you'd get froggy." 

"Yeah, well, the game's over," Cam told him. 

"Yeah, well, afraid not, not if you want to see Sam's soul ever again." 

"You're bluffing," Sam said. 

"Tell them, Samuel." 

"He pulled us both back, me and Sam." 

"What? You knew?" Sam asked, pissed. 

"No, Cas says it takes big-time mojo to pull something like that off, and you're nothing but a punk-ass crossroads demon." 

"Was a punk-ass crossroads demon. Now? King of hell. Believe me, I've got the mojo. I snap my fingers, Sam gets his soul back. Or you can be...You, and I shove Sam right back in the hole. Can't imagine what it's like in there... and I can imagine so many things. So, we clear? Me, Charlie... you, angels. Job's simple enough -- bring me creatures. Aim high on the food chain, please. Everybody wins. It's been a pleasure. See you soon. And Campbell, I think we need a father daughter talk, don't you think?" Crowley smirked as he vanished. Cam's eyes grew big as she watched her father vanish. 

"You're letting a demon call the shots?" Gwen asked. 

"Nothing's changed. We hunt. Period. Don't worry about him. I'll take care of it. You trust me or not? Get the van, Gwen." 

"Working with a demon, huh?" Cam asked. 

"You're not who I thought you were," Sam told him. 

"You don't know anything about me, son." 

"So, what's so important that you're the king of hell's cabana boy, huh? What'd he offer you? Girls? Money? Hair?" Dean quesitoned. 

"I got my reasons. You gonna make a move, go ahead." 

"Or what?"  

"Or nothing. I'm not gonna do anything to you, Dean. You boys... you're my family. So the way I see it, you got two choices -- Put a bullet in your grandfather or step aside." 

"Dean. Sam. Let's go," Cam told her brothers as they walked out. "You stay away from us. They might be your family, but I'm not. If you cause one of them to get hurt, I'll go evil on your ass. You haven't seen evil yet," Cam threatened, her eyes going black. 

Later, they sat in the car, figuring out their next move. "He sold us out," Sam told his siblings. 

"I know," Dean sighed. 

"So, what now?" Sam asked. 

"We can't work for Crowley," Cam told him. 

"Are you sure about that?" Sam asked. 

"I don't think you understand. Demons bone you every time," Dean backed Cam. 

"Oh, no, I get it. I do, believe me." 

"Just running the math -- Do we really have another choice?" 

"We could stab him in his throat," Dean suggested. 

"I have no qualms about that. He means nothing to me," Cam agreed. 

"And get my soul back how? I'm just saying, seems like we got to play ball, at least for the moment," Sam told them. 

"I have done some stupid things in my time, but punching a demon's clock?" Dean asked. 

"Look, just till we find another way." 

"And then?" 

"And then we track Crowley down and give that son of a bitch what's coming to him. You two with me?" Sam asked. 


	8. All Dogs Go to Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during episode 8. I don't own Supernatural

Cam grabbed the headboard with one hand as Cas thrusted his hips to meet hers, his lips kissing her neck. Groaning, she lifted a leg, wrapping it around his waist, pushing him deeper into her. Her other hand was on his upper back, feeling the strong muscles as he worked. Her other leg was bent at the knee, Cas's hand gripping her upper thigh for leverage. Cas breathed in her scent as he closed his eyes. She was so warm, and she smelled like lavender and honey. Pressing in deeper, she moaned loudly, her hands moving to his butt, keeping him deep. "Cas, I'm so close..." she moaned in his ear. Cas could tell that she was close to ecstasy. The way her walls clamped down on him, her increase in breathing, and the increase in her heart rate. He too was close to completion, feeling himself grow heavy in his nether regions. But he knew that it would take her to complete him. Shifting his foot he gave one hard thrust, and she came undone below him. "CASTIEL!" she screamed. 

Cas closed his eyes, as her insides squeezed him. So warm...so tight...he felt safe....he wasn't in the Heaven, losing his war...he was with her...his soulmate....Campbell...Cam....her scent...And with those thoughts he came inside of her, feeling recharged. Rolling off of her, he watched as she collected her breath. Then she got up, going into the bathroom to relieve herself and freshen up. Once she was done, she snagged his shirt, sitting on the bed next to him. 

"How much time do we have left?" she asked. 

Cas glanced up at the clock. "Approximately twenty minutes until your brothers return to collect you." 

"I don't like this. Working for Crowley, being his errand boys. Every time we fuck with Demon shit, someone dies." 

Cas sat up, grabbing her leg, stroking it. "All will be well." 

"Enough about me. How are things up top?" Cam asked, moving a piece of hair out of his face. 

"Stressful. All will be well, though," Cas told her, stroking her leg. 

Cam smiled at his optimism. "I love you," she told him, kissing him. 

"I love you." Cam grinned wider, and swung her legs around, kissing him as she ran her hands through his hair. Unfornately, her cell phone went off. It was time for them to part. Kissing him one last time, she grabbed her own clothes and changed in front of them. Today she wore blue skinny jeans, a flowly tank top, her tank top, and grabbed her gun holster and clipped her gun and silver knife into it. She wore her usual combat boots, placing an extra knife in the lining. Grabbing her purse, she strolled towards the bed, and gave Cas one more kiss. 

"Stay alive," she ordered, leaving him. Once she was outside, she saw her brothers waiting for her 

"So?" Cam asked as she got in the back seat. 

"Werewolf," Sam told her handing her the newspaper. 

"Great." 

It was dark outside as they drove down the highway. Dean was really quiet as he drove. Cam knew that he didn't want to do this, but for Sam's sake he would. 

"So, the vic's a real class act. Owned a bunch of slum-grade apartments. Couple houses, too," Sam told them. 

"So this is it? This is – this is what you're gonna do?" Dean suddenly snapped. 

"Dean..." Cam warned, unconcerned. He needed to let this out. 

"What am I doing?" Sam asked, confused.

"Crowley. He's so far up our asses we're – we're – we're coughing sulfur, but you – you're just gonna work the case?" 

"Well, he's got us by the short and curlies. What else are we supposed to do?" 

"It's just – you know, man, I... I'm working for a demon now. I don't even know who you are. I just... I just need a second to adjust." 

"Look... this is a crap situation. I get it. But, Dean, I am still me – same melon, same memories. I-I still like the same music. I still think about Suzie Heizer." 

"Biology class Suzie Heizer?" Dean asked. Cam raised an eyebrow. 

"Can you blame me? Look, I know you don't trust me. And I can't take back what I did. But I'm going to prove it to you. I'm still your brother." 

Silence followed Sam and Dean's converstion. "By the way, Suzie Heizer was a slut," Cam told them. 

They stopped along the gas station where Dean and Sam changed into their suits. Returning to the Impala, they saw Cam had not changed. "What are you doing? Dean asked. 

"I'm not playing dress up. You two  have your own set of skills, and I have mine. Did you forget that I was a PI? A pretty good one at that." Opening her giant black case, Sam and Dean marveled at the spy wear. A camera, bugs, trackers, burner phones. "When I first signed up to join the family buisness again, you asked me to do what I do best. I always have, even with dad. Game has changed. So let me do what I do best." 

Sam looked up into his sisters blue eyes. "Alright." 

"Yeah," Dean nodded, getting back in the car. Once they reached the docks, Cam pulled out her camera, and got into the front seat. She began to snap pictures of the detectives, and of the dead body. Getting out of the car, she discreetly stood close by, but not close enough to draw attention. Taking pictures of the bodies, she walked away. Getting back into the car, her brothers joined her. "Got what you needed?" 

"Taking me to a computer and a printer and we're golden." 

Dean did as he was asked. Dropping her off, Cam walked inside, plugging the chip into the computer. Scanning through the pictures, she erased some that were a bit blurry and out of focus, or duplicates. Printing off the pictiures of what she needed, she grabbed them and placed them inside her satchel, walking back out to the Impala. 

Later that night, Cam had showed them the photos that she took. Tired, she laid down next to Dean on the bed, and fell asleep, not bothering to change. Sam however didn't sleep. Looking up at his siblings, Cam was curled up into a ball on her side, and Dean was laying flat on his stomach, hands gripping the pillow that his head rested on. He wished he had some connection to being tired. But he didn't, so he sat back and did more work. 

The next morning, Cam woke up first, stretching. Dean woke up then feeling movement on the bed. Rolling over to his side, he saw Sam up and dressed in suit pants and a white button up shirt, orgainizing files and pictures on the table. 

"You didn't sleep. 'Cause you don't... sleep," Dean commented, seeing the untouched bed. 

"Right." 

"Yeah. That's not creepy at all." 

"Not like I can help it. So, you gonna just lay there staring at me..." Sam asked, putting on his suit jacket. "...or you want to hear what I dug up?" Dean raised his hand to tell Sam to go ahead. Cam sat up and grabbed clean clothes, going into the bathroom to change. "All right. So, we know that werewolves are basically id gone wild, right? I mean, whoever they hate, they kill when they wolf out. So, I've been playing connect the victims." 

"And?" Dean asked. 

Sam placed the files into a briefcase. "And I think I found a common denominator. So come on. Uh..." Sam tossed Dean some ID. "Get the lead out, huh?" 

"Let me get dressed, Robocop," Dean told him, grabbing his suit, knocking on the bathroom door. "Cam! Hurry up!" 

Cam came out, dressed in a flannel shirt that was buttoned with a black tank top underneath, dark blue jeans, and black boots. Her hair was twisted up in a pony tail, and her make up was usual. Dean went into the bathroom to change, while Cam walked over to the black case of spyware. Finding a tiny wireless camera, she turned to Sam. "Are you wearing a tie?" 

"Yeah..." Sam told her, grabbing it. Cam grabbed it, and swung it around his neck, tying it with perfection. "How did you get so good at his?" 

"Please. Dad had me running surveillance since he was first hunting. Sending a little girl in who could easily blend in and hide. He would point to people and make up stories so I could understand what I was doing. " Dean returned as Cam was clipping the hidden camera to Sam's tie. It was small enough to go unrecognized. Dean looked at the black case, reaching down to touch something. "Don't you fucking dare..." she warned Dean. 

Dean backed off, but still stared at the case. "This is some military grade shit in her, Cam? How did you score it?" 

"Honestly, my boss was mostly a big time lawyer. I got paid well. I also knew a guy..." 

"Ready?" Sam asked. 

"Yep. Good luck." After they left, Cam grabbed her laptop, logging into the camera on Sam's chest. She saw the car stop and the boys got out of the car. She saw Sam's hand reach for his gun, dissapearing behind his back. "Sammy, don't do something stupid," she told him, even though he couldn't hear her. 

Sam reached the door and knocked. A woman answered, carrying a small boy. "Yes, can I help you?" 

Sam and Dean flashed their badges. "Is Cal Garrigan at home? We've got a few questions we'd like to ask him," Sam told the woman. 

"Yeah. Um, come in," the woman smiled, leading them in. 

Sam walked in, and Cam saw a messy table and a German Sherpard laying down on dog bed. 

"Honey, um, why don't you go play in your room for a little while, okay?" the woman told her son. Cam watched as the boy ran off, leaving his mother to talk to the men. The woman cleared off the kitchen table of toys. Cam watched as they sat and exchanged pleasentries. Then the woman got up to get Cal, but he walked in. Cam tuned back in, anxious to get to the bottom of this case. 

 

 "Cal..." the woman began to say. 

The German Shepherd barked at the man. 

The German Shepherd growled and barked at the man.

"Lucky, shh!" Cal snapped at the dog. Lucky growled at him once again. 

The German Shepherd growls again.

"These are Agents..." the woman began to say. 

"Holt and Wilson. Morning... ish," Dean answered. 

"Hey. What's this?" 

"You out late last night, Cal?" Dean asked. 

Cal poured himself some coffee. 

"Just, uh, you know, a couple beers with friends." 

"How many's a couple?" 

"I don't know. Three, four tops," Cal answered. 

"If all you had was beer, then how come you're sweating vodka? And looks to me like you slept in those clothes. Am I right?" Sam questioned. 

"I don't know. I – I guess," Cal shrugged. 

"So what you're saying is, you got blind drunk, you blacked out. Something tells me this isn't the first time." 

"So, Cal, truthfully, who knows what you've really been up to at night?" Sam asked. 

"Look, what's this about?" Cal asked, confused. 

"We're investigating the death of Ronald Garrigan." 

"My brother?" Cal asked. 

Cam's eyes grew wide at the word "brother". "And the plot thickens," she said to herself. 

"Sorry for your loss," Dean told Cal. 

"Yeah, I thought that was some kind of animal attack." 

"No love lost between the two of you, huh?" 

"Look, we had our differences, I guess. You love your brother, of course, but... Ron had a lot of problems. He was, uh, volatile." 

"Last time he was here, you called the cops?" Sam asked. 

C"Yeah, look, he came in here all messed up, and he was yelling. He shoved Mandy. So, yeah, I called the cops. I don't see how that has to do with –" 

"Your landlord was found dead this week. Were you aware of that?" 

"Saw it in the papers. Why?" 

"Well, you two were pretty far behind on your rent, right? He had sent eviction papers?" 

"I – I'm sorry. That was an animal attack," Mandy told Cam's brothers. 

"Funny enough, yeah – both of 'em were." 

"Strange coindedence," Cam told the air. 

"So, great, great. Yeah, guys. What in the hell do you think I had to do with 'em?" 

"Just following procedure. Had to ask. You two have a good day." 

Once they got outside, Sam turned the camera off. Cam sighed, at the info. Fifty-fifty chance was that this guy was what they were looking for. The boys finally came back, and Cam was looking at pictures again. "So?" Cam asked. 

"Maybe..." Sam shrugged. 

"Stake out?" Dean asked. 

"I'll go get some snacks," Cam told him, grabbing her wallet and phone. Going to the convience store down the street, she found some chips and sandwiches, going to the check out. "Can I have a slice of pie please?" she asked, kindly to the cashier. 

"How about a little cherry pie," he grinned. 

Rolling her eyes, she flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Listen. I just want a slice of apple pie for my brother. I don't want any trouble..." 

"I bet you like trouble though. Girl like you..." 

Cam summoned her magic, using it to bang his face against the counter top, then thrown back against the wall. "Now, I'll ask again. Apple. Pie. Slice." 

"Yes, ma'am," he told her, grabbing the pie. 

"Treat women with respect. Next time, you'll won't be so lucky. By the way. This is free." Cam grabbed her stuff and fled the store. Once she got back to the motel, she packed up her camera and the food, and they were off. They pulled up and parked near a garage, near one of Cal's fix-it business. Men were arriving in cars, and soon the garage door rolled up. The lights flickered on, and the inside looked like a bar with a pool table and a jukebox. "Damn!" 

"Boy, Cal just doesn't know when to quit," Sam commented. 

"You're telling me!" Cam agreed. 

"Three scuzzy bars, one scuzzy strip club, a chili-dog joint, seven or eight nightcaps, and now... scotches in the library. I'm getting cirrhosis just watching this. Other than that, we got squat." 

"Let's just see," Sam told him. 

Cam got out her camera, using it as binoculers, snapping a few pictures. Dean and Sam shared the chips, passing the bag behind them to Cam. Cam passed out sandwiches, and handed Dean his pie. Eventually Cam grew tired, passing the camera to Sam. 

"Why don't I get to hold it?" Dean whined. 

"Because, you might drop it and break it." Cam used her coat as a blanket. Once she woke up, she saw it was day. Still nothing. "We'll this is a bust," she sighed, stretching. 

"Dude, sun's up," Dean told Sam, still watching the garage. People started to leave, while some remained at the table. "This guy's still on two legs. In theory. He ain't wolfing out."  

"Well, not tonight, anyway." 

"Let's head back. We can re-attack this in a couple hours. You two smell," Cam told them. Dean nodded, and started the Impala, driving away. Once they got back to motel, they showered, and hung out until Dean's cell phone rang. "Yeah?" he answered. "Okay. We'll be there in a moment." 

"Another body?" Cam asked, brushing her wet hair. 

"Yeah. Cal's. Come on, Sam. We got to go." 

"Keep me posted." 

"Where are you going?" Sam asked. 

"You play you're part and I'll play mine." Cam changed into a bohemian style dress, and her jean jacket. Slipping on her boots, she began to walk down the sidewalk until she reached Mandy's, Cal's girlfriend's home. She knocked on the door, and waited for the door to open. "Hi. I'm Camille. I figured I should let you know what a big whore you are." 

Mandy took a step back. "Excuse me?" 

"Yeah. Cal's my boyfriend. When we were in bed last night, guess what name he said. Your's." 

"Oh my god. I didn't know. I'm so sorry!" Mandy told Cam. 

"You know. I thought he was the one!" Cam told the woman, tears falling down her face. 

"I know what you mean. Guys are jerks. Do you wanna come in for some wine?" 

"I would love that," Cam said. 

"Come in. I hope you don't mind. My son's sick." 

"Don't worry about it. I know about sick kids." 

"You have kids?" 

"Not yet. One day, maybe. I have two brothers. I raised them while my dad was working. He was usually gone." 

"What about your mom?" 

"She died when I was six. My brother was four, and my other brother was six months. So I had to take the role of mom sometimes." 

Mandy nodded, and went over to her son, who was covered on the couch with a blanket. "You still feeling hot, baby?" 

"Mm-hmm." 

"Here, have some juice. Make you feel better." 

"Okay." 

"Flu season. It's rough," Mandy smiled at her new friend. She liked Cam. She was a nice woman, and seemed to understand tough relationships. Lucky trotted over carrying a stuffed toy, giving it her son. Hey, see? Lucky knows you're not feeling well, and he wants you to feel better."

"Ahh. You have a dog! I love dogs!" Cam smiled. It was true that she loved dogs, often hanging around Sam when he had his during his runaway stint. 

Lucky saw the new lady, and went to sniff her open hand. She smelled funny, but she seemed nice, and Mandy liked her. So...maybe she was alright. Lucky shook the toy, making it squeak. 

 

"He loves you, doesn't he? There's a good boy." Mandy's son laughed. Mandy petted the dog, while Cam smiled at the family. "There's a good boy." 

"He loves a squeak," the boy laughed. 

"Yeah." 

"I'll go get the wine. You two finish playing," Cam told her. 

"Great! Top shelf!" Mandy smiled. 

Cam nodded, and grabbed the bottle, and two glasses. Coming back, she saw the toy was missing the leg. Dismissing it, she handed Mandy her glass, and took a sip of hers. "So how have you been seeing Cal?" 

"A few weeks. You?" 

"Same. But things weren't that serious. I think he was just using me." 

"Guys like Cal only lead to heartbreak." 

"Right on, sister!" Cam grinned, holding her hand up for a high five. Mandy grinned, and slapped it. "Besides, I have my eyes on somebody else." 

"Who is he?" Mandy asked. 

"He's a solider," Cam lied. Well, Cas was a solider. "He's away fighting right now." 

"Iraq?" 

"Yeeeah," Cam nodded. "He helped my brother out after he got home from war. We started to hang out. Feeling are mutual on both sides." 

"Is he cute?" 

"Yes! Deep, puppy dog eyes, soft brown hair, a good body." 

"He sound's like Lucky." 

"Sometimes I think that having a dog is easier than him. But around him, I feel so relaxed. He doesn't care about my sketchy history." 

"Sounds like love. But if you have him, then why Cal?" 

"Honestly? I don't even know Cal. I saw him the other day. He was in a bar with other people, hanging around other women. How many drinks does he have?" 

"I don't know. Five, six?" 

"One few too many. You're so kind! And you have a great kid! Don't let assholes like Cal keep you down, alright?" 

"Are you an angel?" Mandy laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. 

"I've been called that before. Nope, just another girl, helping out a sister." 

"So is this other guy real too, or were you lying about him also?" Mandy asked. 

"He's real. It's just complicated." 

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" 

"Sure." 

"Come on, Lucky!" Mandy grabbed a leash and a choke chain. Lucky ignored her. 

"What a stubborn dog," Cam told the woman. Red flags went off in her head. Something wasn't right. 

 

 

"I know. What, am I interrupting the morning show? Come on. Let's go for a walk." Mandy slipped the chain and the leash around his neck, then touched a spot on his left front leg. . "Hey, is that blood? Have you killed a bird again? Bad dog!" 

"Let me see," Cam told her. Cam knelt down, and touched the leg. Pulling back, she rubbed her fingers together. Looking into his eyes, she saw something human. While Mandy was telling the boy goodbye, Cam flashed her black eyes. The dog suddenly snapped, barking and snapping at her. 

"Lucky!" 

"It's fine. I need to go, anyway." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah. I'll see you around, Mandy." 

Cam hightailed it out of there. Walking down the street, she walked around to the park putting things together. Lucky was not a dog. What was he? Demon? No...Shifter? That would explain everything. Suddenly, she felt a rock hit the back of her head, and everything went black. 

Dean and Sam exited Mandy's house after integrating  her. "Well, it wasn't her," Dean told Sam. 

"You don't know that," Sam scoffed. 

"She's got an alibi." 

"She's lying." 

"You heard the kid, dude. She's not lying." 

"Fine. She still had time to wolf out, Dean. The last werewolf was in bed, with me, and she wolfed out." 

"Don't make this personal. Look, all I'm saying is that between this and the daylight attacks, something's not adding up." They reached the Impala, and went to their respected sides. "I'm not just gonna hand her over to Crowley until we figure out what. You understand?" 

"Okay. Okay. I understand. How 'bout you go check out Cal's crime scene, see if we're missing anything. I'll come back and keep an eye on Amanda." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. No, how 'bout you go and I'll stay here?" 

"Dean, I still know how to do my job. I'm just gonna watch her. That's all. Trust me." 

Sam got in the car. "Fine. I'll call Cam to watch with you." Dean pulled out his cell, pushing in Cam's number. 

 _"Hey...this is Cam. You know what to do..."_  

"She's not answering," Dean told Sam. 

"Maybe she's with Cas?" 

"No. She would tell us. I got a bad feeling man. She's always getting into trouble." 

"Calm down. We'll find her. Go, head towards the station. I'll stay here and keep trying her." 

"Okay. Keep me posted." 

"Will do." 

Dean took off in the Impala, leaving Sam. Sam did try to call Cam, but got the same voicemail. Sam leaned against some playground equipment, watching the house. Finally he saw Lucky's head through the window. Lucky lowered his head, and came back up as a man. "Son of a bitch," Sam muttered to himself. Pulling out his gun, he cocked it, watching. He watched as Lucky left the house, fully clothed. Following him, he saw that Lucky stopped to talk to another man. What ever they were talking about, seemed to be interesting. The man handed Lucky a jean jacket. Looking closely, Sam could tell it was a females. Lucky sniffed it, and nodded. After the man left, Sam raised his gun, making his way slowly across the park. Lucky raised his nose in the air and sniffed. Sam pressed himself up against the wall. He couldn't afford to be seen. Lucky began to run, hopping over a fence, once he got across the park, Lucky then shifted back, dropping the jean jacket. Sam stopped at the pile of clothes, and picked up the jean jacket. Picking it up, he caught a whiff of the perfume. He knew that scent. Reaching the pocket, he pulled out a phone. "Shit..." he mummbled, seeing the missed call list. Cam... Being lost in thought, he didn't see Lucky run into the street. Then he heard car tires squeak. Turning he saw a Station Wagon stop. 

 "It’s okay," another man told said to Lucky.  

"It’s okay," a woman repeated, petting him. 

The man lifted Lucky up, putting him into the car. "It’ll be okay, boy." 

"Oh..." 

Sam realized what was happening, and began to run towards the street. 

"We gotta find a vet," the woman told the man. The man got into the car. "Hurry, hurry!"  

Sam paused at the edge of the street. "Hey!" Sam ran towards the car, waving his arms around. "Wait, wait, wait! Wait, wait! Mister! Hey, mister, wait! That's my dog!" The station wagon drove away, leaving Sam alone. "That's my dog. Shit...he has Cam." 

Cam groaned. Shaking her head, she came too seeing men around her. "Shit!" she screamed. "Let me go, you motherfuckers!" she yelled. 

"Boss, can we just kill her?" 

"Not yet. I want to know how she figured it out," a meaner man growled. 

"Haven't you figured it out, asshole? I'm a Demon. I can smell your filth a mile away," Cam lied. 

"No. You're still human. A fucking half breed!" 

"Give this man a prize. Once I get out of these handcuffs, I'm going to fucking neuter all of you!" she yelled. The man backhanded her, sending her unconscious. His phone began to ring, so he looked down, hoping to see Cam's name. But it was Sam.  

"Hey," Dean greeted. 

"Hey, man, it's me." 

"Well, I got bupkis here," Dean sighed. 

 _"_ I definitely got something. It ain't a werewolf, for one." Sam retrieved his bag from next to a garbage can, grabbing Cam's jacket. 

"Yeah, what is it?" 

"Skinwalker." 

"A skinwalker? As in..." 

"As in, the family dog seriously needs a neuter."

"Wow. I haven't of a skinwalker in years." Dean reached for for his dad's journal. "I'm actually a little rusty on the profile." 

"You and me both. Uh, I just got the low down from Bobby. They can change anywhere, anytime. Skinwalkers infect you with a single bite. Otherwise, they're basically a werewolf cousin – silver will drop 'em, they chow hearts like sausages." 

"So what happened? Did you catch him?" 

"Not exactly. But I have some idea where he might be. And Dean...another thing..." 

"Yeah?" 

"They got Cam." 

Dean stood up straight. "You sure?" 

"Yeah. There was two of them. One had her jacket." 

"Then let's find this mutt and track down my our sister." 

Dean drove to where Sam was, picking him up. Dean glanced at the jacket in Sam's arms. "Look man. She's still my sister," Sam sighed. 

"I said nothing." Sam and Dean made it to the animal shelter where they walked in, picking the lock. Walking down the rows of cages, they finally saw Lucky. "Hiya, Lucky. Bad dog," Dean told the shifter. "First things first." Dean held up his gun, taking out the magazine, showing it to the dog. "You see this? This is silver. Don't say I didn't warn you." Dean placed the clip back into his gun. "Okay, time to go. Now, we can either do this the easy way –" Dean held up a pair of jeans. "Hmm?" Dean lowered the jeans, then raised a chain that he held in his other hand. "Or the hard way." 

Sam laughed. Dean turned to stare at him. "What? Soul or not, that's funny." 

Lucky had chosen the hard way, and was now tied to a chair with a rope and a chain. "Well, I got to tell you, Lucky, you got us stumped. I mean, why shack up with the family? Is it a kinky thing? Do you like to play with your food? Roll over, Lucky. Speak," Dean commanded. 

"Go to hell," Lucky snarled. 

"Already been. Didn't agree with me. So, look..." Sam told the skin walker. Sam walked over to the desk, and picked up his silver knife. "...how about I take this silver knife, and start carving some dog until you behave?" 

"You do what you got to do." 

Sam approached Lucky, but Dean held up a hand to stop him."Hang on, Sam." Dean turned to Lucky. "Listen, you don't have to tell me why you're with the family. I get it." 

"Oh, you do, do you?" 

"You killed every threat that came near them. You care about them, in your own whack-a-doodle kind of way. It's obvious. What I want to know is, who was that guy you were kibitzing with? He a skinwalker, too?" 

"Look, I can't say anything," Lucky told the older Winchester. 

"But if you don't, then you're gonna put the girl and the little boy in danger. And sooner or later, all this crap is gonna come for them. Now, look –" Dean stood up. "We don't give a rat's ass about you. You're pack has our sister. We just want her back, and to protect that woman and her little boy. That's our angle. That's it."

Lucky thought for a moment. "Yeah, that guy, he's a... whatever it is I am. And he's not the only one." 

"How many are you?" 

"About 30. We were all -- we were kind of recruited." 

"Recruited?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. Me, I was living on the streets. They found me. They told me one small bite, I'd be strong, I'd be fast." 

"Sniffing people's butts? Yeah, that's a real step up," Dean scoffed. 

"Well, it was for me." 

"Where is this little Scooby gang of yours?" 

"Everywhere. We're out there finding families, and once they take us in, we lay low." 

"'Lay low'? What the hell's that mean?" 

"Well, we're waiting for the word." 

"What word?" 

"Once we're settled, we get the signal... and we all turn on our families. We change them, all in one night. 30 becomes 150." 

"God, you're a sleeper cell."

"Yeah, well, that's one way to say it." 

"So you're waiting for word from who? Who organized you?" Sam questioned. 

"There's a pack leader," Lucky told them. 

"Your Alpha?" 

"What's an Alpha?" 

"The – the first skinwalker, the strongest." 

"Well, he's plenty strong, but, no, I – I don't think so. I'm pretty sure there's guys like him in other towns. We're not the only pack out there."

"Fantastic. Then you can help us stop him," Dean grinned. 

"Oh, no, I can't. No." 

"Yes, you can." 

"No, you guys don't get it. No one can. These guys who turned me – they're ruthless." 

Sam whistled, throwing a ball. "Sam, not helping," Dean sighed. 

"Fetch this, dick." 

"Listen to me." Dean crouched down in front of Lucky. "What are you gonna do to that family, really? You gonna put your jaws around that little boy's throat? Clamp down, listen to him cry for his mom? 'Cause I'm gonna guess that these are the only people who in your pathetic life have ever showed you any kindness. So it's either that... or you can help us stop it." Lucky gulped and nodded. 

Cam was dragged in front of the large man again. Her cheek was bruised, her hair was matted, her clothes were dirty, and she had a cut on her head. "You ready to talk?" 

"Go to hell, mother fucker!" 

"Stupid bitch! Don't worry, we have plans for you today," the man grinned. 

"You're dead...all of you are fucking dead!" 

Dean parked the Impala underneath a bridge. Dean got out and taking out things from the trunk. 

"So... How are we supposed to get near something that can smell us a hundred yards off?" Sam asked. 

"We don't." Dean opened a case of rifles, inspecting them. 

"The pack leader. We're taking him down?" Sam watched as Dean took out a rifle. 

"Yeah. Got a better idea?" 

"No, I... Crowley's not gonna be too happy about that." 

"Who gives a rat's ass? We let that thing live one second, and it sends out that psychic dog whistle and phew!" 

"On the other hand, it could lead us to an Alpha. Then Crowley would give me my soul back." 

"Are you kidding? 150 people turned into monsters. That's what you want?" Dean asked his brother, pissed off. 

"No. Of course not. I... I'm just asking." 

"All right, you know what? That's it." 

"What?" 

"You say you're 'just folks,' yeah? That – that you like baseball and apple pie or whatever. But truth is, I don't know what you are 'cause you're not Sam," Dean told the man who had his brothers form. 

"Dean, come on," Sam sighed. 

"I mean, it's your gigantor body and – and maybe your brain, but it's not you. So just... stop pretending. Do us all a favor." Dean replaced the rifle in the case, closing it. Grabbing it, he walked away. "I'm getting my sister back." 

Cam scowled at the larger man. Hearing a door open, she turned to glance as Lucky came in, followed by the large man. Cam's eyes widened as she saw Mandy and her son being led in. Then in the corner of her eyes, she saw the flash of silver. Looking behind her, up on the catwalk, she saw Dean crouched down, holding a rifle. Turning back to the skin walkers, she glanced at Mandy. Dean wouldn't take shot with them there. 

"Mandy..." Cam told her, as Mandy hyperventilated. 

"Please, whatever you want. Just please let my son go," Mandy pleaded. 

"Mandy shut up!" Cam snapped. Cam looked up, meeting Dean's eyes. 

"Look, man, there's nothing I can do. The boss is pissed. These murders that you've been doing? You didn't ask for permission! Now you're gonna screw up the whole damn plan. I tried to warn you," the large man told Lucky. 

"I know. I'm sorry." 

"You caused hunters to come! You know who she is?! She's a goddamn Winchester!" 

"Fuck you!" Cam spat. 

"There – there's been a mistake. T-This has got nothing to do with us," Mandy told the men. 

"It has everything to do with you, sister." 

Lucky turned towards the man, talking to him. "Mandy...my brothers are going to get us out of here..." Cam told the woman. 

"Who the hell are you?" 

"Campbell Winchester. My brothers are the FBI agents you met. We hunt monsters...like them. Pretty soon, bullets are going to be flying. You take your kid, and hide." 

"Yes, of course I am," Cam heard Lucky say. 

"Fine. Prove it. Turn them. Now. Both of 'em, while we watch. Then kill the Winchester bitch. Or I'll kill you all." 

"Oh, my..." Mandy whimpered. 

The large man sniffed the air. "What is that?" 

Cam froze, but saw Sam stepping out from behind a partition, shooting the bald man. Mandy gasped, while Cam raised her hands up in the air. Dean saw Cam's hands, then shot through the ropes, freeing her. Cam rolled away on the ground, grabbing Mandy, and the boy. Cam kicked a man with her boot, leading them to a table. Cam saw a man run after them. Standing up, she raised her hand, throwing him back. 

"Mommy!" Mandy's son cried out. 

"It's okay," Mandy told her son. 

"Stay down!" Cam commanded. 

"Mandy! Come on, come on," Lucky told her, coming to stand in front of them.  

"Who are you? I don't even know you!

"Yes, you do. Trust me, I'm trying to help. Come on, come on!" 

"Mandy, go!" Cam told her, standing up. 

Mandy followed her, and grabbed her son in her arms, while Cam followed Lucky. 

Lucky opened the door to a small room. "Get in," Lucky told Mandy. 

"But I don't –" Mandy stuttered. 

"Get in!" Cam ordered, pushing Mandy and the boy inside, following them. Lucky closed the door behind them. 

"Bolt it! Bolt it!" Lucky yelled out. 

Cam bolted the door, turning around to face Mandy and her son. "Okay...kid underneath the desk..." Cam told the woman. 

Mandy nodded, pushing her son underneath the desk. "Here, baby, go under here. Okay, stay there, honey. You'll be safe." Mandy stood back up, standing near Cam. 

"Mandy...stay back..." Cam demanded. 

"What's going on?" Cam asked. 

"Short story...your dog is a skin walker. Part man, part animal. The others are too. They want to turn you and your kid. My brothers and I are protecting you..." Cam explained, glancing around for silver. 

 

 

Mandy scoffed, looking out the window of the door. "Lucky?!" Cam turned to stare at the German Shepard who barked. "It's true, isn't it?!" 

"Yeah. When I came to your house, I suspected that something was off about him." Cam jumped at the sound of a gun that shot. Looking out the window, she saw Lucky on the group, bleeding. Then she saw the man fall down, with a bullet wound to his head. "Ok...it's over," she told the woman. Cam opened the door, and Mandy rushed out with her son in her arms, not looking back. Cam glanced down at Lucky. "Fucking sicko," she scoffed, walking over to where Sam was standing. 

"You okay?" Sam asked, handing her her jacket. 

"Yeah. Thanks," Cam sighed, seeing Dean walk over to her. "Dean..." 

Dean scooped her into his arms, hugging her. "You're okay..."

"Getting there. I think they were getting annoyed with me." 

"Let's get out of here," Dean told her. 


	9. Do You Believe in Fairies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I started school again. What do y'all say about a prequel? Like before season one of Supernatural? Let me know...

"Cam..." Sam whispered, shaking his sister awake. 

"Hmm..." Cam moaned, rolling on to her back. 

"Cam..." 

Cam opened her eyes, jumping at the sight of Sam staring at her. "Shit...Sam!" Cam pulled up the covers, covering up her chest. "What the hell?" 

"I got us a case..." 

"Great..." Cam yawned. "Dean..." Cam called out. Dean continued to store. Grabing her pillow, she hit her brother in the bed next to hers. "Dean!" 

"Ow...what?" Dean groaned. 

"Sam found a case." 

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Dean groaned. Dean got up, yawning. "Where?" 

"Uh...Elwood Indiana. Shit is crazy...aliens and stuff." 

"Great. Let's pack up," Cam groaned. 

Once they were on the road, they decided to be journalists, with Cam being their photographer. "So...what happens if these green men are real and one of us get's abducted?" 

"Run like hell," Dean joked. 

Once they got to Redwood, the interviewed several people, with Cam taking their pictures. 

"I’m here because I believe that Elwood Indiana has become a center of extraterrestrial activity," said a man on the street. 

"There was this light. And then Patrick just vanished," a teenager named Kim told them. She was a victium who saw her boyfriend vanish from a cornfield. 

"It’s all happening, you know? I mean, these entities have come to help push humanity to the next stage," said another person. 

"My name is Wayne Whitaker, Jr., and I have personally recorded dozens of eyewitness accounts, strange lights in the sky, mysterious presences attempting contact," the man on the street told them. 

"Since this whole damned circus has blown into town, no one seems to realize we got four missing persons cases wide open. My friends lost loved ones," the sheriff told them. 

"What happened to him? Something took him! I know it!" Kim shouted. 

"We are right in the middle of what we in the field like to call a 'UFO flap,' and I am as happy as a pig in shoes," Wayne nodded. 

"I can guarantee you that this has nothing to do with UFO’s, little green men. Nothing extraterrestrial whatsoever," the sheriff told them. 

"Of course it’s not UFO’s. It’s fairies," an older woman told them. 

"Fairies. Okay. Well, thank you for your input," Dean told the woman. 

"What? Flying saucers not insane enough for you?" Sam asked. 

"What newspaper did you say you worked for?" the woman asked. 

"Okay, if you want to add glitter to that glue you’re sniffing, that’s fine, but don’t dump your whackadoo all over us. We’d rather not step in it," Sam told the woman. 

"Sam!" Cam shouted, turning to him. 

"Okay, we’re, we’re done," Dean told the woman. 

"The only thing you’re missing is a couple dozen cats, sister," Sam continued. 

"Dean...get him out of here!" Cam told her brother. 

"It’s a blood sugar thing. My apologies," Dean told the woman. 

After Dean and Sam got out, Cam sighed, turning towards the woman. "I am so sorry about him." 

"Don't be sweetheart." 

"I feel awful...our boss is going to hear about this. Trust me. Can I buy you a coffee?" 

"I would actually like tea?" 

"Of course," Cam smiled, grabbing her wallet. Cam bought two teas, bring them to the lady. 

"What did you say your name was?" Marion asked, sipping her tea. 

"Camille." Cam drank the tea. 

"Pretty name. I'm Marion." 

"Nice to meet you Marion." 

"Can I read your tea leaves?" Marion asked. 

"Yeah," Cam nodded, handing her the empty cup. 

"Ahh,..you have a lover...very handsome, and very noble." 

"That is true," Cam smiled. 

"Be wary of him sweetheart. A dark side is growing in him," Marion told her. "Also, beware of your own. You two together can destroy..." 

"Thanks," Cam nodded, grabbing the tea leaves away from her. "I should get going. Call if you have anything else left to say." 

Cam gathered up her camera bag and her purse, walking out. 

"You are an asshole!" Cam yelled at Sam. 

"He knows. We had the talk Cam," Dean told her. "Told him to work on empathy." 

"Great..." Cam stared hard at Sam. "That lady was just trying to help..." 

"I know. I'm sorry, Cam." 

"No, you're not," Cam told him. "Now what?" 

"The first victim was the son of a watch maker. Me and Sam will go check it out. You go see if anything else triggers something." 

Cam wandered around the town, until she landed up at an alien convention. "Wow..." she told her self. 

Hearing her phone ring, she grabbed it placing it near her ear. "Hey..." 

"The guy's hiding something. I left Sam to watch him." 

"You sure that's smart?" 

"I told him not to kill the older man. Where are you?" 

"At an alien convention. Super nerdy...everybody is looking at me like I'm a piece of meat." 

"Yeah...those nerds are going to goggling you. Try to use this to your advantage." 

"Call me when you know something." 

Cam walked away from the eyes, sitting on a stone wall, taking pictures of the people. She was the man, Wayne from eariler, as well as another girl that they interviewed earlier. Hearing her phone ring, she pulled it out. "Hey, Sam." 

"Hey...hang on a moment..." 

"Cam? Sam? You there?" Dean asked. 

"Are we doing a three way?" Cam asked. 

"Dirty..." Dean chuckled. 

"So...I'm at this bar with the old man. The only thing this guy is up to is alcoholism."

"Good," Dean told his brother. 

"You know, maybe I should go talk to him again. I mean, you’re the one who said he’s hiding something." 

"Sam, don't harass the poor man," Cam told him. 

"Shh! Shh!" Dean told his siblings. 

"Don't you shush me!" Cam told her little brother. 

"What? You see something? Dean, what’s up?" 

"Hang on a second." Dean looked up, seeing lights coming after him. "Holy… UFO! UFO!!" 

"What?!" Cam yelled, hopping off her wall. 

"Whoa! Dude, stop yelling. You’re breaking up. I didn’t catch that last part," Sam told his brother. 

"Close encounter! Close encounter!" Dean yelled as he ran. 

"Close encounter! What kind? First? Second?" Sam asked. 

"Does it matter?! Run, Dean!" Cam told her brother. 

"They're after me!"

"Third kind already? You better run, man. I think the fourth kind is a butt thing." 

"Empathy, Sam! Empathy!" Cam yelled out. 

"They still after you?" Sam asked dEAN. 

"Come on!" Dean yelled. 

Cam heard nothing but silence. 

"Dean? Are you there? What happened? Dean?" Sam asked. 

"Dean?" Cam called out. "Sammy, I think our brother has been aducted." 

"Yeah. I'm going to check out this cornfield. I'll meet you at the convention thing." 

"Sounds good." 

Cam sighed, seeing Wayne. "Hey! Can I ask you a question?" she asked the older man. 

"Of course," he smiled. 

"If somebody did get abducted, would they come back?" she asked the man. 

"Depends on if they want them or not." 

"Strange." 

"Do you believe in magic?" the man asked her as they walked. 

"I believe in a lot of things." 

"I believe that the truth is out there, and there is magic." 

Cam smiled walking away. Seeing Sam, she walked over to him. "I got his phone. That's all I could find." 

"You could try to care at least," Cam scoffed, grabbing Dean's phone. 

"Where are you going?!" Sam asked. 

"To try and find my brother!" 

Cam walked to the corn field, looking for signs of Dean. "Alright, you bastards!" Cam yelled to the sky. "Bring my brother back!" Cam walked around the cornfield for many hours. Finally, she sighed, knowing that she would have to try later. She needed sleep. Suddenly, she heard gunshots, seeing Dean shooting in all directions. Ducking down, she covered her head. "Dean! Dean! Stop fucking shooting!" 

Dean stopped, seeing Cam on the ground. "I'm back?" 

"Yes!" Cam yelled, standing up. 

"Cam..." Dean walked over to her, hugging her. 

"What did they do to you?" 

"Nothing...let's get out of here before the bastards come back." 

Cam got them a taxi, and they rode to their motel. Opening the door, Cam shrieked. "My eyes!" she yelled, seeing Sam on top of the alien freak, Sparrow. 

"Dean!" Sam yelled, suprised to see his brother. 

"What the hell?" Dean asked, pissed. 

"Oh that’s Dean! Sam, they brought your brother back," Sparrow told Sam. Cam glared at the woman as she gathered up her clothes. "Okay. It’s all right, Sam. I so totally understand that you need time as a family. But it’s just—what were they like?"

"They were grabby, incandescent douche bags. Good night," Dean growled. 

"Too soon… ? Okay." Sparrow left the Winchester's alone. Cam glanced at the bed, then grabbed a laundry bag. 

"You’re upset," Sam told his siblings. 

"I was abducted. And you were banging Patchouli," Dean told him. 

"I didn’t think she smelled that bad." 

"I was abducted by aliens!" 

"I was looking into it." 

"Looking into it! I was gone for, like, an hour." 

"An hour—" Cam told Dean, stripping the sheets, and placing them in the bag. "Dean, I think your watch is off. You’ve been gone all night," Cam told him. "I was looking for you for hours." 

"What are you talking about? No I haven’t. Four a.m.?" 

"Yeah! UFO time slip. That actually falls in line with a lot of abduction stories," Sam nodded. 

"Falls in line…" Dean shivered. 

"Yeah."

"Nothing’s falling in line." 

"Here. Drink. Good," Sam told Dean, handing him a glass of whiskey. 

"Thank you." 

"Yeah. Now. Come on. Talk to us. What happened?" 

"Well, uh, there was this… God help me, there was this bright white light!" 

"It’s okay." Sam patted Dean's leg. "Safe room." 

"And then suddenly, I was, uh, I was in a different place. And there were these beings, and they were too bright to look at, but I could feel them pulling me towards this sort of table—" 

"Probing table!" Cam shouted, snapping her fingers. 

"God! Don’t say that out loud!" 

"Right. So what did you do?" Sam asked. 

"I went crazy. I started hacking and slashing and firing. They actually seemed surprised. I don’t think anybody’s ever done that before. Yeah. I had a close encounter, guys, and I won." 

"You should take a shower," Cam told her brother. 

"I should take a shower. I’m gonna, I’m gonna take a shower now." Dean got up, going into the bathroom. 

"And you...you clean the bed. You don't sleep, but I do...nasty..." 

Later that day, after Dean took a shower and got some sleep, the Winchesters sat around a table at a diner. "So, on top of all the demons and the angels and the ghosts and the skinwalkers, it turns out that there’s—so if aliens are actually real, what’s next? Hobbits? Seriously," Dean mentioned, eating his burger. Sam wasn't paying attention, but noting a cute waitress. Tipping his head up, he smiled at her. 

"Sam!" Campbell yelled out, grabbing his attention. 

"You just gave her the silent how ya doin’," Dean commented. 

"What?" 

"Our reality’s collapsing around us, and you’re trying to pick up our waitress?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. Okay. Look. Brings up a question. So, say you got a soul and you’re on a case, and your brother gets abducted by aliens—" 

"Yeah, then you do everything you can to get him back," Dean told him. 

"Right! You do, but, what about when there are no more leads for the night? Are you supposed to just sit there in the dark and suffer, even when there’s nothing that can be done at that moment?" 

"He has a good point, Dean. I was about to give up..." 

"YES!" Dean screamed at them. 

"What?" 

"Yes, you sit in the dark and feel the loss." 

"Absolutely! But couldn’t I just do all that and have sex with the hippie chick?" 

"No!"

"It’d be in the dark." 

"No you couldn’t because you would be suffering, and you can’t just turn that off for the night." 

Cam was trying so hard to not laugh. It was hilarious. 

"Thanks, guys," the waitress told them. 

"Thank y—" Dean began to say. 

"Why not?" Sam asked. 

"Because if you had a soul, your soul wouldn’t let you." 

"So you’re saying having a soul equals suffering." 

"Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying." 

"Like, the million times you almost called Lisa. So you’re saying suffering is a good thing."

"Snap!' Cam gasped. 

"I’m saying it’s the only game in town," Dean snapped. 

"Okay! So how do we deal with the little green men?" Cam asked, tired of her brothers arguing. 

"Research. We’ve got about a century of UFO lore to catch up on, and there’s no time for—What’s up with that guy?" 

Cam and Sam turned to look out the window, seeing nothing. 

"Who?" Sam asked. 

"The guy by the window giving me the stink eye." 

"You mean the cop?" Cam asked. 

"No, not the cop! The guy! He’s right—oh now he’s gone!" 

"Who’s gone?" Sam questioned. 

"Can we please just get out of here before I hit you?" Dean snapped at Sam. 

"Okay! Geez," Sam retreated, throwing up his hands. 

"Don't get your panties in a twist," Cam told him, throwing cash on the table. Grabbing her purse, she got up from her chair, and headed towards the door. "Maybe you should go back and take a nap." 

"Yeah. I mean, you're seeing things, now. Maybe those aliens fucked with your head. Cam and I can do some research," Sam agreed. 

"Okay...yeah..." Dean sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. 

Cam turned on her heels, and started to head to the library. "Do you think he's okay?" Sam asked. 

"Is any of us okay? I mean, you have no soul, I'm part demon, and Dean just got abducted by fucking aliens." 

"True." 

"Maybe this our new lives now. Life after Lucifer...it's a big pile of jumbled up mess. Even Cas isn't the same." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't know. He's just different." Once they got to the library, Cam began to browse books, while Sam did more research online. Going through some lore books, Kenzie came across from a tiny being that looked strangely looked like something she had seen in her childhood. "Hey...what if the aliens weren't aliens?" 

"That would explain why the stories keep changing," Sam nodded. "Look at this...apparently, the crazy lady might be right." 

"Excuse me. We're about to close," the librarian told them. 

"Okay," Cam smiled. 

"I'm going to call Dean," Sam told her, as they exited the library. 

"Cool," Cam nodded. 

By the time they returned to the motel, it was dark outside. "Dean? We're home!" Sam called out. 

"Good! I was just attacked!" Dean told them. 

"By what?" Cam asked, looking around. 

"It was...just look in the microwave!" 

Cam and Sam peered into the microwave. "What are we supposed to be looking at?" 

"Don't you see it?" Dean asked, looking into the microwave as well. 

"See what?" Sam questioned. 

"See what? See the blood. See all the blechh." 

"Sorry, man. I’m not seeing it." 

"Me either," Cam told him. 

"You don’t see the ick? It’s right there," Dean pointed. 

"Okay, let’s go with you see it and we don’t. What the hell was it?" Sam asked. 

"It was a, a little…naked lady, okay?" 

"I'm sorry, what?" Cam asked, at the same time that Sam asked: "It was a what?" 

"It was a-- it was a little, glowing, hot naked lady. With nipples. And she hit me." 

Cam blinked, trying so hard not to laugh. "I’m not supposed to laugh, right?" Sam asked. Dean glared. "Right. Okay. Sure. Um. So, shot in the dark here, but did this little lady have wings?"

"What the hell made you say that?" 

"She did, didn’t she?" 

"Yeah, but how did, how’d y—" 

"One of the fringier theories we came across. It’s actually what crazy crystal lady, Marion, was yammering about. What if these abductions have nothing to do with UFO’s?" Cam asked, as Sam opened his laptop. 

"What?" 

"Okay, say these encounters have been going on for centuries, not with extraterrestrials but with ultra-terrestrials. People nowadays say “space aliens “or whatever, but they used to call them—" Sam spinned his laptop around. 

"Smurfs." 

"Fairies," Cam corrected. 

"Fairies? Come on!"

"Dean, there’s a straight line between ET’s and fairies. Glowing lights, abductions. It’s all the same UFO stuff, just under a different skin," Sam explained. 

"You seriously think that the secret with UFO’s is—" 

"Hey, you’re the one who pizza-rolled Tinkerbell. I’m just doing the math. But this is good. This is a lead." 

"A lead where?" 

"That's Cam area. She already made the call," Sam smirked. 

Cam smiled at the older lady as she served tea in really tiny cups. "Thank you for meeting with us, Marion." 

"No troubles. You said you had some questions?" 

"Yes. My brother here has seen the faires." 

"Fairies. Sprites and spriggens. Bogarts and brownies. The little people have many names." 

Dean pointed at a figurine. "Well, that’s, uh, that’s her. That’s the little—" 

"Ooh," Marion nodded. 

"Anyway, I, uh, I get that tinkerbells are fairies, but what about the tiny Santa Claus and the troll and the—" 

"That’s a garden gnome, and that’s a large goblin, and—" 

"But they’re all fairies?" 

"Yes. Faery comes in many shapes and sizes. Magical, mischievous beings from the realm next door."

"The fairy realm."

"Mm-hmmm." 

"So it’s like another dimension?" Sam asked. 

"Another reality! Yes. Only people who have been there and returned to our world can see the Faery here." 

"Right. Umm, why are the fairies abducting people?" Dean asked. 

Mmm. There is much theory and little fact. We know they only take firstborn sons, just like Rumplestiltskin did. Personally, I think they’re taken to Avalon to service Oberon, the King of the Faery." 

"Dean? Did you service Oberon, King of the Fairies?" Sam joked. 

"Marion. Um. Let’s say fairies are real, okay? What can we do about them?" Dean asked, ignoring Sam. 

"Sorry?"

"How can we….."

"Interact with them," Marion finished. 

"Yes, yes. Forcefully interact," Dean nodded, indicating the the "forcefully". 

"Well, if you want to win a faery’s favor, leave a bowl of fresh cream. They love cream." 

"Okay! And, and, more forcefully?" 

"Ohhh. All Faery hate iron, and the dark Faery burn when touched with silver. What else. Oh! You can spill sugar or salt in front of them. No matter how powerful, the Faery must stoop to count each grain." 

"Well, allrighty. That’s—Wow! A lot to absorb. Thank you," Dean thanked, getting ready to stand. 

"Oh, oh, stay! Finish your tea." 

Cam grabbed her itty bitty cup, careful not to smash the cup, and brought it to her lips. 

"I gotta say I, I love the feel—it’s uhh, it’s…" 

"It’s like Sedona, Arizona, crapped in here," Sam said. 

"Cute-a-riffic! Is what it is," Dean blurted out. Marion laughed. "Cute-a-riffic." 

"You have bigger cups?" Sam asked, staring at his big hands and his tiny cup. 

As soon as they finished their tea, the Winchesters walked out of the trailer home. "God, is it on me? I feel like I’ve got the crazy on me." 

"No. You did sit in some glitter, though," Cam smirked, brushing glitter off his ass. 

"Makes me want to believe in UFO’s again," Dean grumbled. 

"Doesn’t really give us the next move, I grant you that. We can always put the call out to Bobby." 

As they walked outside, Cam pulled her jacket closer around her body. Cam stopped as she saw Brennan coming out of the store with bottles of cream. "Wait a minute," Cam said, grabbing her brothers by the arms. 

"Hey. I’ll be damned. Isn’t that the watch guy?" Dean asked, noticing the man. 

"Come on...I have a feeling," Cam told her brothers, walking down to the watch shop. When they got there, they watched as Mr. Brennan unloaded jars of cream for his truck. 

"Huh. They love cream," Sam remembered. 

"All right you stick with half and half, and me and Cam are going to check out his store. And no hippie chicks!" 

"Deal," Sam told them. 

 

"Keep watch out front. I'm going out in the back." 

"Okay," Cam shrugged, crossing her arms. Pretty soon Dean came hustling from the back. "That was quick." 

"It's a full infestation," Dean told her, pulling out his phone. 

 

Cam leaned down to tie her boot that came undone. In her mind, she tried to form a plan in her brain. Standing back up, she saw that Dean was gone. "Dean?!" she called out. "Damnit! Dean!" Cam walked around the block. Stopping, she took a deep breath. Picturing her brother, she teleported to where he was. "Dean! Get off of him!" Cam yelled as Dean tackled a little person.  

"Wha---? Help! Help!" the man cired out. 

"Little fairy! What do you want, you fairy? Huh? Huh? Fairy!!" 

"Dean!" Cam cried out, grabbing the back the of his jacket. 

"Daddy!!" Cam cried 

"Get off!" Cam grunted, flinging Dean away. 

"Oh God no. Haha! I’m just kidding!" Dean told the man, inching away. 

Cam froze when the police men came, cuffing Dean. "Wait! He's my brother!" Cam cried out, running to hug him, snatching the keys from his back pocket. 

"Dean!! Hey dude! What happened?" Sam asked, coming up with Brennan. 

"Sam…. Hey! Cammie!" Dean yelled, as he was thrown into the back of a cop car. 

"What am I supposed to do?" Sam asked. 

"Fight the fairies. You fight those fairies. FIGHT THE FAIRIES!!" Dean screamed as he was driven away.

"Oh my god...Sam...Dean's a first born! They're gunning for him! Still! That's why he's being taunted!" Cam realized. 

"What should we do?" Sam asked, calmly. 

"Fight those bastards. I'm going after Dean. Be safe," Cam told him, hugging him briefly. Cam got in the Impala, driving towards the jail. Once she got there, Cam hopped out, walking towards the doors. "Excuse me, I'm here for my brother." Cam followed the sheriff, where she saw Dean pace back and forth. "Dean!" 

"Cammie?" 

"Sam's going after the fairies. I'm here for you. Why do you think you got abducted? You're a first born." 

"Shit!" Dean exclaimed. "And I'm stuck in here!" 

"I know." Cam sighed, sliding down to sit on the floor, leaning against the bars. 

"When did you get so strong?" Dean asked, sitting on the cot. "You tossed me a couple of feet." 

"It's me. What I am. The correct term for what we are...me and Jesse. It's Cambion. It's just one thing we can do." 

"Cambion, human, you're still Campbell Winchester." 

"We're going to get Sammy back." 

"I kn-Cam!" Dean yelled, taking a step back. 

"Dean! What's happening?" 

"It's here! Beating me up!" 

"Fight back!" 

"He's to fast!" 

"You're a Winchester! You're better than that!" 

Suddenly, Dean stopped swinging. "He's gone." 

"What? Sam did it," Cam sighed. 

 

"Good news. He decided not to press charges. You're free to go," the sheriff told them, unlocking Dean's cell. 

"Let's get the hell out of here," Cam told her brother, grabbing his hand. 

Later, the Winchester's sat by their beloved car, reminising about the hunt. Dean handed Cam a beer, which she took. Dean offered Sam one, but he refused also. "So. Here’s to the tiniest DA. At least they’re dropping the charges," Dean toasted. 

"Little big man." 

"You're really lucky," Cam told him, smacking him upside the head. 

"Ow!" Dean protested. 

Sam began to laugh, so Cam reached over and smacked him upside the head too. "What was that for?" 

"For taunting that sweet old lady, sleeping with Hippie Chick, leaving our brother to get probbed...learn some feelings at least." 

"I was wondering something," Dean spoke. 

"Yeah?" Sam asked. 

"You think Lucky Charms really could have , you know, soul to sender?" 

"Come on. It’s crazy to think. He did talk a good game though." 

"You said no. Why?"

"It was a deal. When’s a deal ever been a good thing?"

"I’m just trying to figure out how it works in there."

"Dude, I do still have all my brain cells. If anything, my brain works better now." 

"Just making sure that’s where your head’s at. That you’re not having second thoughts about getting your soul back." 

"Oh." 

Cam noticed the change of tone in Sam's voice. "Sammy?" 

"You’re not, are you?" Dean asked.

"No." 


	10. Angels and Porn

Campbell glared at the Demon across from her as food was served. Grabbing her glass of wine, she sipped it, still glaring. "So...how as your week?" Crowley asked, as he dug into his steak. 

"Don't," Cam scoffed. "Don't pretend that your interested in my life. Don't pretend that you want to be dear old dad, giving me great advice." 

"You did come here." 

"After you twisted my arm!" 

_Campbell, Sam, and Dean sat around the table eating their dinner when a Demon showed up. "New assignment!"_

_"Come on! We just sat down to eat!" Dean groaned._

_"Too bad. You work for Crowley, now. Speaking of Crowley, he wants a family dinner. In addition to you finding alphas," he told Cam._

_"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Cam snapped._

_"No alpha, no dinner, no soul."_

_"No! We can't just whore her out!" Dean argued._

_"Dean...maybe..." Sam tried to say._

_"No, Sam! I don't care about hunting alphas, but with Cam? She's out of the question!"_

_"Dean." Cam sighed, and turned to her brothers. "What choice do we have? I can take of myself. He obivsouly wants me out of harms way."_

_"Fine," Dean huffed._

_"Here's the address to the resturant. Dress nice."_

"You did have a choice. You just chose me." 

"No. I chose to save my brother." 

"Ah yes. Moose. You know you have a biological brother. His name was Gavin." 

"Yes. I know. Bobby found him to get his soul back. He hates you. Maybe as much as I do." 

"I know. And you have a grandmother. Her I hate." 

"Why?" 

"She abandoned me. She was a very powerful witch. I'm sure she's still alive." 

"What's her name?" 

"Rowena. Evil bloody bitch." 

"So, King of Hell has mommy issues. Join the club," Cam smirked. "Mommy left you. My mom slept with a Demon, got pregnant, and had me. Did you know that things like me are dead until 2." 

"Yes. Weird wee creatures you are," Crowley nodded. "So. How's the boyfriend." 

"We're fine," Cam shot back, smirking. 

"Sir. The Winchesters should be on their way to the meeting point." 

"Great. Campbell. Till next time," Crowley told her, getting up from his chair. 

"Yeah. Whatever." Campbell grabbed her purse, following the demon outside to a SUV. Realizing that they're were other demon's in the car, she got in the front seat, and stared straight ahead. They pulled up to the industrial plant, where they waited for her brothers. Getting out of the car, she took off her heels, and stood a ways away. Seeing the Impala drive up, she sighed in relief. 

"You’re late," the demon snapped as Sam and Dean got out of the car. 

"Traffic was a bitch," Dean answered. "You alright, Cammie?" 

"Yeah. You guys?" 

"Peachy." 

"One rugaru," Sam told the demon, handing over the creature. 

"Where’s Crowley?" Dean asked. 

"Banging a hooker in a sweet spot called None Of Your Business." 

"Oh, look at that, you guys. Demon trying to be funny," Dean smirked. 

"Oh, is that what just happened?" 

"Night, girls. Princess," the demon nodded, turning to leave. 

"Wait, wait. Hold up, hold up. Are we ever gonna see Crowley again or is he just gonna keep sending his demon extras to pick up his laundry?" Dean asked. 

"I’m sorry. I know you’re speaking, I see your lips moving, but I can’t understand what you’re saying ’cause I don’t speak Little Bitch," the demon grinned. Getting in the car, the demons drove away, leaving the Winchesters. 

"Remember when we used to gank demons?" Dean asked, pissed. 

"Let's just go," Cam told him, leading him to the car. Once they got to their current base, a run down abonded house, Cam went straight to her "bedroom", and grabbed a towel. She didn't want to hear them argue again. She was exhausted. Sam and Dean would bicker over little things. And most recently, about Crowley. Then they would turn to her and want her to choose a side. Going into the bathroom, she turned on the water, and began to strip her clothes. Wrapping the towel around her body, she turned on the water and stepped in. letting loose the towel. The water was cold, but it was still water. Using the bottles of travel shampoo, conditioner, body wash, she cleaned her body. Hearing a big thud, she turned to the glass door. "Dean? Sam?" she called out. When she heard a lighter thud, she turned off the water, grabbing the robe that hung near the door. "Dean? Sam? You guys didn't break something did you?" When she got no answer, she walked out of the bathroom. "Sam! Dean!" Running to her brother's unconscious bodies. Suddenly, a hand flew around her face, and another hand in her hair. 

"Hello, Darling," a familar voice greeted, dripping with malice. 

"Meg. You bitch," Cam sneered as a demon hoisted her up, keeping her hands behind her back. 

"The one and only. Bind the boys to the chairs. Keep this one under wraps. We don't want her to try anything funny," Meg ordered the other demons. 

Cam struggled against the demon as she watched her brothers' get set into the dining room table chairs. 

"What now?" Dean asked, coming to. 

"I think I know who you can ask," Sam grunted, staring into the direction of Meg. 

"Evil bitch," Dean seethed. "Cammie?" 

"Here," Cam huffed, trying to get loose of the demon that had a tight grip on her arms. 

"Keep sweet talking me, this could go a whole new direction," Meg said, saucily. 

"Meg. I’ve been dying to see you again," Dean said, sarcastically. 

"Well, here I am, big boy. So, what should we do now?" 

"How about I rip you to shreds?"

"Kinky, I like. A little Q&A first, if you don’t mind. Now, where’s your boss?" 

"You think we work for somebody?" Sam asked, playing dumb. 

"I happen to know for a fact you’ve been juggling Crowley’s orphans. Now where is he?" 

"Don’t know. Don’t care." 

"You’ve been working his beat for months." 

"Doesn’t mean we get face time." 

Cam struggled as Meg straddled Dean's lap, pulling out a knife. "Don't you hurt him!" Cam warned, feeling her temper increase. 

"Relax..." Meg smiled at her. "Where’s he take all those things you snatch up for him? I bet you an all-day sucker that’s where his majesty’s holed up," Meg told Dean. When he didn't respond, Meg held the knife to her throat.  "OK, officially over the foreplay. Satisfy me, or I please myself!" 

"No!" Cam shrieked, making the knife fly out of Meg's hands. 

"Now who's getting cheeky?" Meg grinned at her. 

Sam began to laugh. "Something funny, Sam?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, Meg." 

"Really? ’Cause where I’m sitting…" 

"Don’t worry. She can’t do jack squat. She’s totally screwed." 

"Sam, not helping!" 

"Look at her, Dean. She’s furious. If she could kill you, she’d’ve done it by now. She’s running." 

"Am I?" Meg asked. 

"Judging by the level of flop sweat on all of you, yeah. Which means you’re running from Crowley. Which makes sense. Crowley would want to hunt down all the Lucifer loyalists now that he’s the big man on campus." 

"How would you know?" 

"It’s what I’d do." Then Sam turned to his siblings. "She can’t kill us. She needs us to get her to Crowley so she can stick that knife in his neck. It’s him or her." 

"Well, I hope you both lose. But good luck," Dean told Meg. 

"So, you know what you gotta do now, right?" Sam asked, turning his attention back to the female demon. 

"Let me guess. You’re gonna tell me." 

"Work with us." 

"Whoa, what?" Dean asked. 

"Sam?" Cam warned. 

"We’ll hand you Crowley with a bow. On one condition: we come with you and you help us wring a little something out of him before you hack him to bits." 

"What?" 

"Doesn’t matter. Question is, can you get us what we need?" 

"I apprenticed under Alastair in Hell just like your brother. So Dean, can I make Crowley do whatever I want?" Meg asked. 

Dean put his head down in shame. "Yeah, she can." 

"It’s a deal then. Hugs and puppies all around!" 

"You gonna untie us?" 

"Please. Don’t pretend you don’t enjoy it." 

The demon that had Cam released her. Meg began to leave, but a demon stopped and stared at Dean menacingly. "You gonna kiss me?" Dean asked. 

"Come on!" Meg ordered. 

Once the front door clicked shut, Cam sprang into action, untying her brothers. "You guys alright?" 

"Yeah," Dean nodded, rubbing his wrists. 

"What are you doing?" Dean asked. 

"Here we go again..." Cam sighed, going to put on clothes. Slipping on a pair of jeans, and a sweater, she felt more comfortable. Putting on her boots, she walked back outside to the living room. "Where's Sam?" 

"Outside, calling your boyfriend. You okay with this?" 

"Jesus Christ, Dean!" Cam sighed. "Do you know how tiring this is, listening to you two bicker over and over again?!" 

Pretty soon, Castiel and Sam came into the house. "Hey," Cam smiled, going to hug her boyfriend. 

"You actually showed. Wow, Sam, I owe you a chicken dinner. What happened?" Dean asked, surprised. 

"No big. This is what friends do for each other," Sam shrugged. 

Cas glared at him, hugging Cam. "You okay?" Cam asked. 

"Yeah. Your brother needs help." 

"I know...tell me about it," Cam sighed, keeping her hand in his. 

"I need some supplies to track down, Crowley. Campbell, will you help me?" 

"Yeah." 

Cam and Cas went to her bedroom to get some supplies. "I don't think you should travel with Sam anymore." 

"Why not?" Cam asked, grabbing herbs. 

"He's mentally unstable. He threatened to kill me." 

"What? Why would he do that?" 

"Because, he's desperate." 

Cam put down the bag, grabbing onto Castiel's face. "Listen to me. Once we get his soul back, we'll be okay." 

"You're optism humors me." 

"We gotta have faith, right? Faith in God? Faith that you'll win this war? Faith in love?" 

"I have very little faith anymore," Cas admiited. Cam smiled sadly. This war has worn him down. "But I have faith in you." 

Cam stepped forward, kissing him. "I have faith in you also." 

Castiel led them back into the living room, where he placed the objects into a bowl. "Also, the blood of the daughter." Cam sighed, and held out her hand, wincing as the blade cut her skin. Cas waited for a while, before calling defeat. "It’s not working. Crowley’s hidden from me." 

"Well, looks like we’re gonna have to try this the hard way," Dean shrugged, grabbing his jacket. 

They found themselves at Samuel's going through his stuff for clues. While they were digging, they heard a throat clear. "Can I help you? What do you want?" Samuel asked. 

"We wanna know where Crowley is." 

"If I even knew, why would I tell you?" 

"’Cause you’re our grandfather." 

Cam sighed. More fightening. Sometimes, Campbell was glad was she wasn't an actual Winchester or a Campbell. Both bloodlines were stubborn. 

"Samuel, I’m gonna get my soul back." 

"Who says you can get it?" 

"Me."

"Look, I’d like to help, but I’m sorry."

"It’s your grandson’s soul," Dean argued. 

"I can’t." 

"What is wrong with you? Do you wanna work for Crowley? Cas, can you give us a minute?" 

"I think I'll go too," Cam told the bickering men. 

"Cam..." 

"I'm tired of the Winchester Campbell drama. For once in my life, I'm glad I'm not actually one," Cam sighed, taking Cas's hand. 

Cas transported them back to the house, where Cam flopped on the couch, rubbing her temples. "Are you alright?" Cas asked. 

"No," Cam croaked, wiping off the tears that fell down her face. "I'm so tired of Sam and Dean fighting. I'm tired of all this drama. I just want it all to end! Make it stop, Cas...just...please make it stop..." Cam sobbed. 

Cas stood and watched her cry. Now he was mad. He wanted the world to be right again for her. When he wasn't sure before, he was sure now. Walking over, he sat next to her, and awkwardly put his arm around her. Cam moved her face to his neck, crying still. She eventually calmed down, wiping away her tears. 

"We're back," Dean sighed, unlocking the door. 

"How did it go?" 

"Well...he pretty much kinda kicked us out. He basically wants Mom back. Thinks Crowley can do it," Dean told them. 

"Well...maybe he's crazy. God, what is happening to this family?" Cam asked. "Crazy grandpa, soulless Sam, homicidal tortured Dean, Cambion Campbell who's dating basically her enemy. We need Dr. Phil." 

Later that night, the Winchester's were doing research while Cas watched TV. Cam had changed out of her sweater into a tank top, pulling her hair up into a messy bun. "Find anything yet?" Dean asked, breaking the silence. 

"Nope," Cam answered, popping her P. 

"It’s very complex," Cas said outloud. 

"Mm-hmm," Dean moaned. 

"If the pizza man truly loves this babysitter, why does he keep slapping her rear? Perhaps she’s done something wrong. I would never raise my hand to Campbell." 

The three Winchester's raised their heads and stared at him. "Baby?" Cam asked, getting up from her seat. Walking over to him, she sat next to him. 

"You’re watching porn? Why?" Dean asked. 

"It was there." 

"You don’t watch porn in a room full of dudes, especially with your girlfriend. And you don’t talk about it. Just turn it off," Dean ordered. Cas looked down at his lap, then to Cam, who blushed. "Well, now he’s got a boner." 

Hearing a knock on the door, Dean went to answer it, suprised to find Samuel. Samuel walked in, noticing his granddaughter and her angel boyfriend watching porn. "This what you boys do, sit around watching pornos with angels?" 

"We’re not supposed to talk about it," Cas told him. 

"Cam?" Dean coughed. 

Cam nodded, understanding. "Come on, Cas," Cam sighed, taking his hand, pulling him up. 

"Where are we going?" 

"In here. The boys figured that I should have the master bedroom, since Sam doesn't sleep. I have my own bathroom." 

"Are we going to have sexual intercourse?" 

"No, Cas. As much as I would like too, we're on a time crunch." Cam took a deep breath. "Cas...do you have any questions about what you just watched or how you feel?" 

"Why did the pizza guy slap the babysitter's rear?" 

"Because, sometimes people like things like spanking, like the...babysitter." 

"Do you liked to be spanked?" 

"Not really. I like other things along those lines." 

"What do you like?" 

"Well, sometimes I like to be roughly handled...like thrown on the bed, clothes ripped off. Tying my hands is a turn on." 

"Oh. Is all porn like that?" 

"Pretty much. Just next time you watch it, please do it by yourself. And when you get a boner, try to take care of it." Cam took his hand, leading him to the bathroom. 

"How?" 

"Good lord, it's like teaching Dean and Sam all over again. Drop your pants." Cas nodded, dropping them, leaving him in his boxers. "They'res two methods to get rid of a boner. Either take a cold shower, or whack one off." Cas nodded, understanding. "Take off your boxers." Cas did as he was told, and Cam had to take a deep breath so she wouldn't be in the same boat as him. "You're going to imagine something that makes you aroused in your mind, and move your hand along your dick as you like. Sometimes the hot water helps, and it provides a lubricate, so you won't chafe. It's not as good as the same thing, but it relives some of the tension." 

"Do you do this?" 

"Yes. Females mastrubate too. Good luck. I'll be outside. Come out when you're done." 

Once Cam left, Cas stared at the shower stall, before turning on the water. It was cold, but he could work with this. Taking off his jacket and shirt, he stepped into the shower. Closing his eyes, he saw Campbell smile at him, walking in with him. She would run her hands down his chest. Cas shivered at the feeling of Fake Campbell...Cam...

Cam smiled as he heard his moans, leaning against the bedroom door. Cam walked away sitting back on the couch, turning off the TV. Dean came over to her, plopping down next to her , followed by Sam. "So...Samuel's in." 

"Fantastic," Cam told him. 

"So...you teach him how to whack one off?" Sam asked. 

A giggle bubbled out of her mouth. Soon enough, she was laughing. Dean snickered, and laughed also. Sam smiled, not quite laughing. "Oh God!" Cam gasped. "Why am I laughing?!" 

"I don't know!" Dean cried, holding his stomach. "I mean...the whole situation is just sad!" 

"It is..." Sam chuckled. "Me...the one with the most morals...has no soul." 

Cam and Dean bursted out laughing. "I went to Hell!" Dean laughed. 

"I'm part Demon, dating an Angel!" Cam shrieked. 

"Our grandfather is a dick!" Dean laughed, wiping his eyes. 

"I don't even like him!" Cam laughed. 

Dean and Cam continued to laugh, as Sam smiled watching them. Cam gasped, calming down wiping her eyes. 

When Cas came back out of the bedroom, hair wet, the two Winchesters with souls broke into laughter again. "I don't understand. What is so funny?" 

"Nothing, honey. We all better?" Cam asked, calming down. 

"Yes. Shall we go?" 

"Yep," Dean nodded. 

Walking outside, Cam glared at Meg and her posse. Grabbing Cas's hand, she marched over to her. 

"Remember me? I sure remember you, Clarence," Meg grinned, saucily at Cas. 

"Why are we working with these abominations?" Cas asked, glaring at Meg and her posse of demons. 

"Keep talking dirty. Makes my meatsuit all dewy," Meg grinned. Cam huffed, stepping closer to Cas. 

"Alright, simmer down. We know where Crowley is," Dean told her. 

"Great. Do tell." 

"Yeah, tell you, so you can just leave us for dead."

"You boys and chick have serious abandonment issues, you know that?" 

"We’ll show you, alright? But we’re all going together," Sam explained. 

"What, I’m just supposed to trust you?" 

"No, you’re not that stupid. Give me the knife for a minute." 

"No, I’m not that stupid." 

"Yeah. Not that I like Meg, but she would be dumb to trust you. She's cunning, not idiotic," Cam told him. "What are you playing at?" 

"Thanks. Maybe you're not so bad," Meg told Cam, suprised. 

"Do you want us to take you to Crowley or not?" Ruby handed the Knife to Sam, who used it to kill the demon that was glaring at Dean earlier. "You saw him. He was more interested in killing us than getting the job done. I just did all of us a favour." Sam handed the knife to Cam, who smirked at Meg as she placed it her her knife holster at her hip. 

"Hey! You just gonna keep that?" Meg asked. 

"You took this from us. I’m taking it back. We leave in one hour," Sam smirked, walking back inside. 

Cam grabbed her leather jacket, placing her pistol in the belt at her hip. Pulling her hair up, she clipped her bangs up using bobby pins. She made sure that her mother's necklace was secure around her throat. Grabbing extra knifes, she placed them in the lining of her knee high black boots. Her makeup was dark, and her lips were bright red. Her hands were lined with other rings: John's wedding ring on her thumb, her mothers on her right hand on her ring finger. For her 30th birthday, Dean and Sam chipped in together and got her a ring with a dark purple amethyst jewel on it. That rested on her middle finger. 

Hearing a knock on the door, she went to answer it, and saw Dean. "Wow..." 

"Intimidation. Bad-ass witch, half-demon," Cam shrugged. 

"Ready to go?" 

"Yep. Let's get Sammy back," Cam nodded, grabbing her duffel bag. Everybody was on the edge of their seats as they pulled into the Monster Prison. 

"Seems pretty quiet," Dean commented. 

"It’s not, I can feel it. Meet me at the side door," Cas told the group, disappearing. 

"Shall we boys?" Cam asked, getting out of the car. They walked over to the door, where Cas opened it from the inside.

"This all seem a little too easy for you?" Dean asked out loud.  

"Way too easy," Sam nodded. 

"I have a bad feeling about this," Cam told her brothers. 

They entered, and began to walk down the corridor, trying to find Crowley. Dean stopped as he heard a female's voice yell out for help. "Come on, Dean. We gotta move," Sam told him. They continued down the hallway, where Cas stopped them. 

"Wait." 

"What is it?" Dean asked. 

"Does anybody else hear that?" Cam asked, hearing dogs barking. 

"Damn it. Here come the guards," Meg told the group, getting ready to flee. 

"Hellhounds. Go!" Dean yelled, taking off. Cam ran close to her brothers, trying to see the hounds. Her eyes flashed back, which made her run faster, as she saw the dogs chasing them. They ran towards the nearest set of door. Cam grabbed salt from her bag, drawing a line, while Dean and the other using a piece of wood to wedge the doors shut. "I knew this was a trap," Dean huffed. 

"What do you want, a cupcake?" Meg asked. 

"Good one," Cam nodded, holding up her hand. 

"Did we just become friends?" Meg asked, giving her a high-five. 

"Might as well. They're a 90% chance we'll die. Plus we both hate daddy dearest." 

"Alright, that should keep them out," Sam told them, using his strength to wedge the wood farther. 

"Not for long. How many of them are there?" Dean asked. 

"Lots. I’ll be pulling for you … from Cleveland," Meg told them. 

"What?!" Dean asked, enraged. 

"You fucking cunt!" Cam seethed. 

"I didn’t know this was gonna happen. Bright side: them chewing up my meatsuit ought to buy you a few seconds. Seacrest out." Meg tried to smoke out, but couldn't. 

"Wow...karma's such a bitch," Cam grinned. 

"A spell, I think, from Crowley. Within these walls you’re locked inside your body," Cas explained to Meg. "Can you feel it?" 

Cam put her hand out, feeling for the familar thrums of magic. "Yeah. Definently a spell." 

"What are you doing, gonna slash at thin air until you hit something?" Dean asked Sam, as he pulled out Ruby's knife from Cam's belt. 

"You can see them. Take this. Hold them off. It’s our best shot," Sam told Meg. 

"At Crowley. Take it and go. You kill the smarmy dick. I’ll hold off the dogs," Meg told Sam. 

"She's right," Cam nodded. "She needs another weapon..." Cam looked around, noticing Cas's sword. Walking over to him, she stared into his puppy dog eyes. "You trust me?" When he nodded, she kissed him, taking the sword from his belt. Cas grabbed her pony tail hard, pushing her against the wall. With his other hand, he grabbed onto her face, angling her head, as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, stealing her breath away. This was new...not like Cam was mad. It turned her on. When he pulled back, Cam stood dazed, fanning her face with one hand. "What was that?" 

"I learned that from the pizza man," Cas annouced. 

Cam took a shaky breath, as she handed the sword to Meg. "Well, that was hot. I feel so … clean. Okay, gotta go," Meg winked. 

"Whoa, whoa, is that gonna work on a hellhound?" Dean asked. 

"Well, we’re about to find out. Run." 

Cam and the boys took off, leaving Meg behind. They ran towards a dark hallway, where they moved, but slower. Cam reached back and grabbed Cas's hand. "Can’t see jack," Dean told the group. S

Suddenly, there was a blinding light, and Cam's hand was empty. "Castiel?!" Cam yelled. 

Sam stopped as he saw the traitor. "Dean...Cam..."

"You sold us out?" Dean asked Samuel. Two demons appeared behind Sam and Dean, grabbing them. Another demon grabbed Cam, but not holding her as tightly. "Damn you, Samuel." 

"Yes. And I have to say, best purchase I’ve made since Dick Cheney."

"Hiya, Crowley. How’s tricks?" Dean asked the demon. 

"Above your pay grade. Been working. Big things. Alas, you’ll be too dead to participate." 

"No!" Cam struggled. 

"Really?"

"Shame I have to do away with you both. Rather enjoyed your indentured servitude." 

The demons that held her brothers, led them away. "No! Don't you touch them!" Cam yelled, feeling the ground tremble. Fury was behind her green-blue eyes. The ground underneath their feet cracked, leading all the way to Crowley. 

"Temper, temper..." Crowley smiled. 

Cam glared at him, tears falling down her face. "You want to see my temper?" Focusing on the demon behind her, she exorcised him, sending him to the fiery pits of hell. Raising a hand, she brought Samuel to his knees, clutching his head in agony. Then facing Crowley, she raised a hand, opening it. Crowley began to sweat, feeling unwell. Cam slowly closed her hand, but keeping her fist tight. Her nails cut into her palm, leaving red cresent shapes. "You disgust me..." she told him. "I will NEVER love you..." Releasing him from her hold, she glared at him as another demon grabbed her. 

"Mom would be ashamed of you," she told Samuel. "You kill them...you kill her..." 

"Take her to a cell. I think seeing her brothers deaths will make her see the light," Crowley told her. "But to make sure she don't try something funny..." Crowley snapped the handcuffs on her wrist, cutting off her magic. 

Cam was brought to another cell, where a window opened up. She saw Dean get pushed into the cell. "Dean!?" she called out. 

"Cam! Can you get me out?" 

Cam held up her wrist cuffs. "I'm sorry...what do I do?" she asked, feeling tears. 

Dean closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Inside, they're was a nagging feeling that this might be the end. Hopefully, this time around, he went to Heaven again. "No tears. Don't give these bastards the satisfaction," he ordered her. 

The demon brought in two ghouls, who stared at Dean. "Enjoy." 

"Alright, alright. Shawshank’s a great flick, but let’s skip the shower scene, huh?" Dean joked. 

"Look, breakfast," Ghoul 1 said to Ghoul 2. 

They lept as Cam screamed Dean's name. 

Meanwhile, Sam had bit his wrist, drawing a devil's trap on the ceiling. Then he crouched by the wall furthest from the wall. "What did you do with my siblings?" Sam asked the demon as he came back in. 

"Oh, you’ll find out. You’re about to join them." As soon as he stepped in, he was caught. Sam smirked, walking around the trap, going out the open door

 

Dean was still fighting the ghouls, while Cam tugged at the cuffs, cutting her wrists. "Frickin’ hate ghouls!" Dean yelled out. 

Cam took a deep breath, using her right hand to grab her left. Grabbing onto her thumb, she took a deep breath. Using her supernatural strength, she twisted her her thumb, breaking it. 

Sam ran down the the hallway, trying to find his therapy. "Dean?! Cam?!" 

"Let me go, son of a bitch!" Sam heard Dean yell. 

"AHHH!" 

"Dean! Cam?!" 

Cam screamed in pain, as she broke her own thumb to free her hand. Slipping her hand out, she used her magic to undo the right one. Running to where Dean was, she saw that Sam was already there, and recused him. "How did you get out?" Dean asked. 

"One thing about being half-demon, I heal quick. Now, let's go get our resident demon." 

Meg was being tortured by the demon that wore Christian Campbell's body. "You know, you’re sticking that thing in all the wrong places." 

"Really? You sure were squealing," Christain told her. 

"Knock yourself out. It’s a host body. Some girl from Cheboygan, moved to LA to be an actress. It’s probably not even the worst thing that ever happened to her." 

Meg began to scream again, but suddenly start to laugh. "What are you laughing at?" 

Dean drove the Knife into his back, killing him. "Dean Winchester’s behind you, meatsack," Meg grinned. 

"We should go," Sam told them, as Dean untied her. 

"Maybe not..." Cam told him, seeing the torture tools. 

They waited until Crowley walked in the room. Dean was sounding the alarm to alert him of their presence. "You should be ghoul scat by now." Sam knocked him down, while Cam shoved him forward with her magic. _"_ Really necessary? I just had this dry-cleaned. " Crowley looked down, noticing the devil's trap. _"_ So, to what do I owe the reach-around?" 

"Crowley," Meg greeted. 

"Whore." 

"Okay, you know what. " Meg used her demon powers to injure Crowley from the inside, making him cough up blood. _"_ The best torturers never get their hands dirty. Sam wants a word with you." 

"What can I do for you, Sam?" Crowley asked. 

"You know damn well. I want my soul back." 

"And here I thought you just grew some balls, Sam." 

"Well?" Cam asked. 

"No," Crowley simply said. 

"Meg?" Dean asked. 

"No...let me," Cam told her, raising her hand, making Crowley suffer. 

"I can’t," Crowley grunted out. 

"Can’t or won’t?" Sam asked. 

"I said ‘can’t’. I meant ‘can’t’, you mop-headed lumberjack. I was lucky to get this much of you out. Going back in there for the sloppy bits? No way. I’m good, but those two in there? Forget it." 

"How do I know you’re not lying?" 

"You don’t. But it doesn’t change anything. I’m telling you. Sam, why do you want the thing back? Satan’s got one juicy source of entertainment in there. I’d swallow a rag off a bathhouse floor before I took that soul. Unless you want to be a drooling mess." 

"Sam, I hate to say it, but he’s right," Meg said. 

"Yeah, right. I get it. Thanks. He’s all yours." 

"Whoa, what are you, crazy? He’s our only hope," Dean argued. 

"Dean, you heard him. He can’t get it. He’s useless." 

Dean handed Meg the Knife, who took it with pride. Stepping in, she turned back towards the Winchesters. "You’ll let me back out, right?" They nodded at her question. "This is for Lucifer, you pompous little –" Crowley took her down, before she had the chance to finish her insult. 

Using the knife, he cut a line in the Devil's trap, then pins Sam and Dean to opposite walls. Cam ran at him, but Crowley made her yield to her knees, groaning in pain. "That’s better. You don’t know torture, you little insect." 

Then Cam heard the dark voice of her boyfriend. "Leave them alone." 

"Castiel, haven’t seen you all season. You the cavalry now?" 

"Put the knife down." 

"You that bossy in Heaven? Hear you’re losing out to Raphael. The whole affair makes Vietnam look like a roller derby. Hey, what’s in the gift bag?" 

"You are," Cas told him, retriving the skull from the bag he was holding. 

"Not possible." 

"You didn’t hide your bones as well as you should have." 

"Cookie for you."

"Can you restore Sam’s soul or not?"

"If I could help out in any other –" 

"Answer him!" Dean yelled out. 

"I can’t." 

Cas incinercated the skull, killing Crowley. Cam breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't miss Crowley. He was evil. Cas walked over to her, helping her up, hugging her. Cas breathed out, running a hand through his hair, and placing the other at the nape of his neck. She was never so glad to see him. 

Dean smiled at his sister's affection to the angel. Turning around, he saw that Meg was gone. "Well, she’s smart, I’ll give her that. I was gonna kill her, too." V

"Let's get out of here," Sam told the group. 

 

Cam let go of Cas, grabbing onto his hand, linking his fingers through his. Cas stayed close to her side as they walked out to the Impala. "Thanks, Cas. Hadn’t it been for you –" Dean began. 

"Crowley was right. It’s not going well for me upstairs." Cas's words stabbed at Cam's heart. 

"If there’s anything we can do –" 

"There isn’t. I wish circumstances were different. Much of the time I’d rather be here," he told them, looking down at Campbell's hands interlocked with his. 

"Look, Cas, we know you got a steaming pile on your plate. There’s no need for apologies. We’re your friends." 

"Listen, Sam, we’ll find another way." 

"You really wanna help? Prison full of monsters. Can’t just leave ’em, can’t let ’em go." 

"I understand." 

"Wait..." Cam told him, before he left. Cam led him away from peeping eyes. "I love you," she told him, grabbing his face to kiss him. Cas squeezed his eyes closed as he felt her love pour into him. His hands went to her hips, holding onto her like she was his rock. Cam pulled back when she needed to breathe. Keeping her face close to his, she leaned her forehead against his. "I know that Heaven is shit right now, with the war. But I need you to keep your promise to me. I need you...I feel like I'm dying, and you're the only thing that's keeping me from drowning." 

"I promise..." he whispered.  Cas vanished with a flutter of wings, leaving Cam alone. 

Looking back at her brothers, she saw them arguing. Once again. Sam turned and walked away, leaving them to argue. The feeling in her chest tightened. 

 


	11. Appoitments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 6.11

Campbell, Sam, and Dean drove silently to Bobby's house. The tension and stress was so thich, that it could be cut with a knife. Dean was angry that Sam didn't want his soul back, Sam was annoyed that Dean didn't understand that he didn't want his soul back, and Cam was quiet because she was suffocating on the inside. Her brothers wouldn't stop fighting now, and as always she was stuck in the middle. She was angry at the situation, and stressed. She recently found out that she clenched her hands so hard, that little blood filled cresents were cut into her palm from her nails. Luckily, she healed fast, so her brothers didn't know. She wasn't one of those people who cut themselves to feel something. But recently, she did it often so she wouldn't attack her brothers. 

Now, they were in South Dakota. Dean was off somewhere, and Sam was hanging out somewhere else. Cam had a date. Walking up to the hospital, she entered the office and sat down. "Campbell," Dr. Fisher smiled. 

"Dr. Fisher," Cam smiled. 

"It's been a while," the shrink said, opening the door to her. 

Dr. Nathan Fisher had been Cam's pyschiatrist ever since she was 13. When she hit puberty, her rebellious side flared up, and she was often angry. She was angry at her dad for leaving them often, she was angry at whatever killed her mom, and she was angry at herself for letting her mom be killed. Dr. Fisher helped her learn some stress management, and helped her deal with difficult hunts. Being a retired hunter, and a friend of Bobby's, he understood her problems. 

"Not that long. A couple of months." 

"Yes. When you called you sounded upset. How can I help you today?" 

"Ok...so remember how I said that Sam was in hell?" 

"Yes. You thought you failed your little brother." 

"Yeah. But he's back. Crowley, the King of Hell, raised him from the cage." 

"I see. So a demon brought back your brother," Dr. Fisher nodded. 

"Yes. Also my grandfather. On my mom's side." 

"What a family reunion." 

"Yeah. But when he did, he left his soul behind. So, its like he's there, but its a shell. And he doesn't want it back. I mean...I understand where he is coming from. Lucifer and Michael are probably pissed off that they got thrown into the cage. So, they are probably beating him. Who knows what type of condition it will be in. But they keep putting me in the middle!" 

"Like usual!" 

"Yeah! But this time, it's much worst. Much worst than Sam finding out what Dad told Dean, or when Sam was consuming demon blood. Sam is not Sam. I don't even know who we are anymore." 

"How does that make you feel?" 

"Like I'm stranded. It's like I'm on a life raft. I'm floating on a raging ocean. The water is dark, and I can't see underneath it. It's starting to sink. But Sam, Dean, and Cas are there," Cam began to explain. 

"Your boyfriend's they're too?" 

"Yeah. Along with my Crowley, Meg the Demon, and Bobby. But it's cold outside, and we're all clammy and crowded. We're desperate to get off. We're going to sink, and we all know it. Someone needs to get off." 

"And you assume that it's you?" 

"Why not? Everyone's pushing and fighting. Storms are coming. But they'res no where for me to hide. I can't say anything...if I do, then they might through me over the side!" 

"Then what?" 

"I sit on the floor, and hug my knee. And the captain is pointing." 

"Who's the captain." 

"Dean and Sam. Who made them captain? They're immature little boys. But the weakest must go." 

"You think you're weak?" 

"No. I think I'm weak when it comes to humanity. I'm not exactly human." 

"No. But you're still half human. And the half that is human is a very lovely person. You are kind, you care for other above yourself, and try to see the best in people.' 

"Yeah, well maybe I'm losing faith in humanity. Because of what I've seen, we're all monsters. We kill...hunters I mean...we kill people. We drag others into our fucked up lives. Cas...we pratically forced him to help us, and now he's loosing a war." 

"You blame your family for Castiel's problems?" 

"Why not?" Cam shrugged. "If it wasn't for Mary, then they're wouldn't have been a deal, if it wasn't for Dean who went back in time, then she wouldn't have reason to bring John back. This leads us back to John and Mary on that night. Sam was fed blood, and I watched my mother die in front of my face. Then everything fell like dominos." 

"Where do you fit into all of this? You keep saying Dean and Sam, but not you," Dr. Fisher commented. 

"They're my family. I'm apart of this. Dean and Sam protect me. I will do anything to protect them." 

"I've known you since you were 13. I have watched grown to a beautiful, intelligent young woman. You are strong. This world that we are apart of? It's not your fault. You didn't influence your brother's decisions or there actions." 

"Thank you, Dr. Fisher. Maybe next week?" 

"Of course." 

Driving back to Bobby's walked back in, calling for people. "Hello?" 

"Hey," Sam nodded, hair wet. 

"Hey. Where's Bobby?" 

"In his office. Where were you?" 

"At my shrink's office. It was past due for a talk." 

"Oh..." Sam said akwardly. 

"Hey..." Dean said, coming in. "I need to talk to the two of you. And Bobby." 

"Bobby!" Cam yelled, walking into the living room. "Dean wants to have a talk with us!" 

"I'm here. What do you want to talk about?" Dean asked. 

"I went to one of Dad's old buddies today, and had him kill me." 

"Excuse me? You died?!" Cam shrieked. 

"Yeah. I met with Death. I made a deal with him to get Sam's soul back." 

"Excuse me, what?" Cam asked. 

"You what?!" Sam exclaimed. 

"Just hear me out." 

"I heard Cas and Crowley when they said it would either kill me or turn me to jello, Dean! I heard enough!" 

"Death said he can put up a wall." 

"A wall?" Sam asked. 

"Yes, yes, a wall --that -- that, basically, you wouldn't remember hell." 

"Really?"

"Really." 

"For good? Like a cure?" Cam asked, trying to get all the facts. 

"No, it's not a cure. It...He said it could last a lifetime." 

"Great. So, playing pretty fast and loose with my life here, don't you think, Dean?" Sam asked. 

"I'm trying to save your life!" 

"Exactly, Dean! It's my life! It's my life, it's my soul. And it sure as hell ain't your head that's gonna explode when this whole scheme of yours goes sideways!" 

Then Bobby spoke up. "Just curious. I presume Death's not doing this out of the goodness of his heart. So what's your half of the deal?" Dean looked evasive at the question. "I'm sorry. I didn't get that."

"I have to wear the ring for a day." 

Cam's mouth dropped open as Bobby questioned him. "Why the hell would he want you to do that?" 

"Get his rocks off. I don't know. But I'm doing it." 

Sam stood up to leave. "Where you going?" Dean asked. 

"Look, I hear you, all right? I get it. I just need a minute to wrap my head around it, all right?" 

"Dean...this is the most fucking stupidest deal you have ever made. You're basically going to play executioner, you know that right?" 

"Well, I'm a hunter. So it should be easy." 

"Easy?! What if it's an innocent person, Dean?! Or a baby?! Then what?" 

"I don't know!" 

"Well, news flash! Sam doesn't want his soul back. There is a big chance that this 'wall' will break down, and then what? We wouldn't worry about our brother's behavior, because we wouldn't have one!" 

"Well, last time I checked, you didn't have any brothers!" Dean shouted out. 

"Dean!" Bobby yelled in defense for Cam. 

"Cam...I didn't mean it like that..." Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes. 

"Do whatever you want to Dean," Cam told him, shaking her head. "I'm done. I'm done trying to make feel some source of humanity." 

Cam went to her room, slamming the door. "You're an idjit. That girl is trying to keep you and Sam together. And here you are, driving the pick deeper into the ground." 

"She'll be okay." 

"Really? Then why is she going to her shrink? Why do I see blood caked into her nails and dried blood on her hands?" 

"You think Cam is hurting herself?" 

"Yes. Unintentially. Like she used to do when she used to be younger. Clenching her hands so tight, it would leave marks." 

"I'm going to check on Sam." 

Cam laid down on her bed, hating Dean, hating Sam, and even hating herself. Hearing a knock on the door, turning to the sound, she called out a "yeah"? Sam came in and closed the door. "What;s up?" 

"Dean left. I told him i'll give him an inch." 

"Great," Cam sighed, turning to lay on her back, propped up against her pillows. 

Somewhere, deep down in Sam's body, he knew what she was doing when her hands were clenched up. Even with no soul, he still had a fondness for the woman that was basically his sister. He always remembered that she stood up for him when bullies picked on him when they were younger. She tried to tell him about their mother, but she knew that it was hard for her to recall things about her. Walking over to her, he tried to pry her hands apart, which he did successfully. Sighing at the deep cuts, he looked at her. "Cam..." 

"I'm fine..." 

"No. You're not." 

"So, you pretending to care now?" 

"Cam...even though I don't have a soul, I still feel for you, probably more than Dean. When we didn't have anybody, you were there. You stood up for all of us." 

"Well, my parenting needs some work then." 

"Me and Dean are assholes. Look at who we had for a father. We're lucky to have you to at least mold us to have humanity. I think you would be a great mother," Sam told her. Standing up, he looked down at her. "No matter what...you are a Winchester." Kissing her head in a brotherly way, he walked out her door. 

Cam smiled, and laid back on her side, falling asleep. The next morning, Cam wandered to the kitchen and began to make breakfast for her brother and Bobby. "Morning," she told Bobby, coming into the kitchen. 

"You've seen Sam?" 

"Not since last night. Why?" 

"Dean asked me to keep an eye on him." 

"So Dean's telling you what to do now?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Nevermind." 

"No...say what you want to say." 

"Dean's going to extremes to get his soul back." 

"Yeah? Don't you want Sam back?" 

"Of course I do! But at what cost?! An innocent life? Sam's mental state? If this doesn't work, we could lose him forever!" 

"And if it does work?" 

"Then I still lose him if he itches at the wall." 

Bobby sighed, and looked at her hands. They were clenched. "Cam...you're hands." 

Cam looked down, and opened her hands. "God dammit!" Grabbing a towel she wiped the wet blood away from the cuts from her hands that were now healed. 

"How long?" 

"Just a couple of weeks. Why do you think I sent to see Fisher." 

"I think that maybe..." 

"Bobby. Drop it," Cam told him, eyes flashing black. 

"Fine. How about some poker?" 

Bobby and Cam began their game, and Sam soon afterwards. "Pair of aces," Sam said, throwing down his cards. 

"Dammit! I thought I had you!" Cam groaned. 

"Want another one?" Bobby asked them. 

"Yes, please," Cam smiled, holding up her empty bottle to Bobby. 

"Yeah, sure," Sam told him. 

Cam waited at the table while Bobby went to the fridge to grab them some beers. Sam soon got up and followed, leaving Cam alone. Hearing a smaller thud, she turned towards the kitchen. "Bobby?" Hearing a bigger thud, she got up from her chair. "Sam?" Walking towards the kitchen, she jumped when she saw Bobby. "Jesus, Bobby! You gave me a heart attack!" 

"Yeah...well...Sam's trying to give me one. He hit me over the head with a wrench. I think he wants to kill me!" 

"Why would he do that?" Cam asked, looking around. Seeing Sam holding an axe, Cam screamed. 

"Come on!" Bobby told her, pulling into a closet, and closing the door. 

"Maybe he has really snapped this time," Cam wondered. 

"Yeah," Bobby nodded. 

Cam screamed again as Sam began to hack through the door with the axe. "Sam, what the fuck are you doing?!" 

"Don't say, 'here's Johnny,'" Bobby begged. 

"I got to do this, Bobby. Cam, I just want him." 

"Well, you can't have him! This is insane! You want to kill him, then you'll have to go through me too." 

Sam paused. "So be it. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have cornered yourself." 

"I didn't!" Bobby yelled pushing a button. Sam fell through the floor via a trap door into the basement.

"You're a genius," Cam told Bobby. Looking down the door, she saw Sam take a crowbar to the door. 

"Reinforced steel core, titanium kick plate. Get comfy. You want to explain what this is about?" Bobby asked. 

"I just, uh...I have to do this, Bobby." 

"Says who?" 

"If Dean shoves that soul back in me, think how bad that could really be. I can't let it happen, Bobby. I mean, it's not like I want to kill you. You've been nothing but good to me." 

"So...What, demon deal or something?" 

Cam scrambled through her book of spells through her mind. She knew every spell by heart. Sam didn't want his soul. If the soul is like an organ, what would cause the rejection. Crap..."Spell. He's going to commit patricide. And since Dad's dead, they'res you," Cam told Bobby. 

Bobby nodded, looking down into the hole. "You're making a mistake, Sam." 

"I'm trying to survive." 

"Dean's got a way to make it safe." 

"Oh, yeah, what, some wall inside my head that maybe stays up? Come on."

"If it works --" 

"Yeah, what if it doesn't? Dean doesn't care about me. He -- he just cares about his little brother, Sammy, burning in hell. He'll kill me to get that other guy back." 

"Look, I...I know how scary it is. But you know what's scarier? You right now. You're not in your right head, Sam. You're not giving us much choice here. Sam? Balls!" 

"Bobby!" Cam called out, following him. 

"Ain't nobody killing me in my house but me. I don't want to blow your legs out, boy, but I will," Bobby threatened, going downstairs. Walking in, Cam saw that Sam was gone. 

"Shit!" Cam exclaimed, grabbing a gun. "Split up. Shoot to kill. That's not my brother anymore." Cam wondered around the halls, then outside to Bobby's shed but was halted by a giant force grabbing her from behind. Cam fought and struggled to get away from her brother, but it was no use. Using her magic, Cam burned him to try to release her. Sam grunted in pain, dropping her. Bobby, who heard him yell, raced over to where Cam was. Sam glared at her and grabbing her hair, and dragged her over to the wall. Grabbing a knife, he held it tightly in his hand. Using her magic, Cam took a hold of his nerves, trying to make him drop his knife. But Sam was resistant. 

"Cam...stop! I don't want to hurt you!" 

"You want to kill the last father that we've know!" Cam grunted out, still trying. 

Sam grunted, feeling his hold weaked. He had to distract her. Walking towards her, he raised his foot, and brought it to her knee. Cam cried out as she heard the bones snap in her knee. Releasing her hold, Cam cradled her broken knee, sobbing in pain. Sam took this opportunity to slam her head against the wall to inhibit her to think. Cam saw stars behind her eyes, and the world spinning. 

"Cam?!" Bobby asked, seeing Cam broken on the ground. Bobby charged at Sam, but was easily overpowered. 

"Listen to me. You don't want to do this. Sam. I've been like a father to you, boy. Somewhere inside, you've got to know that," Bobby begged. 

Cam cried feeling her heart twist inside of her heart. She was going to lose her brother, and her father figure. "Bobby..." she whimpered. 

 

"Hi, Sam. I'm back." Dean grabbed a brick, whipping Sam over the head, knocking him out. "Bobby! You okay?" Dean asked, helping him up. 

"Yeah. I got him." 

"Cam?" Dean asked. 

"Dean..." Cam sobbed, opening her arms. 

"Shh. I got ya," Dean whispered, seeing her bloody knee. Lifting her gently, he hurried her inside, laying her on a cot, 

"You need to set it. It'll heal quicker that way." 

Dean nodded, and began to push the pieces together. Cam screamed, but felt better as the bone began to mend itself back together. "Better already." 

"I got him tied up in the panic room." 

"Let's go," Cam told him, limping downstairs. 

Cam leaned against the wall, breathing. Her eyes lids closed. "You don't have to say I told you so. I just thought that Sam would die. I never knew how extreme he would go. You knew that he wasn't really Sammy, but I still had hope that he was in there." 

"I know," Dean told her, after a talk with Bobby. 

"Killing Bobby, shattering my knee..." 

"I know. I'm going to grab some water. I'll be back." 

Cam sat by the door, closing her eyes. Hearing footsteps, she opened her eyes and assume it was Bobby. "Campbell Winchester...or Delilah. I keep forgetting which one you go buy," Death told her. 

"What are you doing here? I thought Dean failed." 

"No...his end of the bargain was held up. Your brother should be fine as long as he does not itch at that wall in his head." 

"Thank you. For helping Dean and I." 

"I am intrigued by you Winchester. Fighting me so many times. Except you. You are growing very strong, my dear. My word of advice. Keep that temper in check. You wouldn't want to bring a house down now, would you?" 

Then Death was gone. 


	12. Touched for the Very First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 6.12

Ten days. That's how long Sam had been unconscious. Cam, Dean, and Bobby took turns sitting with him. Sam had facial hair, which Cam took upon herself to shave the stubble off. Cam gave him a sponge bath. He looked so peaceful. He had an IV hooked up to his arm to provide him enough nutrients to survive. For Cam, it was hard to see her baby brother like this. Day one, was the day of hope that he would wake up. Then by day five, she snapped at Dean. 

_"This is all your fault!" Cam yelled at him._

_"I was trying to bring him back!"_

_"We had him back! Yes, it wasn't Sam, but we had a glimmer of him! Now, we don't have him!"_

Dean felt awful. He blamed himself. By day eight, Cam had calmed down, and forgiven him. He was feeling the same thing she was. Bobby looked at the three Winchesters with an ache in his heart. They were like his children, and he watched them struggle. No father should see their child like this...broken and laying in bed. 

"Maybe we should call Cas," Cam pondered, by day ten came around. 

"Yeah..." Dean agreed. 

Cam stood up from her chair, kissing Sam on the forehead. Walking by Dean, she ran a hand through his spiky hair, before kissing his head as well. Going outside the panic room, she took a breath, before going outside. Looking up at the stars, she closed her eyes and prayed. 

"Cas...I know that you're really busy. And I would never ask anything of you if it wasn't important. But it's Sam...Dean made a deal with Death to return Sam's soul. But now Sam is in a coma, and we don't know if he's going to wake up. We need you...I need you. Please, baby..." 

"I'm here," his deep voice said from behind her. 

Cam turned, and hugged his hard body against her soft one. "I missed you."

Pulling back, Cas saw that Cam had a brace on her leg. "What happened?" 

"Sam. He was going to kill Bobby to make his body tainted, but I got in the way. He stepped on my knee and smashed it. It's healing faster because of my blood, but it was pretty bad. The brace is just to make the healing go faster. It's almost back to normal." 

"Sam is..." 

"Unconscious. I told Dean not to do it, but you know how us Winchesters are. Stubborn as a goat." 

"Let's go," Cas told her. 

Cam waited outside with Dean and Bobby while Cas inspected Sam. Coming out, Cas came over and stood by Campbell. "Well?" Dean asked. 

"His soul is in place."

"Is he ever gonna wake up?" Cam asked. 

"I'm not a human doctor." 

"Could you take a guess?" Dean asked. 

"Okay. Probably not." 

"Oh, well, don't sugarcoat it." 

"I'm sorry, Dean, but I warned you not to put that thing back inside him." 

"What was I supposed to do? Let T-1000 walk around, hope he doesn't open fire?" 

"Let me tell you what his soul felt like when I touched it. Like it had been skinned alive, Dean. If you wanted to kill your brother, you should have done it outright. You should have listened to your sister. She's the smartest of you three." 

Cam winched at Castiel's harsh warmth, then felt a sudden coldness next to her. Turning towards Sam, she saw that he was still sleeping. "What's going on with him?" Dean asked. 

"He's under pressure. But when aren't we all?" 

"Yeah. He's right. I should've listened to you. Now we've lost him..." 

"You gotta have faith, Dean," Cam reminded him. 

"Your optimism floors me most days." 

"It's what I have left to keep a hold of my humanity," Cam told him, smiling sadly. "And I'm sorry. For those awful things I said. I was stressed." 

"I know. Bobby mentioned something..."

"Yeah. Sam caught on to it too." Cam opened her palms to show him the faint scars on her palms. 

"Do me a favor. Stop hurting yourself. The last time you did this was when Dad and Sam had that giant fight." 

"I know. I love you, Dean," Cam suddenly said. "No matter what you or Sam throw at me, I will always be your big sister. Even if you hate me, and wish me to dead, I will always be your sister. I might not be your blood, but I was raised as your sister. I will always be your sister." 

"I love you, too. And I'm sorry for saying that you weren't. I know that you always have the best of heart for both of us. If it wasn't for you, we might have turned out as Mini Johns. It's a wonder that I'm not as worst as I am today," he joked, smiling for the first time in ten days. 

"Let's go see Bobby. I have a feeling that we can both use a drink." 

Walking upstairs into the kitchen, they saw Bobby sitting at the table, pouring them some drinks. "Like my daddy always said, just 'cause it kills your liver don't mean it ain't medicine." 

"Thanks, Bobby," Cam smiled, taking a glass of whiskey, sitting down next to him at the table. 

"Sam still asleep?" Bobby asked. 

Cam and Dean looked at each other, before taking a drink. Bobby followed them, taking his own sip. "Yeah," Dean answered. 

"He'll wake up," Bobby assured them. 

"Yeah," Dean nodded, still trying to find faith in the situation. 

"Dean, he's been through how much? Somehow, he always bounces back." 

"I keep telling him to keep holding onto faith," Cam chimed in. 

"Sometimes it's hard too. Sammy...he's never been through this." Dean turned and looked at the newspaper clippings. "Job?" 

"Might be," Bobby pondered. 

Bobby passed the clipping over towards the two Winchesters, noticing the headline. "Can I help? Send me to the library? Anything?" Dean asked. 

 **"** Couple goes up in a light plane. Wreckage was just found in the woods." 

"Couple of Buddy Hollys?" Dean asked. "Doesn't really seem like News of the Weird." 

"Pilot was found seventeen miles away, flambéed. Girl's just gone. No body, no nothing." 

"Okay, I'm not changing the channel," Dean told him. 

"Dean. Cam?" a familar voice asked, timidly. 

Dean set his glass down hard on the table, while Cam gasped standing up. "Sammy..." Cam chocked out, smiling. Rushing to him, Cam launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. 

"Sam?" Dean asked, in disbelief. 

Sam let go of Cam, turning to Dean and hugged him. Then he hugged Bobby. "Good to see you." 

"Wait. I saw you—I—I felt Lucifer snap your neck," Sam told him, confused. 

"Well, Cas kind of—" Bobby began. 

"Cas is alive?" Sam asked, turning towards his sister. 

"Yeah, Cas—Cas is fine. Sam, are you okay?" Dean asked him. 

"Actually, um...I'm starving," he told them. 

Cam made Sam a giant sandwich, and watched him eat it. "So, Sam..." Dean began. 

"Yeah?" Sam asked. 

"What's the last thing you remember?" 

Sam looked in himself for a moment, before answering. "The field. And then I fell." 

"Okay. And then?" Dean asked, again. 

"I woke up in the panic room," Sam answered. 

"That's it? You really don't remember—" Bobby began to say. 

"Let's be glad. Who wants to remember all that hell?" Dean asked. 

"Well, how long was I gone?" Sam asked. 

"About a year and a half," Cam smiled at him. 

"What? I was downstairs f— I don't remember anything. So, how'd I get back? Was it Cas?" 

"Not exactly," Dean answered. 

"Dean, what did you do?" 

"Me and Death—" Dean began. 

"Death?! The horseman?"

"I had leverage. It's done." 

"You sure?"

"It's over. Slate's wiped." 

"Well, isn't this just neat and clean?" 

"Yes, it is—for once." 

"Is there anything else I should know?" 

Dean hesitated. "No. Another beer?" 

"Uh, yeah," Sam nodded. 

Dean got up and left, to grab them some beers. "I got to work on some cars. It's good to have you back, Sam," Bobby smiled at him, 

"I am so glad you're back," Cam smiled, running a hand down his face. 

"So, what's going on with you for the past year and a half? Are you and Cas still together?" 

"Yeah. We broke up shortly, but got back together after talking things through. I opened a Roadhouse." 

"You did?" Sam smiled. 

"Yeah. I named it Hail Mary's." 

"I like it." 

"Cam telling you about the bar?" Dean asked, putting down some beers. 

"Yeah. It's really cool." 

"Hell yeah! Family discount! Plus all the waitresses are babes!" Dean grinned. 

"That's why I have a rule for no touching," Cam fired back. "The building used to be a brothel. So I converted it to a safe house as well as a bar. Running, hot water, working toliets, hot meals, beds...it's a luxry that we don't really have." 

"Cool. And how's Lisa?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah...we broke up."

"Oh," Sam smiled, sympahtetically, deep down disappointed. 

"Yeah. Cam and Cas are really getting serious. I hear wedding bells in the future," Dean told him, trying to take the pressure off of him. 

"Really?" Sam smiled at his sister. 

"I wouldn't say that. The war has him pretty occupied." 

"What war?" Sam asked, confused. 

"There's a war in Heaven. A civil war. Between Castiel and Raphael. It's taking a lot out of him. But yes, our relationship is strong." 

"I would say...that kiss..." Dean smirked. 

"What kiss?" Sam asked, once again. 

"Cas was watching porn. He learned some tricks. It made me feel dirty. I wanted to punch his lights out," Dean told him. "Cam initated the kiss, but Cas returned it. Even Meg felt dirty." 

"Meg?" 

"Yeah. We teamed up with Meg to take out Crowley." Sam just stared at them as they explained things that he missed. "Crowley had bested us. But Cas found his skull and destroyed him." 

"Wow...so he's dead?" Sam asked. 

"Yep," Cam nodded. "Sam...there's something you should know..." 

"Campbell..." Dean warned, worried about what she was about to say. 

"Relax Dean. He just needs to know the truth about me," Cam told him. "Sam...Crowley was the demon that possesed my biological father. He  _is_  father. Or was..." 

"Wow. You're Crowley's daughter," Sam said in disbelief. 

"Yeah. I also found more about what I am. The correct term is Cambion. We're born dead until seven. I found Mom's journal. She had to know what I was, because I had no pulse. No breath. We're cunning, which would explain why I'm a beast when hunting. And we're very beautiful, which I always have been even with braces and glasses. And we have many powers, that I'm still discovering." 

"That's a lot." 

"Yeah. So...that's me in a nutshell. Sometimes my eyes will flash black if I'm using magic, or really angry." 

The Winchester continued to talk, until Sam grew tired. Saying their goodnights, Cam went to her room, and laid on her bed, thinking about was transpired during the day. The next morning, Cam went out to meet Bobby. Her knee had finish mending itself back together in the middle of the night. Seeing Dean, she smiled at him. "Morning." 

"Morning. Coffee?" he asked, holding out a mug. 

"Yes, please. So...what now?" 

"I honestly don't know. I don't think we should rush Sam back into things." 

"I get you there. They'res a hunt. Why don't we go to Oregan with Bobby. Leave Sam here to recouperate." 

"Yeah. Bobby's having a hard time with this, especially after Sam tried to kill him." 

"Yeah. He tried to kill me too. Smashed my knee. Cas wasn't very happy either." 

Dean smiled. "He really loves you Cam. I meant what I said yesterday about you two. If he ever man's up and ask our permission, I would give it to him." 

"I have a feeling that's still a ways away. So, let's get ready to go." 

Ten minutes later, Cam came over to the Impala, wearing her trademark jeans, tank top, jean jacket, and aviators. Mary's locket hung around her neck. Her combat boots crunched on the group as she walked over to Dean and Bobby. Handing Dean her duffel, he placed it into the trunk, then closed it. Bobby opened the door to the passanger side of the car. 

"Sam still asleep?" Bobby asked. 

"Yep," Cam nodded, opening her back door. 

"Let him rest. We'll call him later," Dean told them. 

"Call me from where?" Sam suddenly asked, showing up where they were. 

"Oh. Uh, there's this thing in Oregon," Dean explained. 

"Great. I'm in," Sam excitedly said to them. 

"Whoa, whoa. You just got vertical," Dean protested. 

"Exactly. I'm up. I'm good." 

"Well, a few more days of crap cable couldn't hurt," Dean told him. 

"Right. Because that's what  _you_  did when you got back from hell." 

"All right. You, me, Cam, and Bobby. Family trip," Sam smiled. 

"Oh, you three go on ahead. You got this covered. I, uh, forgot I promised that idjit Rufus I'd work the phones for him, so..." Bobby told the siblings. 

"You sure?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You three enjoy catching up, okay?" 

Bobby left them standing around the car. "What was that?" Sam asked. 

"One part age, three parts liquor," Dean told him. 

"Ladies, if you're done gossiping, can we go?" Cam asked. 

Sam and Dean got into the car, and soon they were off. The radio was playing, and for the first time in since Sam was back, they felt easy. No tension, no arguments. Cam looked down at her hands, and noticed that they were laying neatly in her lap. Not clenched up, causing moons of blood on her palms. 

"Uh, you got it, officer. Thank you. You too," Sam said on the phone. Hanging up, he turned to Dean and Cam. "So, get this—besides the crash, there were two other disappearances in town this week." 

"Really?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, last weekend, a college girl vanished from her apartment. On the seventeenth floor. Then, three days ago, another girl didn't make it home from school." 

"They know each other?" Cam asked. 

"No. No connection. Just young and female, like the plane-crash girl." 

"What would disappear a girl out of the sky, anyway?" Dean asked. 

"Good question." Sam waited a moment. "So you never even tried, huh?" 

"Tried?" Dean asked. 

"To go live a life...after. You do remember you promised that, right?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah, I remember." 

"So, why didn't you try?" 

Cam sucked in a breath, her hands beginning to curl into themselves. 

"What makes you think I didn't?"

"'Cause look at you. Look at this. You're exactly the same." 

"Yeah, you're probably right." 

"I was with them for a year—Lisa and Ben," Dean told him. 

"A year?" Dean nodded at the question. "So then what?" 

"Didn't work out." Dean turned up the radio, ending the conversation. 

Cam breathed out, releasing her hands. Looking down, she saw the familar cuts from her nails. Watching them close up, she grabbed a tissue from her purse, wiping up the blood, before stuffing it into her pocket. Turning towards the window, she saw the passing sign that said **Portland, 20.**

The boys went to investigate one of the missing girl's house, while Cam got their motel room situated. Dean came back alone, and sat down at the table. "Where's Sam?" Cam asked. 

"He is doing a bit more digging." 

"Oh," Cam nodded. 

"I found the chick's diary. Did you ever keep a diary when you were younger?" Dean asked. 

"Of course. Who didn't?" Cam scoffed. 

"Hey," Sam greeted, coming in. 

"What do you got?" Dean asked. 

"Uh...Well, looks like those other two missing girls both baked cookies for the lord." 

"What is that? Code?" 

"No. Church choir, bake sales, promise-ring clubs—the works. They were good girls. But Penny wasn't even a Christian, so—" 

"I have another theory. Penny's diary." 

"Did you steal that from her room?" 

"I love that you even asked me that," Dean smirked. 

"And why wouldn't I?" 

"No reason," Dean said, shrugging off his slip. 

"So girl-nappings. What if it's not about religion, what if it's about purity?" Cam asked. 

"You mean you think they're all—" Sam began to ask. 

"Virgins, Sam. Virgins," Dean grinned. 

"Penny was twenty-two." 

"Yeah, with a pink room" Cam fired back. 

"So?" 

"And stuffed teddy bears," Dean agreed. "Cam when was the last time you had teddy bears and had a pink room?" 

"When I was 16. That's when I lost my virginity. Everything after that seemed girlish. Dad had a coronary when I asked him to go on birth control," Cam told her brothers, making they're point valid. 

"Fine. But you really think—" Sam protested.

"'I've decided I'm going to give Stan my most precious gift,'" Dean read out from the journal. 

"Wow. That sounded really creepy coming out of your mouth," Sam told him. 

"I think I delivered it." 

"You know, you—you could have led with 'the diary'. You know? Anyways, let's say you're right. Fine. Who would want virgins?" 

"You got me. I prefer ladies with experience," Dean grinned again, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"You're a pig," Cam scoffed. 

The next morning, they're was another call. So after Sam and Dean did recall from the hospital, they had books of lore spread out on the table, digging through files, trying to find something that related them to the virgins being taken. 

"This can't be possible," Sam said in disbelief. 

"Try me," Dean challenged. 

"Um, I googled 'fire', 'claws', 'flying', 'stealing virgins,' and 'gold,' and it all takes me to the same place." 

"Where?" Cam asked. 

" _World of Warcraft_  fansites." 

"I don't know what that means," Dean said after a moment. 

"Dragons, dude. See? Told you. Not possible." 

"Actually, it might be." 

"How? In what reality?" 

"It's been a strange year. We should get a second opinion." Dean grabbed his phone, going to call Bobby. 

Cam got up and dug through her bag, pulling out John's journal. Sitting down on the couch, she curled up, opening it to a random page. "You have Dad's journal?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. Dean gave it to me. Figured I could find something more about me." 

"Did you?" 

"Yep. A lock of my hair was in there. We never realized it. I think he was trying to figure out what I was. He was a good hunter, he had to know that his daughter had a low pulse rate, and BP. That or the stress of losing Mom was getting to him. He wrote down observations. 'Cam-Age 5-Pulse 20 bpm. Cam-Age 10- made her music box dance. It was broken. Cam-age 12-broke a mirror after I told her that she couldn't go to the movies with her friends.' Sam, I remember some of those things. I just didn't realize what I was doing. I think the rational part of my mind denied what I was doing. Like I knew that if I ever admitted to what was happening, I would become a target," Cam explained. 

"You would never be a target," Sam told her softly. 

"But I am. I've always been different. Plus I'm dating an Angel. It's kinda like a modern day, biblical Romeo and Juliet." Cam smiled, and shrugged. "I was angry at first. But now, I'm not. It's just the way things are." 

"You okay?" Sam asked Dean, as he returned. 

"Yeah." 

"Bobby say anything?" Cam asked, flipping through their Dad's journal. 

"Nope." Dean watched her flip through the journal. "Dad never wrote anything about dragons. I promise. I'd remember if I read  _The Neverending Story_  in there." 

"Hey, did we hunt a skinwalker lately?" Sam suddenly asked. 

Dean and Cam exchanged a look. "Doesn't ring a bell. Why?" 

"I don't know. Just...déjà vu or something. Are you sure? I could have sworn—" Sam began to say. 

"You got to remember, your eggs are still a little scrambled, right? But, yeah, I'm sure," Dean told him, brushing the question off. 

"All right. Yeah. Never mind."

Dean's phone began to ring, and he went to answer it. "Hey, Bobby. What do you got?" Dean listened for a moment. "Dr. Visyak, S.F.U. Got it. Thanks," Dean told Bobby, hanging up his phone. "All right. I'm going to San Francisco, figure out how to kill these things. You two figure out where they are." 

"W-wait. D-did Bobby say where they like to park?

"No." 

"Great. Back to the lore." 

"Which says what? That they live in Middle-Earth?" Dean joked. 

"No. Caves," Cam grinned. 

"You two are such a nerds," Dean groaned, grabbing his jacket and keys. 

"Drive safe," Cam smiled. Dean nodded, exiting the door. 

"Cam...you're hands!" Sam exclaimed, grabbing a tissue. 

Cam looked down, and noticed the marks. "Sorry..." 

"How long have you been doing that again?" Sam asked. 

"Um....for a couple of weeks now. It's just stress, with Cas," Cam told him. It wasn't exactly a lie. It was just an omittention of the truth. 

"What brought this incident on?" Sam asked. 

"Just Dean, being Dean. You did leave me and him alone. He's hard to reign in most times," Cam joked. Sam looked at her seriously. "Look...see. All gone!" Cam held up her hands, wiggling her fingers. They continued to work, until Cam grew hungry and went to pick up some food for them. Coming back, Cam saw Cas talking with Sam. "Hey," she smiled, going over to kiss Cas on the cheek. "What are you doing here?" 

"I was just telling Sam..." Cas began to say. 

"About you two!" Sam chimed in, hiding their true conversation. "About your breakup, and how you two got together." 

Cam smiled, grabbing Cas's hand. "Yeah. We're both too stubborn for our own good." 

"So...you two talked about marriage?" Sam asked. "You two have been together for about two years now." 

"I...uh..." Cas stuttered, blushing. "I ought to be going now. It's good to have you back, Sam. Campbell...I'll call you." Then he vanished. 

"You scared him off," Cam accused. 

"Sorry..." 

"Let's get back to work. Dean should be back by tonight." 

It was the next day when Dean came back. "I'm back. Miss me?" 

"Of course. What would I do without my obnoxious, loudmouthed, pig of a younger brother?" Cam asked. 

"I know you love me," Dean grinned. 

"That's debatable sometimes," Cam grinned back. "What's with the sword. You the king of somewhere now?" 

"I wish...this is to defeat those dragons," Dean explained, looking at the sword in his hand. 

Cam looked at him, and began to laugh. "Are you on crack? There's no way! We'll die before then!" 

"And what are we supposed to do with this, Dean? Give it a booster shot?" Sam asked. 

"It's what we got. All right? We're just gonna have to get a little closer. That's all. Where are we on the caves?" 

"Nowhere. Sewers, on the other hand...Here. Check this out." Sam pointed to the map that he and Cam had been working on. "So, two of the disappearances happened within a mile of here. So I think we start there and work our way around." 

"Awesome. Who doesn't love sewers? Let's go."

"If we die...I'm blaming your dumb ass idea," Cam told him, grabbing her jean jacket. Placing her dagger in her boot, she walked outside. Hours later, they were walking in the sewers. "Okay...I thought vamps were my least favorite monster. But now...it's dragons. This is disgusting." 

"Ugh! God. Just when I get used to a smell, I hit a new flavor. Dude, we have been here for hours. There is nothing. I think the lore is off. Hey, what if, uh...What if dragons like nice hotels?" Dean whined. 

"What is that?" Sam asked, shining his light at something behind Dean and Campbell. 

"What?" Dean asked, shining his light. "Holy crap." They stumbled on a pile of gold items. "Okay, maybe there are dragons here," Dean commented, picking up a gold watch. Dean began to take some of the gold. 

"Wait. Dean...Not now. Check this out," Sam told him. "A little arts-and-crafty for a giant bat, right?" 

Cam turned and saw an alter. Something pulled her towards it. It was like there was a string leading from her heart to it. Drums sounded like they were banging in her ears. Reaching the alter, Cam saw a book. She reached a hand for it, when they heard a timid girl's voice. 

"Hello? Is someone there? Hello?" 

The three Winchester turned and followed the girl's voice. Seeing the girl, they walked over to her. Cam took off her flannel shirt, and gave it to the girl. 

"Hey. We're gonna get you out," Dean told her, as Cam helped the girl put on the flannel to keep warm. 

"You're Penny, right? I'm Campbell. These are my brothers." 

"Quick. He's coming back," the girl cried, clinging on to Cam's arm. 

Sam is suddenly pulled back by a man that looked crazy. "Sam!" Cam cried out. 

"Where do you think you're gonna stick that?" the dragon asked, as Dean pulled out the sword. Dean swung the sword, cutting the dragon's arm. 

"Aah! Where did you get that?" 

"Comic-Con." The dragon knocked the sword away from Dean. Cam grabbed the girl, ushering her away from the fight. Stopping, Cam saw the book. Grabbing it, she ushered the girl towards the alter. "Come on, come on," Dean groaned, trying to reach for the word. Cam heard a manly shriek, and turned to see one of the dragon's dead, and the other one gone. 

Returning the girl was the easy part. It was the aftermath that they had to deal with. They traveled back to Bobby's and all were relling at their victory. Dean was grinning as he played with one of the gold watches. Cam laughed as Dean told the story to Bobby about how they got their gold. Cam sat back in her hair, placing her bare feet on the table, fingering her new gold necklace, while flashing her new golden jewelery. She looked and felt like a Hollywood Diva. 

"Hey, Sam. Ask me what time it is?" Dean grinned. 

"Why don't you cut to the chase and just roll in it?" Sam asked, rolling his eyes. 

"Quiet, darling," Cam said, in a posh accent. "We rarely have wealth." Cam grinned and pulled her sunglasses over her eyes. 

"Cam. Dean..." 

"Yeah?" Dean asked. 

"I am so...so sorry. I can't even begin to say." 

Cam sucked in a breathe, taking her feet off the table, and pulled off her sunglasses. "I'm going to go check on Bobby." Cam walked into Bobby's office, as he studied the great big book in front of him. "Your highness," Bobby joked. 

"Ha ha ha," Cam shot back. "Sam knows...about the past year." 

"Who told him?" Bobby asked. 

"My guess? Cas. I love him to death, but he's like a child." 

"Well, I can tell you this book is old. Maybe you'll have better luck reading it. Being who you are and all." 

"Ok. Let me see it," Cam told him, holding out her hand. Bobby handed her the book, and Cam opened it. Reading through it, spells filled her mind. Then her body was racked with chills, as she flipped through the pages. "No...No!" 

"What?" 

"This book...it's very evil. It's probably the most evilest thing we have ever laid eyes on. Go get my brothers." Bobby returned with them, as Cam still held the book, her eyes flashing black. "Fourteenth century. It's really old," Cam told them. 

"What language is it?"

"Da Vinci code. Real obscure Latinate. Gonna take me my golden years to translate it all. Good thing we have a translator here," Bobby told the boys, motioning to Cam. "Oh, and, uh, FYI—that ain't paper." 

"What is it?" Dean asked. 

"It's human skin. Okay. I'm fairly clear on this first bit. It basically describes this place. It's like the backside of your worst nightmares. It's all blood and bone and darkness," Cam answered, eyes still on the book. Turning to the men around her, she met their glaze. Somewhere deep down inside all three men, they quivered at the obvious fear in Cam's eyes. "Filled with the bodies and souls of all things hungry, sharp, and nasty."

"Monsters?" Sam asked. 

Cam nodded. "It's monsterland. According to this, it goes by many names, most of which I can't quite pronounce, but I'm thinking you know Purgatory." 

"Purgatory? Awesome. Well, that is good to know. So, you're saying that these, uh, dragon freaks were squatting in the sewers and reading tone poems about purgatory?" 

"Oh, no, no, no. They're reading an instruction manual," Cam told him. 

"What?"

"Yeah. If you're nuts enough to want access to a place that gnarly, this book will show you how to open a door." 

"Door to purgatory. Well, I know a demon who would have loved to have known about that. So, how do you open the door?" 

"Ask Cloverfield. I'm pretty sure he's got that page," Bobby told him, indicating the empty page. BOBBY

"It gets a lot worse," Cam told her brothers. 

"Worse?" 

"This ain't talking about how to take a vacation over there. This is all about opening a door to let something in," 

"Bring something here. What?" Dean asked. 

"We'e working on it," Bobby told him. 

"Could you give us something?" 

"I got a name."

"Okay." 

"Mother."

"Mother? M-mother of what? Mother of dragons?" Sam asked. 

"I wish. It says it a few times here. Mother of all."

"What the hell does 'mother of all' mean?"

"I don't know."

"Whatever it is, it's dangerous. And dark. And very evil," Cam explained. 

"Relax," Dean told her, curling her hands. 

"I need a break. From everything," Cam suddenly said. 

"Alright. We'll go on a hunt. You and Bobby can hang out" Dean smiled. 

 


	13. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 6.13. Cas talks to Balthazar about marriage.

Cas stood outside on a sidewalk, looking at rings. Something about what Sam said made a impression. Did he want to marry Campbell? He didn't even know what marriage really was to humans. To him...as an angel, marriage was a lot more as contract to be with each other. Marriage to an angel was a covenant, a sacred bond between a man and a woman instituted by and publicly entered into before God. He already broke the rule about premarital sexual intercourse. But he still held marriage as what his Father intended it to be. Marriage should be permanent. It's giving part of yourself to your partner, becoming one. He would gladly give himself to Cam. Cas looked at the display cases of rings. Why did humans think to give each other rings as a promise to each other. 

"Castiel!" Balthazar greeted. "What are we doing here?" 

"I don't know," Cas admitted. 

Balthazar looked in the window and saw the glittering rings. "Are you going to propose to Campbell Winchester?" 

"I don't know," Cas repeated. 

"Well...do you want to marry her?" 

"I don't know." 

"Well, what do you know? Do you love her?" 

"Yes. Of course I do?" 

"How much?" 

"I would give her the world. I would burn the world down for her." 

"Sounds like true love to me if I ever knew it. So...are you willing to give her your life?" 

"Yes." 

"Then I say marry her. Make her yours. And you'll be hers." 

"Alright...I'll do it." 

"Great!" Balthazar smiled. 

"How do I do it?" Cas asked. 

"Well, you should probably ask her father for her hand first. I believe that's how human boys do it. Maybe give something for her hand in marriage?" 

"Like a goat? Her father's dead." 

"Oh...we'll ask her idiot brothers?" 

"I could ask Bobby. He's like a father to her." 

"Great. Now I think you have to pick out a ring for her." Balthazar led Castiel into the jewelry store, where they were ambushed by many selections. "This is harder than winning a war." 

"Excuse me...can I help you?" a woman asked. 

"Yes, my friend here is here to pick out an engagment ring for his girlfriend." 

"Congratulations. So...tell me about her." 

Cas was still looking at all the ring selections. "She's quite beautiful. Out of his league. She's quite brilliant. Powerful," Balthazar answered. 

"She likes gold," Cas told the woman. 

"Alright. We have selections you can look at." 

"She also likes things that are old." 

"Ok. Vintage and gold..." the woman muttered, pulling out some trays. They went through many rings, Cas dismissing them all. Some were too large for her delicate fingers. Some were too bulky for her hand, and she couldn't use magic. Some would get lost when hunting. Then he found one. It was small, with a small glistening diamond in the middle of the ring. The band was two pieces of the metal, twisting around together, diamonds on one of the strands. 

"Kinda small, don't you think?" Balthazar asked. 

"No. Campbell likes simple things." 

"It's very beautiful," the woman smiled at him, ringing him up. With some help from Balthazar, they were able to pay and be on their way. The ring box was safely placed inside of Cas's trademark trench coat. 

Cas would marry Cam if it was the last thing that they ever done. 


	14. Cam's Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 6.13-6.14 through Cam's perspective

Cam waved from Bobby's porch as she watched her brothers drive off to hunt for a bit. Cam needed this break from them. She was stressed from Sam's discovery of what had transpired from the year he was soulless. She was also stressed about what they discovery that discovered defeating the dragons. She just needed time to herself. To talk things through with Dr. Fisher. 

"So...Sam is back," she told Dr. Fisher, crossing her legs. 

"Congratulations. I'm sure your family is thrilled." 

"Kinda. Before he got his soul back, he tried to kill Bobby. And for a brief moment, he wasn't my brother anymore. He was some complete stranger! Sammy would never kill Bobby, or damage me." Cam took a breath. "He was going to commit one of the most heinous acts...committing patricide." 

"How are you feeling now that he's back together?" 

"I don't know. It's weird. We have to walk on egg shells so his mind don't explode. But he knows what transpired during the last year." 

"Who told him?" 

"Castiel. Sam tricked him. And that's another thing. They keep pushing the idea of marriage onto us." 

"Do you want to get married?" 

"Of course! I mean, lucky for me, I will live for several decades. My blood makes me look like I'm 25, other than 35. And I love Cas, but he's so...childlike! I mean...he's easily manipulative! And marrying me? He would blacken his grace, because I'm not exactly pure. I'm basically the epitome of evil." 

"What makes you evil?" 

Cam shrugged. "I'm part Demon. He's an angel. He's the epitome of goodness." 

"So, you're saying that you're not pure enough for him?" 

"Hell no! I drink, I swear, I do magic, I had premarital sex." 

"But weren't Castiel's first?" Dr. Fisher asked. 

"Yes! See, I already tainted him!" 

"I want to try an exercise," Dr. Fisher told her, grabbing his notebook. "Take a deep breath..." Cam did as she was told. "Now, tell me about Castiel." 

"I just did," Cam sighed. 

"No. Tell me about him. His smile, or his hair, or his traits." 

"Castiel...he's really handsome," Cam began. "And not just his body, because that's not his. It's his inner soul. His grace. It's like...I can see inside of his heart, and it's really beautiful. He's kind, and caring. He's always trying to help our family." Cam began to smile. "When he's confused, his nose and his eyebrows crinkle in concentration. He's very strong, and very powerful." 

"Good. See, you're smiling," Dr. Fisher observed. 

"I get your point. I am very much in love with Castiel." 

"Yes, you are." 

"I just worry about what could go wrong," Cam explained. "God could show up one day, and decided that he doesn't approve. He could die. I could die. He could get tired of me. I could get pregnant, and him leave me. I could die in childbirth. Did you know that human women die giving birth to half angel babies? And it's a big taboo. I'm not human. I'm a Cambion. Who knows what our child would be like? Would it be good, evil, or both?" 

"Its worries likes these that are making you cut your palms. Just let things be. If you do have children, you will give them enough love that you can. As for your brothers...I know you try to take care of them. But also take care of Campbell." 

Cam nodded, and stood to shake his hand. She had a lot to think about.  


	15. Ready...Set...ACTION!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during 6.15

Cam smiled as she saw her brothers return. Dean had called her about Sam's broken head problems. They must try hard enough not to make it get worse. "Welcome home!" she told them, opening the door. 

"Thanks," Dean grunted, flinging down his bag. "We need laundry done." 

"You have working arms and working legs," Cam snapped back. 

"Sorry. He's cranky," Sam smiled, giving her a hug. 

"How's the head?" 

"Fine," Sam told her. 

"Boys," Bobby grunted. 

"Bobby..." Dean grinned. 

"Come inside you idjits. Cam made dinner enough for a whole army." 

"I thought we can have a family dinner. We haven't had one in forever. So clean up, and come into the kitchen," Cam explained, returning to the kitchen. She had told Bobby to stay out of her way as she made dinner. She made a salad, spaghetti, and homemade garlic rolls. For dessert, she also made pie. Finishing up the sauce, she poured it over her noodles, and placed the big bowl on the small kitchen table. She also opened a couple of bottles of wine, and set the table. 

"Oh wow!" Dean said suprised, as he walked into the kitchen. His hair was wet, and he had clean clothes on. 

"Jesus! You didn't have to do this," Sam told her. 

"You really didn't!" Dean grinned, sitting down at the table. 

"I wanted to. When was the last time we all sat down and had a home cooked meal? Or just talked in general about things that aren't related to guns, knifes, monsters, or anything that goes bump in the night?" 

"Well..." Dean began to think. 

"Exactly. I'm just saying, it's we need a break once in a while. To be humans, instead of killing machines. I tried to call Cas, but his phone kept going to voicemail. And I'm sure he's busy." 

"Well, he'll be really missed," Bobby told her, smiling. Sitting down, he grabbed the bottle of red wine pouring himself a generous glass. 

"Now, we're being fancy!" Dean grinned bigger. 

Sam pulled out Cam's chair for her. Sitting down, she smiled as Dean took the bottle of red, pouring himself a glass. Soon they were eating, and laughing, talking about fun hunts, leaving the bad memories out on the front step. "And Cas was so red!" Dean laughed, remembering the time he tried to take him to a brothel. 

"You were so mean to him! Trying to make him unpure!" Cam laughed. 

"You took his virginity!" Dean aruged back. 

"He gave me it, gladly! And another thing...stop pushing us to get married!" 

"Well, you're not getting younger," Bobby told her. 

"There's a reason I look 25 when I'm really 35. It's called demon blood. It's also good to know that if we ever do get married, I will live long with my husband." 

"What would your kids be?" Sam wondered. 

"Yeah. Half angel, a fourth human, and a fourth demon?" 

"I don't know. But I do know, that if I ever have any kids, that they will be very loved and protected. They'll have two fearsome uncles to protect them." 

"Hahaha!" Dean began to laugh hard. "Sammy will be Uncle Sam!" 

"Oh my god..." Sam groan. 

"He will, wouldn't he..." Cam giggled. "Bobby will be grandpa!" 

"That makes me feel old!" 

"Old Man Singer!" Dean crooned, almost falling out of his chair. "I can see him with his shot gun, yelling 'get off my lawn!'" 

Later that night, after they were all filled up, Cam cleaned up the empty bowls of food. The day after, Dean and Cam hung around the house, hanging out when Sam came in from hanging his clothes on the clothes line that Cam put up since Bobby's dryer crapped out. 

"Where's Bobby?" Sam asked. 

"In town, supply run," Dean told him. 

"In this?" Sam asked, indicating to the rainy weather. 

"Yeah, man's a hero. We were officially out of hunter's helper." Dean gestured towards the liquor bottles that were empty. 

Suddenly, the tall, ginger, annoying angel showed up. "Hello, boys. Dark Queen of the night. You've seen 'the Godfather,' right?" Balthazar asked. 

"Balthazar..." Cam greeted getting up from her comfy seat on the sofa. Her hair was thrown in a messy bun, and she was wearing a tank top, jeans, her favorite knee high boots, and a cardigan sweater. 

"You know, the end, where Michael Corleone sends his men to kill his enemies in one big, bloody swoop?" Balthazar continued his rant, finding a container of salt. Grabbing a bowl, he poured the salt into the bowl, placing it on Bobby's desk. 

"Excuse me?" Cam asked politely. 

"Hey!" Dean protested, watching him scattered around Bobby's house. 

"'Dead Sea brine'." Good, good, good. You know, Moe Greene gets it in the eye, and Don Cuneo gets it in the revolving door?" 

"I said 'hey.'"

"You did. Twice. Good for you. Blood of lamb. Blood of lamb." Balthazar went through the fridge, talking to him.  "Beer, cold pizza. Blood of lamb. Yes! Blood of lamb!" 

"Why are you talking about 'the Godfather'?" 

"Because we're in it – right now, tonight. And in the role of Michael Corleone – The archangel Raphael." 

"You mind telling us what you mean?" Cam asked. 

"No, no, no, no. No, no, no, no." Balthazar continued his his rant, going through Bobby's desk drawers. "Yes. Bone of a lesser saint. This vertebra will do very nicely. Your Mr. Singer does keep a beautiful pantry." 

"Wait, Raphael is after you?" Dean asked. 

"Raphael is after us all. You see, he's consolidated his strength. And now he's on the move." 

"And where's Cas?" Cam asked, worried. 

"Oh, Cassie? He is deep, deep underground. So, good old Raffy put out a hit list on every last Samaritan who helped our dear Cas – Including both of you. He's also going after the love of his existence, Campbell. And so much more importantly, me. See, he wants to draw Cas out in the open." 

"And you expect us to just believe you?" Dean asked. 

"Oh, don't. You'll go where I throw you either way." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

Cam backed up, grabbing onto Sam's arm. Something didn't feel right. "That's all the time we have, gentlemen, and lady." Balthazar opened his jacket, revealing a blood stain on his side. "Where is it?"

"Whoa. What happened there?" Dean asked. 

"Oh. Garish, I know. You see, uncle Raffy sent one of his nastiest to handle me. I'm flattered, actually. And down a lung at the moment, but that's all right." Balthazar pulled a keychain, full of keys from his pocket, handing it to to Cam. "Oh, here's for you." 

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Cam asked, confused. 

"Run with it," Balthazar told her. Suddenly he was thrown across the room, by a dark haired angel. 

"Virgil," Balthazar sneered. Turning to the Winchesters, he yelled, "I said, run!" Cam grabbed onto Dean and Sam, as Balthazar pushed them through the window, which was now marked by a blood sigil. Cam ducked and rolled as she landed on a matress. 

"What the hell?" she muttered, brushing glass out of her hair. 

"Cut!" a gruff man yelled out. 

"Real good solid fall. Way to go," a man told Dean, slapping him on the ass. Dean jumped and glared at him. 

"Kristen, Jared, Jensen! Outstanding! That was just great," the older man told them. 

"'Supernatural,"scene one echo, take one. Tail slate. Marker!" another person said. 

"I don't think that we're in Kansas anymore," Cam told her brothers, looking around at the "set" they were on. 

After a minute of taking in the sights, they still stood huddled. "So...No angels?" Sam asked. 

"No angels, I think," Dean told them. 

"But that was great!" the older man argued with another man. 

"...it's not a problem with the stunt. It's a problem with the...signal." 

"Should we be killing anybody?" Sam asked. 

"Interference." 

"I don't think so" Cam told him. 

"Well, how much did we get?" 

"Running?" Sam suggested. 

"Where?" Dean asked him. 

Sam bent down to pick up a piece of window. Moving it, it wobbled back and forth. 

 

"Moving on! That's a wrap on Jared, Kristen, and Jensen!" a man yelled out. 

"W-who the hell are—" 

"Jared! Three minutes, okay? Great," said a obvious reporter with a microphone in her hand. 

"Where are we going?" Dean asked, as Sam was pulled away. 

"Jensen, there you are! Let's just get you in the chair," another person told him, leading him away from Cam. 

"Ms. Hager!" a tiny woman called out, running over to her, holding a cup in her hand. "Here is your low-fat mocha, with extra whip!" 

"Thanks..." Cam told the woman, grabbing the cup. 

"You have a shooting with Vanity Fair next week on Friday." 

"Vanity Fair..." Cam smiled. "Right. What else?" Clearly, this timid tiny woman was her assistant. 

"Well, we have more shooting to do tomorrow." 

"Right. Shooting...for..." 

"This show? Supernatural?" 

"Right! It's one of those days? And you're..." 

"DeeDee. You're assissant," DeeDee reminded her. 

"Right!" Cam chuckled again. "DeeDee. I'm going to need more of this, but this time, add some coffee liquour. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, Ms. Hager!" With that, DeeDee ran off, trying to find what she needed. 

Cam walked back to Sam and Dean, who met in the middle of the lot. 

"Hey," Sam greeted his siblings. 

"Dude, they put freakin' makeup on us! Those bastards!" 

"Look, I think I know what this is," Sam told them. 

"Yeah. I figured it out too," Cam nodded. 

"Okay. What?" Dean asked them. 

"It's a tv show," Campbell and Sam said at the same time.  

"You think?" 

"Yeah. I mean, here – wherever 'here' is, this – this twilight zone Balthazar zapped us into. For whatever reason, our life is a TV show," Sam answered. 

"Why?" 

"I don't know."

"No, seriously. Why? Why would anybody want to watch our lives?" 

"Well, I mean, according to that interviewer, not very many people do. Look, I'm not saying it makes sense. I'm just saying, we – we landed in some dimension where you're Jensen Ackles, and I'm something called a 'Jared Padalecki.' And Cam's Kristen Hager. 

"So what, now you're polish? Is any of this making any sense to you?" Dean asked Sam. "Why was they're a tiny Asian chick with you?" 

"She's my personal assistant. I'm going to be in Vanity Fair," Cam told them.

"Hey's your coffee!" DeeDee told her, running towards her. 

"Thank, DeeDee," Cam told her, taking the drink. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" 

"Why? Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?" DeeDee asked, starting to panic. 

"No! No...it's fine. I'm just tired. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" 

"Oh...okay." Cam nodded on him, walking out with her brothers. 

"Oh, hey. Least my baby made it," Dean sighed, seeing the Impala. Dean paused when they saw a crew-member fling mud onto the windshield. "Hey. Hey! What –" Dean paused as he saw three more Impalas. "I feel sick. I'm gonna be sick. I want to go home. I feel like this whole place is bad-touching me. Cammie? Can you get us out of here?" 

"Let me try." Cam told him, grabbing their hands. Closing her eyes, she pictured Bobby's house. Opening them, she stared where they still stood. "Nothing. Magic must not work here." 

"Son of a bitch! I want to go home!" 

"Yeah, I know. Me too. So, what do you think? Cas?" Sam asked. 

"He's our best shot, if he's still alive. Dear Castiel, who art maybe running his ass away from heaven, we pray that you have your ears on. So... Breaker breaker..." Dean began, praying. 

Cam looked around, spotting Cas. "Cas..." she sighed, walking his way. 

"Cas? Cas! Hey, Cas! Oh, thank god. What is all this, huh? W-w-what did Balthazar do to us?" Dean asked. 

Cam huffed, grabbing his trench coat, and kissing him. Pulling away, she noticed that Cas didn't return her kiss. 

"To keep you out of Virgil's reach, he's cast you into an alternate reality, a universe similar to ours in most respects yet dramatically different in others," Cas answered, in his usual deep voice. 

"Like – like Bizarro Earth, right? Except instead of having Bizarro Superman, we get this clown factory."

"Um...Yeah, well...Anyway, no time to explain. Do you have the key?" Cas asked. 

"Yeah," Cam asked, confused, handing him the key. Something wasn't right with Cas. His glint in his eyes when he saw her wasn't there. They're was no chemistry in the kiss. When she touched him, there was no spark. "So, uh, what does this thing do, anyway?"

"It opens a room."

"What's in the room?" Dean asked. 

"Every weapon Balthazar stole from heaven."

"He gave it to us?" 

"To keep it safe until I could reach you. With those weapons, I have a chance to rally my forces." 

"Oh. Okay, good. Yeah. So, now, uh, what's the deal with all this tv crap?" Sam asked. 

"Pardon?" Cas asked, confused. 

"Yeah. Amen, Padaleski," Dean grunted.  

"Uh, 'lecki'" Sam corrected. 

"What?" 

"Lecki. Pretty sure." 

"Man," the man playing grinned,pulling out his script."Did they put out new pages?" 

"New what?" Dean asked. 

"I mean, is this some kind of cosmic joke?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah, 'cause if it is, it's stupid, and we don't get it." 

"Yeah." 

"Guys..." Cam tried to tell them. 

"Are you guys okay?" Fake Cas asked. 

"Give me that," Dean told him, grabbing the script. "What is – these are words in a script. This isn't Cas. " 

"Dude, look at him," Sam told Dean. 

"That's definitely not Cas. They're was no passion in that kiss," Cam whispered to them. 

"You guys want to run lines, or...?" Fake Cas asked, unbuttoning his white shirt. 

"His name's Misha. Misha?" Dean asked. 

"Oh, wow. Just...Great," Sam groaned. 

"Misha? Jensen? What's up with the names around here?" 

"You guys! You really punked me! I'm totally gonna tweet this one," Misha grinned, pulling out his phone. "Hola, mishamigos. 'J-squared... Got me good.'" 

"I just want to dig my finger in my brain and scratch until we're back in Kansas." 

"'Really...Starting to feel... Like one of the guys,'" Misha tweeted. "Hey, Kristen!" Misha called out. 

"Yes, Misha?" Cam asked. 

"That was a nice kiss. But little less tongue next time, please," Misha told him. 

Cam bit her tongue, holding in her temper. "Sure thing..." she gritted out, letting Dean and Sam pull her away. 

The three Winchesters continued to walk until they came across a giant trailer. "Hey. 'J. Ackles,'" Sam pointed out. 

"That's fake me!" Dean exclaimed. 

"Yeah," Cam nodded, going over to the steps. 

"This must be fake mine." Dean pushed open the door, marveling at the decor. "Dude, I have a helicopter!" Dean said, excitedly. 

"Oh. All right, who puts a 300-gallon aquarium in their trailer?" Sam asked, staring at the fish in the tank. 

"Apparently, Jensen Ackles," Dean told him. 

"Huh," Cam said, spotting a laptop. "All right, here we go. Let's see who this guy is." 

"Well, he's not a hunter, but he plays one on tv," Dean told them, gesturing them to the large TV, playing what looks like a gag reel. "Oh." Dean picked up a magazine, with a picture of Jared, Jensen, and Kristen on the front cover. Kristen was in the middle, with a black short dress on. "Come on. Look at these male-modelin' sons of bitches. Nice 'blue steel,' Sam. And, Cam...kinda sexy." 

"Ew, Dean. You're still my brother," Cam told her. 

"Hey. Apparently, it's our job. All right, uh, here goes. Um...It says you're from Texas," Sam told Dean, reading from an article Cam pulled up. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. And, uh...Oh. Says you were on a soap opera," Cam laughed in disbelief. 

"What?" Dean asked, in disbelief. Cam nodded, clicking on a link that took them to one of Jared's scenes. Cam's mouth was opened at the acting. Dean slammed the laptop closed, having enough.  "Don't like this universe, guys. We need to get out of this universe." 

"Yeah. No argument here. But I don't think our – our prayers are reaching Cas. Or the real Cas," Cam told them. 

"Well, I agree. I think we are definitely out of, uh, soul-phone range. But..." Dean trailed off, thinking. 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"If we can reverse Balthazar's spell... I watched every move." Dean grabbed a piece of paper, and began to sketch out the sigil. "We just, uh, get the ingredients, right, get back to that same window, and...There's no place like home." 

"Write down the ingredients, and we'll go look," Cam told them, opening the laptop back up to google herself. "Holy crap!" 

"What?" Sam asked, going over to her. Seeing his sister in just bra, a white colored shirt, and a pair of panties, he blushed. 

"I'm freaking hot!" 

"Gah! Close it!" Dean told her. 

"And I'm Canadian!" 

"I have the list. Can we just go?" 

"Yeah," Sam nodded, exiting the trailer. They made their way back over to the set, looking through the drawers of the desk. "Backbone of a lesser saint," Sam mummbled, grabbing a bone out of the desk drawer. "Got it. Uh..." Sam began to say, inspecting it. "It's rubber." 

"Check this out," Dean said, holding out the prop dagger, bending it back and forwards. "Hey, look. It's fake." Dean jabbed the dagger at Sam's chest. "It's all fake!"  

"Yeah. We're on a TV set. This is much worse than when Gabriel sent us to TV land. At least things were real," Cam grumbled, grabbing her magic book, seeing it was fake. "Blank pages!" 

"What are we supposed to do with this crap?" Dean asked. 

"Let's just get out of here," Sam told his siblings. "We got to get back to the real world." They walked outside, seeing the Impala. 

"Yeah, now you're talking," Dean nodded, getting into the Impala. Sam and Campbell got into their seats, and Dean began to drive the car. "All right, we go round up the genuine articles, bring 'em here for the spell." Dean stopped, and looked down at the Dash, realizing they weren't going that fast. "What the hell is going on? What is wrong with this thing?" 

"Mr. Ackles! Mr. Ackles, please!" a crew-member called out rushing towards them, knocking on the window. 

"Uh, Dean?" Sam told him. 

"God, Mr. Ackles, please!" 

"Dean, it's not the impala," Cam reminded him. 

"Please! Stop." 

"You think?" Sam asked. 

"Please!" 

"It's a frigging prop! Just like everything else," Dean whined, fustrated. 

Dean stopped the slow moving car, getting out of it. "Oh, thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much for..." 

"How the hell are we supposed to get out of here?" Dean asked the empty air. 

Five minutes later, they were driving in a car, with a tall, burly man named Cliff. They remained silent as they drove down the highway. 

"You know whereabouts you want me to drop you off? Jensen? Kristen?" 

"Me? Yes. Um...I – I'll just tag along with, uh..." 

"Jared," Cam reminded him. 

"Jared...Jared here. And Kristen," Dean told Cliff. 

"Huh. Since when are you guys talking? I get Jared and Kristen, since they're really good friends, but Jensen?" Cliff asked. 

"Yeah, uh, y-you know what, Clint, uh..." 

"Uh, uh, Cliff," Cliff corrected. 

"Y-yeah. Yeah, of course. Clif. Obviously. Um, so, uh, I think we're gonna go back to my place a-and do some...work." 

"Work on our acting," Dean lied. 

"Yeah," Jared nodded. Cam hummed in agreement. 

"For our characters. For the show," Dean continued on. 

"Yeah," Cam nodded. 

"All right." 

"Where the hell are we, anyway?" Dean asked, looking out the window. "Dude, we're not even in America." Dean sighed as the passed the **Welcome to Vancouver** sign. Their car pulled up in front of a giant mansion of a house. "Nice modest digs, Jay-z." 

Stepping into the house, they looked around. "Wow. I must be the star of this thing," Sam commented. 

"Yeah, right. Check it out," Dean told him, nodding towards a tanning bed. 

"What am I, Dracula?" Sam asked. 

"George Hamilton Dracula." Dean walked towards a liquor cabinet. "Oh. Now we're talking." Dean grabbed a glass, and peeked out the glass doors. "Dude, you have a camel in your backyard."

"It's an alpaca, dumbass," an all-familiar voice spoke up from the stairs. 

"Ruby?" Dean asked. 

"'Ruby." right. That one never gets old," Fake Ruby scoffed. "Kris! It's so good to see you! We have to catch up!" Cam was shocked as she was hugged. Then Fake Ruby walked towards Sam. "How was work today, hon?" 

Sam was equally shocked as Fake Ruby kissed him. "Wait. You and Ruby?" Dean asked, outraged. 

"Do you honestly think that's funny,  Jensen? I honeslty don't know how you deal with him onset, Kris," Fake Ruby sighed, linking her arm with Cam's. "We really need to go get those medi-pedis," 

"Right. Right. 'cause you're not Ruby. You...I mean,  how could you be? You...Of course! You are the lovely actress who plays Ruby. And you are, uh, in...Jared's house, Uh, because you two are..." Dean began to say, spotting a giant picture of a wedding with said people in it. "...Married! You married fake Ruby?" 

"What are you doing?" Fake Ruby asked. 

"Work. Work," Dean told her. 

"Yeah, just, uh, thought I'd pop in, say 'hey.' Hey. Uh, and – and – and maybe run some lines. It's..." Sam began to say. 

"You've never even been to our house," Fake Ruby told him. 

"Well, now that I know there's an alpaca out back, I'm definitely coming back," Dean joked. 

"Well, alpacas are the greenest animal." 

"Right. Right. That is so important." 

"Well, there's that thing I have to get to." 

"Oh, yeah. Of course, yeah. The thing," Sam nodded. 

"The international otter adoption charity dinner?" 

"Oh." 

"Okay, well..." Fake Ruby kissed Sam. "Well, I'm glad you two are talking, anyway."

"Yeah." They watch Fake Ruby leave. 

"Well, looks like you did all right," Dean told Sam. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I should figure out her name." Sam turned towards Cam. "You two must be BFFs." 

"Great," Cam sighed. "Let's figure out how to get out of here." 

They found the library, and began to research. "'Wrist bone of saint and holy reliquary. Museum-quality, from diocese in Oaxaca.' - Looks legit," Sam told them. 

"All right. Auction house is in Mexico City. We could be there day after tomorrow. We, uh, case it, yank it, be back here by the end of the week." 

"Or we could just buy it," Cam suggested. 

"What?! Cam, that thing's over a hundred thou—" Cam smiled, holding up a blank credit card with her name on it. "Hello, Kristen Hager." 

"Cubrir a su amigo en la aduana. no? Bueno," Sam said on the phone. 

"Triple rush. No problemo. Because money is no ob—This baby's maxed," Dean told Sam. 

"Wow. They said it should be at the airport first thing in the morning." 

"Money, man. There is nothing like it. All right. Couch. TV star. Beauty rest," Dean told them, rushing towards black large couch. Jumping on it, Dean laid down, getting comfortable. "Ahh." 

"I'll take the other one," Cam told him, grabbing a cashmere blanket, and covering herself up. 

Sam left them to find his own bedroom, as Cam and Dean got some sleep. The next morning, they headed out towards the airport to pick up their package. 

"So I don't mean to pry, but, uh, why are we picking up packages at 8:00 A.M. that haven't cleared customs yet?" Cliff asked them, as Sam grabbed the package. 

"Just saving time." Sam reentered the car, with the package in his hands. "All right, here we go."

"We're not doing anything illegal, are we?" 

"Would it make you feel better if we said no?" Cam asked him. 

"No." 

They drove back to the set, where Bobby's house was still set up. Bright lights were on them, as they entered the fake house. "Whoa. What?" Dean asked. 

"We finish today in 12 hours if it kills us all. Get 'a' and 'b' cam for scene 12. What is this?" Their director, Bob turned towards them. "Here for the first run-through, before anyone else? Dedication." 

"Uh, can I talk to you for a second? Um, we're gonna need the, uh, set cleared for – safe side, an hour or so," Dean told him. 

"You need it cleared," Bob repeated. 

"Yeah. Yeah. Me and, um...Jared, and Kristen, were gonna do some actor stuff." 

"Jensen, we're thrilled to see you collaborating so creatively. And your enthusiasm is refreshing. Dean Cain was like that on 'Lois,' and that man's a real actor. And we will clear this set exactly when we shoot the 2 3/8 pages we are scheduled to shoot on this set. So you do your 'actor stuff' and we'll do our 'camera stuff' and, uh..." 

Dean walked away, sheepishly. "Ooh, 'priority'. What's in it?" Misha asked. 

"I bought part of a dead person," Sam told him, honestly. 

"Oh, cool." 

"Uh, so, bad news. Uh...Looks like we're gonna have to do a little acting," Dean told them, walking back to their seats, as people began to add makeup to their faces. 

"What?" Sam asked, scared.

"'Supernatural' scene 36, take 1. Marker!" a crew-member yelled out. 

"Action!" Bob yelled out. 

Sam and Dean stood behind Misha, while Cam stood to his left. 

"Balthazar is no hero. But he knows Raphael will never take him back," Misha said, in his Castiel voice. 

Misha turned around. Sam flinches, unsure of what to do. Dean, however, walked forward, looking down for his mark, moving over towards the right. 

"Cut!" Bob yelled. 

"'Supernatural' scene 36, take 8. Marker!" 

"Action!" Bob yelled again. 

Sam kept playing with his arms, unsure of what to do with them. 

"Balthazar is no hero. But he knows Raphael will never take him back," Misha repeated, as Cas. 

Dean looked down at his script. "Dean, grimly. And yet, somehow you got no problem with it," Dean read. 

"Cut!" Bob yelled, pissed. 

Misha turned away from the camera, mouthing "what the hell" to them. 

"Action," Bob yelled. 

"That's because...That's because we have no other choice," Sam stuttered out. 

"Don't look at the camera," Cam told him. 

"What?"

"Look anywhere but the camera," Dean clarifed. 

Sam looked at the ceiling. "That's because we have no other choice!" he yelled, very dramatically. 

"Cut! For the love of... Action. Cut!" This went on back and forth. 

"If there's a key, then" Sam began to say, raising an arm, "there must also be a lock." 

"Cut. Action." 

"If there's a key...then there has to be a lock. And when we find the lock, we can get the weapons, and then we can have the weapons. And the lock. We'll still have the lock, I imagine, because we've opened it, and, of course, the initial key." 

"We need to get all three of that crap," Dean said. 

"What?" 

"That's how he does it," Dean said, excited. 

"Oh," Sam said, confused. 

"Do we really need all these lines? I mean, I-I-I-I think we've covered it. Right?" 

"Cut! What is happening? What's happening?! What's  _happening?!"_ Bob screamed. 

"An atrocity is happening," Sam told them. 

"No joke," Cam sighed. 

"Who wrote this? Nobody says 'penultimate!'" 

"Gun, mouth," Dean told them, making a gun gesture, and putting it into his mouth."Now."

"Moving on!" their producer, Kevin, yelled. 

"Thank god," Dean sighed. 

"I-m-h-o, 'J' and 'J' had a late one last night," Misha tweeted. 

Cam glared at fake Cas, as they unpacked their package. "All right, damn it. We earned this," Dean said, determined. Cam cut her palm, and began to paint the design of the sigil on the wall. 

"R-o-t-f-l-m-a-o." 

 

"That's it?" Sam asked. 

"That's it, Toto," Dean nodded, looking at the signal. They took charge, and crashed towards the window, landing on the other side of the wall. 

 

"Dammit!" Cam cried out, frustrated. 

"Drugs. And I thought Kristen was the level headed one!" Kevin said to Bob. 

After filming, they returned to Jensen's trailer. "Maybe we did it wrong," Sam suggested. 

"No. No, that – that spell was perfect. It should have worked," Dean told him. 

"What if it can't? Look, I was up all night, looking online. There's no sign that anything like the apocalypse happened here. Ever. And as far as I can tell, monsters, ghosts, demons – they're all pretend," Sam explained. 

"So nobody's hunting them?" 

"No hunters. Look, maybe that's why our spell didn't work, Dean, you know? M-maybe here, there's no supernatural, no magic." 

"No demons, no hell, no heaven, no – no god?" Dean asked. 

"Something like. Even better – No angels," Sam told them. 

"No angels...then no Cas," Cam realized, her heart breaking. "What if we never get to go home? No Bobby, no Cas...:" 

They exited the trailer, and saw two stunt doubles of Dean and Sam punching each other. "Okay, maybe we can't get out of, uh, you know, Earth number two right now, but the least we can do is get the hell out of the Canadian part of it," Dean suggested. 

"Yeah," Sam nodded. 

"Agreed," Cam told him. 

"I hear one more conversation about hockey, I'm gonna puke." 

"Wait a minute. This way, this way, this way," Sam told them, pointing in one direction. 

"No, no, no, no, no. It's this way. It's this way!" Dean protested. 

"You guys, look, I really – I really think that we should – " Cam started to say, but spotted Virgil. "Dean!" 

"You think you can run?" Virgil layed a hand on Dean's forehead. 

"No!" Cam and Sam screamed, but realzied taht nothing happened. 

"Sorry, dude. Mojo-free zone," Dean smirked, punching the angel. 

"No magic in the house," Sam smiked also. 

"Which makes you nothing but a dick," Cam sneered, grabbing his shoulders, and kneeing him in the jewels. If she couldn't use her magic, she could use her fists. They took turns punching him, watching Virgil crumble to the ground. 

"You know, I oversee all the stunts, coordinate all the fights," the stunt master told the three of them. 

Cam ignored them, grabbing the man and flipped him on his back. Virgil grabbed her, and pulled her down, wrapping his hands around her throat. Cam grunted, and grabbed his wrists, slinging her legs around his neck to loosen his grip. "Demon bitch!" he grunted out, as she chocked him with her legs. 

:That's exciting" a woman exclaimed, watching them fight. "Is that one of yours, then?"

"Guys!" Lou, the stunt guy called the doubles. 

Kevin ran over towards them, seeing Cam's thighs around Virgil's head, Sam and Dean punching him, and grabbing at him. "Not good! Not good!" 

"No, no, no, no! Stop! You don't understand! No, no, no!" Sam called out, being pulled off Virgil. Virgil reached inside Cam's sweater pocket, pulling out the keys.

"You're dead, Virgil! Virgil! I'm gonna break your friggin' neck!" Dean threatened. 

Virgil released Cam, who gasped for breath, kicking him in the face, before rolling away from him. Cam gagged, as she tried to get her throat and lungs working again. 

 

Virgil was gone, as Dean and Sam helped their sister up. Cam stormed over to the set of Bobby's house, grabbing books, and throwing them on the ground. She was tired of this place. She missed Cas...the real Cas from her world. "How the fuck did he get here!?" Cam asked. 

"I don't know. I mean, Virgil broke through. Maybe he's got a way to get back," Sam thought. 

"Or he has no juice here, and now he's stuck, like us," Cam reasoned back. 

"Yeah, either way, I want to finish kicking his ass," Dean growled. 

 

"There you are, guys! You got a minute?" 

"Actually, we're – we're looking for, uh—" Sam tried to think of a reason. 

"...for that extra you tried to kill? So, is it money? Is this the kind of act that goes away if we can scare up some coverage on a raise?" Bob asked. 

"More money? You already pay these three jokers enough as it is." 

"Yeah," Sam nodded. 

"Cause I'd like to think that over these years, we've grown closer. That you don't think of me as 'director Bob' or 'executive producer Bob Singer,' but as 'uncle Bob.'" 

All three stopped and stared at him. "Wait, you're kidding. So, the character in the show, Bobby Singer—" Sam began. 

"What kind of douchebag names a character after himself?" Dean asked. 

"A mega doucebag," Cam answered. 

"Oh, that's not right," Sam told Bob, shaking his head. 

"Okay, guys, let's begin again." 

"Yeah," Dean nodded. 

"Yeah," Sam echoed. 

"You know, I don't think Virgil would have shagged out of here without getting his mitts on that key." 

"Yeah. Yeah, I agree," Sam nodded. 

"He needs something here. Something that we're missing," Cam theorized. 

"Guys...You can't come to work on poppers and smuggle kidneys in from Mexico and make up your own lines as you go! You cannot make up your own lines! Good god, what about your careers?" Bob asked, trying to get their attention. 

"You know what? Screw our careers, Bob," Cam said him. "Fuck this place, fuck this set, and fuck Misha Doucebag Collins!" 

"What?!" Bob blustered. 

"You heard my sister. That's right, I said 'sister.' Cause you know what, Bob? We're not actors. We're hunters. We're the Winchesters. Always have been, and always will be. And where we're from, people don't know who we are. But you know what? We mattered in that world. In fact, we even saved a son of a bitch once or twice. And yeah, okay, here, maybe there's some – some fans who give a crap about this nonsense." 

"I wouldn't call it nonsense." 

"But, Bob Singer – If that even is your name – Tell me this – What does it all mean?" Dean asked. 

"Okay. This is good. I mean, we've all had our psychotic breaks, right? I can work with this." 

Cam reached inside her sweater pocket to grab the keys, but noticing that it was gone. "Dean. Sam...Virgil – I think he has the key." 

"We quit," Dean told him, leaving the set. 

They found themselves back at the Padalecki mansion. "I wanna go home," Cam whined. 

"Me too," Dean sighed. 

"Maybe we can get on the police dispatch system—" Sam began to suggest. 

"—put out an A.P.B on Virgil. Might work, if he stays obvious," Dean finished. 

"It's not like we have a lot of time." 

"But it's something. I just want my Cas...not this weirdo Misha Collins." 

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god!" Gen cried out, coming down the stairs. 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"Misha! He's been stabbed to death!" Gen bawled. 

"Where?"

"Where?" Dean echoed. 

"Where?!" Gen asked, in disbelief. 

They raced towards the alleyway where Misha had met his untimely end. "Yeah, yeah, Raphael. Like the ninja turtle. He was calling someone name of Raphael, up in heaven. Yeah, yeah. That's right. The – the scary man killed the attractive crying man, and then he started to pray. And the strange part – After a while, I s-swear I heard this voice, answering," a homeless man told the group. 

"What did it say?" Cam asked. 

"Well, it didn't make any sense," he told them. 

"Try us," Dean challenged. 

"The voice said, for Virgil 'to return tomorrow' at the place where he crossed over, 'at the time of the crossing,' and Raphael would "reach through the window and take him and the key home."

"Uh, okay. Hey, thank you," Cam told him, handing him a 50 Canadian dollars. 

"Uhh...Dean, Cammie, if Virgil gets back with that key, Cas is dead, and our world is toast," Sam realized. 

"Well, then we stop him. I mean, how bad can an angel with no wings be?" They returned to the Supernatural Set, this time ready to rumble. Cam pulled her hair back in a pony tail, ready to get home. "You know that if we drop Virgil, get the key, then this might be it. We might be stuck here." 

"No, we'll figure out a way back," Sam told him. 

"Yeah, you wouldn't be that broken up if we didn't, though."

"What? Don't be stupid," Cam told him, tying her boot. 

"Well, I'm just saying. No hell below us, above us only sky."

"Dean, our friends are back there," Sam reminded him. 

Cas is back there!" Cam argued. 

"Yeah, but here, you got a pretty good life. I mean, back home, the hits have been coming since you were 6 months old. You got to admit, being a-a bazillionare, married to Ruby, the whole package. It's no contest," Dean told Sam. "And I'm sorry about, Cas." 

"No, you know, you were right. We just don't mean the same thing here. I mean, we're not even brothers here, man," Sam admitted. 

"I wouldn't last here. You guys...being with Cas...it's like there's a part of me that's whole. Without him, it's empty. Like they're a whole in my heart," Cam told them, a tear falling down her face. Dean and Sam stared at her, as she wiped away her tear. "I just want to go home...please," Cam sighed. 

Dean nodded. "All right, then. Let's get our crazy show back home." 

Cam jumped at the sound of gunfire. "Guys..." she warned. 

They saw Virgil enter the room, shooting the people. "Hey!" Sam called out. 

Dean lunged at Virgil and punched him. Sam jointed the fight too, as Cam kneed Virgil in the jewels again, before taking the keys from his pocket. "Dean! Sam! Got it!" she yelled. Cam turned and saw the sigil glow bright. "Raphael. Run!" 

Dean, Sam, and Campbell flew back into a wall. "You three...Have the strangest luck," a female voice sneered. 

"Raphael? Nice meatsuit. Dude looks like a lady," Dean jested. 

Raphael squeezed her fist, dropping the Winchester on the ground in pain. Cam instively threw her fist out and squeezed, but nothing happened. "Poor, Campbell. You're little parlor tricks not up to par?" Raphael asked her, walking over to her. "The key." Picking up the key, Raphael grinned. 

"And that will open you a locker at the Albany bus station," Balthazar told her, apearing. 

"Really." 

"You see, I needed a modest decoy to make it more convincing." 

"Give me the weapons."

"Sorry, darling. They're gone." 

"What?!"

"I said, too bloody late. You see, they were so well-hidden that I needed time to find them. So, I volunteered these two marmosets, and the lovely Princess for a game of fetch with Virgil. You two were such an adequate stick. Thank you. Thank you, boys. And Campbell, it's always been a pleasure." 

"You've made your last mistake," Raphael threatened. 

"Oh, I've got a few more up my sleeve, honey," Balthazar grinned. 

"Step away from him, Raphael. I have the weapons now. Their power is with me," a darker voice warned. 

Cam's heart lept at the voice. "Cas..." she croaked. 

"Castiel," Raphael sneered. 

"If you don't want to die tonight, back off," Cas warned again. 

"Well, Cas...Now that you have your sword, try not to die by it." 

Cas turned to the Winchesters, taking them back to Bobby's actual house. 

"Cas, what the hell? Wait, wait, you were in on this, using us a diversion?" Sam asked. 

"It was Balthazar's plan. I would have done the same thing." 

"That's not comforting, Cas," Dean told him. 

"When will I be able to make you understand? If I lose against Raphael, we all lose. Everything," Cas explained, raising his voice. 

"Hey..." Cam soothed, knowing that he was starting to loose it. "They know the stakes. You told us, alright?" 

Cas took a breath, and sighed, relaxing to her touch as she stroked his chest. "I'm sorry about all this. I'll explain when I can." 

"Before you go..." Cam told him, grabbing his tie to kiss him. Cam closed her eyes as she felt the familiar spark and tingles go over her body. "Okay..." she smiled. Cas disappeared then, leaving her alone with her brothers. 

"Friggin' angels," Dean huffed. "Feel better know?" Dean asked Cam. 

"He was the real Cas," she told him. 

Sam went over to the wall, and knocked on it. "Solid. It's real. Nice." 

"Yeah. Yeah, real, moldy, termite-eaten home sweet home. Chock full of crap that want to skin you. Oh, and, uh, we're broke again," Dean smiled, secretly glad to be home 

"Yeah. But, hey...At least we're talking," Sam joked. 


	16. Lost Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 6.15

A couple of days after they were trapped in the alternative reality of their lives, the Winchesters were gathered around Bobby's house. Cam tugged her hair into a pony tail as she walked around the living room in her jeans, low cut blouse that had three buttons for decoration on it, and her jean jacket. 

"I've been getting blasts from hunters all week," Bobby told the group, pointing to map. "Nest of vamps. Werewolf dance party. Shifters, six of them. Two hunters died taking them out. Ghouls, ghouls. Ghoul-wraith smorgasbord."  

"Is it just me, or is that a straight kick-line down I-80?" Dean asked. 

"Exactly." 

"Looks to me like it's a Sherman march monster mash." 

"Yeah, but where are they marching to?" Sam wondered. 

Bobby circuled a spot in his red magic marker. "What is it?" Cam asked. 

"Guy bashes in his family's heads," Bobby answered. 

An hour later, they were at the police station in Ohio, investigating murder. "It's like I told the cops. I blacked out," the man, Rick, said to them. 

"Well, just tell us what you do remember," Sam asked. 

"Driving my regular route, and then I-I woke up in my truck at work." 

"And where's work?" 

"Starlight Cannery. I-I didn't remember how I got there...So I called home. When no one picked up. I-I went there, and I found..." he chocked out. 

"Anything unusual before you blacked out? Sights, smells, anything off the routine?" Bobby asked. 

"No. Basic night. I was giving some kid from the truck stop a ride. She took off. I-I think she took off." 

"Anything else?" Dean asked. 

"I swear – I didn't mean to do it. I-I loved them." 

"Thank you for talking to us," Cam told him, exiting the room. Sam followed, and went to a desktop, typing. 

"So, demon possession or ghosts? I thought this was a monster thing," Dean said, confused. 

"All right, here we go," Sam replied, pulling up the secruity footage. "Truck stop, night of the murders." 

"That's him," Dean pointed out, seeing Rick on the screen. Sam continued to play the video, where they saw a young woman go up to Rick. "Hmm. Hello," Dean grinned. They continued to watch, until the woman was facing the camera. Cam sucked in a breath, as they saw her face was grotesque. "Freakish nightmare. What the hell is that?"  

"Bobby?" Cam asked. 

"I've never seen that in my life. All those vamps and ghouls out on I-80 – maybe they're coming in for Mother's Day." 

"Um...Okay, well, if that is big mama – whatever she is, we got zero on ganking her. So what are we gonna do if we run into her? Throw salt and hope?" Dean asked. 

"No, we're gonna turn tail and run, because we're in over our heads." 

"I mean, we better get some real info on this bitch before we do run into her." 

"Hey, let's go," a Cop said to the group. 

"What's the ruckus?" Bobby asked. 

"A guy just went postal down at the Cannery." 

"Okay, I'll go. You finish here," Bobby told the Winchesters. 

"I'll come with you. Keep your six," Cam told him. 

Bobby nodded and led them away. "FBI. Willis, and this is my partner, Prince. How many in there?" Bobby asked. They stood around outside at the cannery, looking around. 

"Six dead," the Cop told them. 

"What happened?" Cam asked. 

"Apparently, a guy walks in, pulls a hunting rifle, just opens fire. Captain! These are Agents—" the Cop yelled out. 

"What? There a fed convention in town or something?" The Police Captain asked. 

"I beg your pardon," Bobby blustered. 

"Agent Willis? Am I right?" a familiar voice asked. "And..." 

"Agent Prince," Cam told Rufus, keeping up their disguise. 

"Agent. I wasn't expecting you...yet," Bobby told him. 

"Well, apparently, you didn't get the call,"  Rufus told the officers. "Gentlemen, Agent Prince, can you excuse us?" 

Cam shifted from one foot to another, as she watched the two older men talk. "So...you single?" the young cop asked. 

"Nope." 

"Oh..." he sighed. 

"What in the high holy are you doing here, Rufus?" Bobby asked Rufus as they walked away. 

"Same as you – tracking 31 flavours of crazy, which led us both smack into the middle of this." 

"Right. Huh. Can we talk to the perp?" 

"Well, we can give it a shot. I don't know if he's gonna talk back to us, though. Cops put eight bullets in him. So..." Rufus trailed off. 

"So what?" Bobby asked. 

"So are we partnering on this or not? Come on, man. It's not rocket surgery. We're here. Let's do this. Just like old times. Plus, I don't mind Campbell." 

"Long as I get to drive," Bobby told him.  

"Hell no" Rufus laughed. "Cammie!" 

"Hey, Rufus," Cam smiled, going to hug her surrogate Uncle. 

"How are you, Baby Girl?" 

"You know...trying to keep brothers afloat," Cam smiled. 

"They been giving you trouble?" 

"Of course." 

"She has a boyfriend now, too," Bobby told him. 

"He serious?" 

"Very," Cam clarified. 

"Shit...when did you become so grown up?" Rufus asked. 

"Tell me about it," Bobby grumbled. "But this guy...he's a good one. Plus, Cam can throw him down if she needs to." 

While Bobby and Rufus examined the corpse, Cam called her brothers. "Hey, it's me," she told the phone as Dean answered. 

"So, what did you figure out?" 

"Well, we met Rufus. And whatever turned these men off left some type of slime." 

"Weird. We looked at Rick's body, and he had some type of slime too." 

"So, we gonna meet at the cannery?" 

"Yeah. Be careful," Cam told them. 

The Winchesters, Bobby, and Rufus met back up at the cannery, where they exchanged salutations. 

"I don't even know why you have a driver's licence," Rufus joked. 

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Dean grinned. 

"It really is good to see you, Rufus," Sam smiled also, shaking the man's hand. 

"I can believe it. It must get old dealing with this miserable cuss here all by yourself," Rufus told the three Winchesters. 

"Is it that obvious?" 

"Why don't you three get a room?" Bobby grumbled. 

"All right, we all pack a snack?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah," Sam nodded. 

"Let's see what we can see." 

They walked in, then all froze as they heard a door open. Cam drew her gun, ready to fight whatever monster came their way. 

"Gwen?" Dean asked, suprised to see her. 

"Dean," Gwen said in shock. 

Cam saw red as Samuel stepped from behind Gwen. Dean must have seen red too, because Dean drew his gun, and pointed it at Samuel. "Welcome to next time," Dean growled, preparing to fire. 

"No, no, no, no! Hold on!" Sam chimed, lowering Dean's arms. 

"I said I'd kill him!" Dean argued. 

"Sam...I'm with Dean! He tried to kill us!" Cam told Sam, raising her own gun as she saw Gwen reach for her own sidearm. "Not so fast Missy." 

"Look, just a second," Sam injected, trying to calm down their tempers. 

"I take it you know each other," Rufus said, watching the interaction. 

"He's our grandfather," Dean spat out. 

"Oh. Somebody needs a hug," Rufus said in disbelief. Could this family ever catch a break. 

"Why are you here?" Bobby asked, not liking the man either. 

"We're working. You?" Samuel returned the question. 

"None of your damn business!" Dean yelled out. 

"Sam, Campbell, take Dean for a walk," Bobby said. 

"You got to be kidding me," Dean argued. 

"Yeah!" Cam agreed, ready to hex Samuel to oblivion. 

"Look, Dean, Cam it's fine," Sam told them. 

"How?" Dean questioned. 

Sam walked his siblings out of the room. "What is wrong with you?" Cam demanded. 

"Look, maybe he knows something." 

"You don't remember what he did. We do," Dean protested. 

"I know. I'm not saying don't. I'm saying not yet." 

Sam reentered the room, with Cam following him. Sighing, she crossed her arms, glaring at Samuel. "So...you're Samuel," Bobby told the man. 

"You must be the guy pretending to be their father." 

"Well, somebody ought to." 

"Sam. You're looking well," Samuel told his youngest grandson. 

"Save the small talk, all right?" 

"You seem different." 

"I got my soul back. No thanks to you, I hear." 

"You hear? You don't remember." 

"I remember enough." 

"I, uh, really hate to break up this little circle of love, but why don't we talk shop, huh? How about you tell us what it is you're hunting?" Rufus asked, uncomfortable with the tension. 

"A creature from Purgatory. She calls herself Eve," Samuel told him. 

"Eve?" Sam asked. 

"Yep. They call her mother. She was here about 10,000 years ago. Every freak that walks the face of the earth can be traced back to her. And she's back." 

"How the hell do you know all that?" 

"You don't know half the things that I know, kid. Hell, until recently, you didn't even know about us," Samuel answered. 

"I now know that you'd throw your own kin to hungry ghouls. I think I know enough," Bobby defended his family. 

"You what?" Gwen asked. 

"Dean lied to the man," Samuel explained. 

"No, he didn't! Fuck you Samuel!" Cam spat. 

"How about you ask Dean?" Bobby challenged. 

"Good idea," Gwen told him, leaving to talk to Dean.

"How are you, Cam? How's Daddy?" Samuel asked. 

"That's it..." Cam seethed, throwing up her hand. Samuel coughed up black coffee grounds of blood, falling to his knees. 

"Whoa!" Rufus exclaimed, seeing her power. 

"Campbell! That's enough!" Bobby warned. 

Cam hesitated, then released him. "Stay away from me...and my brother," she told him, starting to turn. Hearing a gunshot, she took off in search for one of the people she cared about. Running inside the room, she saw Gwen on the ground with a hole in her chest, and Dean missing. The other followed her, seeing the scene. Sam knelt down to feel for a pulse, before standing up to look for Dean, 

"See if you can plug that hole up, Bobby," Rufus ordered, starting chest compressions. 

"Dean?!" Cam called out, following Sam. "Dammit, where is he?" 

"I don't know...let's go back," Sam told her. 

"Come on, girl! Come on! Come on! Come on!" Rufus begged, working to save Gwen. 

"She's gone," Bobby told him. 

"Ah, damn it," Rufus cursed. 

"I'm sorry...If you care," Bobby told Samuel. 

"Screw you. I care." 

"Is she, uh..." Sam asked, coming back into the room with Cam. 

"Where's Dean?" Rufus asked. 

"We couldn't find him. Whatever got into those guys must have got into Dean," Sam told the men. 

"Rufus, help Samuel move her somewhere. Sam, Cammie, and I will lock down here. We're gonna want to find Dean before he finds us" Bobby ordered. 

"We're gonna find him alive, Samuel, or I'm gonna put a bullet into your head," Sam threatened, 

"Ditto," Cam nodded, walking away with Bobby and Sam. Cam closed the doors with her telekinesis, adding anti-exiting wards on them. Soon, they were all looking for Dean. Sam pulled out his phone and pushed in Dean's current number. They listened for the ring, and followed it. 

"Dean, put that damn thing down," Rufus ordered, spotting Dean. Samuel ran over, aiming his gun at Dean, while Dean returned the favor. Cam drew her gun, and pointed it at Samuel also.  "Dean, put it down." Rufus grabbed his gun, aiming it at Dean. Cam moved, aiming her gun on Rufus now. 

"You're the least of my worries right now, Rufus," Dean told the black man, still gripping his gun tight. 

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey," Sam cooed, trying to calm them 

"Okay, all of you," Bobby told the gun wielders. 

"All of us, my ass," Rufus protested. 

"I'm not in the mood. I just had a 12-inch...Herpe crawl out of my ear," Dean told them. 

"What?" Cam asked. 

"You heard me. I just woke up on the ground, just in time to see this – this...worm thing sliding out of my freaking ear and into that vent. So you tell me what the hell's going on!" Dean demanded. 

"You killed Gwen. That's what's going on," Samuel explained, keeping his gun on Dean. 

"We were just talking out in the hallway. That's the last thing I remember. That thing must have jumped me." 

"So, we're talking about, like, a monster that gets in you?" Sam asked. 

"It's like a Khan worm on steroids." 

"You mean like a parasite, something that took over your body," Sam clarified. 

"Worm crawls in you, worm crawls out." 

"Monster possession? That's novel," Rufus sighed. 

"Or that thing's still in you, and we can't trust a word that you're saying." 

"Hey, hey, hey!" Cam protested, moving her gun towards Samuel. "You shoot him, and I will gank your ass!" 

"It's not!" Dean protested. 

"Check your ear," Bobby told him. 

"What do you mean, check my ear? Check my ear for what?" Dean asked, as Rufus stuck his finger into Dean's ear.  "Hey! What? Why don't you buy me a drink first?" 

"Second date. Oh, yeah, we're goo positive," Rufus explained, showing them the goo. 

"What does that mean? What does that mean?" 

"That means it was in you, all right," Sam explained. 

"Or it still is," Samuel said, ready to pull the trigger. 

"It's not in me!" Dean yelled out, bracing himself. Cam's finger twitched. 

"Okay. Everybody, give up your guns," Bobby demanded, not wanting a blood bath. 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, think about this for a second, Bobby," Rufus told him. 

"I'm thinking we don't know who is and who ain't got the damn Khan worm up inside his melon." 

"It's not in me!" 

"I didn't say it was. Point is we don't know who it is. It could be any one of us. So the best we can do...is to make it that much harder for that thing to blow our fool heads off," Bobby explained. Bobby held open a sac, and placed his gun inside. Cam sighed, following him, glaring at her brothers, who  followed as well. Rufus tossed his gun inside the sac, and all turned toward Samuel. 

"Are you waiting for a handwritten invite, Campbell?" Rufus asked. 

"What about her, and her magic?" Samuel asked.

"Fine. You can hand cuff me. Bobby, you have those cuffs that I took from Crowley?"

"Yeah," Bobby nodded, grabbing them from his vest. As soon as they were snapped on Cam's wrist, Samuel handed his gun over. 

Bobby placed the guns in a locker back in the room. "Okay. We need some time to breathe, make a plan." 

"A plan? Based on?" Sam asked. 

"I'm gonna make a few phone calls, see if anybody ever heard of anything like this." 

"Hmm. Ditto. Got a few trees I can shake," Rufus agreed. 

Cam struggled in the cuffs, keeping her eyes on Samuel. While Bobby and Rufus tried to reach some contacts, Samuel got up. Sensing the movement, Sam went to stand in his path. "Relax. Bathroom break. So unless you want to hold it for me..."

"Nice try. Sam, Dean...keep an eye on him," Cam sneered. 

"We'll be back," Dean told her. 

Cam nodded, sitting up on the table. Bobby flipped his phone closed and sighed. "Well, I got a dump truck full of bubkes." 

"Nothing here, either. You call Willie?" Rufus asked. 

"Of course. You think I'm an idjit?" 

"How about Raj?" 

"Wouldn't talk to me." 

"Yeah, me neither." 

"Okay, plan 'B.' Let's just go and grab the thing." 

"And then what, exactly?" 

"Well, we sit on our thumbs, or we go in guns blazing." 

"Like Omaha?" Rufus said, in a tone that was spite. 

Cam turned towards the men, and furrowed her brows. "You know what? Screw you for bringing up Omaha. That's just low," Bobby shot back. 

Cam struggled against her restraints, being uncomfortable. Nobody understood what it felt like for her to be handcuffed like this. She was powerless. Cas must of felt this way when he was human. "Must we argue?" she asked the men. 

They turned to stare at her but all jumped when they heard a gunshot. "I heard a shot," Bobby said, in a slightly worried tone. 

"Dean? Sam?!" Cam yelled, hopping off the table. 

"Samuel!" they heard Dean yell. 

"I'm gonna be needing my gun back now, Bobby," Rufus said in a rush. 

"You think?" Bobby asked, sarcasticly. 

"Yeah." Bobby broke the locker open, where they retrieved the guns. He also undid the handcuffs around Cam's wrist. "Hey, don't feel bad. You know, it was a good plan, except for the part where a monster would definitely, definitely not give up all his weapons." 

"Shut up.," Bobby snapped.

Dean and Sam rentered the room.

"What the hell?" Cam asked.

"Samuel. We lost him." 

"So, what's the plan?" Sam asked. 

"We stick together. We got to keep track of this thing, who it's in." 

The group kept together as they searched. Suddenly, Dean grabbed Dean, pulling him back. Cam threw up her hand, pushing Sam back against a wall, as Dean, Bobby, and Rufus pointed their guns at him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Hold on. Look." Sam shined his flashlight down at a revealing wire line. 

"Booby trap," Cam said in a rush, releasing him from her hold. 

"I'll be damned," Bobby breathed, stepping back. 

"Careful," Cam told the men, stepping by the wire, carefully. They all got around, but Sam was pulled back away from a group into another room. 

"Hey! Hey!" Dean protested, pounding on the locked door. 

"Whoa! Dean! Cammie!" Sam yelled back from the door. 

"Sam! Damn it. Son of a bitch," Dean huffed. 

"Dean? Cam?" 

"Sam!" 

"I'm gonna go around, okay?" 

"All right. Watch yourself." 

"Yeah."

"Come on," Dean told the rest of their smaller group. 

"I don't like this. It's like its toying with us. Cutting us off." 

"I know. We gotta find this monster." 

Then they heard a gunshot. "Sammy!" Cam yelled, taking off. 

"Sam! Sam." Dean took off after her, finding Sam untouched. 

Cam rushed over to him and hugged his giant body. "Oh, thank God," Bobby sighed. Cam saw Samuel's dead body, and stepped back from him.

"Sammy..." she whispered, raising her hand.

"Drop the gun, Sam," Bobby warned. 

Sam placed his gun on the ground, and raised his hands. "It's me." 

"Okay. That's great, Sam. Just got to cuff you, uh, till we can be sure, okay? You understand, right?" Rufus told him, stepping closer. 

"It's in him."  

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I think." 

"You see anything come out of him...after he dropped?" Rufus asked. 

Cam and Dean dragged the body back into the room, where they swabbed his ears. "Tell me you got something," Dean begged. 

"Nothing." 

"What? So – so you mean he wasn't a monster when I ganked him?" Sam asked, shocked at killing an innocent. 

"One way to find out. Bobby, you got a cranial saw in the car?" Rufus asked. 

"Of course." 

"You're not going alone," Dean told him. 

"Oh, no, he won't. He won't. We will both go grab some tools and see about getting some power in this place. And I want you and you to – okay, I want you and you to watch him and him and – all right, if anything crawls out of anybody, somebody step on it." 

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll watch Samuel. Dean and Cam will watch me," Sam told them. 

"Yeah, right," Rufus smirked, exiting the room with Bobby. 

"You did the right thing, you know," Dean told him. 

"You mean you think I did, if it's in him and I'm me. This thing's playing three-card monte with us," Sam told them. 

"Well, I'm just gonna assume you're you." 

"Same," Cam told him. 

"You want to take this off, then?" Sam asked, motioning to his bound wrists. 

"Not till we get that sucker out of his walnut," Dean answered. 

"I don't know. I mean, I barely remember him, and what I do remember – it's not good. And what he did to us...But..." Sam started to say. 

"There's a 'but'?" Cam asked, in shock. 

"I mean, I just can't help but think...What would Mom say?" 

"You know what I think Mom would say? She'd say just 'cause you're blood doesn't make you family. You got to earn that. Look at me. I'm not your blood, but I am your sister more than anything." 

Rufus and Bobby entered the room, turning on the lights. "Well...All right. Let's play operation," Rufus told them. 

"You boys and lady want to take a breather?" Bobby asked. 

"We're good," Dean huffed. 

We're about to crack open your grandpa's grapefruit. Take a breather." 

Dean and Sam exited, but Cam stayed. The older men looked at her. "What? This man held no love in my heart. I need to know that Sam didn't kill him in cold blood. As his older sister," Cam told them. "I'll turn around if you want." Cam turned and crossed her arms, looking at her feet. 

"Alright then," Rufus nodded. Looking at the frayed cable of the cranial saw, he huffed. "What is this? Have you been dumpster-diving again?" 

"What? It still works," Bobby defended himself. 

"Yeah, right. Hope so," Rufus told him. 

"Listen, Rufus, I've been thinking," Bobby began to say. 

"Yeah, well wonders never cease." Rufus plugged in the saw. 

"Yeah, s-shut up a minute. I'm trying to say something. It was my fault – Omaha." 

"No. No, it wasn't." 

"No, I should – I should have listened to you." 

"Well, hey, that's categorical, Bobby." 

"I – l-let me just get this out." 

"Bobby, we've had this conversation already, okay?" 

"No, we haven't. I never said I'm sorry, Rufus. I – you lost her because of me, and I—" 

"Bobby, I said we've had this conversation already. And you could blabber all day...And it wouldn't change a thing, Bobby. I will never forgive you for what happened. You got that? Never. So change the subject, Bob." 

Cam listened to their conversation, her heart going out to Rufus. She heard the saw turn on, and the sound of bone being seperated. Then she heard a crash. Turning around, she saw Samuel fighing off Rufus and Bobby. The thing broke off a table leg, and shoved it through the door handles. Cam stood frozen. He was a zombie..her biggest fear. Bobby came to her rescue, throwing Samuel against the frayed cable 

 

"Bobby, you okay?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. Check your sister," Bobby told him. 

"Cammie..." Sam told her gently, uncurling her hands. "He's gone." 

"Rufus. Rufus. Rufus. Hey, you all right? Wake up," Dean told the black man on the ground. 

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. It's all right. I got you. Come on," Sam told Cam. Cam took a deep breath, coming to. 

"Come on," Dean told Rufus, helping him up. 

"This can't be my afterlife 'cause the three of you are here, but at least Cam's beautiful face is here. What happened?" Rufus asked. 

"Well, when we left, he was dead on the table." 

"Yeah, till he wasn't. Fucking zombie," Cam shivered. 

"So, how did he get double dead?" Rufus asked. 

"Bobby threw him against that. I guess it was a live wire. It shorted, and he went ape. Then that thing crawled out of his ear," Dean explained, point to the frayed wire of the circular wire. 

"At least we know what tickles it. Electricity." 

"Yeah. Now the question is, where'd it go? You see?" Bobby asked. 

"No," Dean said. 

"You two were down for the count. Plus Cam was in shock," Sam explained. 

"Yeah. Well, either it bailed or it's in either one of you," Dean breathed out. 

"Or, it's in one of you," Rufus accused. 

"No, we were awake," Dean fired back. 

"Did you have eyes on each other?" 

"Yes." 

"100% of the time?" 

"Define 100."

"Like I said." 

"This is ridiculus!" Cam sighed, throwing up her arms. 

"All right, how about, uh, check for goo, right?" All five stuck their fingers into their ears. Everybody sighed. "Nothing." 

"It might just be gone," Cam shrugged. 

"No. It might have wised up and covered its trail," Dean told her. 

"All right, let's settle this...100%," Sam said. 

"How?" Sam stripped the cable, and Dean nodded, plugging it in. "You're live." 

"Okay. All right. " Sam tested the shock on Samuel. The body jumped, which made everybody wary of what they were about to do. "Yeah." 

"Okay. I'm not a doctor, but I'm gonna go ahead and call this one," Rufus told the group.

"Yeah. All right,who wants to go first?" Sam asked, holding out the wire. 

"Come on," Dean sighed, removing his jacket.  

"You sure?" Sam asked. 

"Hurry up before I start thinking –" Sam quickly zapped the cable against Dean's arm, making him jump. "Son of a...Whew. Awesome. Here, you want me to—" Sam ignored Dean, placing the wire against his own arm. Sam grunted as he felt the shock against his body. "Let's go." 

"Yep," Sam nodded. 

"This is insane," Cam sighed, placing her hand over the wire. Taking a deep breathe, she touched her palm against it, closing her eyes at the pain. She stumbled back, but Dean caught her. 

"Uh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Uh, no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Rufus protested. 

"No passes, Rufus. Come on," Dean told him, replacing his jacket. 

"I got a damn pacemaker." 

"Well, you better hope it's a good one." 

"Since when do you got a pacemaker?" Bobby asked. 

"Since Bush Jr., term one. I'm down three toes, too, F.Y.I. All right, come on. Just make it quick." Dean held the cable against his arm, making him jump. "God! God! Damn it! Damn it!" 

"You okay?" Dean asked as Rufus recovered. 

"No, I'm not okay. Give me that." Rufus snatched the cable from Dean. 

"Okay. All right, my turn. Well, it ain't inside me, so go right ahead." Bobby figited. 

"All right, then just stand still, Bobby." 

"Okay, sure." 

"I'll make this quick." 

"No problem." 

"All right? Let's do this." 

"Okay, uh, just a second, Rufus." 

"Just a second nothing, whatever you are," Rufus growled. 

"I'm Bobby." 

"Bobby, my ass." 

Bobby snarled, and pulled out a knife, stabbing Rufus in the chest. "Bobby!" Sam yelled, catching Rufus. "Rufus." 

"Fuck! Rufus!" Cam cried out, kneeling to check his pulse. "He's gone..." 

"We gotta go after him," Dean told his siblings, pissed. 

"We need to finish this. Nobody hurts Bobby," Cam growled, standing up. 

The Winchesters scoured the halls, until they had the creature trapped. "Bobby, there are three of us and one of you," Sam told him. 

Bobby made a move, but Sam easily overpowered him, while Dean knocked him out with one mighty punch. Cam used her magic to tie one of her impossible knots. When Bobby was secure to the chair they had set him in, he shortly came to. "Well, hey, there, you little herpe," Dean greeted, holding the cable against Bobby's neck.  (Dean holds the cable against Bobby's neck)

"Why do you keep talking about herpes?" Sam asked. 

"What? I don't. Shut up. Shut up," Dean told his siblings who stared at him. Turning back to Bobby, he pointed his finger at him. "Now, don't you even think about shagging ass out of here, 'cause we got every crack in this room sealed. So get comfy." 

"I am comfy. It's nice in here. And you love this guy, don'tcha? You really want to kill me and take him with me? Haven't you lost enough pals today?" the Worm asked. 

"We'll do what we have to do. And we got some questions for you, so you can either play ball, or we could fry up a little shrimp on the barbie," Dean threatened. 

"Ask. Been waiting for you to ask.' 

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" 

"It means I got nothing to hide." 

"What are you?" Sam asked. 

"You haven't got a name for me yet. I'm new around here. Eve cooked me up herself. "

Dean held the cable to Bobby's neck again. "Who is she, this Eve bitch?" 

"The mother of all of us, and the end of all of you. By the time she's done, there'll be more creatures than humans. You'll live in pens. We'll serve up your young and call it veal." 

"And what's your deal in all of this? I mean, how's jumping a few truckers gonna help?" Sam asked. 

"You think I'm here to mess with a couple of Cannery workers? We led you here." 

"Why?" Cam asked. 

"She has a message for you." 

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Dean asked. 

"You're all gonna die. She's pissed. She's here. And it's gonna be nothing but pain for you from here on in." 

"Well, here's my response," Dean told him, holding the cable to Bobby's neck. 

Bobby jerked, groaning. Bobby's leg spasmed out in front of him, and his back arched off the chair. "Dean. Dean!" Sam yelled, sensing Bobby body's distress. "How much more do you think he can take?" 

"You can't kill me, not without taking him with me," the Worm sneered. 

The Winchester's looked at each other. They met each others eyes, making the difficult decision together as a family. "Well...We'll just have to do what Bobby would want us to do." Sam wrapped Bobby's mouth and ears in duct tape. "No way out now, slug-o. Bobby, hang on in there." Dean took a deep breath, and held the cable to Bobby's neck. Bobby's body violently jerked, until he sagged forward. 

"Bobby," Cam said, worried, undoing the ropes. 

"Is he, uh...Hey, hey." Sam shook his body, but Bobby remained slouched forward. Undoing the tape, they saw it fall on the ground dead. Cam finished undoing the ropes, and caught Bobby as he fell foward, with Sam helping her. "Whoa. Bobby."

"Bobby, hey," Dean called out. 

"He's not breathing. Bobby!" Sam cried out, lowering him to the ground. 

"Shit!" Cam called out, staring chest compressions. Breathing into his mouth, she started to her round of compressions again. 

"Come on..." Dean begged, his eyes tearing up. 

Cam grew angry, pounding on his chest with her fist. Taking a deep breath, she used her magic to force wind into his lungs. Bobby breathed in with a giant gasped as Cam fell back on the ground exhausted. 

Later after Bobby and Cam recovered, they stood at a cemetery, all looking at the freshly covered grave. "I got to say, I never figured Rufus for the religious type," Dean said, looking at the grave. 

"Well, he didn't exactly keep kosher. He always used to pull the old 'can't work on the sabbath' card whenever we had to bury a body. You know, I-I was just a job. I was Joe mechanic. Then my wife got possessed...went nuts on me. I stabbed her, and that didn't stop her. Next thing I knew, this guy comes busting in, soaks her with holy water, and sends that demon straight to hell so fast. I'd have gone away for killing her. But... Rufus cleaned up everything. Taught me a thing or two about...what's really out there. Pretty soon, we were riding together. Worked like that for years, kind of like you two knuckleheads." 

Cam smiled sadly, placing her head on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. "So, what happened?" Sam asked. 

"It was Omaha. It was my fault. And he never let it go," Bobby explained. 

"Well, he should have," Dean told him, thinking about himself and Sam. 

"You don't know what I did, Dean." 

"Doesn't matter." 

"What do you mean, it doesn't—" 

"I mean at the end of the day, you two are family. Life's short, and ours are shorter than most. We're gonna spend it wringing our hands? Something's gonna get us eventually, and when my guts get ripped out, just so you two know, we're good. Blanket apology for all the crap that anybody's done all the way around." 

"Some of us pulled a lot of crap, Dean," Sam told him. 

"Well, clean slate." 

"Okay." 

Bobby poured some Johnny Walker on Rufus's grave, before taking a swig for himself. 

Cam turned towards her brothers, and jumped them, hugging them. Maybe things could go back to normal. Clean slate, right? 

 


	17. Fate Plays a Dangerous Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 6.17

It's been days after since Rufus's death. Bobby took it harder than they thought. He didn't sleep, just spent time going over books of lore. Cam had to step out for a bit. Going over to her cabin, she called Cas to see if he could spare a day. Cas of course, needed a break too. When he got there, Cam was sitting on the bed, reading a book of lore in one of his button downs and a par of boy shorts underwear. "Hey...I was wondering when you were going to come over," she smiled, putting down the book. 

"What are you reading?" he asked, curious. 

"The last hunt we were on, it was thing worm that possessed it's host. He said that Eve created him, as well as the other monsters. I was just doing research." 

"Oh..." Cas nodded, taking off his trench coat. Walking over to her, he grabbed her ankle, pulling her down the bed. 

"Cas, as much as I love you, I'm not really in the mood" she smiled sadly. "One of Bobby's old friend died because of this thing, and Sam and Dean are trying to work things out." 

"Then why did you call?" he asked, irritated. 

"Because, I needed my boyfriend," Cam fired back, confused on the attitude. "No point of being an ass." 

"I am losing this war, Campbell. I don't have time for this," he growled. 

"Then why did you come?! You know what, I'm leaving!" Cam told him, getting up to find her pants. 

"No!" Cas cried out, grabbing her arm, pulling her over to him. Moving the hair to one shoulder, he trailed his lips up and down her neck. 

Cam shivered as his fingers ran up and down her arms. "I feel your fingers -" she began to say, "cold on my shoulder. Your chilling touch, as it runs down my spine." Cam turned around, and saw a look in his eyes, that she never had seen on him before. She had seen it on Dean, when he was murderous. She saw it on Sam's face when he tried to kill her and Bobby. "Watching your eyes, as they invade my soul. Forbidden pleasures, I'm afraid to make mine." Cas moved a hand down, and stroke her thigh, whispering her name in his gruff voice. "At the touch of your hand, at the sound of your voice, at the moment your eyes meet mine. I am out of my mind, I am out of control, full of feelings I can't define!" 

 

"It's a sin with no name," Cas told her, gripping her her neck, a bit to forecul. 

 

"Like a hand in a flame." Cam agreed, gripping on to his hand to relieve the pressure. 

 

"And our senses proclaim." 

 

"It's a dangerous game," they whispered at the same time. 

 

"A darker dream, that has no ending. That's so unreal, you believe that it's true! A dance of death, out of a mystery tale." Cas's hand gripped her shoulders, spinning her around. Cam struggled as she felt him hard behind her. "The frightened princess, doesn't know what to do!" Cas ran his rough hand up her leg. "Will the ghosts go away?" 

 

"No!" Cam cried out, pushing his hand off her thigh. 

 

"Will she will them to stay?" Cas grabbed her hand, moving her hand up. 

 

 

"No!" 

 

"Either way, there's no way to win!"

 

"All I know is' I'm lost," Cam told herself, bring her arms to her chest for protection. 

 

"No!" Cas told her. 

 

"And I'm counting the cost." 

 

"No!" 

 

"My emotions are in a spin!" 

 

"No!"

 

"I don't know who to blame." 

 

"It's a crime and a shame!" Cas told her. 

 

"But it's true all the same," Cam said back. 

 

"It's a dangerous game!" they said at the same time. "No one speaks, Not one word, but what words are in our eyes." Cam struggled out of her grip that Cas had on her. 

 

"Silence speaks," Cam told him, moving her hands up by her face for safely. 

 

"Silence speaks," Cas whispered in her ear, licking her palm

 

"Loud and clear," Cam whimpered. 

 

"Loud and clear!" Cas shouted. 

 

"All the words we want to hear!" Cas and Cam said simultaneously. Except Cam said "don't". "At the touch of your hand, at the sound of your voice, at the moment your eyes meet mine. I am losing my mind, I am losing control, fighting feelings I can't define!" Cas tossed Cam to the bed, who scooted back in fear, as Cas stalked her. 

 

"It's a sin with no name," Cam said, inching towards the headboard. 

 

"No remorse and no shame. Fire, fury and flame," Cas told her, trapping her between the headboard and his body. 

 

"Cos the devil's to blame!" Cam reminded him, yelling. 

 

Cas stopped what he was doing, and looked down at Cam's frightened body. "And the angels proclaim. It's a dangerous game," he whispered, backing off. "Cam...forgive me." Cas went to lightly touch her shoulder, but Cam shrieked back. 

 

"I should get going. I'll see you later," she whispered, grabbing her pants. 

Cam teleported back to Bobby's still shaken about Cas's behavior. Something was not right with him. "Hey!" Dean greeted. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, fine." Cam looked around Bobby's house, and noticed something was different. "Something isn't right..." 

"Yeah. Bobby," Dean reminded her. 

"No...well...yeah. But something else."  

"Say something," Sam told Dean. 

"No. You," Dean whispered back. 

"No. You," Sam whispered. "Cammie?" 

"For pete's sake! Rock-paper-scissors. And go..." Cam told them, shaking their hands. Sam chose paper, while Cam and Dean chose scissors. 

Sam sighed, and headed towards Bobby. Clearing his throat, he shifted from one foot to another. "Uh..." 

"You three just gonna stand there like the ugly girl at the prom, or you gonna pitch in? This so-called Eve, mother of whatever, ain't gonna gank herself. What's wrong with you guys?" Bobby asked. 

"Bobby, you haven't slept in days," Dean told him. 

"I sleep. What are you, my wife now?" Bobby snapped. 

Something in that phrase, clicked inside of Cam's mind. Bobby's wife died. She was possessed, and he stabbed her. He never remarried. "I'm just saying that, you know, taking five might be a good thing," Dean shrugged. 

"For whom?" Bobby asked. 

"Look, Bobby, it was – it was tough for all of us, seeing Rufus go like that," Sam sighed. 

"You think this—? This ain't about Rufus," Bobby argued. 

"Bobby, he wasn't just a poker buddy."

"You know when I knew Rufus was done for? The day I met him. The only question was, who first – him or me? Now, you want to stand there and therapise, or you want to get me some coffee?" The Winchesters exchanged a look. "Make it Irish." 

Cam seemed like she was in a daze as she listened to her brother's talk. Something wasn't right here. Everything seemed different. She heard distant voices as Bobby told them to go away. Walking out towards the car, she stopped. "Where's the Impala?" she asked. 

"What Impala?" Dean asked. 

"Dad's car. Your baby?" 

"This is my baby. You sure you're feeling okay?" 

 

"I don't know," Cam breathed. She got into the car, and sat in the backseat. Looking down at her hands, her breath hitched as she saw a beautiful engagement ring. "What the hell?!" 

"What?!" Sam asked in alarm. 

"Why do I have an engagement ring on my finger?" 

"Maybe because you're getting married?" Dean questioned. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" 

"Stop asking me that?! I'm not engaged!" 

"Yeah, you are. Cas asked you, remember? He also asked our permission." 

"If this is a joke, it's not funny!" Cam yelled, getting out of the car. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I'm going to hunt alone!" she yelled out, walking away. "See you in Pennsylvania!"  

Cam walked down the sidewalk, calling Cas. "Campbell?" 

"Please tell me you didn't propose to me, and I don't remember?" 

"No. I haven't asked your hand in marriage yet." 

Cam sighed in relief, and ignored the excitement bubble at the "yet". "Well, please explain why I have a gold ring with a diamond on my ring finger?" 

Castiel paused, and stuck in hand inside his jacket. Pulling out the box, he opened it, revealing the ring. "How do you have it?" 

"Oh my god...Cas...you got a ring?" Cam said in shock. 

Cas stopped. "No..." he said slowly. 

"Well, talk about this later. Something is wrong here. Very wrong."

"Like what?" 

"Well, the Impala is now replaced by a Mustang." Cam dug inside her purse, and pulled out her wallet. Pulling out some pictures, she saw a picture of her and Mary before she died, the picture before the war with Lucifer, and finally, a picture of Bobby and Ellen. Turning it over, she saw the date was recent."And Ellen Harvelle's alive."

"That is to be concerned." 

"Yeah. I'm going to Pennsylvania. Do you have time to check this out from above? Random people are dying." 

"Yes. Keep me informed. And...I'm very sorry about earlier. I would never harm you." 

"I know. It's stress. I love you," Cam sighed, studying the ring. 

"I love you too." 

"And we're going to talk about this ring," she joked. 

"Be safe." Cam hung up, and opened the shed. Waving a hand, the room transformed into a crypt where she kept most of her dad's things that were dangerous as well as her. Grabbing some salt, a jar of blood, chalk, and various herbs she stuffed them into her satchel, and teleported herself Pennsylvania. 

Cam traveled to one of the victim's houses, and looked around. Snapping her fingers, lights erupted, making the house visible. Cam saw two set of footprints, and guessed it was her brothers. She continued to look, but stopped when she saw a gold thread. Picking it up, she saw how it was silky. Taking a picture of it, she walked out. Cam got a hotel room, spurging to make sure she stayed away from her brother's craziness. She also took a detour through the mall, and picked out a black dress and some heels. 

Cam sat in her hotel room, her hair wet and wearing a white robe. She had a toothbrush stuck in her mouth, as she read the police files on the deaths. They were related to one another in some way. Looking through the list of victims, she saw a name of a person still living. Using her telekinesis, she moved her laptop, and type in the man's name, as she she went to spit in the sink. Walking back to her bed, she clicked on the lawyer's name, and called to set up an appointment. 

Cam teleported herself towards the office, walking in. "Mr. Russo?" she asked, smiling. 

"H-hello," the man grinned. For once, Cam was glad about her beauty. "You must be Camille." 

"Yes, I am. Thank you for meeting me," she smiled. 

"No problem. I was glad that we could meet." 

"Me too. Anything for history," he smiled. 

"So tell me all about your family history..." she said in a hypnotic voice. 

Getting her answers, she walked out, but ran into her brother. "Cam?" 

"Dean?" 

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked. 

"Getting down to the bottom of this mess." Cam looked around. "Dean, this world is wrong! Cas and I aren't getting married!" 

"Well, look who's getting cold feet," Dean smirked. 

"No! I would gladly marry him one day. He hasn't proposed yet! I called and verified! And Ellen? She's dead!" 

"No she's not. She's Bobby's wife." 

"No...that day where we fought Lucifer, there were hellhounds. One of them got Jo and she bled out and died. Ellen stayed with her, and blew up the warehouse with her and Jo in it and died! They are DEAD! And Dad's car was a Chevy Impala!" 

"Maybe you need a break," Dean said softly, grabbing her arm. 

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, throwing him off of her with ease. "Stay out of my way!" she threatened, her eyes turning black, before vanishing in the crowd. 

After Dean met with Russo, he called Sam. "Hey," Sam greeted. 

"Sam."

"Find anything?" Sam asked. 

"Uh, one asshat in a shiny suit. You?"

"Not much. Great grandparents born in Calabria. Emigrated 1912. Been here ever since." 

"What, no severed horse head?"

"Ha. Four generations of picket fence."

"If these people are the Waltons, then why the hell are they dying?" Dean asked. "By the way. Cam's here." 

"What? How did she sound?" 

"Crazy. Started going off about how this world is not ours. How Cas never proposed, and Ellen and Jo are dead. She even insulted the car!" 

"Maybe is stress from everything." 

"Maybe. She told me to stay out of her way. I think she's serious. They're was a scary look in her eyes." 

"Hopefully, we do. A scary, angry Cam is not a good thing." 

Cam was first to the next victim's sight, finding another gold thread. Taking a picture, she vanished as soon as her brothers showed up. Going back to her research, she studies what the victims had in common. The Titanic. One of the most famous boats. But strangely, it didn't sink. That's probably why the boat didn't sink. Looking closely at the picture, she saw a familar ginger angel. Sighing, she stepped out and bed, and glared at the sky. 

"Balthazar! I know you can hear me! We need to talk!" When she got nothing, she sighed. "I'm naked and very horny!" 

He arrived in a blink of an eye. "You naughty girl!" he grinned, seeing her clothed. "You're a cunning linguist!" 

"I know. What did you do?" 

"Nothing!" 

"Bullshit. Why are you on top of the titanic? And why are random people dying, and my life is screwed?" 

"That's an excellent question! But I believe somebody is summoning me," he told her in a worried tone, feeling a different pull. 

"No you don't!" Cam warned, grabbing on to his arm, putting a linking bond spell between them. "You go, I go." 

Suddenly they were in a motel room with her idiotic brothers. "Cam?" Sam asked, suprised to see her with the angel. 

"Sam. Dean," Cam grumbled. 

"Boys, boys, boys. Whatever can I do for you? I was just enoying a pleasent chat with your lovely sister!" he grinned at Cam. 

"Gross," Cam scoffed. 

"We need to talk," Dean told him. 

"Oh, you seem upset, Dean." 

"The hell with the boat, Balthazar?"

"What boat?" 

"The Titanic," Sam and Campbell said at the same time. 

"Oh. Ja. The Titanic. Yes, well, uh, it was meant to sink, and I saved it." 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"Well it was meant to bash into this iceberg thing and plunge into the briny deep with all this hoopla, and I saved it. Anything else I can answer for you?"

"Why?" Cam asked, pissed. 

"Why what?" 

"Why did you un-sink the ship?" Dean clarifed. 

"Oh, because I hated the movie." 

"What! That movie cinema genius!" Cam argued. 

"What movie?" Dean asked, confused. 

"Exactly," Balthazar laughed. 

"Wait, so you saved a cruise liner because—"

"Because that God-awful Celine Dion song made me want to smite myself." 

"You ruined the song too?!" Cam shrieked. 

"Who's Celine Dion?" Sam asked. 

"Oh, she's a destitute lounge singer somewhere in Quebec, and let's keep it that way, please," Balthazar explained. 

"Okay, I didn't think that was possible. I thought you couldn't change history."

"Oh, haven't you noticed? There's no more rules, boys." 

"Wow. The nerve on you. So you just, what, un-sunk a giant boat?" 

"Oh come on. I saved people. I thought you loved that kind of thing." 

"Yeah, but now those people and their kids and their kids' kids, they must have interacted with – with so many other people, changed so much crap. You totally Butterfly-Effected history!" 

"Dude. Dude. Rule one, no Kutcher references," Dean groaned. 

"Ah, yes. Unfortunately, there's still an Ashton Kutcher. And you still averted the Apocalypse, and there are still Archangels. It's just the small details that are different, like you don't drive an Impala." Sam and Dean glanced at each other, then looked at Cam. "Yes, yes. 'What's an Impala?' Trust me, it's not important. And, of course, Ellen and Jo are alive. And, Cam and Castiel are engaged to me married, much earlier than expected. By the way, congratulations, sweetheart." Balthazar glanced at her ring, before pouring himself a glass of bourbon. 

"Ellen and Jo? What?" Dean asked, confused still. 

"Yes, they're supposed to be dead. You see, I save a boat, one thing leads to another, which leads to another thousand things, and yada, yada, yada. To cut a long story short, they don't die in a massive explosion." Balthazar took a sip of his drink. "Mmm. Anyway, let's agree I did a good thing. One less Billy Zane movie and I saved two of your closest friends."

"But now somebody is killing the descendants of the survivors," Sam told the angel. 

"And?"

"And that's maybe like 50,000 people."

"And?" 

"And we need to save as many as we can, but we need to know who's after 'em," Dean growled. 

"Oh, uh, sorry, uh. You have me confused with the other angel – you know, the one in the dirty trenchcoat who's in love with you. I... don't care." 

"Wait...how was I able to catch what was happening?"

"Because, you my lovely, are not entirely human,"Balthazar explained. Taking a another sip, he grinned at the boys. "Well, it's been a blast, like always. Goodbye, boys." 

Balthazar vanished in a blink of an eye. "Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait, wait. Son of a bitch!" 

Cam crossed her arms, and smirked. "Told ya so dumb-asses!" 

"So you were right. And we thought you were crazy," Sam told her. 

"Where did you get the ring then?" Dean asked. 

"Oh, the ring is real. Cas just hasn't asked me yet." Cam grinned, eyeing her brothers. "Call Bobby. I'm going to get my stuff, and I'll find you." 

"How?" Sam asked. 

"I have a tracker spell on you two. Please, I'm not stupid. The sooner we resink the boat, then we can put things back." 

"No, wait! Cam!" Dean called out, but she was gone. 

"You don't want to sink it do you?" Sam asked. 

"Ellen and Jo, Sam..." 

"So, another family feud, huh?" 

"So, Balthazar un-sank a boat, and now we got a boatload of people who should never have been born," Bobby clarified. 

"Yeah. Like 50,000," Sam said over speaker phone. 

"Makes sense."

"How does any of this make sense?" 

"Because I got an idea who we're up against."

"What?"

"Fate."

"You mean—?" Dean questioned. 

"I mean Fate, like the Fates. Or one of 'em, at least," Bobby told them, looking at the book in front of him. 

"You mean like Greek mythology? Like the sisters?" Sam asked. 

"Bingo."

"Nerd," Dean scoffed. 

"These ladies are responsible for how you go down, literally. So if you get creamed by a garage door or crunched by a copy machine, they're the ones who hammer out the details of how you die. Spin out your fate on a piece of pure gold." 

"Gold thread." 

"And then one of 'em writes it all down in her Day Runner of Death. It's high-level stuff. Anyway – fits. Now we know what Balthazar did. It seems to me that maybe Fate is just trying to clean up the mess."

"So, how do we stop it?" Sam asked. 

"How do we stop Fate? Good question."

"Well, there's got to be a way." 

"Or there ain't. I mean, this is Fate we're talking about here. You know, the easiest way would be to get that angel to re-sink the boat." 

"No. No way. Forget it," Dean told them in a rush. 

"Big difference between dying awful and never being born, Dean." 

"We are not sinking the boat, Bobby. Okay? Don't even think about it."

"Well, okay. What's got your panties in a clench?"

"Nothing."

"Try that again?" 

"It – Look, it – it – it doesn't even really matter, but..." Dean began to say. 

"But?" 

"Apparently, a crapload of dominoes get tipped over if the Titanic goes down. And, uh, bottom line – Ellen and Jo die," Dean sighed. 

Bobby sucked in a breath, and turned to stare at the picture of him and Ellen. "Okay, you two. Listen up. You make sure... Keep those angels from sinking that boat. Do you understand me?" 

"Yeah," Sam agreed. 

"Yes," Dean told him. 

"And your sister?" 

"She'll want to resink the boat," Dean admitted. 

"Then you stop her too, if you have to." 

"Fine," Dean sighed, not wanting to fight his sister. 

"Yeah, Bobby, of course," Sam told the older man. 

Bobby hung up, leaving the Winchester brothers staring at each other. "Oh, he's bad enough with her. Think how he'd be if she was gone," Dean told Sam. 

Sam sighed. "Yeah. So, what do we do? I mean, how do we save 50,000 people? And fight our sister who is a witch, and also part demon?" 

"I got no freaking clue," Dean told him honestly. 

"Yeah. We don't even know who they are." 

"Well, we know one." Dean pointed to Russo's pamplet. "As for Cam, we lie to her. The more she doesn't know, it won't hurt her. We'll tell her we're trying to save the people." 

Cam met them in their motel room, after the boys came up with sort of a game plan. "So, what did you figure out?" she asked her brothers. 

"It's Fate. The gold threads," Sam told her. 

"Oh. We'll how do we stop her?" 

"We don't exactly know. But we're going to try to save the people." 

"Sounds like a start," Cam sighed, slipping her knife into her boot. 

Cam rolled her eyes as they approached the Mustang to find Russo. Getting in she closed her door, and looked down at her ring. Twisting it off, she undid Mary's necklace, and slid it onto the chain, before securing it back on her neck. No use of losing it. They drove in silence, and got out of the car once they spotted him. 

"That's him. Let's go," said Dean. 

The three Winchesters rushed over to Russo, who just answered his phone. "Hello. Yeah. What?" Russo said, on the phone. 

"Mr. Russo!" Dean called out. 

"I don't care. Send him a fruitcake." 

"Shawn!" Cam yelled, racing towards him. 

"Who's the judge?"

"Russo!" Dean yelled, racing after him as well. Sam brought up the lead. 

"All right, send him a nice bottle of champagne. But nothing more than 30—" 

"Shawn!" Cam yelled again, pushing against the crowd. 

"Ah, no. 20 bucks. Believe me, this guy – he owes me." 

"Russo, stop!" Dean yelled, having got to him. 

Russo stopped in the middle of the road hearing his name finally being yelled out. A car raced towards him, but nearly missed him by braking. Russo fell, dropping his phone. Sam helped the man up, while Dean grabbed his phone. 

"Mr. Russo! Thank god!" Cam breathed out, rushing over to him. 

 

"Get off of me," he told Sam, before turning to Dean. "And you – I told you to leave me alone, didn't I?" 

"Look, we're just trying to help you out, okay?" Dean explained. 

"Help me?! You almost killed me, you lunatic. Give me that," Russo snarled, grabbing the phone away from Dean. "Unbelievable."

Russo began to walk away, crossing another street. "Russo! Hey!" Dean called out. 

"Shawn!" Cam called out. 

"Camille? You're with them?!" Russo scoffed, and glared at the three Winchesters. "Just be glad I'm not suing your a—!" 

Cam screamed as he was hit by a bus. She tried to race over to where his remains were, but Sam held her back. "You've got to be kidding me," Dean sighed. Cam still stared at the blood stain and the bus. They failed. He died...right in front of her. 

"Her? Like fate her?" she heard Dean ask. 

"Yeah."

"What'd she look like?" Dean asked. 

"Kind of like a librarian." 

"Your kind of librarian or my kind of librarian?" Dean asked. 

"You're such a pig," Cam scoffed in disgust. 

"Well, she was wearing clothes, if that's what you mean," Sam sighed. 

"All right," Dean nodded, heading over where Sam saw the woman. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait, wait, wait. We can't just walk over there!" Cam called out, following him. 

"We're not on the hit list. We have nothing to do with the boat. Let's go talk to her."

"Talk," Sam said, not believing what Dean meant. 

"Yeah, you know," Dean shrugged, pulling out his gun briefly. Putting it back, he grinned. "Talk. Worth a shot, right?" 

Cam sighed, and followed her brothers inside the abandoned restaurant. This was not her week. First Rufus's death, then Bobby's mood, then the fight with Cas, and the worst part: the alternate reality. She liked Ellen and Jo, but this was all change. Change secretly scared Cam. 

"Hello? Hello?" Dean called out. 

Cam followed them, as Dean shined his flashlight around. Smelling something, she stopped and walked a different way. "Guys? I smell something," she told them a ways away. 

"Hello?" Dean asked again. Cam turned around as they were engulfed in darkness. "Oh, come on. " Dean shook his dead flashlight. 

"You got a lighter?" Sam asked. 

Cam continued to walk, until her hand touched a hot surface. "Ouch!" 

"Yeah. Okay," she heard Dean say, then a clicking sound. 

Leaning over the surface, she knew what she smelled. Gas..."Dean! Sam!" she called out, rushing over towards them. 

"Oh, come on. It's out of juice or something?" she heard Sam ask, as she raced over to them. 

"It shouldn't be," Dean told him, as he clicked the lighter. 

"Don't!" Cam cried out, seeing Dean flick the lighter. Cam saw her fiery death, but was pulled into into a familar set of arms. Sensing cold, brisk wind instead of fiery heat, she snuggled into the arms further, before grabbing the neck of her savior and kissing him. 

"Cas!" Dean greeted, seeing Cas and his sister in a passionate embrace. 

"Hello, Dean. Sam," Cas greeted back, as he pulled back from Campbell. 

"Hey, thanks man. Where are we?" Sam asked. 

"White Russia."

"What?!"

"Are you aware of what your frat bro did?" Dean asked, rubbing his arms. 

"Yeah. He's not invited towards the wedding," Cam grumbled, still stepping closer to his body heat. 

"I'm aware. Balthazar can be impetuous," Cas told them, taking Cam's hand in his, and looking at the ring. 

"Well, riddle me this – if fate's going after the boat people, why'd she try to waste me, Sam, and Campbell?" 

"Well, I imagine she harbors a certain degree of rage toward you."  

"What did we do?" Cam argued. 

"Nothing of import – just the tiny matter of averting the Apocalypse and rendering her obsolete. I think maybe she's a little irritated about that. And then you go and dangle yourselves in front of her..." 

"So we've pissed fate off personally," Cam sighed. 

"If I know her – and I do – she won't stop until you're dead." 

"Awesome. So what do we do?" Dean asked. 

"Kill her." 

"Kill fate?" asked Sam. 

"Do you have another suggestion?"

"No, I'm – I just mean, uh...Can you even do that?" 

"Balthazar has a weapon that will work against her."

"Of course he does. Yeah. Boy, that guy's just got it covered, doesn't he? You need new friends, Cas," Dean sighed. 

"I'm trying to save the ones I have, Dean. We'll have to draw her out," Cas explained. 

"All right, well, uh, she's gunning for us. She's bound to surface again eventually." 

"We'll make it easy for her. I think you have an expression for it. 'Tempting fate.'"

"Good game plan, Babe. Just try not to get them or us killed, huh?" Cam smirked. 

"Yes. Sam, Dean, do you mind if we have a minute alone?" Cas asked. 

"Uh...no problem," Sam shrugged, walking away a bit. Dean followed him until they were out of hearing distance. "Do you think she'll give the ring back?" 

"Eh...50/50. Cam hates change. You know that." 

"True. But she loves Cas. And you know how she is when she loves somebody. She would give their life for them." 

"Yeah. Me, you, Bobby, and now Cas," Dean sighed. 

"So...the ring..." Cam told him. 

"Yes..." Cas said, nervously. He wasn't ready yet. Not until things were better. 

Cam seemed to sense this, and smiled softly at him. "I'm not going to force you to marry me, or propose." Cam undid her necklace, handing him the ring back. "Even if you did, we can still wait to get married until this whole mess gets cleared up. Or we always go to Vegas," Cam joked, trying to lift the mood. It didn't work. "I don't care when, or how, I just want you." 

"What if I don't know when to do it?" Cas asked. 

"It'll happen when it happens. Maybe Fate has a plan for us. I would say your Father, but I think we have enough Daddy issues." Cam ran a hand down his face. "Castiel...I love you. I just want to be with you." 

"I love you too," Cas told her, taking her other hand. 

The plan was to have Sam and Dean walk down the sidewalk. Cas had explained that it was mostly Sam and Dean who screwed up Fate's plan. Cam was just trying to save her brother's, something Fate found admirable. So, now she stood with Cas as they watched Sam and Dean walk down the sidewalk. "I really hope this works" she told Cas. "I would hate to kill you before our honeymoon." 

"I will allow no harm to come to your brothers," Cas told her. 

"Good. Because they own half of my heart, along with Bobby. And you own the other half. So it would really suck for me," Cam breathed out, looking down at her brother's bodies. Cam continued to watch, but held her breath as she watched an AC until fall from a window. Time stood still as her two brothers were underneath it. 

"Come," Cas told her, taking her hand. 

Cam was transported down below where they stood in front of a beautiful blonde woman. "Castiel. Campbell Winchester," the woman greeted. 

"Atropos. You look well," Cas greteted the woman Cam assumed was Fate. 

"I look like stomped-over crap, because of you," she sneered. 

"All right, let's talk about this." 

"Talk? About what? Maybe about how you and those two circus clowns destroyed my work. You ruined my life. Not to mention this trollop!" 

"Hey! You're one to talk sister! What about our plans?" Cam asked her. 

"Let's not get emotional," Cas told the two women. 

"Not get emotional?! I had a job. God gave me a job. We all had a script. I worked hard. I was really, really good at what I did...Until the day of the big prize fight. And then what happens? You throw out the book!" 

"Well, I'm sorry. But freedom is more preferable." 

"Freedom? This is chaos! How is it better? You know, I even went to Heaven just to ask what to do next, and you know what? No one would even talk to me." 

"Ouch," Cam told her. "Why didn't no one talk to her? Things were as much as screwed up down here, then up there," Cam asked. 

"There are more pressing matters at hand." 

"But I don't know what happens next. I need to know. It's what I do." 

"I feel you. I want to know what happens next also," Cam told her. 

"Thank you. I'm starting to see why God threw you together. You're both different from each other." 

"I'm sorry. But your services are no longer required," Cas told Atropos. 

"You know what? I've kept my mouth shut. I could have complained, I could have raised a fuss, but I didn't. But you know what the last straw is? Un-sinking the Titanic. You changed the future. You cannot change the past. That is going too far!" 

"It's Balthazar. He's erratic—" 

Atropos snapped her fingers, freezing Cam. "Bull crap. This isn't about some stupid movie. He's under your orders. You sent him back to save that ship." 

"No, I didn't. Why would I?" Cas asked, sweating. 

"Oh, maybe because you're in the middle of a war and you're desperate? You're trying to save the world for her...and it's not working. 

"You don't know what you're talking about," Cas argued. 

"That angel went and created 50,000 new souls for your war machine," Atropos told him. 

"You're confused."

"No. You can't just mint money, Castiel. It's wrong...It's dangerous... And I won't let you." 

"You don't have a choice."

"Maybe I don't. So here's a choice for you. If you don't go back and sink that boat, I'm gonna kill your three favorite pets, starting with her," Atropos threatened, stroking hair out of Cam's frozen face. 

"I won't let you," Cas growled. 

"Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do?" Atropos taunted. 

"Do you really want to test me?" 

"Okay. Fine. But think about this – I've got two sisters out there. They're bigger, in every sense of the word. Kill me – Campbell is target one, and Sam and Dean are target number two. For simple vengeance. You're not fighting a war or anything, right? You can watch them every millisecond of every day. Because maybe you've heard – fate strikes when you least expect it." 

"Balthazar, stop," Cas ordered his friend. 

Balthazar dropped his hand. He was behind the woman, ready to stab her. "Ah. Awkward." 

"Set things right before I flick your precious boys and girlfriend off a cliff just on principle." 

"Uh, sweetie, before we go, um, I could remove that stick from your—" Balthazar grinned. 

"Don't try me," Atropos snarled at red headed angel. 

"Oh. We'll leave it inserted, then. All right, then. Let's sink the Titanic." 

Cam woke up inside the Impala, as "My Heart Will Go On" played on the radio. "Thank god!" she sighed, smiling. Cam pushed her way out of the car, as she smiled. Cas did it! Her car was back, and everything was righted. Sam and Dean came out of the car, faces confused. 

"Wasn't a dream," Cas told them. 

"Wait, what? You're saying this actually happened? That t-the whole...Whatever – t-that was real?" Dean asked, shocked. 

"Yes." 

"Wait. So, what happened?" Sam asked. 

"Well, I insisted he go back in time and correct what he'd done," Cas explained. 

"What? Why?" Sam whined. 

"It was the only way to be sure you were safe." 

"So...So, you killed...50,000 people for us." 

Cam sighed as Sam's choice. Cas...ever so the romantic. 

"No, I didn't. They were never born. That's far different from being killed, wouldn't you say?" 

"Ellen and Jo?" Dean asked. He just had to. 

"I'm sorry," Cas sighed. 

"Hold on. Uh...So, if you guys went a-and changed everything back, then that whole timeline or whatever, it just got erased?" Dean questioned. 

"Yeah. More or less," Cas explained. 

"Well, then, how come he and I remember it? I understand why Cam remembers, because she's not really human." 

"Because I wanted you to remember it," Cas told the Winchesters. 

"Why?" Sam asked. 

"I wanted you to know who Fate really is. She's cruel and capricious." 

"I'd go so far as 'bitch,'" Cam smirked. 

"Well, yeah. You're the ones who taught me that you can make your own destiny. You don't have to be ruled by fate. You can choose freedom. I still believe that that's something worth fighting for. I just wanted you to understand that." 

"So, wait. Did...Balthazar really, uh, unravel the sweater over a chick flick?" 

"Yes. Absolutely. That's what he did." 

Wow. Well, might be time to take away his cable privileges. Besides, 'Titanic' didn't suck that bad." Sam gave Dean a look, while Cam rolled her eyes. "Winslet's rack." 

 

After they settled back inside of  Bobby's house, Bobby woke up to see them cleaning the house and making dinner. "What are you idjits doing?" 

"Cleaning," Cam smiled. 

"What about the case?" 

"Done," Dean smiled. 

"Really. Just like that?" 

"Yep," Sam smiled, hearing a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Sam went to the door, and opened it to reveal Castiel. "Didn't we just see you?" 

"Uh...yes. I had to go get some things," Cas explained. 

"And why are you ringing the doorbell?" Sam asked. 

"Dean gets upset when I pop up somewhere." 

"Well, come in, I guess." Sam led Cas inside. "Castiel is back!" 

"Hey," Cam said surprised. 

"Hello. I brought some things..." he said in a weird tone. 

"Alright?" Bobby asked, surprised to see the angel. 

"For Dean, I brought pie. For Sam, I brought a book, and for Bobby, I brought bourbon." 

The guys took their gifts, and looked at him strangely, while Cam crossed her arms. All were confused. "Ah...thanks Cas. What is this for? It't not even Christmas yet," Dean asked. 

"Isn't customary to bring gifts to a woman's family?" 

"No...not anymore," Sam told him. Then it clicked inside his brain. "Wait...no..." 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"Balls!" Bobby exclaimed, surprised. 

"Cas..." Cam began to say in a shaky voice. 

Castiel fiddled with his tie, before clearing his throat. "I am not an easy man. I'm not really a man actually. But I do have feelings and emotions. Ever since I pulled Dean from Hell, I have felt more than I have ever intended to. I feel like I'm apart of this family. I would do anything for you humans, especially, you Campbell." Castiel took a deep breath. "You told me that Fate has a plan for us. I choose to believe that I can my own now. And that means having you by my side. I never knew love when until I met you. I never knew protection, anger, or sadness. I've never known happiness. You're smile makes me happy. When I see you sad, I want to burn the world down to make you smile again. I want to protect you, and your family. You also told me that I own half of your heart. But you own all of mine." Dean and Sam grinned as Cas pulled out a box from his pocket, and knelt down to one knee. Cam grinned and laughed behind tears that fell, while Bobby stared with his mouth wide opened. "Campbell Delilah Winchester...will you be my wife? If your brothers and Bobby give permission?" 

Cam laughed again, as Cas opened the box to reveal the ring that she had been wearing all day. "I'm a 35 year old woman, in a 25 year old body. I don't need permission from them." 

"Well, we say yes anyway," Dean grinned. Sam nodded. Bobby still stared in shock. 

"But, yes, Castiel. I'll marry you!" Cam cried, smiling from ear to ear. 

Cas looked at her shocked, before standing to place the ring on her finger. "Balthazar told me that you'll probably have said no. That I would look like a idiot." 

"He's the idiot!" Cam cried, kissing him. 

"Holy crap! You just got engaged!" Bobby exclaimed. 

"Yes! I did!" Cam laughed, hugging Cas. 

"Dad would be rolling over in his grave," Sam told her, hugging Cas then Cam. 

"Welcome to the family, bro!" Dean grinned, patting Cas on the back. 


	18. How the West Was Won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 6.18

Following days after the resinking of the Titanic, and Cas's unexpected proposal, the Winchester family spent time going through the Campbell family library at the compound. Now that they were pretty much dead, the Winchesters took it upon themselves to go through the books, accompained by Bobby. 

"It's here, somewhere. I know it," Sam told them. "Help me move this." 

Sam and Bobby moved Samuel's desk, revealing a trap door. "Bingo," Cam said. 

"I'll be damned," Bobby exclaimed. 

All take turns going down the ladder, until all sets of feet were down below. "Holy crap!" Cam exclaimed. 

"Welcome to the Campbell family library," Sam told the group. 

"So, Samuel collected all this stuff, huh?" Dean asked, staring the the shelves. 

"Apparently." 

"Wow. All right, well, what are we looking for?" 

"Well, anything that'll put a run in the Octomom's stockings. Pick a row," Bobby ordered. 

Cam traveled to one side of the library as they split up. Pretty soon, there was a pile on the table of books. "Bingo," Bobby called out. The Winchesters walked to where he was, and sat at the table in the middle of the room. "Either of you jokers or Cam ever heard anything about a Phoenix?" 

"River, Joaquin, or the giant flaming bird?" Dean asked. 

"It says here that the ashes of a Phoenix can burn the mother." 

"The mother?" asked Sam. 

"Great. Where do we get one?" Dean asked. 

"You got me. I thought it was a myth," Bobby shrugged. 

"Fantastic," Cam sighed. 

"All right, great. Well, let's see if we can find something out about a Phoenix," Sam told them. 

They continued to work, until Dean called them. "Guys.Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys, check this out. " Dean walked over to the table, and began to read the book that was opened in his hand. "March 5, 1861. Sunrise, Wyoming. Gun killed a Phoenix today. Left a pile of smoldering ash."

"Really? Whose gun?" Sam asked. 

"Colt's." 

"Colt? Colt like --" Cam asked. 

"Like the Colt. From Samuel Colt's Journal," Dean grinned. 

"What?!" Sam grinned. "That's his?" 

"Yeah." 

"Dude, no." 

"Dude, yes." 

Sam tried to grab the book from Dean. "Well, let me see it." 

"Get your own," Dean argued. 

"Boys..." Cam warned. 

"Well, what else did he say about the Phoenix? What does it look like? Has it got feathers?" Bobby asked. 

"It just says 'Phoenix,'" Dean explained. 

"Did he say where he tracked it?" Cam asked. 

"No."

"All right, so I guess we got to find one of our own, whatever it is," Sam explained. 

"I know where we can find one. March 5, 1861. Sunrise, Wyoming. We'll 'Star Trek IV' this bitch." 

San shrugged, while Cam rolled her eyes. Bobby on the other hand, looked confused. "I only watched 'Deep Space Nine,'" Bobby admitted. 

"It's like I don't even know you guys anymore. 'Star Trek IV.' Save the whales." They continued to shrug and stare at Dean. "We hop back in time, we join up with Samuel Colt, we hunt the Phoenix, and then we haul the ashes back home with us." 

"Time travel?" Bobby asked. 

"Yeah." 

"That's a reasonable plan?" Cam asked. 

"We got a guy who can swing it." Dean looked at Cam, and grinned. "My future brother-in-law." Standing up, he bowed his head, and closed his eyes. "Castiel. The, uh, fate of the world is in the balance. So, come on down here. Come on, Cas, "I Dream of Jeannie" your ass down here pronto. Please." Dean opened his eyes and saw a blonde woman. "Jeannie?" 

"Rachel. I understand you need some assistance? How can I help you?" the female angel asked. 

"Well, uh, we kind of need to talk to the Big Kahuna," Dean explained. 

"I'm here on Castiel's behalf." 

"Where is he?" Cam asked. 

"Busy." 

"Busy?" Dean asked. 

"Yes." 

"Well, we've got a line on the mother of freaking everything, so --" 

"I'm sure your issue's very important. But Castiel is currently commanding an army, so --" 

"So we get stuck with Miss Moneypenny." 

"So you need to learn your place," the angel snapped. 

This pissed of Campbell. "Look, I don't know who you think you are --" Cam snapped. 

"I'm his friend." 

"What, you think we're not?" Cam asked. "We're probably his best friends. Has Castiel explained to you who I am? I'm his fucking fiance, you cunt!" 

"I think you call him when you need something or you want to pervert yourself. We're fighting a war." 

"We get that. We're trying to win a war too!" Cam yelled. 

"Clearly you don't, or you wouldn't call him every time you stub your toe, you petty, entitled little pie--" 

"Rachel. That's enough," Cas snapped. 

"I told you I'd take care of this." 

"It's all right. You can go." 

"You're staying?" 

"Go. I'll come when I can." Cam smirked, taking Cas's hand in hers. 

"Wow. Friend of yours?" asked Dean after Rachel left. 

"Yes. She's, uh, my lieutenant. She's...committed to the cause. Now, what do you need?" 

"She's a bitch," Cam told him. "Dean figured out a way to take down Eve. We need you to send us back in time," Cam explained. 

Later, they sat around Bobby's waiting for Dean to return from gathering supplies. Cam sat on the couch, with Cas beside her. Cas looked at her hand, and furrowed his brows at her empty ring finger. "You're not wearing your ring." 

"No. Here," Cam smiled, showing him her necklace. "I don't want to lose it. So I placed it with my mom's locket. So it could be safe and close to my heart." Cas nodded, as Cam leaned forward to kiss his cheek. 

"Where the hell's Dean?" Bobby asked, pacing. 

"Supply run, he said. I don't know," Sam explained, sitting in a chair. 

"Um, about your plan. You'll only have 24 hours," Cas told them. 

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Well, the answer to your question can best be expressed as a series of partial differential equations." 

"Yeah, aim lower," Bobby told him. 

"The further back I send you, the harder it becomes to retrieve you. 24 hours is all I can risk. If I don't pull you home within that time, you'll be lost to me." 

Dean entered, carrying bags. "Well, then we better get you a watch." 

"What the hell's all that?" Bobby asked. 

"We are going native. Got to blend in." Dean handed Sam and Campbell bags that read "Wally's Western World." 

Cam looked in the back, and looked back at him. "No." 

Sam glanced inside his own bag, and stared back up at his brother. "Uh, no, thanks. I'm fine." 

"Sam. Cammie..." Dean whined. 

"Dean, I can -- I can wear this. And Cam can wear pants." 

"And look like a spaceman?" Dean asked. 

"Look, just because you're obsessed with all that Wild West stuff --" Sam began to explain. 

"No, I'm not," Dean scoffed. 

"You have a fetish," Cam accused. 

"Shut up. I like old movies." 

"You can recite every Clint Eastwood movie ever made, line for line," Sam fired back. 

"Even the monkey movies?" Bobby asked, smiling. 

"Yeah. Especially the monkey movies," Cam nodded. 

"His name is Clyde. At least wear the damn shirt," Dean glared at Sam. "And Cammie. We need an insider." 

"I hate you," Cam snapped, snatching the bag off the couch to walk into the bathroom. All jumped as she slammed the door. 

"Good luck with her, Cas," Dean breathed out, slapping him on the shoulder. 

Sam came downstairs first, wearing a white shirt, embroidered with yellow roses. Dean was waiting, wearing a complete outfit. "Dean, this is stupid. I look stupid," Sam grumbled. 

"You going to a hoedown?" Dean smirked, trying not to laugh. 

"Now, is it -- is it customary to wear a blanket?" Cas asked, confused. 

"It's a sarape. And, yes. It's, uh... Never mind. Let's just go," Dean sighed. "Cam! Come on!" 

"Fine!" Cam sighed, fixing her hair and makeup. "Don't laugh!"

"We won't! Come on!" Dean called out.

Sighing with anger, she stepped out of the bathroom, making all three pairs of eyeballs pop out of the sockets.

"Wow..." Dean whistled.

Cam pulled the bodice of the skimpy looking dress up as far as it could go. She wore a blue dress with a belt around her waist. Another belt was higher, up around her belly button. The skirt feel to her mid thigh, sweeping down to form a delicate curve. The back and sides fell to her ankles, forming sort of a mullet dress style. Black and white knee highs were attached to her by a garter belt. High heeled boots were on her feet, and her hair was pulled out of her face by bobby pins. "I really do hate you," she told Dean, grabbing her gun and putting it in her garter belt. She chose a smaller one to protect herself. "So..." she asked, self consious. 

"W-w-what are you wearing?" Bobby stuttered. 

"Dean got it for me!" she defended herself. 

"Dean! She looks like a whore!" Bobby yelled. 

"So what? Isn't that how girls dressed back then?" 

"No! Not all of them! You're pimping out our sister?!" Sam asked, appalled. "Cas! Say something!" 

Cam smirked as Cas stared at her like she was a goddess. "Um...she looks very nice." 

"Good job, Cas," Cam smirked, kissing him on the cheek. "So we going or what?" 

Bobby cleared his throat, handing Dean a bag. Opening it, Dean saw gold watches and chains. "What's this?" 

"Where you're goin', they don't take plastic," Bobby explained. 

"I'll send you back to March 4th. That should give you time to find the Colt... and this Phoenix creature," Cas said. 

"All right, well, see ya at High Noon tomorrow," Dean nodded, clicking his tongue. Cam went to stand inbetween her brothers and held their hands. Cas touched Sam and Dean on the forehead, taking them all to 1861. 

**1861**

"Oh, now we're talking," Dean grinned, as people passed them in the street. "All right. Let's go find Samuel Colt." 

"Yeah. Good luck. I'm going to do my destinated job and get an inside look," Cam told them, walking away. After making a plan to meet at the saloon later on, Cam headed over to the old bar where she stepped inside. "Excuse me. I'm here to find a job?" she told one of the girls that was dressed like her. 

"You'll have to talk to Elkins," the girl told her, pointing to an older lady. "Come on, I'll take you to her." 

"Darla. Who's this?" the man asked. 

"She's looking for a job," Darla told the older woman. 

"Elkins," the man smiled, holding out his hand.  

"Um...Camille," Cam lied. 

"What sort of trouble are you in? Runaway from home? Single mother?" 

"No. Just need some money," Cam lied again. Years being a hunter, and she had a knack for it. "My bethrothed is off fighting a war, and we have no money to get married. Just thought I would help out." 

"You thought you would raise your own money?" Darla asked. 

"Of course. I mean...it's still 1861, but I am an independent woman. Trust me...I'll make it worth their while." 

"What if a man attacks? How will you protect yourself?" Elkins asked. 

"Easy," Cam smiled, pulling her gun from her garter. "Point, and boom." 

Cam smiled as she sat on the bar stool, drinking her cup of sherry. She had gotten the job, maybe using the power of persuasion. "Hey, Darla? You know anybody by the name of Samuel Colt?" 

"The old gun maker?" Darla asked. 

"That's the one," Cam nodded. 

"He lives off by himself. Very rarely comes into town." 

Cam nodded, then turned as she heard the door open. Glancing at her brothers, they walked over to her. 

"Hey. What's wrong?" Cam asked, seeing Dean's sad face. 

"This is not awesome," Dean grumbled. 

"They made fun of his clothes," Sam told her. 

"Oh. Well, I got hit on several times," Cam sighed, motioning for the bartender to come over to them. 

"Hi," Sam greeted. 

"What'll you have?" the bartender asked. 

"Oh, uh, okay. Great. I'll have your top-shelf whiskey." 

"Only have the one shelf," he told Dean, grabbing the bottle. 

"That'll do just fine." Dean pointed to Sam . "And he'll have a sarsaparilla. And get her whatever she's already having." 

"You Elkins?" Sam asked, the bartender. 

"One and only." 

"You know a man named Samuel Colt?" 

"He passed through here about four years ago." 

"He still around?" 

"Rumor is, he's building a railroad stop 20 miles out of town, just by the Postal road. Middle of nowhere." 

"The Devil's Gate?" Sam whispered to his siblings. 

"Location fits," Dean whispered back. 

"Howdy, boys," Darla flirted. 

"Darla's my best girl. And this is the new girl, Camille." 

"Try me. You want a kiss?" Darla asked. 

"S-so much more germier than I pictured." 

"Darla!" a man yelled out. 

"Ah. Judge. Nice to see you. This is Camille," Darla told the man. 

"I thought we had a date," he told her, gripping her arm. 

"Hey!" Cam snapped, standing from her seat. 

"What?" the judge asked. 

"I just thought you'll want to have fun with both us," Cam flirted in a sultry tone. "Why have one when you can have two." 

"Alright. Come on," the judge told the girls. 

Darla led them to her room, where Cam shut the door, leaning against it. "So...Judge. Do you like good girls or bad girls?" 

"Both," the Judge smiled. 

"Good. Because, one thing about me...I like it rough," Cam said in a husky voice. Pushing him on the bed, she placed her heeled boot against his groin, feeling it grow underneath her boot. "You look up very bad people...what if you were bad." 

"Please...punish me!" the Judge whined. 

"Darla, come here," Cam told the other girl. Darla came to her, and Cam took her face in her hands. Cam closed her eyes and pictured Cas in her mind as she placed her lips against Darla's. She felt the Judge grow more in his pants, as she pulled away from the kiss. Kneeling on the bed, she began to kiss his neck on one side, while Darla kissed the other side. The trio fell to the bed, when suddenly Darla gasped, 

"What?" Cam asked, turning around to see a man. 

"Oh my god!" Darla exclaimed, screaming. 

"You'll pay," the man growled at the Judge, itching his way closer to him. The man touched the Judge, turning him to ash. 

"Darla!" Cam yelled out, grabbing the girl, before pulling out her gun. The man turned and fled, leaving Darla in hysterics. 

Later, the Sheriff arrived, taking their statements from the two girls, and the boys. "You okay, Sheriff?" Sam asked. 

"'Course I'm okay," the Sheriff told Sam. 

"It was a ghost!" Darla cried out. 

"It wasn't a ghost. Unless ghosts leave footprints," the Sheriff told her, pointing to dark footprints. 

"I am telling you, Elias Finch was here. He did... that, and then he walked out that door," Darla protested. 

"Rope didn't kill him. Seen it before," the Sheriff explained. 

"Well, you got any idea where he could be?" Cam asked. 

"Could be a thousand places." 

"Well, you got a way to flush him out?" Dean asked. 

"'Course. We're gonna form a posse. Then we're gonna string Finch up right. Put a bullet in his head for good measure." 

"That actually sounds like a good plan."

"You two should come along. Meet downstairs at dawn." 

"Yeah, we'll be there." 

"Get yourselves some real gear first, huh?" the Sheriff smirked. 

"I'm coming to," Cam said, defiently. 

"Look, Little Lady. This is no place for a woman," the Sheriff told her. 

"Ohh...dude. You shouldn't have done that," Dean told him, as Cam grabbed his arm, flipped him on his back, and had her boot on his throat. 

"One...you need to learn that women can do anything a man could do. Two...my daddy taught how to shoot a gun, and to kick a man's ass triple my size. I can take care of myself. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, Ma'am!" the Sheriff wheezed. 

Cam let him go, and smirked. "Good. Now, I need some pants." Cam found a pair of brown leather pants, and a light blue button up top. She also bought a hat, and an old fashioned gun belt, along with a gun and bullets. She walked out of Darla's room where Sam and Dean were waiting for her. 

"Ok. Where too now?" she asked, braiding her hair into a side braid quickly. 

"Well, I think we ought to pay our respects to Finch," Dean told her. 

"I think that's a great idea," Cam smiled, feeling more comfortable. 

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam asked, as they stood by the cemetery. 

"Rose from the ashes, burned up its victim? You know, maybe we're not looking for a flaming bird. Maybe the Phoenix is actually walking around in cowboy boots," Dean told his siblings. 

"That makes sense, right? Could be Finch. So, question is, how do we put this thing out?" Cam asked. 

"Well, we do know one thing that'll kill friggin' anything, right?" 

"Yeah, the Colt," Sam nodded. 

"So, you go get the gun." 

"But isn't the gun coming here? I mean, according to Samuel Colt's journal?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah, but people here barely even know who Colt is. Maybe you got to go find him and make history." 

"I'll stay here, hook up with the posse. 'Cause you know me -- I'm a posse magnet. I mean, I love posse. Make that into a t-shirt," Dean grinned. 

"I'll go with Sam. Watch his back. You'll have the posse to watch yours," Cam told her brothers. 

"Good. I think the Sheriff would appreciate it actually. You kind of scared him." 

"You done?" Sam asked, breaking up his siblings. "Look, the problem is, Colt's 20 miles outside of town. How are we supposed to get there and back before noon?" 

The trio turned towards a horse in the distance. "Ride 'em, cowboys." 

"Cowgirl," Cam corrected. So, they bought a horse. While Sam and Dean were buying the horse, Cam bought water sacs and filled them with water, as well as food. Putting them into bags, She walked over to where Sam and Dean were standing by their new horse. "When I was little, I wanted a pony. 25 years too late," Cam joked. 

"We good?" Sam asked as she tied to bags on the saddle. 

"Yeah. We should get going." Sam turned and waited for her. "Ladies first," she motioned him to get on. 

"Wh-- uh, try -- try the other side. Yeah, good boy," Dean told the horse. 

"Right," Sam nodded, then did a test walk. "Yeah. Right. Hey. This actually feels all right." Leaning his hand down, Cam grasped it, placing her foot in the stirrup, as Sam easily lifted up behind him. 

"All right, take it -- just take it easy," Dean told the horse, as the weight increased. 

"Yeah, you bet. I'm good. Cam?" 

"Yeah. I'm fine," she told him. 

"All right, 11:00 A.M., right?" Sam asked. 

"Don't be late!" Dean called out. 

"Okay," Sam and Cam told him. 

"All right. Go on. Go. Hyah!" Dean yelled, slapping the horse on the rear, making him go. 

Sam jumped, holding onto the reins, as Cam held on to his jacket as they galloped off. "Where do we go?" Sam asked. 

"Just stay on the trail!" Cam yelled back. 

They continued to gallop down the trail. Cam reached into her bag, and pulled out the journal. Seeing the map, she directed Sam where to go. "Keep going! Almost there!" she hollared out. Finally, they made it to the end of the road, where a small house sat. 

"Is this it?" Sam asked. 

"I think so," Cam breathed out, getting off the horse. 

Sam followed her off the horse, then walked up to the house. "Hello?" Sam called out, as they walked inside the house. An older man popped out, and splashed them with water. "Okay, not demons! Not demons! Just -- just a couple of hunters. Sheesh," Sam told the man. 

"You're what?" the man asked. 

"You Samuel Colt? My name is Sam Winchester, and this is my sister. Campbell Winchester. We're -- We're hunters from the year 2011." 

"Prove it," Samuel told them. Sam reached into his pocket, and pulled out his blackberry, handing it to him. Samuel inspected it, before replying. "All right." Samuel placed it on his bookself, behind his desk.  

"A-all right? That's -- uh, that's it?" Cam asked, suprised. 

"Well, when you've done this job as long as I have...a giant and a princess from the future with some magic brick doesn't exactly give you the vapors." 

"We need your help killing a Phoenix," Sam told him. 

"A Phoenix? They exist?" Samuel asked, suprised. 

"Well, you shoot one in about three hours," Cam explained. 

"If you say so." 

"I don't. You do," Sam told him, as Cam passed over the journal to Sam, who passed it to it's author. 

Samuel looked at the two journals, finally letting the truth hit him. "That's...I'm either too drunk or not drunk enough. So what is it I'm about to exactly do?" 

"Well, the Phoenix is in Sunrise, so, uh, if we leave now, you can --" Sam told him. 

"I appreciate your situation, but I'm not gonna be of any help to you. I'm booked." 

"Right, but -- but you say right here --" Cam told him, pointing to the entry. 

"Don't believe everything that you read, sweetheart." 

"But you're a hunter," Cam told him. 

"Retired." 

"There's no such thing. Trust me, we all tried." 

"I'm out," Samuel told her, more forcefully. 

"There is no getting out. Look, for what it's worth, in our time, you're a hero," Sam explained. 

"Me?" Samuel asked, suprised. 

"Yes, sir." Samuel laughed at the notion. "Now, look, we -- we need to kill this Phoenix. Its ashes are the only thing that can kill the monster we're hunting. So stow your crap for a few hours, and let's go. We got to go now. So, either you're coming with us, or we need the gun." 

"What gun?" 

"The gun," Cam emphasized. 

"Oh, that gun. I lost it in a game of Stud." 

"You're lying," Cam accused. 

"Am I?" Samuel laughed again. "Now, that doesn't sound like me." 

"You shot a couple of demons with it less than an hour ago," Sam told him. 

"How do you figure?" 

The Winchesters turned to each other, who both breathed in the scent. "Two pairs of bootprints. Cabin reeks of sulfur," Sam answered. 

"Not bad," Samuel nodded. Opening his jacket, he showed them the gun in his holster. "You don't want it. It's a curse. Believe me." 

"Great. Then let us take it off your hands," Sam told him, eager. 

"You two go put on a few more miles and come back, and we'll talk." 

"Trust me, we've got plenty of mileage," Cam told hom. 

"I'm doing you two a favor. Believe me." 

"So, what? You can really just sit there?" Sam asked. 

"I've given my whole life to this. I'm done." 

"So it doesn't matter what happens." 

"No, it doesn't."

"So everything you did, it all means nothing? Give me the gun." 

Cam walked over to the man and knelt down. "When I was five, I watched our mother die because of a demon with yellow eyes. The same demon killed his girlfriend. The same demon damned my whole family to death. You're gun...it gave us peace. Our father spent most of his life going after the gun, so he could get his revenge. He died before he did it, so my brothers did it. Trust me...I know you're tired. This life is tiring. We've all lost people. But you're a hero to us. You give hope in the darkest days. So, please...help us out here. Give us some more hope. Have faith," Cam smiled. 

Samuel looked at her, before looking up at Sam. "You're sister is smarter than you are boy. You should listen to her more." 

"I know," Sam smiled. 

"Fine," Samuel sighed, handing her the gun. 

"Thank you," Cam smiled, kissing his rough cheek. "We need to go," she told her brother. 

They got back up on the horse, and rode like Hell was after them. When they got back to Sunrise, they saw Dean hiding. "Dean!" Sam yelled out, galloping towards him. 

"Sam, Campbell! Come on, come on!" Dean yelled back, as they jumped off the horse. "Hey, where's Colt?" 

"He's not coming," Dean explained. 

"What?!" Dean shouted. 

"But he sent this," Cam told him, handing him the colt. 

"Ohh. Hello, beautiful," Dean grinned, holding the gun. 

"All right," Sam breathed out. 

"Come on," Dean told them. 

"Yeah." 

Dean walked out into the open, hand on his gun. "Get out here, Finch!" Dean yelled out. 

"What are you doing?!" Sam asked, coming around the corner. 

"Are you fucking crazy?" Cam asked, stopping. 

"Come on! Let's do this!" Dean yelled, checking the gun chamber. 

"So, this is how you want to die. Fine," Finch sneered coming out into the street across from Dean. 

The clocked chimed noon, as Dean fired. Finch seemed suprised, then burst into flames, dying. "Yippee-ki-yay, mother..." Dean began to say. 

Cam heard the clock chime, and called out. "It's noon!" 

Sam turned, seeing the clock. "Dean! The ashes!" 

The three Winchesters ran towards the ashes, but suddenly find themselves inside of Bobby's house, all kneeling on the ground. Dean glanced at the empty bottle, before throwing it against the wall. "Dammit!" 

Cam glanced up at Cas, noticing that we was about to drop from sheer exhaustion. "Hey..." she cooed, helping him stand, hugging him. 

"You changed clothes," Cas muttered, resting his head, against her shoulder as unconciousness threatened. 

"Yeah," she sighed. 

"You gotta send us back," Dean told the angel. 

"Dean, look at him. He's fried," Sam sighed. 

"I never want to do that again," Cas breathed out. 

"Bobby, you --" Cam begin to ask. 

"I'm still kickin', Annie Oakley. Be back good as new in...A decade or two." 

"And we screwed the pooch. Bobby, I'm sorry," Dean apologized. 

A knock on the door sounded, and Sam went to answer it. Meanwhile, Cam snuggled into Cas. "Don't worry, Cas. You're still the only one I'll let in my bed. I did nothing, but kiss another girl." 

"Wait, what?" Dean asked, hearing "Kiss" and "girl". 

"That's reassuring," Cas told her. 

Cam grinned, and kissed him as Sam came back in. "Who was it?" she asked. 

"Delivery person," Sam answered, opening the package. Pulling out a piece of paper, he began to read. "Dear Sam, I got this address and date off your thingamajig, and I thought the enclosed might come in handy. Regards, Samuel Colt. P.S. Tell your sister that I still have faith in this old body." Sam pulled out his blackberry, and a jar full of ash. 

"Is that what I think it is?" Bobby asked. 

"Ashes of a Phoenix. You know what this means?" Dean questioned. 

"Yeah, I didn't get a 'soulonoscopy' for nothing." 

"Yes. And... it means we take the fight to her." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/505318020681771467/-Link to Cam's Wild West Dress


	19. Mommy Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 6.19.

Dean and Cam were working on making bullets using using the ashes from the Phoenix. "This is taking forever," Dean grumbled, packing the bullet casing. 

"Tell me about it," Cam sighed, shaking out her hands. 

"So, you have any details yet?" Dean asked. 

"Not yet. I figured it would just be you, Sam, Bobby, and us two. Maybe Jody. We can have it at Mary's, or at least celebrate there." 

"You going to wear white?" 

"Probably. Maybe you and Sam can take Cas somewhere to get new clothes, other than his trench coat." 

"Hey. How you guys doing?" Sam asked, coming into the kitchen with Bobby. 

"Five shells. That's how we're doing," Dean growled. 

Sam sighed. "Well, you know, it's a hell of a lot more than what we had last week." 

"Maybe," Dean told him. 

"Meaning?" 

"Meaning I just had myself a little mishap a few minutes ago, and, uh, well, here, look. " Dean rubbed the ashes on his arm, but nothing happens. 

"Whoa." 

"Huh," Bobby huffed. 

"I mean this stuff is supposed to burn the bejeezus out of Eve, doesn't even give me a sunburn," Dean told them. 

"Lore says it works.

"That's always reliable," Cam sighed, rolling her eyes. 

"Well, you know what? Maybe it's like, uh – maybe it's like iron or silver. You know? Hurts them, not us," Sam tried to explain. 

"Maybe, but a fat lot of good it does us 'til we find the bitch," Dean said. 

"I'm looking, but I'm thinking maybe it's time you made a call," Bobby told Dean. 

"Why has it always got to be me that makes the call, huh? I'm not marrying him! It's not like Cas lives in my ass. The dude's busy," Dean huffed. Cam tried not to laugh as Cas appeared behind. "Cas, get out of my ass!" 

"I was never in your –" Cas said, confused. Dean gave him a look, which made him stop what he was saying. "Have you made any progress in locating Eve?" 

"Well we were gonna ask you about that," Cam told him, going over to him. She needed a break anyway. 

"No, I've looked, but she's hidden from me. She's hidden from all angels." 

"Awesome," Dean huffed. 

"You know, what we really need is an inside man," Sam told the group. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Something with claws and sympathy." 

"Like a friendly monster?" Sam shrugged. "Those are in short supply these days, don't you think?" 

"Sure, but we've met one or two, right?" 

"Maybe." 

"So we can find one." 

Sam and Dean began to make a list, while Cam took Cas away a little bit away. "Are you okay? You seem tired." 

"I'm fine. What did Dean mean about me?" Cas asked. 

"It just means that you always come to him when he needs you. But it's okay. Your secret love tryst is safe with me," she joked. Seeing Cas's face, she sighed. "It's a joke." 

"Cas! We got it!" Dean called out. Dean handed Cas a slip of paper, who took it and was off. They waited. Bobby read a book, while Cam paced. Then Cas came back with a girl. 

"Lenore," Sam called out. The girl tried to run away, but Sam stopped her. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hey, hey. Lenore, stop. Look, we're happy you're here." 

"Been a long time. You remember us?" Dean asked. 

Lenore nodded. "I remember. Your hunter friend almost killed me." 

"Well if it makes you feel any better, uh, he turned into a vampire and I chopped his head off," Sam shrugged. 

"Yeah. With razor wire. Wicked," Dean nodded. 

"Well, that's something. What's going on? Why am I here?" Lenore asked, looking around. 

"Well, um, that's Cas. And that's our sister, Campbell," Sam pointed to the two younger people. "Cas...he's our friend. And we need to talk to you. About Eve." 

"Eve? I have nothing to say about Eve," Lenore told them. 

"You sure about that?" Dean asked.  

"I'm trying to stay away from her, believe me." 

"Where's your nest?" Sam asked. 

"Gone. They couldn't fight it anymore. It's her voice, in our heads. What it does to us. So they left. Started killing again." 

"But not you." 

"Don't look so impressed. I was hiding in a basement. Not exactly Club Med. You don't know how hard it is – not to give in. Everyone gives in." 

"Alright, so this psychic two-way you've got going, does that mean you know where Mom's camped out?" Dean questioned. 

"You've got to be kidding me. You want me to tell you where she is? You do know she could be listening to us right now. I might as well be a video camera. What are you thinking?" 

"So we don't have the element of surprise, we're still going in," Bobby explained. 

"You're crazy. I can't help you." 

"Can't or won't? Look, it's clear as day. You still give a crap. You don't wanna kill. And don't want this whole planet dead," Sam told her. 

"You actually believe you can stop her?"

"Just tell us where she is." 

"Grants Pass, Oregon. And now she knows you're coming." 

"Well let's go see," Dean told the group. 

"Hold on. I didn't tell you this out of the goodness of my heart. I need something." 

"What?" Sam asked, turning towards her. 

"Kill me." 

"Lenore." 

"Look, we'll lock down down 'til this whole thing's over, okay? Witness protection, you'll be safe," Dean told her. 

"You don't get it, it's not about that. I'm dangerous. I hear her voice all the time." 

"You're not like the rest of them," Sam told her. 

"I'm exactly like them. I fed. I couldn't help it. The girl couldn't have been more than 16, Sam. I'll do it again. I can't stop, not anymore. You have to. Please." 

"Lenore." Cas stepped forward, placing his hand on her forehead, killing her. 

"We needed to move this along," Cas told them as they stared at him. Cas stepped towards them, transporting them to Oregon. 

"Well, I was expecting more Zombieland, less Pleasantville," Dean commented, seeing people drive by, kids on tricycles. 

"Just because it looks quiet, don't mean it is, especially if she's got a clue were coming," Bobby reminded him. 

"Yeah, well if she is here I'm glad we've got Smitey McSmiterton on our squad. Alright, where do we start?" 

"I'm gonna need a computer." The group walked off, going into a diner. Finding a table, they ordered food, and began to eat lunch. Sam, Dean, and Campbell were eating, while Cas sat next to Cam. Bobby was using an iPad to get their information. "Alright. I finally got the police database, no thanks to this," Bobby grumbled, gesturing to the device. "I asked for a computer." 

"It is a computer," Sam defended. 

"No, a computer has buttons." 

"Can I get you anything else?" the waitress asked. 

"No, we're good thanks," Dean smiled. 

"Anything?" Cam asked. 

"Oh, nickel and dime stuff, nothing weird. Basically dead end. You think Vampira was lying?" Bobby questioned, reading the local news. 

"I'll search the town. Give me a moment," Cas told them. He concentrated for a minute, but remained where he was. 

"Cas, we can still see you," Dean told him. 

"Yeah, I'm still here," Cas nodded, confused. 

"Okay, well you don't have to wait on us, you -" Cas cleared his throat, and strained. "Well now it just looks like you're pooping." 

"Something's wrong," Cas said, worried. 

"What, are you stuck?" Dean asked. 

"I'm blocked. I'm powerless." 

"You're joking?" 

"Something in this town, is, uh, it's affecting me. I assume it's Eve." 

"So wait, Mom's making you limp?" 

"Figuratively, yes." 

"How?" 

"I don't know, but she is." 

"Well, that's great, because without your power, you're basically just a baby in a trenchcoat," Dean grumbled. 

"Dean..." Cam chided, seeing Cas upset. 

"I think you hurt his feelings," Sam told Dean. 

"Come on. I can use an ice cream," Cam told her fiance, grabbing his hand to lead him to the counter. "Don't listen to Dean. He can be..." 

"An ass-butt?" Cas asked. 

"Yes. An ass-butt," Cam nodded, ordering an ice cream cone. "Don't take it seriously. We're all under a lot of pressure." 

Walking back to the table, Dean, Bobby, and Sam were dicussing a plan. 

"So?" 

"What about me and Cas go check out the doctor," Dean explained. "And Bobby and Sam can go check out the doctor's house? And Cam can do what she does best...flirt her way into the police records." 

"Sounds like a plan. Try not to get him arrested," Cam told her brother. Cam walked to the police station. "Excuse me, gentlemen. I need information of one Dr. Silver." Cam smirked as her eyes flashed black, and the police officers' eye glazed over under her spell. They began to work, logging into one of the computers, and showing her files. Cam couldn't find anything on the doctor, until her phone rang. "Yeah?" 

"Check out Ed Bright. Find out where he lives," Dean ordered. 

"A please would suffice." 

"Please. We found the patient in wrapped in plastic. Also the doc is AWOL." 

"I'm logging into the service now. I got an address. I'm texting it to you now, as well as Bobby and Sam." 

"Ok. Meet us over there." 

"Bye." Cam pulled out her microchip and plugged it into the computer, downloading the info about the two men. Pulling it out, she placed it into her compact, and slipped it into her purse. "Officers. Thanks for your service. When I snap my fingers, I was not here." Cam marched to her door, and snapped her fingers, making them forget. 

Cam teleported over to the house where Ed Bright lived. "Oh. So we've got a missing doctor and an oozy patient, huh?" Dean asked, walking over with Cas. 

"Yeah. Plot thickens," Sam nodded. 

"Well let's go see what Ed's roommates have to say," Dean nodded, heading over towards the building. 

"Does Ed Bright have a brother?" Cas suddenly asked. 

"No, why?" Bobby asked. 

"Then that's not his twin," Cas pointed to a man that looked like Ed that was near the window. 

"So what, shifter?" Cam asked, pulling out her phone to take a picture. 

"I don't know what we're looking at." 

"Alright, Cammie, Dean and me are gonna go in. You two stay here and watch the door. If something comes out, shoot it," Sam ordered. 

"Yeah. Best guess – silver bullets." Dean pulled out his gun, checking the clip. 

"I'm fairly unpractised with firearms," Cas admitted as a gun was handed to him, but Cas. 

"You know who whines? Babies," Dean told him. 

"Dean! Enough!" Cam yelled, going over to Cas. "Watch me. Safety on, safety off. Keep it off when your about to shoot. Clip is full." Cam moved his hand to hold the gun correctly. Raising his, she pointed at the door. "Point and pull." Kissing his lips, she pulled out her own gun. "Try not to die, yeah?" 

"Yeah," Cas nodded. 

Cam followed her brothers towards the house. Cam used her magic to break the door open. Bursting in, the Winchesters held up their guns ready to fight. But all they saw were several dead Eds all over the lounge. "What the fuck?" Cam asked, confused. 

"Okay, don't touch anything," Dean ordered, placing his gun away. 

"Hey, hey. Back here. Come here," Sam called out. Dean and Cam walked towards him, to see one of the Eds moving. "Hey, hey, hey." The Ed dupicate coughed, and Cam backed away. Talk to us. "What is it?" 

"Hey, Ed. Ed, what's going on?" Dean asked. 

"'ED': What? I'm not Ed," the man coughed and groaned. Cam grabbed his wallet, removing the driver's license. Showing it to her brothers, she showed them the name. 'Marshall Todd'. Marshall groaned. "What's wrong with me?"

"Uh, nothing. You're ok. You're okay, alright? We're gonna get you help," Sam told him. 

"Let me ask you something. Do I – do all of us- do we look like Ed?" 

"What? No, no. No, no, no, no, no, of course not. You, uh, you have a fever. You're hallucinating," Dean lied. 

"Marshall, Marshall. Hey, what happened here?" Cam asked. getting his attention. 

"Am I gonna die?" 

"No, you're not gonna die, okay? Now you need to talk to us. It's important." 

"Ed was feeling bad so I took him to the doctor," Marshall coughed. "I think – now we're all sick." 

"You think?" Dean questioned. 

"And before you got sick, before Ed got sick, did you do anything? Did you go anywhere? Hey, I need you to focus for me," Sam told him, forcing him to look at him. 

"I don't know. Some bar." 

"A bar? What bar?" 

"8th Street, I guess." 

"8th Street, um, did anything happen at the bar? Did you – did you see anything? Did you meet anyone?" Marshall coughed again, getting weaker. "Look, an ambulance is on the way, okay?" 

"A girl." 

"A girl? Okay, and?" Dean asked, urgently. 

"A girl in white." 

"Good, okay. What did the girl in white do? Marshall? Wh-wh-what did she do to Ed? Marshall?" But Marshall was gone. 

"Come on. Let's go before we get whatever this is," Cam told her brothers, grabbing their arms. They walked back outside to Cas and Bobby and began to explain what was happened. 

"I don't get it. What, a bunch of regular Joes wake up shifters? What the hell?" Dean asked, confused. 

"Shifters usually run in families. This looks like an infection. Nobody touched nothing?" 

"Hell no," Cam told him. 

"Well I am bathing in Purell tonight," Dean told the group. 

"So, he said they met a girl," Sam explained. 

"It's got to be Eve," Bobby nodded. 

"But why would she do this?" Cas asked. 

"Mommy monster – make more," Bobby answered, 

"No, no, no, no. Cas has got a good point. I mean if she's gonna make a shifter army, why make one that's sick, gooey and dying?" Dean asked, adding on to the quesion. 

Bobby shrugged. "Add that to the pile of Crap That Don't Make Sense." 

"So should we hit the bar?" Cam asked. The group went to the bar, and pushed open the door. There were more dead bodies everywhere. "Oh. My. God." 

"Well, the Sheriff's a moot, but still. You'd think he'd notice this many missing folks," Bobby said. 

Dean went to one of the bodies, and used his a cloth to raise up the man's shirt. Inspecting the teeth, he saw what type of monster he was. "We got a vamp over here." Lifting the body's arm, he saw a spike protruding through the wrist.  "Nope. Scratch that. We got a wraith. What the hell? What has teeth and a spike?" 

"Never seen that in my life." 

"Oh, great. So Eve's making hybrids now?"

"Looks like." 

"Yeah, the question is why. I mean what does she want with the – what do you call these?" 

"Well, congrats. You discovered it. You get to name it," Bobby told him. 

"Jefferson Starships." Cam, Bobby, and Sam turned and stared at him. "Huh, because they're horrible – and hard to kill." 

"Looks like the whole bar has been turned into these –" Sam began, not wanting to call them their new given name. 

Dean filled in the blank "– Jefferson Starships." 

"Fine. But why are all the... Starships dead?" 

"I can't say, but looks like they all burned up." 

"Burned up, like?"

"Like a high fever, like the flu," Cam answered. 

"What the hell's going on here? Does every monster in this town have the motaba virus?" 

Suddenly the sheriff and two cops burst in, guns raised. "Hands where I can see 'em!"

Dean went unnoticed, and hid behind the bar, pulling Cam down with him, covering his mouth. 

"Now this is not what it looks like," Cas told the officers. 

"Look, we're the Feds," Bobby explained. 

"Yeah? Well Feds are not allowed to do this. Cuff 'em. Turn around." 

As Bobby, Cas, and Sam were being cuffed, Cam silently reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Raising it slowly, she took a picture, lowering it. Inspecting it, she tapped Dean on the shoulder, showing him the picture. The sheriff's eyes were glowing, bright white. Dean nodded, and waited until they were gone. Once the coast was clear, they made their way to the rental and sped through the town to the jail. Once they arrived, Dean grabbed a machete, and charged inside. Cam followed him in. 

Cam saw complete chaos inside the jail. Sam was kicking one of the Starships, Cas was pushed against the wall. Cam raced over, and fought one who charged at her. Placing her hands around his throat, she used her magic to burn it's head off. Dean cut the head off the one that held Cas against the wall. Cas snapped into the action, and killed another one that was attacking Bobby. Dean raced over to the one that was attacking Sam. Pulling him off his brother, Dean threw him to the ground, and raised his arm to kill him. 

 

"Dean, wait!" Sam told him, standing up. 

Cam glared at Sam at his ridiculous idea, as they chained the Sheriff up in the interrogation room. "Well, I'll say this, you're the healthiest looking specimen I've seen all day," Bobby told the creature. 

"I take my vitamins." 

"So you wanna tell us what's going on here? Hmm?" Sam, Dean, and Campbell watched outside from the window. "So you boys are, uh, Eve's cleaning crew, is that it? You, uh – you come around to clean up the bodies? Make sure the word doesn't get out, huh? Is that why you snatched up the doctor?" 

The Sheriff sighed. "You're so wasting your time. You stupid head of cattle. " Then he began to laugh. 

The Winchesters heard something behind them. "More Starships." Dean told them, going over to investigate.  (Dean walks off to investigate.)

Sam turned towards Cam and Cam. "Stay here." 

Cam scoffed, and turned towards Cas. "Stay here. If he tries anything, jump him." Cam followed Sam's voice into a different room. Going into the room, she saw two boys bound together. 

"Hello," she smiled, kneeling down to the boys eyes. "Who are they?" 

"Dr. Silver's sons," Dean told her. 

 

"Look. We're not gonna hurt you. My name is Cam. That's my brother, Dean, and my other brother, Sam." Dean brought over the keys, and unlocked the cell. "Those cops, they're not coming back – ever." Cam walked in, and kneeled down again, ungagging the boys. "There." 

"What are your names?" Sam asked. 

"Joe. This is Ryan," the older one answered. 

"Hey Ryan, how you doing?" Dean asked, gently. 

Ryan looked down, huddling close to his brother. "He won't talk, not since they came for us," Joe told them. 

"It's okay," Cam smiled. 

"Alright, listen Joe. We're gonna get you out of those handcuffs. Um, but you understand what's going on around here, don't you?" Dean asked. Joe nodded. "So first we've gotta make sure you're you."

"How you gonna do that?" Joe asked. 

"Well there's a few, uh, dozen tests. Okay, let's get started." Dean went through all the tests, but gently. Cam grabbed the keys and uncuffed them. 

"Good job, guys. You two are so brave. Especially you, Ryan," Cam told the boys. "I bet you're hungry. Come on," Cam smiled, holding out their hands. 

Ryan looked at her hand, and immediately ran to hug her. "Alright. Come on. Joe," Cam called to the other boy, holding out her hand.  

"Got a couple of hungry human boys here. C'mon guys," Dean told the boys, leading the way out of the cell. 

"So you two never heard 'em talk... about a mother, or someone named Eve?" Sam asked. 

Joe shook his head and answered. "It was just me and Ryan in there." 

"And your folks?" Dean asked. 

"Cops said we were next. He said we were food." 

"You have any other family?"

"An uncle, in Merritt." 

"Merritt, what's that, like 15 miles outside of town? Okay. We'll get you there," Cam told them, digging in her bag for vending machine money. Cam went and got them a bag of chips each. 

"We'll take them. You stay here with Bobby and Cas?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. Poor kids. They kinda remind me of you and Sam." 

"Yeah," Dean nodded. 

"Dean, can I have a word?" Cas asked, stepping a ways away. 

"Okay. Sam and Dean are going to take you home. You'll be safe," Cam told the boys. 

"You know what, I-I'm getting a little sick and tired of the greater purposes, okay? I think what I'd like to do now is save a couple of kids. If you don't mind. We'll catch up. Okay guys, let's go. C'mon," they heard Dean call out, walking out the door.

"I'll talk to him, okay?" Cam told Dean, stopping him. "Drive safe, okay?" 

"Yeah," Dean nodded, walking out the door. 

"They won't take long," Bobby told them. 

"You don't know that. They may find more wayward orphans along the way." 

"Oh, don't get cute," Bobby snarled. 

"Right. Pardon me for highlighting their crippling and dangerous empathetic response with 'sarcasm'. It was a bad idea – letting them go." 

"Come on. You don't let Sam and Dean Winchester do squat. They got what they gotta. You know that. Anyway, we want Eve, we need coordinates. So we can stand here bellyaching or we can go poke that pig 'til he squeals. Thoughts?" Bobby asked Cas. 

Cam walked over to Cas, and grabbed his hand, pulling him into a private cell. "Okay. I get that you want to stop Eve. But those are two little boys. I know you were human for a hot second, but Sam and Dean were showing empathy, because once upon a time, they were those two little boys." 

Cam walked away, and sat down at a table, yawning. Laying her head down on her arms, she rested her eyes against the desk. She must have fallen asleep, because she felt a cold hand on her back. 

"I don't mean to wake you," Cas told her, looking down at her with guilt. 

"It's fine," Cam yawned. Cam then noticed the blood splatters on his shirt. "Did you get what we need?" 

"Yes. Sam and Dean are almost back." 

"Good." 

"I'm sorry," Cas told her. "I was...an ass-butt." 

"Yeah. You were," Cam agreed, giggling. "I know that you are stressed to the max, but so are all of us. Maybe when this all over, we should go away. Away from angels, demons, monsters, everything. Just you, me, a bed, shower, food, and a bottle of fancy wine." Cam grinned, looping her arms around his neck. 

"I would like that very much," Cas told her. 

"Rigorous interrogation, huh?" Dean asked when they got back, interrupting their moment. 

"Well, we got a location. Now we just gotta get close enough to take a shot," Bobby told them, coming into the room too, seeing Cam and Cas in a sort of embrace. "You two done making out?" 

"We weren't making out," Cam sighed, letting Cas go. 

"Alright," Dean awkwardly said. "Well, let's all take one." Reaching into his pocket, he took out the phoenix ash shells, letting each person take one. "Load 'em up. Make 'em count."Grabbing their weapons they brought with them, they headed towards the adress, stopping when they saw the familiar diner. "You gotta be kidding me. She's been in there the whole time?" Dean whined. 

"Why'd she ever let us in? Or out?" Sam asked. 

"Maybe she's playing with us?" Cam suggested. 

"Well there's one way to find out," Dean sighed. 

"What, just stroll in? We don't know who's human or who's her," Bobby reminded him. 

"Well there's one way to draw her out. Me, Cammie, and Sam will go in." 

"Dean." 

"Look. If we don't get a shot off, you two better." 

"That's the plan?" 

"Yeah. Pretty much," Dean nodded. 

Sam handed Bobby his bag, while Cam kissed Cas goodbye. Dean took his bag into the diner, as they headed inside the diner. Walking inside, they sat at a booth, noticing that they're several people sitting inside as well. Sam cleared his throat. 

"Now what?" Cam asked, looking around. 

Sam grabbed his phone, and took pictures of people that he could easily see. Looking down at the screen, he saw that everyone's eyes are glowing. "Crap. Crap, crap." 

"Starships?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah," Sam nodded. 

"Is there anybody in this diner that is not a flesh-eating monster?" 

"Uh, us three," Cam answered. 

"Okay, well let's get the hell out of here." 

"Shall we?" Sam asked, getting ready to stand. 

Just about when they were going to get up, a waitress walked over with three plates of flood. "Three specials, right?" Laying them down on the table, she looked at them.  (

"Uh, no, that's not for us. We were just headed out." 

"Now that would be rude, Sam." The Winchesters stopped in their tracks. 

"Let me guess. Eve." 

"Pleasure." 

"Why don't we step outside. Chat?" Dean suggested. 

"Why? This is private." The Starships began to move, closing the blinds, and taking Dean's bag. "Phoenix ash. I'm impressed. I bet you had to go a long way for that." 

"You have no idea." 

Sam scoffed at the comment, as Eve turned to one of her creations. "Destroy these. Thank you." The Starship took the gun, leaving. Eve turned back to the small family. "Relax. I'm not here to fight." 

"No? Just to rally every freak on the planet, bring in Khan Worms and-and half-assed spider-men, and dragons. Really, sister? Dragons?" Dean asked. 

"So I dusted off some of the old classics. I needed help." 

"With what?" Sam scoffed. "Tearing apart the planet?" 

"You misunderstand me. I never wanted that. Not at first." Sam scoffed again. "I liked our arrangement." 

"What arrangement?" Can asked, lost in the conversation. 

"The natural order. My children turned a few of you, you hunted a few of them. I was happy." 

"Okay, so what changed?" Dean asked. 

"My children, no thanks to you, started getting kidnapped and tortured. Even my first borns. I was pushed into this. After all, a mother defends her children." 

"Really? You're gonna use the Mother of The Year defence? You?" 

"It happens to be true. Know what? Maybe you'll believe it if I look a little more like this." Before they very eyes, Eve morphed into their mother, Mary. 

"Oh, you bitch," Dean growled. 

"She died to protect you, didn't she? See. You understand a mother's love. I'm no different. Campbell, you understand. You're a woman, like me. You raised these two. You would protect them for anything." Cam just stared at her. She knew that she had a point, but this was her home. Her planet. 

"Alright, you know what? This conversation's over. If you're gonna kill us, kill us," Dean told Eve. 

"You? No. It's Crowley I want dead." 

"Well you're too late there – my father roasted a while ago," Cam told her, honestly. 

"Crowley's alive." 

"That's impossible." 

"I see his face through the eyes of every child he strings up and skins. Any idea why he's hurting my babies?" Eve questioned, scoffing. 

"He wants Purgatory, right? Location, location, location," Dean answered. 

Eve began to laugh. "Is that what he told you? It's about the souls." 

Sam looked at her. "What about 'em?" 

"Their power, you simple little monkey. Fuel. Each soul a beautiful little nuclear reactor. Put 'em together, you have the sun. Now think what the king of hell could do with that vast, untapped oil well. How powerful he'd be. Now Crowley wants to siphon off my supply, and torture my children to do it? Okay fine. I'll quite playing nice. I'll turn you all. Every soul, mine. Let's see how hot his hell burns when everyone comes to me. He asked for it." 

"You know, last I checked, there were a few billion of us. That plan might take a while," Dean told her. 

"What exactly o you think I'm doing here? I'm building the perfect beast." 

"Wait a second, all those – all those things we've been finding," said Sam. 

"Call it beta testing." 

"Well, I think your formula might be a little off. They're imploding all over town," Dean smirked. 

"Oh, there were a few unfortunate failures. But I eventually got it right. Quiet, smart, inconspicuous. It can spread through a whole town in under a day, oh and the best part – you've been with it the whole time." 

"What?" Cam asked, shocked, putting the pieces together in her mind. 

"Yes, you were the final test. I had to see if it could slip past hunters undetected, of course." Eve smiled seeing Cam's horrified face. "Little Ryan." Eve glanced over to the other side of the booth, where Sam and Dean had similar reactions. "You look upset. If it makes you feel any better, Ryan was bound to work on you. Little wayward orphan, like yourselves. There's nothing you can do about it now. So let's talk." 

"Nothing to say," Sam scoffed. 

"Well, that's where you're wrong. I have an offer to propose. Crowley. As you know, not so easy to find. So, here's the deal. You find him, bring him to me – I let you live." 

"Pass," Dean told her, defiently. 

"Dean," Sam began to say. 

"Sam, no. The answer is no." 

"You say that like you have another option." 

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." 

"You think?" Eve questioned. Cam flew from her seat, being held back by a Starship as Bobby and Cas were brought in by more starships. "Well, so much for your plan B." Eve turned towards Cas. "And you, wondering why so flaccid? I'm older than you, Castiel. I know what makes angels tick. Long as I'm around, consider yourself unplugged. (to Sam & Dean) Work for me. It's a good deal. Bonus, I won't kill your friends." 

"Alright, look. The last few months we've been working for an evil dick. We're not about to sign up for an evil bitch. We don't work with demons. We don't work with monsters. And if that means you gotta kill us, then kill us!" Dean yelled. 

"Or, I turn you. And you do what I want anyway." 

"Beat me with a wire hanger, answer's still no," Dean told her, standing up. Eve got behind Dean in a bink of an eye. Sam shot up, but was restrained as well. Struggling, Cam and Sam were restrained tighter as they watched Eve leer over Dean's shoulder. 

"Don't test me," Eve warned. 

"Bite me." 

Eve bit Dean in the shoulder. 

"No!" Cam and Sam screamed. 

"Dean!" Cas yelled, feeling helpless. 

Eve staggered back, coughing as Dean grinned, feeling woozy from his blood loss. "Phoenix ash. One shell, one ounce of whisky. Down the hatch. Little musty on the afterburn. Call you later, Mom." A light shined from Eve's chest. Morphing back into her brunette form, Eve began to choke. Dark liquid came out of her mouth and nose as she fell to the ground dying. Once she was really dead, hell broke loose. The Starships started attacking them. 

Cam ran over to Dean as he fell on the ground, ripping off her flannel to hold it against the wound. "Dean...you're an idiot!" 

"I know. But it was a smart move," Dean told her. 

"Shut your eyes!" they heard Cas yell. Cam closed her eyes, throwing herself over Dean's face. Cam saw a bright light behind her closed eyes, then heard nothing but a car alarm. Leaning back away from Dean, she saw all the Starships in the dinner dead. 

"We got to take you on more monster hunts. I mean, family buisness and all," Bobby told the angel, impressed. 

Sam sighed. "Hey Cas, um, Dean's bleeding pretty good." 

"Yeah, I think she turned me into a Jefferson Starship. Could you clear that up too?" Dean asked. Cas touched Dean;s shoulder, healing him. "Alright, we're good. We got to go. Now." 

"Where?" Cas asked, confused. 

"The kid. The little kid. He's one of 'em," Cam answered, helping Dean up. 

"Unbelievable," Cas told them all. 

"Yeah, I know Cas, you told me, alright. Let's just go," Dean sighed. Cas shook his head in disbelief. Walking over to the humans, he teleported them to the Uncle's house. Cam raced through the house, looking for the poor boys. "So we kill the wicked witch and she still wins. I mean they could've turned half the town by now. " Cas opened his mouth to say something, but Dean glared at him. "Don't say it." 

Bobby walked around, opening a door. Sighing, he watched as the tiny body fell of the room. Looking, he saw the other boy. "Found 'em." 

Cam raced upstairs, and saw the bodies. Tears fell from her eyes, as she sank to the floor, crying. Dean walked over to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Well, who ganked them?" Dean asked. 

Sam bent down, and touched the ground. Lifting his hand, he saw the yellow powder. "Demons." 

"Come on, Cammie," Dean told his sister gently. 

"They were like you two," Cam told him quietly. 

"Yeah. I know," Dean sighed, helping her up. 

Cas transported them to back to Bobby's where everybody took a breather, processing what had happened. "So what do you think?" Cam asked the room, grabbing her glass of wine. 

"I think that demons don't give a crap about monster tweens unless they're told to," Dean answered, taking a swig from his beer. 

"So you think she was telling the truth?" 

"The truth about what?" Cas asked, out of the loop. 

"She said that Crowley's still kicking." 

"But I burned his bones, how c—? Was she certain?" Cas asked. 

"Sounded pretty sure. According to her, Crowley's still waterboarding her kids, somewhere." 

"I'm going to kill him," Cam muttered, taking a large gulp of her wine. 

"I don't understand," Cas said, confused. 

"Well, he is a crafty son of a bitch." 

"I'm an angel. I'll look into it immediately. " Cas disappered without saying a goodbye. 

"Cas! Let us know what you find out!" Bobby called out. 

Bobby and Sam looked at each other, before walking away. They both wanted to say something, and Dean caught on. "What? What?" 

Stopping, they turned back towards the two. "How  _did_  Crowley get away? I mean it's not like Cas to make mistakes like that. Unless –" 

"Unless what?" Dean asked. 

"Unless he meant to." 

"Bobby, this is Cas we're talking about," Cam laughed, before turning towards Sam. "Do you believe this?" When Sam didn't answer, she pressed on."Sammy?" 

Sam looked at Dean and Cam, then sighed. "Look it's probably nothing, it's just... You know what? You're right. It's – it's probably nothing." 

Somewhere, deep in Campbell's soul, she didn't think that he meant it. And what really scared her is, she maybe didn't believe it also. 

 


	20. The Man Who Would Be King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediently after chapter 19 (6.19) and during 6.20. Alternates between Cas's and Cam's perspectives. I hope you enjoy.

**Castiel**

_Cas sat on his favorite bench in his favorite part of Heaven. "You know, I've...I've been here for a very long time. And I remember many things. I remember being at a shoreline, watching a little grey fish heave itself up on the beach and an older brother saying, 'don't step on that fish, Castiel. Big plans for that fish.' I remember the Tower of Babel...All 37 feet of it, which I suppose was impressive at the time. And when it fell, they howled 'divine wrath'. But come on - dried dung can only be stacked so high. I remember Cain and Abel...David and Goliath...Sodom and Gomorrah. And, of course, I remember the most remarkable event - remarkable because it never came to pass. It was averted by two boys, a girl, an old drunk and a fallen angel. The grand story. And we ripped up the ending and the rules...And destiny...leaving nothing but freedom and choice. Which is all well and good, except... Well, what if I've made the wrong choice? How am I supposed to know? I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you my story." Castiel looked up at the sky. "Let me tell you everything."_

**Campbell**

"Do you hear yourselves?" Dean asked, pacing the floor. "This is ridiculous!" 

"How far would you go to save the world?" Sam asked, rubbing his head. "Sell your soul? Give in to Michael?" 

"Or Lucifer?" Cam asked. 

"That was different!" 

"Was it?" Cam asked. "You've seen how more erratic Cas has become." 

"He's your fiance?! Why aren't you fighting this?!" 

"Because something is wrong!' Cam yelled, blood rushing to her face. "Because if I don't think about it now, then I'll push it aside. Because if this is really happening, then he lied to us. To me. He would have broken my heart!" Cam took a deep breath. 

"Cam's right. He's been slipping. He shouldn't have made a mistake like that. He seems unhinged," Bobby commented. "His moods, his mistake, his desire to do the right thing..." 

"Ok," Cam sighed, standing up to grab another wine bottle. "If I tell you guys something, promise you won't freak out." 

"Ok," Dean nodded, taking a sip of his beer. 

"When I went away for a bit to let you two have some bonding time, I called Cas to meet me. Things were fine, until he got a bit handsy. I said no...but he continued to push." 

"Wait...you mean he...." Sam growled. Bobby and Dean turned to stare at him. Never have they seen Sam this angry, except when he had no soul. 

"No...he...he kept pushing. I kept telling him no, and we exchanged some words. He was rough. He's usually sweet and scared...but it was like it wasn't him anymore. Finally, he backed off and apologized. But for a brief second, I thought he would do it. And that frightened me." 

Dean took in a shaky breath. "He almost raped you?" Then Dean turned into a hardened stare. "Let's do this." 

"Do what?" Bobby asked, holding down his own fury. Campbell was basically his daughter. If John were alive, Cas would be a dead man. 

"Find Crowley. If he's alive, then we have our answer. We'll see if Cas turned into dark Superman." 

"Alright. Let's all get some rest. We'll start tomorrow." 

**Castiel**

"Howdy, partner," Crowley grinned as Cas walked into the lab. 

"What have you found?"

"I've found a lot of things. For example...Eve's brain? Dead as a tinned kipper. And yet..." Crowley reached into Eve's body, pulling out a handful of eggs. _"_ For some reason...She keeps laying eggs. Watch this. _"_ Crowley poked Eve's brain. "Chocula here feels every tickle." 

"What is that good for?" Cas asked. 

"Apart from the obvious erotic value, you got me." 

"You said Eve could open the door to Purgatory." 

"Correct. I did. And I'm confident that she could have if she was still alive! Single best chance to get over the rainbow, and the Winchesters killed her!" 

"It was unavoidable." 

'You screwed up, Cas. You let the hounds mangle the pheasant, and now I am up to my elbows in it." 

"What is your point?" 

"The point is...You're distracted, and that makes me nervous." 

"I am holding up my end."  

"Ah, yes. But is that all you're holding? See...the stench of that Impala's all over your overcoat, Angel. I thought we'd agreed - no more nights out with the boys. And not to mention you broke the other rule. You brought her into it." 

"I spoke with Dean. I needed to know what they know. And Cam is not in this." 

"About what? About me, maybe?'Cause I happen to have it on good authority that your two little pets are currently trying to hunt me down! Forgive me, but I think you might have a little conflict of interest here. And you brought her into this, by asking her to marry you. I may be many things, including a shit father, but I don't want to see her hurt." 

_"Crowley had a point, of course. My interest was conflicted. I still considered myself the Winchesters' guardian. After all...they taught me how to stand up..." Cas said to the sky. Then Cas remembered what he felt during the battle at the cemetery._

"Hey! Assbutt!" Cas called out, throwing the bottle at Michael.  

"Aaaaaaaahh!" Michael screamed, as he burned. 

_"What to stand for...And what generally happens to you when you do."_

Lucifer snapped his fingers, and Cas was nothing but floating blood droplets. He could hear Cam crying out in terror. " _I was...done. I was over. And then the most extraordinary thing happened. I was put back."_ Cas stood behind Dean, who was bleeding heavily from being beaten by Lucifer. Campbell was leaning against the Impala, tears red and tear marked her beautiful face. " _And we had won. We stopped Armageddon."_  Cas healed Dean. " _But at a terrible cost._

" _And so I knew what I had to do next. Once again, I went to Harrow Hell, to free Sam from Lucifer's cage. It was nearly impossible, but I was so full of confidence, of mission. I see now that was arrogance...Hubris...Because, of course, I hadn't truly raised Sam -- not all of him. Sometimes we're lucky enough to be given a warning. This should have been mine."_

"Please. I'm begging you, Castiel. Just kill the Winchesters," Crowley asked, still working on Eve's body. "But as always, save Campbell." 

"No." 

"Fine. Then I'll do it myself," Crlowley huffed. 

"If you kill them, I'll just bring them back again," Cas told him defiently. They were his friends...his family. 

"No, you won't. Not where I'll put 'em. Trust me." 

"I said...No. Don't worry about them." 

"Don't worry about -- what, like Lucifer didn't worry? Or Michael? Or Lilith or Alastair or Azazel didn't worry?! Am I the only game piece on the board who doesn't underestimate those denim-wrapped nightmares?! Especially my daughter! She's hath hell no fury on steroids!" 

"Just find Purgatory. If you don't, we will both die again and again, until the end of time. The Winchesters won't get to you." 

"Let them get to me! I'll tear their friggin' hearts out!" 

**Campbell**

Cam watched from her seat on the bench as she saw the man walk by. Smelling the air, she caught the whiff of sulfur. "Got him," she told her phone. Getting up, she began to stalk him through the road. When he turned, she threw up her hand, knocking him down to his knees. Sam and Dean sprang from their hiding place, grabbing them, and throwing them into the trunk. All got in, and drove back to Bobby's. 

Getting him in the chair was easy. He was still unconscious, and Cam used her rope spell to bind him. When he came too, Bobby did the talking. "I got to tell you, Redd...for a filthy, lower-than-snake-spit Hellspawn, you seem to have turned yourself into a damn fine hunter. I don't know whether to kill you or kiss you." 

"Oh, please, kill me," Redd told him. 

"That was you that dug out that nest of vamps back in Swan Valley, wasn't it?" Bobby asked, walking around him. 

"That was nice work," Sam complemented. 

"Eight of 'em in one go, roped and tied." 

"And then you brought them to Crowley, right?" Cam asked. 

"Read the papers, redneck. The king is dead." Bobby didn't like that answer, so he flung holy water on Redd's neck. "Ugh! Nng!" 

"Crowley's alive. You prove it just by being, you poor, dumb jackass. Crowley's alive. His nets are still out. Except now he's using you schmucks to hunt his monsters," Bobby accused. 

"Up yours." 

Cam grabbed Ruby's knife from Sam, and showed it to the demon. "Redd...Where's Crowley? No? Nothing? Oh, okay, then. Here, hang on to this for a bit." Campbell raised the blade, and stabbed Redd in the thigh. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaahh! Aaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Redd screamed. 

Walking away, Cam followed Sam and Dean into the kitchen. "You saw him, didn't you?" Cam asked. 

"Yeah," Dean answered. 

"So, what'd you tell him?" Sam asked. 

"Nothing. Just relax." 

"What's the hubbub?" Bobby asked. 

"I saw Cas. He popped in on me about two hours back," Dean explained. 

BOBBY What'd you tell him?

"Nothing, all right? Told him we were on some crap monster hunt. He doesn't know that we're getting close to Crowley. You know, he's our friend...And we are lying to him through our teeth." 

"Dean--" Sam sighed. 

"-so he burned the wrong bones. So Crowley tricked him." 

"He's an angel," Can told him. 

"He is the Balki Bartokomous of Heaven! He can make a mistake!" 

"Nobody's saying nothing yet," said Bobby. 

"You think that Cas is in with Crowley. Crowley?" 

"Look, I'm just saying I don't know. Now, look, I hate myself for even thinking it. But I don't know." 

"Look, Dean, he's our friend, too, okay? And I'd die for him. I would, but...Look, I'm praying we're wrong here." 

"But if we ain't...If there's a snowball of a snowball's chance here...that means we're dealing with a Superman who's gone dark side. Which means we've got to be cautious, we got to be smart, and maybe stock up on some Kryptonite." 

"This makes you Lois Lane," Dean told Cam. 

"Look, one problem at a time here. We got to find Crowley now, before the damn fool cracks open Purgatory." 

"I just have to say...I hope that's this isn't what it is," Cam sighed, pouring herself a glass of white wine. "Because...I'll kill him." 

Bobby went back and finished what Cam started, while she drank from her glass. 

**Castiel**

Cas stood by and watched them talk. He had to make sure that they were safe. That  **she** was safe. But they already suspected him. Cam said that she would kill him. What would she really do if she found out? Would she leave him? Cry? Yell?  He continued to watch as Bobby tourtured Redd. Redd finally gave them a name: Ellsworth. 

_"If there was a demon counterpart to Bobby Singer, Ellsworth would be it," Cas told the empty air._

"No, listen to me. No. I don't care. I want you to get down to New Mexico and bag me that Wendigo! Hell. Hang on. What? No more vampires. Because the boss says we're done with them," Ellsworth told the phone he was holding. Picking up another phone, began to talk. _"_ FBI. Thomas speaking. Absolutely, I sent them. Thank you for calling to check. You too. Have a nice day, now. Bye-bye." Hanging up, he turned towards the other two demons that were about to exit. _"_ Hey, hey, hey! No! Not in here, you friggin' Yeti. Out back!" 

_"These demons would lead the Winchesters to Crowley, and Crowley would tear their hearts out."_

Cas appeared behind Ellsworth, ready to do what he had to do. "Oh, hell," Ellsworth said with fear. Trying to leave his body, Ellsworth was pushed back and was smitted, 

" _I had no choice. I did it to protect the boys and Campbell. Or to protect myself. I-I don't know anymore."_

**Campbell**

"Hey. Clear from the back," Sam called out from the back of the house of Ellsworth. 

"Demons get tipped and bugged out?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know. This whole place reeks like them," Cam commented. 

"Maybe they run from us now. I mean, that would be a nice thought, right?" Sam joked, looking around still. 

"Yeah, if that's what happened," Bobby said. 

"Yeah."

**Castiel**

_"Hiding...Lying...Sweeping away evidence. And my motives used to be so pure. After supposedly 'saving' Sam, I finally returned to heaven._ _Of course, there isn't one heaven. Each soul generates its own paradise. I favored the eternal Tuesday afternoon of an autistic man who drowned in a bathtub in 1953."_

"You're alive," Rachel told him as he returned to Heaven. 

"Yes." 

"Castiel, we saw Lucifer destroy you." 

"Well, I came back." 

"But Lucifer? Michael?" 

"They're gone." 

"It was God, wasn't it?" 

"No. It was the Winchesters. They brought down the Apocalypse." 

"But you beat the Archangels, Castiel. God brought you back. He chose you, Cas...To lead us." 

"No. No one leads us anymore. We're all free to make our own choices and to choose our own fates." 

"What does God want?" 

"God wants you to have freedom." 

"But what does he want us to do with it?" 

_"If I knew then what I know now...I might have said...'It's simple. Freedom is a length of rope. God wants you to hang yourself with it.'_ _Those first weeks back in heaven were surprisingly difficult. Explaining freedom to angels is a bit like teaching poetry to fish. And then there was Raphael..."_

"You came. I appreciate the courage that takes," Raphael said to Cas, walking around. 

"Whose heaven is this?" Cas asked, looking around. 

"Ken Lay's. I'm borrowing it." 

"I still question his admittance here." 

"He's devout. Trumps everything." 

"What do you want?" 

"Tomorrow - I've called for a full assembly of the Holy Host. You'll kneel before me and pledge allegiance to the flag, all right?" 

"And what flag is that?" 

"Me, Castiel. Allegiance to me." 

"Are you joking?" 

"Do I  _look_  like I'm joking?" 

"You never look like you're joking." 

"You rebelled - against God, heaven, and me. Now you will atone. We'll start by freeing Lucifer and Michael from their cage. And then we'll get our show back on the road," Raphael shrugged. 

"Raphael...No. The Apocalypse doesn't have to be fought!" Cas yelled. 

"Of course it does. It's God's will." 

"How can you say that?!" 

"Because it's what I want." 

"Well, the other angels won't let you." 

"Are you sure? You know better than anyone, Castiel. They're soldiers. They weren't built for freedom. They were built to follow." 

"Then I won't let you." 

"Really? You?" Raphael blasted Castiel with his powers. 

 

_"I'm not ashamed to say that my big brother knocked me into next week."_

"Tomorrow you kneel, Castiel...Or you and anyone with you dies." 

**Campbell**

Cam looked around, trying to find anything that would point them to the right spot. "Hey!" she called out. "This place is clean." 

"Yeah, but it's...It's like 'Mr. Clean' clean, you know? It's kind of OCD for your average demon," Dean said. 

"Yeah. So what now?" Sam asked. 

"We'd call Cas," Dean admitted. 

"What?" Sam asked, shocked. 

"This is usually the point where we would call Cas for help." 

"We talked about this," Bobby told him. 

"Yeah, Dean." 

"No, you talked. I listened. This is Cas, guys. I mean, when there was no one...And we were stuck - and I mean really stuck - he broke ranks. He has gone to the mat cut and bleeding for us so many freakin' times. This is Cas! Don't we owe him the benefit of the doubt at least? Cam? What do you say?" 

"I'm Lois Lane remember? I'm biased," Cam shrugged. 

"Castiel...This is really important, okay? Um...We really need to talk to you," Sam prayed. 

But he didn't show. "Castiel...Come on in," Dean called out. Still nothing. "Cas is busy." 

"That's all right. We are, too. Come on," Sam told Dean, patting him on the shoulder. 

"Back to square one," Bobby sighed. 

"Great. Well, what do we do now?" Dean asked. 

"Well, we caught one hunter demon before. We can do it again." 

"Dean!" Cam yelled as she saw a demon attack. Cam turned and saw a demon come after her. The demon was too quick, and threw her against the wall. Her head bounced against the wall. Throwing a hand up, blindly, she tossed the demon against the wall as the world spinned around her. 

"Crowley says 'hi,'" the Demon told them. 

"Fuck!" Cam yelled out, scrambing away from the demon. For a brief second, she didn't know if the demon was going to kill her, or let her go free. She was Crowley's daughter after all. 

"Daddy says you've been a bad girl, Campbell. He want's to talk," the demon told her, walking over towards her. 

"Tell him I told said to go to hell!" 

**Castiel/Campbell**

_"Crowley sent his very best. I was caught as much by surprise as the rest of them. And it left me with yet another choice. I could reveal myself and smite the demons. Of course Crowley wouldn't like it. But on the other hand, they were my friends, and my lover."_  Cas appeared to them, and smited the demons away, before going over to help Campbell up. _"For a brief moment...I was me again."_

"It is good to see you, Cas," Dean sighed. 

"You all right?" Cas asked, keeping his hand in Cam's. Maybe she could sense what was wrong. Maybe she could fix him like she always have done for him. 

"Yeah. Perfect timing, Cas," Sam nodded. 

"I'm glad I found you. I come with news." 

"Yeah? What?" Cam asked. 

"I firmly believe Crowley is alive." 

"Yeah. You think, Kojak? Well, Bobby, what do we think about Cas saving our asses...Again?" Dean asked. 

"I think we owe you an apology," Bobby told him, sheepishly. 

"Why?" Cas asked. 

"We've been hunting Crowley this whole time...And keeping it from you."

"We thought...You were working with him," Cam explained, not wanting her brothers to take full blame. 

"You thought what?" Cas asked, in disbelief. He knew that they already suspected, but they had lied to him. Ever her...

"I know. It's crazy, right?" Dean tried to joke it off. 

"It's just that you torched the wrong bones. It doesn't matter. We - we were wrong," Bobby apologized. 

"You know...You could've just asked me," Cas told them. 

"And we should have. We never should've doubted you. It's...I just hope you can forgive us," Cam asked. 

 _"Wonders never cease. They trusted me again. But it was just another lie."_ Cas looked at them all. "It's forgotten." 

Cam smiled, kissing him slowly. They were wrong. He was still her Cas after all. 

"Thanks," Dean sighed in relief. 

"Yeah. Thanks, Cas," Sam asked. 

"It is a little absurd, though." 

"I know, I know." 

"Superman going to the dark side. I'm still just Castiel," Cas told them. 

Cam's eyes grew wide, and she willed her tear ducts to remain dry. Inside her heart shattered. "I guess we can put away the Kryptonite, right?" Dean shrugged. 

Cas nodded, telling them goodbye. As soon as he was gone, Cam breathed out, sinking to the ground. "Oh my god..." she whimpered, letting the flood gates burst. She was shocked...she was hurt...she was terrified. He lied to her. She gave him one chance to start over...and he threw it away. 

"Shit..." Dean sighed. "Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!"

"So we were right," Sam growled. "Cammie?" 

"I trusted him!" Cam yelled out. Seeing her ring, she ripped it off her finger. Throwing it down, she felt the ground tremble. She was livid. He had betrayed her trust. He took her heart and manipulated it. That was something she couldn't let fly. " **FUCK!"**

**Castiel**

_"Of course, I didn't realize it at the time. But it was all over. Right then - just like that."_

Cas went back to Crowley's lab to comfront him. "You sent demons after them? You're own daughter?!" 

"You kill my hunters. Why can't I kill yours? And I would've left Campbell live. I would have my demons sedate her, and bring her here. In time, she would see what I did was right." 

"They're my friends. And Campbell isn't yours! She's mine! You can't have her!" 

"You can't have friends, not anymore. I mean, my God. You're losing it! Campbell isn't a piece of property!" 

"I'm fine." 

"Yeah. You're the very picture of mental health. Come on. You don't think I know what this is all about?" 

"Enlighten me." 

"The big lie -- the Winchesters still buy it. The good Cas, the righteous Cas. And long as they still believe it, you get to believe it. Well, I got news for you, kitten. A whore is a whore is a whore." 

Cas grabbed Crowley's lapels and pushed him against the wall. Growling, he threatened him. "I'm only gonna say this once. If you touch a hair on their heads, I will tear it all down. Our arrangement -- everything. I'm still an Angel, and I will bury you."  Castiel disappeared after that. 

" _I asked myself, "what was I doing with this vermin?"'_

"This is not how synergy works!" Crowley yelled out to the empty air. 

" _As if I didn't already know the answer._ _So I went to an old friend for help. But watching him, I stopped. Everything he sacrificed, and I was about to ask him for more. Then I went to the only other person I could trust. But after breaking her heart, she looked happy."_

"Ah, Castiel. Angel of Thursday. Just not your day is it?" Crowley asked him, as he watched Cam serve drinks at her new bar. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I want to help you help me help ourselves." 

"Speak plain." 

"I want to discuss a simple business transaction. That's all." 

"You want to make a deal? With me? I'm an Angel, you ass. I don't have a soul to sell."

"But that's it, isn't it? It's all of it. It's the souls. It all comes down to the souls in the end, doesn't it?" 

"What in the hell are you talking about?" 

"I'm talking about Raphael's head on a pike. I'm talking about happy endings for all of us, with all possible entendres intended. Come on. Just a chat." 

"I have no interest in talking with you." 

"Why not? I'm very interesting. Come on. Hear me out. Five minutes. No obligations. I promise -- I'll make it worth your while." 

_"I was no fool. I knew who Crowley was and what he did. But I was smarter than him, stronger. I see now that I was prideful. And in all likelihood, I was a fool."_

So Crowley took him to hell. There, Cas saw souls standing in line. They was a take-a-number dispenser. "Where are we?" Cas asked, looking around the room. 

"You don't recognize it, do you? It's Hades, new and improved. I did it myself," Crowley answered, proudly. 

"This is Hell?" 

"Yeah. See, problem with the old place was most of the inmates were masochists already. A lot of 'thank you, sir. Can I have another hot spike up the jacksie?' But just look at them. No one likes waiting in line." 

"And what happens when they reach the front?" Cas asked, staring at the line of people. There were millions of them. 

"Nothing. They go right back to the end again. That's efficiency." 

"You have four minutes left." 

"What are you planning to do about Raphael?" 

"What can I do besides submit or die?" 

"Submit or die? What are you, French? How about resist?" 

"I'm not strong enough, and you know it." 

"Ah, not on your own, you're not. But you're not on your own, are you? There's a lot of angels swooning over you. 'God's favorite.' Buddy boy, you've got what they call sex appeal." 

"Thank you. Get to the point." 

"Angels need leaders, so be one. Gather your army and kick the candy out of each and every angel that shows up for Raphael." 

"Are you proposing that I start a civil war in heaven?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Tell him what he's won, Vanna." 

"You're asking me to be the next Lucifer." 

"Please. Lucifer was a petulant child with daddy issues. Cas, you love God. God loves you. He brought you back. Did it occur to you that maybe he did this so you could be the new sheriff upstairs?

"This is ridiculous. I mean, the amount of power that it would take to mount a war..." 

"More than either of us have ever seen, yeah. But what if I said I knew how to go nuclear?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Purgatory, my fine feathered friend. Purgatory. Just think about it. An untapped oil well of every fanged, clawed soul. I mean, what's that over the years? 30 million? 40 million? Just sitting there, plump and rich for the taking." 

"How would you even find it when no one ever has?" 

"We'll need expert help." 

"From whom?" 

"From experts, of course. I know of two eerily suited 'Teen Beat' models with time on their hands, including their smart, powerful older sister." 

"No. Not Dean. He's retired, and he's to stay that way. And Campbell and I are no longer together. I'm trying to keep her safe." 

"Fine. Then I know of a certain big, bald patriarch I can take off the bench. The point is...They can get us to the monsters. The monsters can get us to Purgatory. I know it." 

"And what's your price in all of this?" 

"Just half." 

"Half?" 

"My position isn't all that stable, ducky. Those souls would help, just like they'd help you. Besides, wouldn't you rather have me in charge down here? The devil you know..." 

"This is pointless. Your plan would take months, and I need help now." 

"Granted. Yes. But just to show you how serious I am about this scheme...How about I float you a little loan? Say, 50 large? 50,000 souls from the pit. You can take them up to heaven. Make quite a showing. It's either this or the Apocalypse all over again. Everything you've worked for -- everything that Sam and Dean have worked for -- gone. You can save us, Castiel. God chose you to save us. And I think...Deep down...You know that." 

_"I wish I could say I was clean of pride at that moment... _Or the next.__ _There will be no Apocalypse. And let it be known -- you're either with Raphael or you're with me. _And so went the long road of good intentions...The road that brought me here."__

**Campbell**

Cam was shaking as the boys and Bobby prepared the circle. She wanted answers. She wanted to know why...he had betrayed her brothers. He betrayed her. He betrayed everything! She had given him the one chance. She didn't know who he was anymore, and that one night proved it. "Cammie?" Dean asked. 

"Huh?" Turning she saw Sam and Dean looking at her. Broken out of her own thoughts, she looked up at them. 

"Are you ready? You don't have to be here," Sam told her. 

"I'm fine. I'm ready." 

"Alright, sweetheart. Let's go," Bobby told her, grabbing her hand gently. 

"Castiel, uh...We need you for a little powwow down here, so come on down," Dean called out. 

Castiel instantly appeared. Cam had to bite her tongue from screaming at him. "Hello," Castiel greeted. 

"Oh, Johnny on the spot," Bobby told him, grabbing Cam's hand tighter. 

"You're still here." 

"Yeah, we had to bury the bodies," Sam nodded. 

"And we found a little whiskey. Thanks for coming," said Dean. 

"How can I help?" Castiel asked, looking at Campbell. 

"Oh, look. We, um - we have a new plan. We think we've finally figured out a way to track down Crowley," Sam told him. 

"What is it?" 

Cam grabbed a matched, lighting it, and dropping it on the floor. The ring of holy fire erupted around him, as she glared at him. "It's you."  

Castiel looked at her in betrayal. "What are you doing?" 

"We gotta talk." 

"About what? Let me go! Campbell..." Cas begged. 

"About Superman. And Kryptonite," Dean explained. 

"How'd you know what I said?" Bobby asked. 

"How long you been watching us?" Sam questioned. 

"You know who spies on people, Cas? Spies." 

"Okay, just wait. I don't even know what you mean," Cas began, flustered. 

"What about this demon craphole? How is it so, uh...'Next to godliness' clean in here?" Dean asked. 

"And how exactly did Crowley trick you with the wrong bones?" Bobby asked, pacing. 

"It's hard to understand. It's hard to explain. Just let me go. Let me out and I can -" 

"You got to look at me, Cas. You got to level with me and tell me what's going on. Look me in the eye and tell me you're not working with Crowley," Cam begged grabbing his face through the flames, ignoring the stinging feeling. When Cas looked away from her, Cam had her answer. Backing away, her eyes began to water. 

"You son of a bitch," Dean growled in shock. 

"Let me explain," Cas began to explain, looking at Campbell. "Campbell..." 

"You're in it with him? You and Crowley have been going after Purgatory together? You have, huh? This whole time," Dean accused. 

"I did it to protect you. I did it to protect all of you." 

"Protect us how? By opening a hole into monsterland!" Sam yelled. 

"He's right, Cas. One drop got through, and it was Eve. And you want to break down the entire dam?" Bobby asked. 

"To get the souls. I can stop Raphael. Please, you have to trust me. Campbell..." 

"Trust you?! How in the hell are we supposed to trust you now?" Cam spat, facing him, tears falling down her face. 

"I'm still me. I'm still your friend. I still love you! Sam...I'm the one who raised you from Perdition," Cas confessed. 

"What? Well, no offense...But you did a pretty piss-poor job of it. Wait. Did you bring me back soulless...On purpose?" Sam accused. 

"How could you think that?" 

"Well, I'm thinking a lot of things right now, Cas." 

"Listen. Raphael will kill us all. He'll turn the world into a graveyard. I had no choice." 

"No, you had a choice. You just made the wrong one," Cam told him. 

"You don't understand. It's complicated." 

"No, actually, it's not, and you know that. Why else would you keep this whole thing a secret, huh, unless you knew that it was wrong? When crap like this comes around, we deal with it... Like we always have. What we don't do is we don't go out and make another deal with the Devil!" Dean yelled. 

"It sounds so simple when you say it like that. Where were you when I needed to hear it?" 

"I was there. Where were you?" Dean asked. "You should've come to us for help, Cas." 

"Maybe," Cas shrugged, but looked up. Seeing a big cloud of black tearing through the sky, he turned back to the Winchester family. "It's too late now. I can't turn back now. I can't." 

"It's not too late. Damn it, Cas! We can fix this!" Dean yelled again. 

"Dean, it's not broken! Run. You have to run now! Run!" Cas told them. 

Cam glared at him, tears still falling down her face, as Sam tried to pull her out. "I trusted you...I trusted you..." she whimpered, allowing Sam to pull her away. 

**Campbell/Castiel**

"My, my. Playing with fire again?" Crowley asked, stepping near the fire. 

Cas saw him snapping the fire, diminishing the flames. "If you touch the Winchesters..." Cas began. 

"Please. I heard you the first time. I promise -- nary a hair on their artfully tousled heads. Besides, I think they've proven my point for me. It's always your friends, isn't it, in the end? We try to change. We try to improve ourselves. It's always our friends who got to claw into our sides and hold us back. But you know what I see here? The new God," Crowley smiled, pointing to Cas. Then he pointed to himself.   
"And the new Devil, working together." 

"Enough. Stop talking. And get out of my sight." 

"Well...Glad I came. You're welcome, by the way." Crowley headed for the door. "You know the difference between you and me? I know what I am. What are you, Castiel? What exactly are you willing to do?" Crowley asked, vanishing. Castiel looked at the door, and began to heads towards it. The one person he trusted hated him. He had to make her understand...

Campbell showered off the smell of sulfur, and dressed in a pair of shorts, and long sleeved shirt. Pulling her hair up, she headed towards her the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of white wine and a glass. Pouring herself a glass, she went back to her room. Locking the door, she collapsed on her bed. She felt numb. The only thing she could feel right now, was the alcohol that was slipping down her throat, warming her. Her defenses were down. 

"Hello, Campbell," Cas greeted, popping into her room. 

Cam sprang from her bed, and stared at him. "How'd you get in here?" 

"The angel-proofing Bobby put up on the house -- he got a few things wrong." 

"Well, it's too bad we got to angel-proof in the first place, isn't it? Why are you here?" Cam asked again, folding her arms. 

"I want you to understand." 

"Oh, believe me, I get it. Blah, blah, Raphael, right?" Cam spat. 

"I'm doing this for you, Campbell. I'm doing this because of you." 

"Because of me. Yeah. You got to be kidding me," Cam told him, frustrated. 

"You're the one who taught me that freedom and free will --" 

"You're a fucking child, you know that? Just because you can do what you want doesn't mean that you get to do whatever you want!" Cam yellled, tears falling down her face again. 

"I know what I'm doing, Cam." 

"I'm not gonna logic you, okay? I'm saying don't...Just 'cause. I'm asking you not to. That's it." 

"I don't understand." 

"Look, next to Sam and Dean, you and Bobby are the closest things I have to family -- I love you more than my own life. So, if I'm asking you not to do something...You got to trust me," Cam begged, giving him one last chance. 

"Or what?" 

"Or I'll have to do what I have to do to stop you," Cam told him, sadly. Now her tears were for sadness. 

"You can't, Campbell. You, Dean, Sam, and Bobby are just humans. I'm an angel." 

"I don't know. We've taken some pretty big fish." 

"I'm sorry, Campbell." 

"Well, I'm sorry, too, then," Cam told him, with spite. "You betrayed me. You betrayed my family...my trust. I gave you my heart, and you crushed it, once again. But this time, I can't forgive." Grabbing the ring off the the table, she tossed it to him, which he caught easily. "We're done. And I'll make sure to stop you. Because, now you're the monster. And I hate monsters." Cam's eyes flashed black, as Cas disappeared. 

_"So, that's everything. I believe it's what you would call a...Tragedy from the human perspective. But maybe the human perspective is...Limited. I don't know. That's why I'm asking you, Father. One last time. Am I doing the right thing? Am I on the right path? You have to tell me. You have to give me...A sign. Give me a sign. Because if you don't...I'm gonna ju-- I'm gonna do whatever I... Whatever I must."_

 

 


	21. Of Gods and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I skipped over episode 6.21, but will touch on it. Final chapter for this book. I hope you like it! Takes place during 6.22

When Cam thought things couldn't get worse, they did. Dean had to help Lisa and Ben with a demon situation, therefore, erasing their memories of the Winchester's existence. Cas was still on the prowl with her father. So now there mystery gang consisted of one drunk, one broken hearted man, one man with a damaged soul, and a witch that wanted nothing more than revenge. Ever since Cas betrayed her, her mood has gone from bad to worst. She was angry. She was bitter, and spiteful. She wanted to make him pay. What was worst was that even though she hated Castiel, she still loved him deeply, which made her more angry. She often stayed in her room at Bobby's looking through several spell books to bring down her ex-fiance and her dad. Her brothers and Bobby looked at her with pity. They knew that she was breaking down. They didn't know where she stood on stopping Cas. They barely spoke to her. 

Campbell walked down the stairs, and walked into Bobby's office where the men were sitting. Grabbing four glasses and a bottle of scotch, she set them on the desk, and poured them all a drink. The others looked at her in confusion as she handed them the glasses. Grabbing hers, she stared at the men. "We've been betrayed." 

"Yeah," Dean nodded. 

"You guys keep looking at me like I'm going to break down. But the truth is, I'm pissed. I'm heart broken,and I hate him. But no matter how much I hate him, I still love. And that makes me hate him even more. We have sacrificed so much to keep this world safe. Ellen, Jo, Lisa, each other? When is it going to stop?" Cam asked them, as they looked down at the respected names she mentioned. "Castiel and Crowley want to destroy everything that we worked hard for. And we're not going to let them get away with this. No matter how much we don't want to, we have to. They are the monsters and we are the hunters." 

"Let's go get these sons of a bitches," Dean agreed, gulping his drink. 

Sam and Bobby nodded, as they did the same, and Cam followed suit. "It's time to go hunting." 

They traveled to an alley way where they waited for Bobby's friend, the one who gave Dean the sword to fight the dragons. "Where is she?" Dean asked. 

"She said to meet her here. I'll try her again," Bobby told them. Cam nodded and waited while Bobby placed the phone up against his ear. Cam heard a shrill ring that sounded like a cellphone.

"No..." she whispered, taking off towards it. Finding it, she saw it on the ground next to a dumpster. Looking up, she saw the older woman leaning against the dumpster. Cam could tell that she was hurt. 

"El?" Bobby asked, kneeling down to her. Cam leaned down, and opened her shirt. Seeing the gaping wound, Cam pressed her hands to hit, willing it to heal. But she knew that the woman already lost too much blood. Chances of her surviving were slim. 

"Hey. I guess I could've used your help after all," Eleanor coughed. 

"Just be still," Bobby warned. 

"What happened?" Sam asked. 

"They took me. I got away." She motioned to Cam's hands on the stomach wound that was soaking up blood. 

"Oh, Ellie. What have they done to you?" Bobby asked, gently. 

"Everything. The demon I could've handled, but when the angel stepped in, I -" Eleanor sighed. "I told him, Bobby. They have enough to crack Purgatory wide open." 

"Tell me. I need to know." 

"They need virgin blood. That's a milk-run for them. And they need the blood of a Purgatory native, and well, they've got plenty of that now." 

"Have they opened it yet?" Cam asked, trying to keep the blood from pouring out. 

"Tomorrow. The moon - an eclipse. I'm sorry, Bobby." 

"No, it's okay. It's okay," he cooed. 

"I'm sorry, really sorr-" 

"Tell us where they are." Cam sighed as she felt the life give out of Eleanor. "El?" Cam removed her hands, and stood up. Bobby leaned in and closed her eyes standing up. 

"I'm sorry this had to happen," Castiel spoke from behind them. Bobby whirled around, hate and loathing in his eyes. "Crowley got carried away." 

"Yeah, I bet it was all Crowley you son of a bitch!" Bobby shouted, trying to go after Castiel. Dean and Sam held him back, restraining him. Bobby gave up and stepped back, still glaring.  

"You don't even see it, do you? How totally off the rails you are!" Dean yelled to Cas. 

"Cas...stand back," Cam growled. 

"Enough! I don't care what you think. I've tried to make you understand. You won't listen. So let me make this simple.  _Please_ , go home and let me stop Raphael. I won't ask again," Cas begged, not wanting to hurt them. 

"Well, good, 'cause I think you already know the answer," Dean huffed. 

Castiel shook his head. "I wish it hadn't come to this. Well rest assured, when this is all over, I will save Sam, but only if you stand down." 

"Save Sam from what?" Dean asked. 

Castiel disappeared, then reappeared behind Sam, touching his temple. Cam watched in horror as Sam dropped down and began to seize. "Sammy!" she cried, rushing to his side, holding down his arms. Dean rushed over to Sam's side, and held Sam's torso. "Sammy!" Cam called again. "Dean, what do we do?" she asked her brother. "What do we do?! Dean!" 

**Sam's Mind**

Sam sprinted from the cops as he heard sirens and a police car coming around the corner. Running to a door, he tried to open, but found it was locked. Running away, he saw a gate and kicked it open. Hiding behind a wall, he watched as the police car passed. Looking up, he saw a door labelled 'Delivery Entrance Only'. Entering the door, he closed it behind him, finding himself in a bar. The bar was empty, except for a woman with long brown hair, cleaning the counter tops. 

 

"Hey, we're closed," the woman said, noticing him. 

"Just uh, just give me a second," Sam told her, going to the window. 

"So pal, we - we open at noon," the woman told him. 

"Look, you don't understand." Sam saw a police car pass, and backed away from the window. 

"Okay, I - I think I understand just fine. Look I - I don't need this kind of hassle. So seriously, just get the hell out." 

"Please. Please, just give me a minute to think, that's all. Then I'm out of your hair," Sam begged. The woman didn't answer, but reached under the counter and pulled out a baseball bat. "One minute. Please. " 

The woman sighed, and placed the bat down. "What's your name?" 

Sam thought real hard, but he couldn't remember. "I don't know," he admitted. 

"What do you mean you don't know?" 

"I mean I don't remember. I don't remember anything." 

The woman raised her eyebrows, and grabbed a beer opening it for Sam. "Come on, you're dickin' with me. Nothing?" 

"I'm telling you. Blank slate," Sam told her, taking a drink. 

"Well, you got a wallet? ID?" 

"I wish I did." 

"Okay, well what's the last thing you remember?" 

Sam shook his head, trying to remember. "Um, I woke up on a park bench, cops shoving a flashlight in my face, trying to take me in." 

"So you ran," the woman nodded, urging him on. 

"No, I, um, I knocked 'em out cold. Both of 'em. No, look, I - I didn't mean to. It just happened really fast, you know I - I think instinct or something, I guess." 

"Some instinct." 

"Yeah, tell me about it. I mean, who even knows how to do something like that?" 

"We'll get you to the ER. The - the quacks will hash it out." 

"No," Sam said, defiantly. 

"Try 'yeah'. Look the-the bats have flown the belfry, you need to see a doctor." 

"No." Sam got up to leave. "I don't have time." 

"Time for what?" 

"Look, it's hard to explain, I just feel like I - I have to be somewhere. There's something I gotta stop." 

"Oh, like a wedding? A train?" 

"No, something important. Something like life or death, like -" Sam tried to think. He was starting to get a headache from trying so hard. 

"Okay, hey, hey, hey. Just relax, you know, you - you can't poop it out, so just... It'll come to you." Sam nodded, them noticed something on the bookshelf. Walking towards it, he picked it up, seeing the title. It was  _The Haunter of the Dark_ by H.P Lovecraft. 

"What is it?" the woman asked. Sam showed her the book. "You a horror fan?" 

"Yeah, um, I think so. I really think so. Something - something about this..." Sam was hit by a rush of memories. A man telling him that a last name was Lovecraft, another man outside a hospital, a boy in a car, a woman with blonde hair and greenish eyes pushing a man against the wall with her mind, himself being jumped, a tall skinny man with ginger hair the first man telling him about H.P, Lovecraft and a hotel called the Nite Owl. Once the memories stopped, he slumped forward, his head pounding. 

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey. Seriously, we are taking you to a doctor," the woman told him, worried. 

"Have you got a computer?" Sam asked, grabbing her laptop. 

"What?"

He found what he was looking for. "That's it. It exists. Look, two towns over." Turning the laptop over, he showed her what he found. 

"What, you think you're staying in this dump?" the woman asked. asked. 

"Maybe." 

"Oh, maybe you're a hooker," the woman shrugged. 

Sam chuckled. "I guess I'll find out."

"Hmm." 

Sam sighed. "Look, um, I don't know how to say, uh, thanks for everything." 

"Where do you think you're going?" 

"I'll be fine."

"Says the headcase that just slumped over a minute ago. Look, is there any way I can convince you to go to a hospital?" 

"No. Apparently, I'm stubborn." 

"Oh. So am I," she nodded, grabbing her jacket. "I'm driving." 

"Look, that's really nice of you, but not necessary." 

"Really? Okay, look, your eggs are scrambled." 

"But -" 

"But nothing." 

"No, I mean I'm just some guy. I - I could be anybody. You gotta be nuts." 

"I've been called that. Look, if I let you go off alone, I won't be able to sleep at night. And, honestly, I'm dying to know how it all turns out." The woman drove them to the hotel. It was old and dirty. Getting out, they wandered up towards the the hotel. "So, uh, where do we start?" she asked. 

"Uh, ground floor corner room, nearest to the fire escape. That's the one I'd pick, quickest getaway," Sam answered. 

"Any why do you know that?" she asked. 

"I just do." Walking inside, they passed a man that looked like the one in his memories. Standing outside the door of room 107, Sam knocked. There was no answer, so he tried the handle. But the door was locked. "Hey, you got a credit card?" 

The woman nodded, and pulled out her wallet, and handed him the car. "Uh -Why, are we uh, checking in?" 

"Sort of," Sam told her, picking the lock with the card. When the door popped open, he handed her the card back. 

"Dude... Who  _are_  you?" 

"Good question." Entering the room, they saw various pictures, newspaper articles and maps on the wall. 

"This all yours?" the woman asked, looking around at the mess. 

"I don't know. I guess." 

"Well, I love what you've done with the place. It's very  _Beautiful Mind_  meets  _Se7en_. Sorry, I talk when I'm nervous." Seeing an ID on the table, she picked it up, reading the name. "Hey, well I guess we know your name. Nice to meet you, Jimmy Page." Then she saw several more IDs. Picking them up, she leafed through them. "And uh, Neil Peart, and Angus Young." Chuckling nervously, she backed up away from him.  "Okay, listen no offence but I'm - I'm really starting to freak out." 

Sam scoffed. "You and me both." Sighing, he noticed a newspaper article, and grabbed it. The headline was 'SFU Professor Missing'.The picture of the woman on the page looked so familiar. Sam got a rush of memories again, and collasped. This time it was the woman from the article. She was on the ground, bleeding. The older man kneeled down next to her, talking to her. The younger woman from before held her hands against her stomach. The other younger man stood and watched. Then there was another man in a trench coat. He touched his head, then a bright light, followed by darkness. 

"Hey, hey. Are you okay?" she asked, kneeling down to check on him. 

"Sam. My name is Sam," he told her in a rough voice.

Standing up, he walked to the bathroom, splashes water on his face over the the sink. "So, uh, what do you remember?" 

"Well," Sam chuckled."It might sound pretty strange if I said it aloud." Grabbing a towel, dried his face. 

"Oh, it - it couldn't get any stranger." 

Sam tossed his towel down. "Yeah. Don't be so sure." Shrugging, he turned towards her. "Look, I - I don't know, I mean it's all pretty spotty, you know? I just remember I was, I was with, uh - with two guys and a girl. One was a - like a male model type and the other was an older guy named, uh, Bobby. And the girl had kind eyes, but she looked pissed off."  

"Okay. W- What are you looking for?" . 

"Here. Bobby Singer. That has to be it." 

"Is there a phone number?" 

"No, just an address. Sioux Falls, South Dakota." Sam scoffed at this discovery. 

"South Dakota. Okay, uh, l-listen, Sam. Sam, right?" 

"Yeah." 

"Look, I'm really sorry, but this is - is where I gotta get off." 

"Oh, no, of course. No problem." 

"Okay. Well, how are you gonna get there?" 

Sam looked around, as saw a set of car keys. Picking them up, he told her, "I guess I'll take my car." 

They walked outside together, where they saw a old black Impala. "That's mine," Sam told her with confidence. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Oh yeah." 

"Look, Sam I don't feel right about you going off like this." 

"Oh, look, don't worry. Y-you've done way to much for me already." 

"That's not what I mean. What I mean is uh... I've got a bad feeling you know, with those IDs and that shady-ass hotel room. Whatever you're looking for, you might not like what you find." 

Sam scoffed. "What other choice do I have?" Hearing a gun cock, he stiffened. 

"You could stick around here a little bit longer, I mean get your head straight, instead of going off, flying blind into..." Sam ducked as someone shot at them. Bullets hit the windsheild of the Impala, shattering it. "What the hell was that?" the woman asked, scared as Sam pulled her down. 

"Stay down," Sam ordered, getting up to see who the shooter was. His eyes grew wide as he saw a man that looked just liked him.  

"Sam! Sammy!"  

**Bobby's House**

They brought Sam back to Bobby's, placing him on the cot in the panic room. Cam placed a pillow underneath his head, and placed a hand against his forehead. He was sweaty and pale. "What did he do?" Dean asked. 

"I think he broke the wall that Death placed inside his head. But I don't really know..." Cam answered, fearfully. "Sammy? Can you hear me?" 

"Dammit!" Dean cursed. 

Bobby went upstairs to try to call for help for anybody. Dean paced the room, while Cam sat next to Sam on the bed, holding his hand. "Anything?" Bobby asked, coming back inside the room. 

"I can't just sit here, Bobby. I've got to help him," Dean told him. 

"Dean."

"You know, dreamscape his noggin. Something." 

"You know what Cas did. The dam inside your brother's head is gone, and all hell's spilling loose. We don't what's going on inside." 

"We don't care. We have got to do something!" Cam cried out, tears shining in her eyes. 

"And we will, but right now we got sixteen hours 'til they pop Purgatory. I'm down one man. I can't afford to be down three." 

"Yeah, and how's that going, huh? We've got no line on Crowley. We got no line on Cas. Balthazar's MIA. I mean, all we've got is Sam, going through whatever the hell this is!" Dean shouted, stressed to the max. 

"You know," Bobby began to say, turning a glass over and poured himself a drink, "this is exactly what Cas wants. For you both to fall to pieces. Just try to think of what Sam would want. Share it with your sister," Bobby told them, handing Dean the glass. Dean took it with hesistation. 

"Find Cas, Bobby. Find him now," Dean ordered, drinking half the contents, handing the glass to his sister. Cam gulped it down as Bobby left. "Do you still love him?" 

"No..." Cam lied. 

"Don't lie to me," Dean sighed, pouring himself his own glass, before pouring her another. 

"I can't turn my feelings off Dean. I really hate him...he broke our brother. But deep down in my soul, I still love him, which makes me hate myself as well him. It's like he manipulated me to fall in love with him." Taking a sip, she turned towards Dean. "Right now, I don't want to be human. I blame God for all of this. If he was a better father, then Cas wouldn't have dark side to fight Raphael. There would've been no Apocolypse to begin with. It would just have been peace." 

Dean nodded, noticing her hand that was not holding Sam's was drink free, and clenched so tightly that he could see drops of blood dropping onto the ground. Her eyes flashed black, then back to their normal green/blueish hue. Sitting down his glass, he turned up the radio, and listened to _Playing with Fire._  

**Sam's Mind**

Sam drove while the mystery woman sat next to him sat next to him. _Playing with Fire_ played on the radio. "Do you smell whisky?" Sam asked, sniffing the air. 

"Okay, Sam, would you focus?" she told him, snapping him to attention. 

"Yeah. Sorry." 

"Okay, so, who shot at us?" 

"I - I didn't really get a good look," Sam lied. 

"Okay, we gotta go to the cops." 

"No, look, if we can just get to my friends, they can help us. I know it." 

"Okay, you don't know if they're your friends, okay, you don't know anything about anything! Just turn around." 

" _No._  Look, you're safer with me." 

"How do you know that? You're scaring me." 

**Bobby's House**

"We should take his vitals," Cam told Dean. 

Dean nodded, and grabbed a flashlight. Cam took his pulse on his neck, counting the beats. It was steady. Placing her hand on Sam's chest, she noticed that it was normal. Dean opened Sam's left eye, flashing his flashlight into his eye. 

**Sam's Mind**

Sam shrieked, putting his hand up against the blinding light. Hitting the brakes, the car screeched to a halt as he got out. Looking up at the sky, he noticed that it was day. It was night when this started. "What? No way." Getting out the car, he looked up at the blue sky. 

" _What_  was that?" the woman asked, following him out of the car. 

"What do you mean? It's daylight." 

"Yeah." 

"It was night, and now it's day." 

"It was  _always_  day." 

"No, no, no, no, no. No, it wasn't. It... What the hell is going on here?" Sam asked, clutching his head. Sam turned at the sound of something in the woods, next to the car. 

"Okay, so I am all filled up on crazy for today. You know what, Sam? I'll - I'll see ya." The woman started to walk away, but Sam yelled after her.

"Wait, wait. Wait. Hey, hey, hey." Stopping, the woman turned around and sighed. "Get in the car." Gesturing to the woods, he tried to tell her that something was out there. Hearing his urgency she complied with him, walking back. Taking a deep breath, he walked around to the trunk, popping it open. His eyes widened at the amount of weapons. "Wow." Propping open the door with a shot gun, he took a pistol, cocking it, and decided to put it back. He decided to take a shotgun out, cocking it, and closes the trunk door. 

Sam walked towards the woods, his shotgun aimed. He passes a tree, and continued to walk until he felt a gun on the back of his head. Freezing, he turned quickly, seeing his lookalike. Sam 2 grabbed the gun from Sam's hands, and hit him with it. Sam fell with a large thud, Sam 2 emptied the shot gun, then dropped it to the ground away from Sam. 

"My God. Am I really that gawky?" Sam 2 asked. "Howdy." 

"This is impossible," Sam muttered, shock. 

"Cold. Try again." 

"I'm uh- I'm hallucinating." 

"Warmer. But see, normally, you're awake when you're tripping balls." 

"I'm dreaming?" Sam asked. 

"And someone just won a copy of the home game. We're inside your grapefruit, Sam. Son, you've been juiced." 

"I-I don't remember anything." 

"Well, your BFF Cas brought the Hell-wall tumbling down and you, pathetic infant that you are, shattered into pieces." Sam 2 pointed to Sam. Piece." Then he pointed to himself.  "Piece." 

"I - I have no idea what you're talking about." 

"Why would you? You're jello, pal. Unlike me." 

"What are  _you?"_

"I'm not handicapped. I'm not saddled with a soul. In fact, I used to skipper this meatboat for a while. It was smooth sailing. I was sharp, strong. That is, 'til they crammed your soul back in. Now look at you. Same misty-eyed milksop you always were. That's because souls are weak. They're a liability. Now, nothing personal, but run the numbers. Someone's got to take charge around here, before it's too late." Soulless Sam cocked his gun. Sam scrambled up to his fett and took off. Sam darted away as he heard a gunshot miss him. Pulling out his pistol that he decided to take, he made sure the safely was off, hiding behind a rock. 

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Soulless Sam called out. Sam waited until Soulless Sam found his decoy and shot at it, before springing up, shooting the man in the back. Soulless Sam fell to the ground, groaning. "You think  _I'm_  bad? Wait 'til you meet the other one," he breathed out dying. A bright light flew from the body, entering Sam. 

**Bobby's House**

Cam sat holding Sam's hand, when she felt him violently twitch. The twitching came in spasms as he began to convulse. "Dean!" she called, keeping Sam's head still so he wouldn't bash it and get brain damage. 

Dean rushed over, putting his hands against Sam's chest to try to keep him still. "Sam. Sammy!" Dean called out to his broken brother. 

Cam closed her eyes and looked away, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Please stop, please stop, please stop..." she chanted. Sam finally stopped going still. Looking up at Dean, she shook her head, stroking Sam's soft hair. 

**Sam's Mind**

Sam wandered back to the car, seeing the girl. "I remember who I am. Everything I did this past year. And I remember you." Her name was Robin. She was a hostage by a Crossroads Demon and Sam shot her, reliving the demon of his hostage before destroying the demon. 

Blood began to seep through Robin's shirt. "Didn't I tell you to turn back, that you wouldn't like what you found?" 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Sam apologized, feeling guilty for what he had done. 

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be.," Robin threatened, disappearing. 

**Bobby's House**

Dean continued to pace as Cam took a nap in the chair next to Sam's bed. She fell asleep after Sam had his convulsion episode. Draping his jacket over her, Dean watched over his siblings, while he waited for Bobby. 

"Look what the cat dragged in," Bobby called out. 

Cam heard the voices,  and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Cam sat up straighter as she saw Balthazar enter the room with Bobby. "Well, at least you mudfish finally got the angel-proofing right," Balthazar commented. Pointing to Sam, he asked. "How's Sleeping Beauty? You didn't steal any kisses, I trust?" 

"What the hell took you so long?" Dean asked, pissed. 

"Honestly? I was having second thoughts," Balthazar admitted. 

"About?" Cam asked, still holding Sam's hand. 

"About whether to help you. I was thinking maybe... Maybe I should rip out your sticky bits instead." 

"And what did you decide?" Bobby asked. 

"Well..." Pulling out a folded piece of paper, he handed it to Dean. "Cas and Crowley are there. That's where the show gets started." 

Dean opened the piece of paper, he showed it Bobby and Cam. "Alright, well give us a minute to pack up and then zap us there." 

"Oh, no, no, no, no. I don't think so," Balthazar told them. 

"Balthazar..." Dean began. 

"I'm betraying a friend here. A very powerful friend. We all are. So I think I've stuck my neck out far enough already. Good luck."  Balthazar disappeared, without even saying a snarky comment about Cam's looks. Cam looked down at her hand holding Sam's, and realized that if Balthazar was scared, then it must be serious. 

"Well.." Cam asked. "Shall we get ready?" 

**Crowley's Lab**

"Your Purgatory power-shake, Monsieur," Crowley smirked, handing Castiel a jar of blood. "Half monster, half virgin." 

"Thank you," Cas told the demon stiffly. 

"You seem even more constipated than usual. Maybe get you some Colonblow?" 

"I'm renegotiating our terms." 

"Is that so? What terms do you propose?" 

"You get nothing. Not one single soul." 

"Can't help notice, seems a bit unfairly weighted. " Castiel didn't answer. "Castiel. You wouldn't dare. I brought you this deal." 

"You think I'm handing all that power to the king of Hell? I'm neither stupid nor wicked." 

"Unbelievable. Have you forgotten that you're the bottom in this relationship?" 

"Here are your options. You either flee, or you die." 

"We made a pact. Even  _I_  don't break contracts like this." 

"Flee, or die." 

Crowley scoffed. "Boy, just can't trust anyone these days." With one last glance, Crowley disappeared, leaving Cas alone with his muddled, swirling thoughts. 

**Sam's Mind**

Sam wandered to a house that looked like Bobby's. Walking inside, he saw that all furniture were covered in white sheets. Candles were scattered along the room, but the room was still mostly dark. A sliver of the moon shined through the window. He walked back towards Bobby's office, seeing someone sitting at Bobby's desk, their face hidden in the shadow. 

"Hey. Hey!" Sam called out. 

"Oh. Hi, Sam," a weak voice, called out. His voice sounded like his own. 

"So, which one are you?" Sam asked. 

"Don't you know?" This Sam stood up, revealing his face. His face was severely bruised. "I'm the one that remembers Hell." 

**Bobby's House**

Bobby packed a bag, including a flash of holy water, and three angel killing swords. Taking the bag, he started to walk out. "Time's up, guys," Bobby called out. 

"Yeah, just a second," Dean called back.

Cam nodded, and knelt down next to Sam, kissing his papery cheek. "Listen to me. You fight through this. I've already lost you two so many times, and I'm sick of it. I love you, Sammy." Cam kissed his forehead, and patted Dean over his heart, as he told Sam goodbye. 

"Alright, this is where we're gonna be, Sam. You get your lazy ass out of bed and come and meet us. Sammy, please." Dean got up, placing the slip of paper down by Sam, then placed his gun on top of it, leaving with Cam and Bobby. 

**Sam's Mind**

"I wish you hadn't come, Sam," Tortured Sam wheezed, standing up slowly. 

"I had to. I'm here, right? Out there in the real world, I'm at Bobby's, aren't I?" Sam asked. 

"How do you know?" 

"This whole time, I've smelt nothing but Old Spice and whisky. Figured if I could get back here, back to my body, I could... I don't know, I could snap out of it somehow." 

"But first you have to go through me." 

"Why?" 

"Humpty Dumpty has to put himself back together again, before he can wake up. And I'm the last piece." 

"Which means," Sam began, lowering his gun, and stepping closer. "I have to know what you know. What happened in the cage?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know it," Tortured Sam told him, tears in his eyes. 

"You're right. But I still have to." 

"Sam, you can't imagine. Stay here, go back, find that bartender, go find Jess, but don't do this. I know you. You're not strong enough," Tortured Sam begged. 

Sam exhaled. "We'll just have to see." 

Tortured Sam scoffed. "Why is this so important to you?"

"You know me. You know why. I'm not leaving my brother and sister alone out there." 

Tortured Sam walked slowly towards Sam, picking a knife up. Sam defensively pointed his gun at him. "I'm not gonna fight you." Flipping the knife, he held the handle out to Sam to take. "But this is your last chance." Sam sighed, lowering the gun, and taking the knife instead. "Good luck. You're gonna need it." Sam stabbed the broken piece of him. Dropping to the ground, he groaned and died. A similar bright light from his Soulless Self floated inside his chest. But back inside Bobby's actual house, he began to convulse. 

**Crowley's Lab**

 

Cas sat holding the jar of blood as other angels guarded the lab he was in. "You rang, Cas?" Balthazar asked. 

"Yeah. We have a problem. Dean Winchester and Campbell are on their way here," Cas told them. 

"Really? Oh. How'd he even know where we were?" Balthazar asked. 

Cas put his jar down. "Apparently we have a Judas in our midst." 

"Ah," Balthazar chuckled. "Holy hell. Who is it? I bet it's that bloody little Cherub, isn't it?" 

Castiel stood up, and faced him. "I don't know. But I - I need you to find out." 

"Of course. Um, right away. Right away. Uh, but what do you want me to do about Dean and Cam?" 

Castiel turned away. "Nothing. I'll handle him myself." 

"Castiel? Are you alright?" Balthazar asked, concerned. 

"First Sam and Dean, then Campbell, and now this. I'm doing my best in impossible circumstances. My friends and my soulmate, they abandon me, plot against me. It's difficult to understand." 

"Well you've - you've always got little old me." 

Castiel nodded, disappearing, then reappeared behind Balthazar. Cas unsheathed his blade, and stabbed him. "Yes, I'll always have you."

"Cas..." Balthazar goaned, dying. As he died, his light filled the entire building. 

**Impala**

Cam was watching the window as Dean sped towards Kansas. Suddenly a stabbing pain hit her in her heart. Gasping she screamed out, feeling the link she had created break. "Cam?!" Dean asked, debating on whether to stop or keep going. 

"No! I'm fine! Keep going!" she gasped out. 

"What's happening?" Bobby asked, turning around to stare at her. 

"Balthazar...he's dead." 

"Shit. Cas..." Dean muttered, gunning it. 

They arrived at the Lab, where parked a ways away. Getting out, they did recon on what they were dealing with. "I count a dozen mooks, probably more," Bobby told Dean and Cam. 

"Demons?" Dean asked. 

"Angels." 

"Well how the hell are we gonna take out that many angels?" 

"We don't. We'll ninja our way in." 

"Awesome. Yeah, 'til they hear your knee squeak," Dean fired at Bobby. 

"Shut up." 

"Oh, what, now you got thin skin?" 

"No, shut up. You hear that?" Cam asked, hearing what Bobby had heard. 

It was a loud, repetitive booming sound, kinda like footsteps of a giant. They all turned and listened more, waiting for something to happen. "What the hell is that?" Dean asked. Looking down he saw a puddle form ripples from the vibrations. "T-Rex maybe?"

The noise got louder, and Bobby looked up. "Holy mother of -" Bobby breathed out, fear running down his veins. 

"My father!" Cam yelled, ready to flee. Hurdling towards them was a giant black demon cloud of smoke. 

"Get in the car! Get in the car!" Dean yelled, grabbing Cam's arm. They ran into the Impala, Cam crawing in the front seat through the drivers seat, as Dean entered after her. Bobby got in the back, and the door was closed. Cas cried out, as the car was flipped upside down. Cam felt her head hit various things, before she was knocked out. 

The black cloud continued towards the building, where Cas was inside reading the incantation. He heard screams of angels, then silence as Crowley appeared in front of him. "Never underestimate the king of Hell, darling. I know a lot of swell tricks. Now, I think it's time to re-renegotiate our terms," Crowley growled, stalking towards Cas. Castiel disappeared, then reappeared behind Crowley. Turning around, Crowley saw Castiel place his hand on his forehead. He smirked as nothing happened. "Sweaty hands, mate." 

"I don't understand," Castiel said, in confusion. 

"You can palm me all you want. I'm safe and sound under the wing of my new partner." He gestured to the newcomer...Raphael who was in a female vessel. 

"Hello, Castiel," Raphael greeted. 

"Raphael," Castiel growled back. "Consorting with demons. I thought that was beneath you." 

"Heard  _you_  were doing it. Sounded like fun." 

"You know, Castiel y-you've said all sorts of shameful, appalling, scatological things about Raphael. I-I've found him, her, to be really quite reasonable," Crowley smirked. 

"You fool. Raphael will deceive and destroy you at the speed of thought," Cas told the demon. 

"Right, right, 'cause you're such a straight shooter. She, he, has offered me protection against all comers." 

"In exchange for what?" 

"The Purgatory blood." 

"Castiel, you really think I would let you open that door? Take in  _that_  much power? If anyone is going to be the new God, it's me," Raphael told the other angel. 

"He's gonna bring the Apocalypse, and worse." 

"Hey, this is your doing, mate. I'm merely grabbing the best offer on the table. Now, you have two options." Crowley lowered his voice, mocking Cas. "Flee, or die." Castiel picked up the jar of blood, threw it at Crowley, then vanished. Crowley smirked, and opened the jar to paint the blood sigils on the wall. Once it was done, he looked outside, noticing the lunar eclipse had started to begin. Raphael moved over to him, as Crowley began to chant. "Ianua magna Purgatorii, clausa est ob nos, lumine eius ab oculis nostris retento." 

Cam came too, notcing that they were in the upside down Impala. "Dean?" she called out, crawling towards him. "Dean!" 

"Huh?" 

"Get Bobby! We need to go!" Cam layed on her back and used her strength to break down the door. 

"Bobby. Bobby?" Dean called out, shaking the man. Bobby waked up, and saw Cam crawling out of the car. "Come on, we gotta go." Bobby crawled out, grabbing his bag, following the Winchesters inside for the battle yet to come. 

Back in the room, Crowley continued to chant. "Sed nunc stamus ad limen huius ianuae magnae et demisse, fideliter, perhonorifice, paramus aperire eam. Creaturae terrificae..." Bobby, Campbell, and Dean entered the room, standing at the top of the stairs. "Quarum ungulae et dentes, nunquam tetigerunt carnem humanam." Dean threw an angel blade at Raphael, whou easily caught it even though his back was turned. Cam's eyes flashed black, throwing up her hand, but Crowley was quicker, throwing all three of them down the stairs. Cam rolled down the stairs, landing on her side. "Bit busy, gentlemen, Campbell. Be with you in a moment." 

Outside of the lab, Sam staggered towards the upside down Impala. Sam crumbled at a memory of being on fire, screaming while he was in the Cage. Groaning, he raked a hand through his hair, catching his breath. He gathered himself, and staggered towards the building. 

"Aperit fauces eius ad mundum nostrum, nunc, ianua magna aperta tandem!" Crowley shouted. Everybody held their breaths, but nothing happened. "Mm-hmmm. Maybe I said it wrong." 

Castiel appeared, holding an empty jar of blood. "You said it perfectly. All you needed was this." Putting the jar down, Cam gathered herself, and stood up, seeing Dean and Bobby stand up as well. 

"I see," Crowley said, in a worried tone. Touching the blood on the wall, he ran it over his fingers. "And we've been working with..." He tasted it, and met Campbell's eyes, sending her a telepathic messages only demons could hear. "Dog blood. Naturally."  _Run. Don't stop. Come to me if you need sancutary. Only you..._

"Enough of these games, Castiel. Give us the blood," Raphael ordered. 

"You- Game's over. His jar's empty. So, Castiel, how'd your ritual go? Better than ours, I'll bet." 

Castiel closed his eyes, as a bright light erupted from him. Everyone shielded their eyes until the light began to fade away. "You can't imagine what it's like. They're all inside me. Millions upon millions of souls." 

"Sounds sexy. Exit stage Crowley," Crowley commented, disappearing. 

Raphael looked frieghtened as Castiel turned his attention to her. "Now, what's the matter, Raphael? Somebody clip your wings?" 

"Castiel, please. You let the demon go, but not your own brother?" Raphael begged. 

"The demon I have plans for. You on the other hand... " Castiel snapped his fingers, exploding his older brother. "So, you see, I saved you," Castiel told the humans. 

"Sure thing, Cas. Thank you," Dean told him, catching Cam's eyes.  _Try to diffuse him. If he loves you, then he could come back to us._

"You doubted me, fought against me, but I was right all along," Castiel said in an odd tone. 

"Okay, Cas, you were. We're sorry. Now let's just defuse you, okay?" Cam said, in a calm tone. She took a step closer to him, holding out a hand. 

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked, confused. 

"You're full of nuke. It's not safe. So, before the eclipse ends, let's get them souls back to where they belong," Cam pleaded, taking another step. 

"Oh no, they belong with me," Cas answered, shaking his head. 

"No, Cas, honey, it's it-it's scrambling your brain," Cam cooed, getting close to him. 

"No, I'm not finished yet. Raphael had many followers, and I must punish them all severely." 

Cam was losing him. Grabbing his face, she forced him to look at her gently. "Listen to me. Listen, I know there's a lot of bad water under the bridge, but we were family once. I loved you...I still do. We'd have died for you. We almost did a few times. So if that means anything to you...if you love me.... Please. Dean lost Lisa and Ben, Sam lost Jess, and now we've lost Sam. Don't make me lose you too. You don't need this kind of juice anymore, Cas. Get rid of it before it kills us all," Cam begged, tears falling down her cheeks. 

"You're just saying that because I won. Because you're afraid," Cas told her, stepping away. Nobody saw Sam pick up the angel blade from behind Cas. "You don't love me. You gave it back...you're not my family, I have no family." Cam shrieked as she saw Sam stab him in the back. Sam groaned, sagging a bit. Cas looked down, pulling the sword out. Cam backed up, seeing that there was no blood on the sword. "I'm glad you made it, Sam. But the angel blade won't work, because I'm not an angel anymore. I'm your new God. A better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord. Or I shall destroy you." 

END OF BOOK THREE 


End file.
